RECUEILS
by MammaDiva
Summary: Je place ici mes OS sur divers couple Stackson - Sterek - Scerek - Packson - Lason - Pisaac ect J'espère qu'ils vous plairont comme il m'a plu de les écrire. Il se peut que quelques lemon passent par là.
1. Le Supplice de Derek Hale s'appel Stiles

salut les licornes garous, voici pour votre grand plaisir un petit OS tout frais.

Alors j'ai décidé de créer (comme tout le monde, ouais je sais) un recueil d'os, comme ça ils seront tous regroupé dans un seul fichier.

Il y en aura pour tous les goûts, tous les couples possible et inimaginable, lol.

Ici c'est un OS Sterek tout simple et chaud ... Pour Derek.

je le dédié à Julia Tognar c'est Grace a à elle que ce petit truc est sortir de mon cerveau, il faut dire que je l'ai effacé deux fois entièrement car il ne m'a plaisait mais au bon d'un mois et demi j'ai réussit à l'écrire comme je le voulais.

Un grand merci à ma libellule pour sa correction dites merci à Darness.

Voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

* * *

Ils étaient tous là, tous présent **s** au manoir par ce temps superbe du mois d'août.

Oui, ils étaient tous là, mais chacun rêvait d'être ailleurs, loin, très loin.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les retenir prisonnier, sans l'être vraiment, dans cette maison refaites à neuf avec une piscine extérieure où les garçons auraient pu s'amuser à faire des bombes, sur une terrasse en plein soleil où les filles auraient pu discuter de tout et de rien tout en prenant le soleil … Mais non.

Ils sont tous là, enfermés, assis par terre comme des condamnés qu'on préparait pour l'excursion finale vers l'échafaud.

Quelle **mouche** les a piqués allez-vous me demander ?

Simple, tout ça tient en deux prénoms.

Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski !

Oui, vous avez bien lu, mais seul l'un des deux tient en otage la meute … enfin si on peut appeler ça une prise d'otage, parce soyons réaliste, ce sont des loups et lui n'est qu'un humain fragile … Quoique !

La raison de cette histoire ? Bien sûr que je la connais, tout part de la faute à Derek … Oui, je vous vois soufflez, "c'est encore de sa faute" "Pauvre Derek il est parfait" Bla Bla Bla.

Tout ce **bordel** à cause de Derek Hale, oui j'assume mes dires, Monsieur a décrété que Stiles ne participerait pas à une mission contre des loups omégas qui sévissaient dans la petite bourgade de Beacon Hills, prétextant que Stiles était humain, donc fragile … Oui, je vois à vos têtes que vous comprenez un peu mieux maintenant.

Stiles avait fait sa moue de **bébé** en déclarant qu'il ferait attention, qu'il resterait auprès de lui pour ne pas se mettre en danger, mais Derek n'était pas revenu sur sa décision. Il s'était attendu à devoir batailler plus longuement mais en deux minutes l'affaire était close.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

En partant, il s'attendait à le voir débarquer avec sa poubelle à roues.

Mais non !

En arrivant sur les lieux, Derek s'attendait à le voir présent.

Non plus !

En danger, il s'attendit à le voir le sauver.

Encore moins, ce fut Scott.

Au retour, il s'attendait à être sermonner pour ses blessures.

Il n'était plus là !

Inquiet il l'appela.

_ _Stiles t'es où ?_ Demanda inquiet Derek.

 __ Chez moi, o_ _ù_ _veux-tu que l'humain faiblard soit, sérieux mon louloup ?_ Répondit calmement Stiles, Derek pouvait sentir jusqu'ici les ennuies et la colère de Stiles, il savait qu'il allait déguster à un moment donné, ce gamin était tout **azimute** , complément cinglé, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il lui ferait payer.

Et voilà nous y sommes, la meute installée à terre, Derek dans son siège, les yeux ronds contractés par l'envie de le dévorer tout cru, les griffes enfoncées dans le canapé, le corps tendu à l'extrême sous l'excitation.

Alors que la meute était assise à terre observant le manège du l'humain.

_ _Stiiiiiiles !_ Grogna Derek au bord de l'implosion.

 __ Oui Mamour !_ Tandis qu'il continuait son manège sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

_ _Tu comptes continuer longtemps ton jeu_ , grogna Derek dont les yeux devenaient rouges.

_ _Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles mon lapinou !_

 __ Laisse les partir_ , grogna plus Derek, il n'allait pas tarder à lâcher le fauve qui se débattait, forçant sur les chaines de son esprit.

_ _Mais ils peuvent partir, n'est-ce pas les amis_ , demanda Stiles à la meute, personne ne bougea, personne ne parla, seule Lydia continuait sa manucure en comptant.

_ _Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne le feront pas, si tu ne leur en donne_ _s_ _pas la permission._

Stiles arrêta son geste et scruta l'assemblée, puis en haussant les épaules il recommença son action.

_ _J'avoue que la seule qui pourrait partir, reste là, mais bon elle n'a pas fini sa manucure et en plus elle compte les points._

D'un geste purement sadique et jouant la provocation, Stiles jeta l'objet devenu indésirable car il ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, il les observa, quelques-uns étaient soulagé, d'autres l'observaient avec attention pour savoir quelle action il allait entreprendre.

_ _Une petite dernière_ , s'écria Stiles qui se dirigea vers la cuisine.

À peine eut-il le dos tourné que Derek poussa un grognement sonnant le top départ, signalant a tous les bêtas de dégager du manoir.

Stiles entendit une cavalcade de bruits derrière lui et puis le silence se fit. Une main l'empêcha d'atteindre le congélateur, un visage rongé par l'excitation, des yeux rouges à vous faire frémir, deux mains prenant ses hanches d'une poigne de fer, une bouche à moitié transformé, entre l'homme et le loup, lui dévorait les lèvres.

_ _Tu en a_ _s_ _mis du temps,_ _j'ai parié_ _avec Lydia que tu tiendrais quatre glaces, je vais devoir lui offrir notre premier enfant_ , ricana Stiles.

_ _Deux heures, Stiles, J'ai tenu deux heures_ , le souffle de Derek se fit plus rapide, plus laborieux.

Stiles avait trouvé la punition adéquate pour Derek, il savait qu'à l'approche de la pleine lune, l'excitation de Derek serait de plus en plus forte mais aussi que l'Alpha ne le toucherait pas tant que tous ses bêtas étaient présents.

Alors, Stiles avait menacé toute la meute de révéler au grand jour, les petits secrets de chacun, s'ils le laissaient seul avec Derek pendant qu'il dévorait, léchait, suçotait, croquait, suçait, tétait toutes les glaces qu'il avait sous la main.

Passait sa langue chaude sur le morceau froid, créant de la vapeur, engouffrant de temps en temps la glace entière dans sa gorge.

Isaac et Jackson étaient littéralement subjugué par les techniques de Stiles.

Lydia était fière de son apprenti.

Peter se léchait les lèvres, il demanderait à Derek s'il voulait lui prêter un de ses jours.

Boyd tentait de garder la tête froide.

Erica jubilait devant la tête de Derek.

Liam essayait de cacher son érection face à tout ce débordement de sexualité.

Allison était légèrement excitée, le voir faire avec sa langue, l'émoustillée.

Et Scott se demandait où Stiles avait bien pu apprendre ça, ce n'était sûrement pas pendant qu'ils s'exerçaient l'un sur …. Chut ! Bro-Code règle numéro 1

Alors que Derek le souleva comme une feuille de papier **filigrané** , Stiles se mit à rire quand il le jeta sur son épaule et que le loup monta les marches quatre par quatre et ferma la porte de la chambre à coup de pied.

Seule trace de vie dans le salon ?

Lydia qui avait attendu ce moment toute l'après-midi, enfin un vrai porno gay, enfin le son.

Parce que pour l'image, elle devrait attendre de récupérer la camera dans le pot de fleur qu'elle a mis dans leur chambre.

Elle était sûre que Peter lui rachètera un bon prix.

* * *

Alors ?


	2. De l'amour a la folie

De l'amour a la folie, est ce jusqu'à la fin

Précision pour les plus sensible, c'est une Death Fic.  
OS Sterek – Drama/Tragedy  
Résumé : Stiles et Derek un amour à mort, une douce folie et une libération éternelle.  
rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire

_ _Et si on restait au lit encore aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce-que tu en penses mon Sourwolf ? Pas de menace surnaturelle, la meute va bien, on peut faire câlins, des câlins toute la journée_ , minaude Stiles avec Derek dans le creux de ses bras.

_ _Hum ! Pourquoi chaton, je suis si bien dans tes bras_. Derek s'installa plus confortablement, la tête posée sur le torse de son compagnon.

Stiles caresse les cheveux de Derek qui souffle de bien-être, il peut presque croire qu'il ronronne s'il ne savait pas que les loups garous n'étaient pas des félins.

Il se sent si bien là, pour rien au monde il ne voudrait être ailleurs, dans cette chambre avec l'homme qu'il aime.

Mais Stiles sent que quelque chose cloche et n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus.

_ _Dis Derek, on n'a pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ? J'ai comme une drôle de sensation, un sentiment de vide, c'est étrange._

Derek leva la tête et embrassa Stiles fougueusement.

_ _Pourquoi tu t'encombres de choses sans importance ? On est ensemble c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi._

 __ Je sais, mais tu me connais faut toujours que mon cerveau parte en live._ Rigole Stiles. _Allez mon Sourwolf, si on allait se préparer à manger avant que les autres n'arrivent ? Pfff,_ râla Stiles _, quelle idée de faire une réunion de meute un dimanche midi._

Stiles se lève en esquivant Derek qui veut le remettre au lit et annuler la réunion.

_ _Ah non espèce de flemmard pervers, cette réunion est importante, on doit discuter de … des …. Euh Derek de quoi doit-on discuter au fait ?_

Derek se redresse.

_ _Oublie ça et viens te remettre au lit, ça n'a pas d'importance._

_ _Qu'est-ce-que tu me caches Derek ?_ Stiles commençait à s'inquiéter _, Ça doit être grave si tu veux m'empêcher de descendre._

Stiles se tourne vers la porte et étrangement Derek reste silencieux dans son dos malgré le fait qu'il soit sorti du lit.

Stiles commence à avoir une boule à l'estomac, son cœur se serre, sa tête tambourine, ses mains se crispent, des larmes viennent perler à ses yeux.

_ _Derek dis-moi ce qui se passe, j'ai mal, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose._ Il posa sa main contre se cœur tambouriner brutalement dans sa poitrine

Quand Stiles se retourna, la chambre avait disparu, la forêt avait pris sa place.

Derek était bien là, seulement il etait allongé à même le sol baignant dans son sang, liquide qui jaillissait hors de sa poitrine.

_ _Derek … Non … non … Derek … réponds-moi … Réveilles-toi s'il-te-plaît ne me laisse pas seul ... Noooooooooooooooon._

Stiles hurla son désespoir, serrant contre lui le corps inanimé de son âme sœur, la seule personne qu'il avait véritablement aimée.

_ _Mr Stilinski vous allez bien, votre famille et vos amis sont venus vous voir._

L'infirmier lui sourit gentiment tout en l'aidant à se lever, la camisole lui avait été mise pour qu'il ne se blesse pas.

Encore une fois.

Stiles leva les yeux vides d'expression vers lui, il se laissa soulever du sol de la salle commune à l'institut Echein House comme une poupée ou une marionnette.

John Stilinski regarda son fils entrer dans la salle, il était tenu par deux infirmiers, ils l'installèrent sur un siège.

Cela faisait six mois qu'il était ici, six mois depuis la mort de Derek Hale tué par un chasseur zélé, six mois que son fils enfin ce qu'il en reste, avait été interné de force après plusieurs crises de démence chroniques, alternant crise autodestructrice et envie de suicide.

Scott les yeux baignés de larmes face à la détresse de son frère de cœur, ne put rester.  
Etre loup-garou a des avantages mais aussi des inconvénients surtout quand il ressent la peine et le vide chez Stiles depuis la mort de Derek.

Lydia s'avance doucement vers Stiles, l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue, l'enlace et lui chuchote des mots doux et réconfortants mais surtout lui demande de revenir à lui, de vivre pour Derek.

_ _Il ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état._ Susurra-t-elle à son oreille, elle laissa tomber une larme.

Après une demi-heure de présence, John, Lydia et Scott partent ensemble, aucuns changements chez leur ami, leur frère ou leur fils.

 __ Dis Derek est-ce-que je peux te rejoindre là où tu es ?_ Demande Stiles se tournant vers lui.

Derek sourit lui prend la main et le conduit jusqu'au lit.

 __ Tu ne veux pas vivre avec tous tes amis et ton père plutôt ?_

 __ Derek, je veux être avec toi, rien qu'avec toi, s'il-te-plaît laisses-moi te rejoindre, je sais que c'est égoïste mais je ne peux pas vivre sans ta présence à mes côtés._

 __ D'accord à une condition._

 __ Laquelle, je te jure que si c'est pervers je te frappe._

 __ Mais non chaton, je veux juste que tu me promettes, qu'on restera ensemble pour l'éternité cette fois ci._

Stiles sourit, se penche pour attraper les lèvres de son âme sœur et l'embrasse.

_ _Promis juré, pour l'éternité, je crois que je vous aime Derek Allan Hale._

 __ Tu crois ?_

 __ Non j'en suis persuadé_

 __ Je préfère ça, moi aussi je t'aime Genim Stiles Stilinski._

Au milieu de la nuit dans une maison de Beacon Hills, un hurlement de Banshee retentit, un nom fut pleuré, un ami avait disparu, un fils était mort, une meute avait perdu un deuxième membre et pleurait deux Alphas.

Stiles cours sur l'herbe fraîche d'une plaine, au loin sous un saule-pleureur, Derek l'attend et lui ouvre les bras.

S'engouffrant dedans, Stiles se sentit vivre ou revivre, Derek l'embrasse sur le front et d'une main lui soulève le menton.

_ Je t'aime mon chaton.

_ Je t'aime Sourwolf.


	3. Je t'offre mon amour

**Je T'offre mon amour  
**

Packson  
General/Humour

Résumé : Parce que Stiles aime faire plaisir a ceux lui sont cher, principalement un petit blondinet arrogant en apparence, que ne ferait-il pas pour voir un sourire sur ce beau visage.

Jackson n'était pas le genre de jeune homme à avoir des difficultés à faire entrer dans son lit n'importe qui, il était le « genre de tout le monde ».

Il s'était séparé de Lydia quelques temps après avoir réussi sa transformation de lycanthrope.

La morsure de Derek ayant tout d'abord fait de lui un Kanima, créature reptilienne servant d'instrument de vengeance à Matt, un ancien camarade de classe.

Il en avait eu des séquelles psychologiques suite à toutes ses transformations.

Les meurtres qu'il avait dû perpétrer sous l'influence des deux personnes qui étaient avides de vengeance l'avaient beaucoup affecté.

Le jeune homme s'était renfermé pendant les deux mois de vacances scolaires, il s'était éloigné de sa petite amie Lydia, de son Alpha dont il ne voulait reconnaître l'autorité et de toutes les personnes qui semblaient vouloir l'aider.

La seule personne qu'il laissait l'approcher était le plus insupportable des humains mais aussi la seule personne qui avait tenté de l'aider pendant sa période Kanima, Stiles Stilinski, humain faiblard au débit vocal intarissable et pénible.

Mais Stiles était la seule personne à avoir trouvé les mots qui le rendirent vulnérable.

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Stiles était bien l'une des rares personnes à être avec lui, sincère et sans arrière-pensées.

Il le voyait comme une personne normale, il n'avait pas pitié de lui et l'envoyait boulet si ce dernier devenait insultant.

La meute avait encore des problèmes avec Jackson, il voyait en lui une personne imbue de sa personne, le capitaine de Lacrosse, le petit con riche et arrogant.

Derrière cette carapace que Jackson s'était construite au fil des années pour faire plaisir et obtenir l'attention de ses parents adoptifs, se cachait un petit garçon qui réclamait de l'attention que personne ne lui donnait.

Stiles avait vu derrière les apparences et lui donnait toute l'attention qu'il méritait, tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Stiles s'occupait de l'aider à rattraper ses faiblesses scolaires, lui apportait des petits plats ou dessert faits maison pendant les repas scolaires, le réconfortait quand ils étaient seuls.

Jackson avait de plus en plus de cauchemars, Stiles s'aperçut de la détérioration de l'état émotionnel de son louveteau et l'obligea à venir un we chez lui.

C'est à ce moment que Stiles remarqua deux choses.

La première fut les nombreux cauchemars de Jackson, Stiles s'autorisa à dormir avec lui, calmant angoisses nocturnes et peurs du blond.

La deuxième fut le prénom que prononçait Jackson quand il le prenait dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de cauchemarder, et ce fut le déclic pour le jeune hyperactif, il mit au point un plan.

Peter Hale avait perdu beaucoup dans l'incendie qui décima la presque totalité de sa famille.

Mais le pire pour lui c'était de se retrouver enfermé dans son propre corps pendant des années, observant le monde qui évoluait et bougeait pendant que lui tentait à chaque instant de sortir des méandres infernaux de ses pensées de vengeance et de terreur.

Quand il réussissait à le faire, son loup était devenu un instrument de vengeance, il avait pris possession de l'enveloppe humaine pour perpétrer ce qui lui semblait juste.

Plus il essayait de raisonner son loup, plus il perdait de son humanité.

Quand il se vit attaquer et tuer sa nièce, son cœur se brisa, son être hurla milles souffrances.

Mais son loup s'en moquait, il voulait vengeance et mort. Pendant des semaines et des mois, le loup fit des victimes, continuant son chemin sur la route de la mort.

Ce qui changea c'est CE regard, cette couleur d'un bleu profond et pure, CE sourire tendre derrière cette façade d'arrogance, ce visage parfait aux allures angéliques, cette odeur de menthe glaciale et de cannelle cachée par l'odeur de la peur de ne pas plaire, ces muscles développés dans des vêtements moulants, ce fessier à l'allure appétissante.

Mais son loup ne le laissa pas approcher et tenta même de l'agresser dans le magasin de vidéos.

Plus tard le loup fut apaisé par la mort de l'auteure de sa folie meurtrière, la mort de Kate Argent.

Sa propre mort par la main de son neveu lui apporta une dernière délivrance.

Durant celle-ci, son essence ne réclamait qu'une seule chose.

Son compagnon.

Il l'avait enfin trouvé mais son loup avait empêché l'avènement de cet amour.

Par l'intermédiaire de la créature annonciatrice de mort, son essence put renaître dans le monde qu'il avait haï et maudit.

Malgré ses connaissances et ses actions pour se repentir du mal que son loup avait fait, le seul être qui lui faisait confiance fut un petit humain appétissant et courageux, Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles lui apporta la promesse d'une stabilité mentale et morale quand Jackson Whittemore annonça à la meute qu'il restait à Beacon Hills, mais qu'il préférait prendre ses distances avec eux.

Stiles vit le regard plein de question et de sensualité que les deux hommes se lançaient à ce moment.

Et c'est là que Stiles eut une idée.

Jackson était seul chez Stiles depuis bien deux heures, le sheriff qui avait appris à connaître le jeune homme et l'appréciait comme un troisième fils.

Stiles le premier et véritable, Scott McCall le best de son fils et maintenant ce jeune un peu perdu mais au cœur pur dont la vie était une succession de mauvais choix mais dont l'amitié avec son fils, l'avait littéralement métamorphosé.

Le sheriff avait accepté que Jackson puisse rester chez lui pendant cette journée qui le rendait malheureux.

Son ex Lydia avait trouvé enfin chaussure à son pied, mais lui n'arrivait pas à approcher son fantasme sur pattes, Jackson sourit à cette pensée, Stiles aurait aimé.

Il s'installa au bureau de celui qu'il considérait comme son véritable alpha, et ouvrit un onglet sur la page internet du nouvel ordinateur qu'il venait d'offrir à Stiles.

Il avait demandé l'avis d'un expert en la matière avant d'acheter le bijou de technologie, d'ailleurs Danny son meilleur ami, l'expert en question, s'était étonné de l'intérêt soudain de Jackson pour les ordinateurs mais il lui avait expliqué, suite à ses nombreuses questions, que l'achat était pour Stiles.

Ce dernier n'avait rien ajouté, il avait bien vu que son meilleur ami s'était rapproché du jeune homme et il savait que Stiles n'était pas du genre à demander quoi que soit au jeune blond.

Il avait dû batailler avec Stiles et s'était allié au sheriff pour lui faire accepter le cadeau.

Après avoir ouvert l'onglet, Jackson fit une recherche sur les compagnons, ce sujet était devenu une sorte d'obsession depuis qu'il en avait discuté avec Stiles.

Jackson tomba sur un site qui apparemment était dans les favoris de Stiles.

Le site expliquait en détails ce qu'étaient les compagnons, leur rôle dans une meute, l'acceptation de l'union, la séparation ou la désunion, etc.

Quand il pensait au mot « compagnon », Peter Hale, l'image du psychopathe ancien alpha s'ancrait dans son esprit, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était tombé sous le charme de cet homme.

Enfin tombé sous le charme était un euphémisme, il en rêvait la nuit, y pensait le jour, n'arrivait jamais à contrôler ses pulsions et son sexe quand il était en sa présence.

Bizarrement personne ne lui avait fait de réflexions, il avait aperçu des regards au sein de la meute, des regards curieux, mais vite balayés par ceux de Stiles, genre « s'il y en a un qui parle, je lui mets une balle de colt enduite d'aconit dans le cul, je l'entoure de sorbier juste à côté d'un antidote ».

Son téléphone vibra.

De Stiles

 **RDV à côté du manoir, je dois vite te voir.**

Ni une, ni deux Jackson enfila sa veste en cuir et sortit par la fenêtre, oubliant son téléphone sur le bureau, il sauta de la fenêtre jusqu'au sol.

Une mauvaise habitude que Stiles tentait de défaire avec tous les loups de la meute, surtout depuis que Stiles avait officialisé sa relation avec Derek-Grumpy-Sourwolf-Hale et qu'ils avaient été surpris en pleine action par Isaac.

Mais surtout parce que maintenant Jackson avait la clé de la maison, cadeau de M. Stilinski Senior, car Jackson passait plus de temps chez eux que chez ses propres parents, bon faut dire que M. et Mme Whittemore n'étaient pas souvent chez eux le laissant seul avec lui-même.

Fonçant à pieds à travers les bois, il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait quand il tomba à terre inconscient.

Peter n'aimait pas mais alors pas du tout la fête de la Saint-Valentin, pour lui c'était une fête commerciale prônant un jour dans l'année où il fallait offrir cadeaux, chocolats et payer un restaurant à un prix exorbitant pour rendre son compagnon heureux.

_ _Foutaises_ , hurla Peter alors que Derek se préparait à sortir rejoindre son amoureux pour l'emmener au restaurant, _pas besoin de jour spécial pour fêter l'amour, je peux dire que je préfère fêter l'amour toute l'année, car l'amour est unique, il faut prouver à son compagnon chaque jour qui passe ton amour et ta dévotion envers lui …_

 __ Surtout quand tu n'as pas de compagnon …_ Derek se stoppa net dans sa phrase, il ne voulait pas être cassant avec son oncle, mais s'était plus fort que lui.

Mais l'attaquer sur ce sujet-là, ce n'était pas correct de sa part, surtout si Stiles venait à l'apprendre et vu comment Stiles était avec Peter, il l'apprendrait tôt ou tard et lui ferait payer.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait puni, Stiles avait tenu trois semaines sans sexe ni attouchement, c'est Derek qui s'était excusé d'avoir dit que Batman n'était pas un super héros digne de ce nom.

Et trois semaines sans sexe pour Derek c'est une éternité surtout quand votre compagnon se trimbale en pantalon moulant ou en lin avec pour seul sous-vêtements des tangas ou jockstraps.

_ _Je suis désolé Peter …_

 __ De quoi es-tu désolé mon loup ?_ Stiles entra dans le loft tout sourire, Derek tellement absorbé par ses pensées et son oncle ne l'avaient pas entendu arrivé.

_ _Ton cher et tendre vient de me balancer au visage le fait que je sois sans compagnon le jour de la Saint-Valentin._

Derek souffla de désespoir alors qu'il s'attendait à une tirade cinglante et une punition immédiate de la part de Stiles, Derek attendit et attendit, mais rien ne vint.

Il releva la tête et vit son compagnon sourire, mais ce sourire pervers qu'il lui servait quand il allait passer à table.  
Enfin passer à table, le pousser sur une surface dure et entreprendre de faire durcir autre chose et le dévorer tout cru.

_ _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Derek, je sais que Peter trouvera bientôt quelqu'un de sa trempe et de sa classe et qu'ils seront heureux …_

 __ Stiles je t'adore mais pour cela …_

Stiles leva la main, l'interrompant dans sa tirade, sortit son téléphone et sembla consulter son téléphone.

Peter sentit émaner de Stiles de la peur et de l'angoisse, Derek descendit l'escalier en colimaçon à grande vitesse sentant toutes les émotions négatives de son compagnon.

_ _Stiles ?_

 __ C'est un texto de Lydia, personne n'arrive à trouver Jackson. Je vais essayer de l'appeler_ , Stiles composa le numéro de Jackson et attendit, quand il tomba sur la messagerie, il raccrocha et recommença.

Peter se sentait angoissé, la peur de la disparition de Jackson lui serrait le cœur, son cerveau imaginait toutes les situations possibles, mort, suicide, kidpanning etc.

_ _Alors ?_

 __ Rien, bon mon chéri, on annule pour ce soir et on part à la recherche de Jackson, Lydia va prévenir les autres et nous on va faire un tour en forêt, Peter ?_

 __ Oui que puis-je faire ?_

 __ Va voir près du manoir, on ne sait jamais._

 __ Oui j'y vais de suite_. Peter ne prit même pas la peine de mettre une veste et sortit en simple chemise à manches courtes blanche et pantalon en lin blanc.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, Peter ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait quand il se heurta à un mur invisible et tomba inconscient.

Jackson reprit soudainement conscience, effrayé par l'absence de bruits à ses côtés, encore dans les vapes, il observa mentalement son environnement proche.

Il sentit l'odeur de la nourriture, de l'alcool, de bougies parfumées à la lavande. Il entendit un cœur battre à ses côtés.

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était allongé sur une belle nappe rouge à carreaux noirs.

Devant lui, deux paniers repas en osier d'où sortait une bonne odeur de nourriture spéciale Stiles, des assiettes blanches, des couverts en acier se tenaient bien dressés, un grand bougeoir noir en bois de chêne où une bougie à la lavande.

Son regard se porta sur l'homme assis en face de lui qui souriait comme un débile heureux.

Rien que de le voir, des milliers de papillons déployèrent leurs ailes dans son ventre, Jackson ne s'était jamais considéré comme un romantique amoureux transi, mais à cet instant rien n'avait d'importance pour lui, le regard pénétrant de Peter lui fit oublier tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

_ _Je vois que nous avons été piégés !_ Peter lui fit un sourire qui le faisait littéralement fondre, Jackson devait s'échapper de cette histoire sinon il n'en ressortirait pas entier. _Ne pense même pas à partir Jackson, j'ai enfin l'occasion de t'avoir rien que pour moi, et je vais remercier Stiles pour ça et puis on peut pas partir_. Jackson suivit la direction que lui montrait Peter. Il comprit la dernière phrase de Peter quand il vit autour d'eux une ligne de poudre noire. _Exact mon mignon, du sorbier._

 __ Pourquoi ?_ Ce fut le seul mot que put sortir Jackson, il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait rien à la situation mais quand il croisa le regard de Peter tout s'éclaira.

_ _Stiles n'est pas le cerveau de la meute pour rien._

Peter se leva souplement, contourna la nappe et tendit la main au jeune homme qui s'en hésiter la prit.

Peter l'attira dans ses bras et l'enferma dans une étreinte amoureuse, une main dans son dos pour le maintenir contre lui, une autre caressant amoureusement la joue de Jackson.

Le regard plongé dans les yeux bleus intenses du jeune homme.

Jackson fit glisser une de ses mains dans la chevelure brune de Peter et l'autre se posa sur ses pectoraux bandés, ce qui fit frissonner l'aîné.

Peter se pencha lentement sur son jeune compagnon, lui laissant le temps de se rétracter, mais ce dernier fit le premier pas et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Jackson sentit son corps chauffer, ses muscles se détendre, ses sens exploser, la main sur sa joue lui donna des frissons incroyables, son odorat capta une fragrance de plaisir qui l'excita.

Les bruits de la nature semblaient s'être tus, le temps lui-même s'était arrêté.

Jackson se rapprocha encore plus du corps de Peter, se collant à lui, le baiser explosa toutes ses sensations, il se sentait bien, heureux, excité et littéralement léger et à sa place dans les bras de Peter.

_ _Je n'ai rien à t'offrir d'autre que mon amour_ , murmura Peter.

_ _Je ne demande rien d'autre._

Peter reprit possession de ses lèvres, le baiser prit une autre dimension quand Jackson lui donna accès à l'antre humide de ses lèvres, leurs langues jouèrent un ballet sensuel, apprenant à s'apprivoiser, à connaître le goût du plaisir.

Les gémissements que poussa Jackson donnèrent à Peter le feu vert pour approfondir son exploration et il glissa sa main sous la chemise de son jeune amour ….

Stiles se glissa dans les bras de son amour.

Derek observa de loin le début d'une grande histoire et tout ça grâce à son compagnon.

Il avait tout organisé en secret avec la terrifiante Banshee du groupe.

 __ C'est ça que j'appelle une vraie fête de Saint-Valentin, célébration de l'amour_. Stiles se tourna vers Derek. _Et maintenant si on s'occupait de nous ?_

Derek se pencha pour capturer amoureusement les lèvres de son compagnon.

 __ Mais sache que je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as dit à Peter, et tu seras puni en conséquence. Ce soir tu ne me toucheras pas, tu me regarderas prendre du plaisir sans pouvoir avoir un seul geste sur moi._ Stiles s'approcha de l'oreille de Derek qu'il lécha _. Si tu es sage tu auras droit à une petite gâterie, bien sûr je t'attacherais les mains, tu n'auras que tes yeux pour m'admirer en train de te lécher …_

FIN


	4. Je n'aime encore que toi

**Je N'Aime Encore Que Toi**

OS Sterek Death Fic  
Drama/Tragedy  
Résumé : Vivre c'est bien, mais vivre sans son double sans sa moitié, c'est dur, aujourd'hui jour de son anniversaire mais aussi de la mort de son amant, ami, aimé, Stiles déprime et va continuer sa routine...ou pas

35 ans, aujourd'hui il fêtait ses 35 ans, le soleil le réveille doucement, l'envie de se lever ne lui effleure même pas l'idée, il veut rester là, couché sur son canapé à ne rien faire, ne pas répondre au téléphone.

Il sait que son père va l'appeler tout comme Scott, Lydia, Peter et Isaac.

Mais aujourd'hui, il est plus déprimé que les autres années, le manque se fait moins présent quand il a l'esprit occupé à travailler dans le commissariat, où il bûche sur les affaires en cours.

Son supérieur l'avait malheureusement obligé à prendre ses vacances à ce moment-là, en ayant ras le bol de le voir ruminer derrière plusieurs piles de dossiers d'affaires non classées.

Il se lève, bien malgré lui, pour aller arrêter le fichu réveil qu'il a oublié d'éteindre.

Il traverse le salon, passe le couloir qui le mène à sa chambre, et y entre à reculons.

A reculons, pourquoi me demandez-vous, peut être bien parce qu'il avait eu la bonne idée d'y encadrer son visage pour ne jamais oublier qu'il l'avait perdu. Il se levait avec lui et se couchait en regardant son visage taciturne, malgré le sourire heureux qu'il affiche.

Il entre en coup de vent, éteint le foutu réveil et ressort vite fait, sans un coup d'œil à la photo trônant sur la table de nuit.

Il entre dans la cuisine aménagée qu'il avait achetée en arrivant à San Francisco, quand il avait pris ses fonctions de policier. Il se fait un café noir et cherche dans les placards quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, car bien sûr il n'a pas fait les courses. Généralement il mange au poste ou prend un plat tout prêt dans le Fast Food en bas de chez lui.

Buvant l'élixir noir, il aperçoit le calendrier au thème de chaton que lui avait offert sa voisine Kristie, la vieille dame qui nourrissait une passion pour les félins de toutes couleurs et de toute politique.

Il pose sa tasse, l'arrache violemment et le jette à travers la cuisine poussant un cri de colère et de frustration.

Il vide sa tasse encore pleine dans l'évier, marche à vive allure dans le couloir, entre brutalement et cherche dans sa penderie une tenue qui lui convient. Il choisit un jean bleu accompagné d'un tee shirt rouge à capuche, enfile ses converses, puis se dirige vers l'entrée pour prendre ses clés et son portefeuille, attrape la veste en cuir et sort.

Il ferme la porte et s'avance vers l'ascenseur, il croise le petit jeune qui est arrivé il y a deux semaines, lui offre un bonjour avec le sourire rieur, façade qu'il à mit en place il y a de ça quinze ans.

Arrivé au parking souterrain, il s'avance vers la superbe Camaro qu'il a gardé et bichonné toutes ses années.

Il la caresse du bout des doigts, et respire fortement en se disant qu'il l'avait bien entretenu.

Ses collègues l'avaient toujours traité de frimeur quand il arrivait au posté avec, lui s'en foutait, il ne restait de LUI que ça et sa veste en cuir, certes un peu usée avec les années, mais c'est tout ce qui lui restait.

Il démarre en faisant ronronner le moteur et débraye, il sort du parking et entre dans le ballet des machines métallique.

Il conduit une trentaine de minutes et arrive à destination.

Marcher le long de la plage lui faisait un bien fou, le souffle de l'air marin contre son visage, les vagues jouant à ses pieds, le rire des enfants qui chatouillent ses oreilles.

En cette période d'hiver, très peu de personnes venaient se baigner, mais les familles s'y promenaient, laissant les enfants jouer avec les vagues ou les chiens, pendant que les parents les encourageaient, ou alors les mitraillaient de photos pour faire des albums souvenir.

Stiles s'arrête un instant, fixant l'horizon où il aime bien se perdre, cherche l'apaisement qu'il espère depuis la mort de son aimé. Une promesse étant une promesse, et il compte bien la respecter, mais c'est dur, et plus le temps passe et plus la douleur est insistante.

Le soleil commence à se coucher, quand enfin il se décide à bouger, rester cinq heures à observer les vagues frapper la plage ne l'apaise plus, loin de là. Ça n'avait fait que lui rappeler, qu'ils s'étaient promis de se faire un tour des plages américaine en bateaux, quand ils seraient à la retraite.

Il s'essuie les pieds pour ne pas mettre de sable dans la voiture.

Le soleil fait place à la lune, quand la délivrance le percute de plein fouet.

Un homme se disputant avec sa femme, n'avait pas vu que le feu devant lui était rouge, il continua sa route jusqu'à percuter violemment la Camaro noire, tuant sur le coup le passager.

John Stilinski enterra son fils un morne matin d'automne.

Toute la meute était présente, Scott McCall son frère de cœur, Lydia Martin Parrish son premier amour, Isaac Lahey son louveteau, Kira McCall, Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale, Malia Tate Hale, Melissa McCall Stilinski, Danny Mahealani, Christopher Argent, Liam Dunbar.

Tous pleuraient pour la seconde fois un être cher.

Ici gît Genim Stilinski

Ami sincère

Fils dévoué

Frère de cœur

A ses côtés, dormait silencieusement l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé, tué par un chasseur lors de son 25ème anniversaire.

_ _Ils sont enfin réunis_. Souffla John en quittant le cimetière, les yeux pleins de larmes, le souffle court.


	5. Je tomberai pour toi

Je tomberai pour toi

Sterek  
Drama/Romance  
Résumé : Faire le choix de suivre son ennemi pour sauver son amour, voilà le dilemme de Stiles et prendre la plus dure décision de sa vie.  
OS Happy Ending

Stiles savait que ce jour arriverait, c'était inévitable quand on côtoyait comme lui des créatures sanguinaires comme les loups garous et surtout quand il s'agit de sauver la vie d'un certain loup sexy et grognon.

Son meilleur ami s'était éloigné de lui, pas intentionnellement, disons plutôt que depuis sa transformation en loup par l'oncle Peter Hale, psychopathe, Alpha en quête de vengeance, Scott avait une petite canine contre lui, mais rien de bien méchant.

Seulement l'amour était entré en jeu quand ce dernier avait rencontré la délicieuse Alison Argent, brune aux yeux de biche, mais à l'arc bien tendu.

On peut être amoureux de son ennemi, bien sûr, Scott était tombé amoureux de la fille d'un chasseur de loups garous, mais pas n'importe laquelle, la plus puissante et la plus acharner.

Ensuite, il y a eu celle qui avait fait battre son petit cœur d'artichaut, la belle et redoutable Lydia Martin, Reine incontestée des abeilles de Beacon Hills High School, mais aussi l'esprit le plus terrible et intelligent qu'il connaissait.

Celle-ci après nombres d'aventures en sa compagnie se retrouva être un terrible Banshee, créature aux hurlements terrifiants et annonciateurs de mort.

Après tout ça, elle était devenue sa meilleure amie, son double, sa confidente.

Mais depuis quelques jours, elle était devenue étrange, perdu dans ses pensées, elle dormait mal et de moins en moins, essayant de l'éloigner de Derek Hale, alors qu'elle savait qu'il en était raide dingue amoureux.

Il y avait aussi la triade des crocs, les betas de Derek, le premier Isaac Lahey, jeune homme au caractère effacé qui devint un petit con arrogant mais protecteur envers Stiles, le bouclé ne quittait plus d'une semelle l'hyper actif, ne répondant pas aux questions qu'ils lui posaient et faisant tout pour l'empêcher d'aller au manoir brûlé de la famille Hale, demeure insalubre ou vivait son fantasme sur pattes.

La deuxième bêta est une blonde qui passa de statut, laide, épileptique à canon ultra sexy en cuir, mais le seul qui avait le droit de lui dire quoi faire ou quand en l'absence de Derek s'était bien Stiles, elle avait été amoureuse de ce bonhomme qui jamais ne l'avait jugé et surtout qui l'avait aidé et protégé lors d'une de ses crises.

Et le troisième fut Boyd Vernon, un black type armoire à glace peu causant, mais aux expressions faciales très explicites, il n'était pas le dernier à vouloir protéger le jeune humain, il aimait l'écouter parler même s'il ne le montrait pas, il le considérait comme la dynamique de la meute et surtout, il était le seul à connaitre le secret de Derek Hale.

Bien sûr, on ne parle pas de Lydia Martin sans parler de Jackson Whittemore, sexy, arrogant et trop sûr de lui, transformer par Derek, mais ses problèmes personnels ne lui donneraient pas accès à la forme lycanthropie, mais plutôt du Style Kanima, reptile mercenaire à la solde d'un maître.

Lydia arriva à temps pour l'aider à reprendre le dessus sur lui, mais son esprit était focalisé sur les battements de cœur à la course frénétique d'un humain, c'est ce qui en réalité le sauva.

Puis il y eut Kira, la douce et timide Kira qui s'est avérée être une redoutable Kitsune de foudre, et une amie fidèle pour le jeune hyper actif.

Sans compter sur les jumeaux anciens alphas mais très protecteurs envers le jeune qui a réussi à leur faire intégrer la meute de Hale.  
Mais voilà à l'instant présent, personne n'était là, il était seul face au plus grand cauchemar de toute sa petite vie, et il savait ce qui allait se produire, il n'était pas voyant, mais il savait depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré que son destin serait celui-là, il n'en était pas autrement.

Il avait échappé à un Alpha fou dangereux, un Kanima meurtrier, une meute d'alpha en quête de pouvoir, une Darach folle allié, un esprit de renard qui l'avait possédé et là, il se retrouvait avec un soit disant ancien ami de primaire, tenant entre ses griffes la gorge de l'homme qu'il aimait, prêt à l'égorger.  
 __ Alors nous avons un deal ?_ Demanda Theo à moitié transformé, et ne cachant même plus son excitation devant un Stiles qui fermait sa gueule et dont il avait la vie de son compagnon entre les mains.

 __ Nous avons un deal !_ Stiles regarda Derek tenter de protester, mais Theo resserra sa prise sur la gorge du loup drogué et à genou _, ne lui fait pas de mal, s'il te plaît_ , le supplia-t-il, mais Theo n'en avait que faire de ses suppliques, il en avait assez entendu.  
Theo souleva d'une main Derek et d'un geste l'envoya valdinguer contre la porte d'entrée du manoir, qui sous la force et le poids explosa.  
_ _Tiens ta promesse Stiles Stilinski_ , Theo tendit la main vers lui et attendit.

Stiles s'approcha de lui tout en fixant l'endroit ou Derek avait échoué.  
_ _Ne t'inquiète pas, il se sentira mieux d'ici cinq heures, pendant ce temps, nous serons loin_ , il se tourna vers le manoir, _ne cherche pas à nous chercher, ni toi, ni ta pathétique meute, sinon je tue son père et lui par la même occasion même si j'en ai besoin._  
Theo attrapa Stiles par les cheveux et le fit avancer devant lui pour ne pas le perdre de vue et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, éclairés par la lune sombre et triste de cette nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Theo ayant fait libérer le Shérif, lui fit appeler chaque membre de la meute et retrouver un Derek inconscient, dans la demeure Hale.

La première année fut difficile pour chacun, les loups avaient fait des recherches poussées pour retrouver Stiles malgré le fait que le shérif avait reçu des instructions précises concernant Stiles, mais surtout l'interdiction de le rechercher, mais Derek devenait fou, il avait enfin accepté ses sentiments pour le jeune hyper actif le soir ou il avait disparu, ils déviaient se voir pour discuter, mais il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son compagnon avait été obligé pour lui sauver la vie de partir avec Theo Raeken, pour devenir l'émissaire de sa meute.

Depuis, Derek sombrait petit à petit dans la douce chaleur de la folie, alternant hallucinations et terreur nocturne, personne ne pouvait l'approcher sauf le shérif, étrangement quand le shérif s'approchait de lui, Derek redevenait lui-même, peut-être, se comprenaient-ils, la perte de l'être que vous aimez le plus, pousse souvent les gens à se rapprocher de ceux qui ont le même mal que vous.

La meute fut mise sous la direction de Scott, qui eut beaucoup de mal à accepter cette décision et cette prise de pouvoirs soudaine, Erica et Boyd partirent loin, Isaac resta à ses cotes, Alison aussi, Jackson ne supporta pas l'absence de Stiles et migra vers l'Angleterre, les jumeaux restèrent avec Scott, Kira rentra à New-York, la disparition la bouleversa trop.

La deuxième année fut calme, Derek trouva un travail auprès du Shérif, seule solution pour lui de rester lucide, car en plus, du départ de Stiles, la meute dut s'éclater et se disperser, les études les obligeant à être dans une université différentes, Derek n'avait plus aucun repère sauf le Shérif, il passa les épreuves et devint le nouvel adjoint du shérif, l'ancien ayant disparu lui aussi le soir ou Stiles lui avait été arraché.

Derek s'ennuyait ferme aujourd'hui, le Shérif était en repos et déjeuner avec Melissa McCall, Lydia et Aiden n'arrivait que ce soir, Ethan et Danny prenait la route le lendemain matin, Scott et Alison avec Isaac arrivait dans l'après-midi, mais il n'était encore que 11h56 donc ça faisait long.  
Le téléphone sonna, il se dit alors que c'était la providence qui lui souriait, il acceptait tout pour sortir de ce bureau, enfin tout sauf les incendies.

_ _Adjoint Hale, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_ _Alors là, si on m'avait dit un jour que j'entendrais ça, je ne l'aurais jamais cru._

Derek resta tétanisé sur place, cette voix moqueuse et sarcastique, cette mélodie harmonieuse à son oreille, cette musique qu'il avait tant espéré pour réécouter une dernière fois, il sentit son cœur se serrer, il voulait tellement rentrer dans le combiné.

 __ Derek ?_

Il n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot, il regarda autour de lui prit une feuille et commença à lire, un jour Stiles lui avait expliqué qu'on ne pouvait pas lire dans les rêves, eh bien non, il pouvait lire cet avis de recherche pour Pompon, le chat siamois de Mme Garret.

_ _Bon Derek, je crois que tu es devenu muet, mais au cas où tu ne sois pas encore sourd, je te donne rendez-vous dehors devant le poste tout de suite …_

Derek lâcha le combiné et fit sursauter ses deux collègues féminines présentent, il passa devant elles sans se soucier du regard étrange qu'elles posaient sur lui.

Plus il avançait vers l'entrée plus son cœur battait, il aurait voulu courir, mais ses jambes avaient déjà du mal à avancer alors courir lui était totalement impossible.

Quand il sortit, le ciel nuageux du matin avait fait place à un soleil radieux et une douce chaleur, son regarda tomba sur une personne, une personne qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis un an et demi, il portait toujours ce sourire arrogant et prétentieux, mais il ne sut dire pourquoi il y avait quelque chose de changer dans son regard, une étincelle de joie immense, il exultait de lui une fierté incroyable.

Jackson Whittemore s'approcha de quelques pas.

_ _Si je te disais, Derek Hale alpha de la meute Hale, protectrice de ce territoire, que moi Jackson Whittemore, Beta de la meute Hale, j'ai retrouvé notre émissaire, que j'ai retrouvé ton compagnon …_

_ _JackJack t'en fais toujours trop et après tu te plains que je parle trop, abrège._

Stiles sortit de l'ombre d'un arbre et s'approcha sous le regard énervé de Jackson et celui émerveiller de Derek, son Stiles adolescent avait disparu.

Un homme se tenait devant lui, les cheveux longs lui arrivant aux épaules, une carrure plus musclée, des vêtements près du corps faisant ressortirent ses muscles, son odeur était toujours la même, pas d'odeur en plus venait la souillée, ses yeux brillait d'un éclat malicieux et d'une couleur toujours égal, whisky ambré.

_ _Bonjour Derek_ , Stiles s'avança doucement, pas sure de la réaction de son amour _, je suis désolé de venir à l'improviste, mais je n'avais nulle part où aller, heureusement que Jackson m'a aidé à la mort de Theo…_

 __ Tu es revenu pour de bon ?_ La question semblait banale, mais pour Derek, elle était primordiale, Derek descendit les escaliers.

 __ Oui_ , souffla Stiles tout en avançant dans sa direction

 __ Theo est vraiment mort, aucuns moyens qu'il ne revienne ?_

 __ Non, il est mort de chez mort, avec toute sa meute de dégénérés !_

Derek et Stiles se retrouvèrent à un centimètre l'un de l'autre, Derek pouvait sentir la chaleur du souffle de Stiles sur ses lèvres, et Stiles pouvait sentir le regard de Derek sur les siennes.

_ _Pourquoi ?_ Fut sa dernière question.

_ _Derek Hale, j'ai su à l'instant où je t'ai rencontré dans ces bois, qu'un jour je tomberai pour toi._


	6. When The Teacher Is Hot As

**When the teacher is hot af**

 **Thackson  
** **Romance/Humour**

 **Speciale Darness tout simplement lol  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire**

* * *

 **When The Teacher Is Hot Af**

 **Jackson**

Jackson n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud de toute sa vie, son corps bouillonné de tous les cotes, et il savait que le corps qui le frôlait ressentait aussi cette moiteur insupportable qui le collait.

Il est vrai que les 35 degrés que la température annonçait sur le thermomètre à la fenêtre étaient supportables mais le corps de son professeur personnel, que Stiles lui avait attribué à son retour d'Angleterre, était encore plus chaud, une braise incandescente qui se frottait à lui depuis une semaine.

Il avait pourtant tenté de contrôler ses pulsions, son rythme cardiaque, ses battements de cœur, ses chaleurs personnelles, mais rien n'y faisait, il avait trouvé au début une technique qui s'était avérée désastreuse, imaginer maman Stiles et papa Derek en pleine action, recto-verso, un plan à trois avec Peter, une quadruplette avec Scott même un gang bang avec Isaac et Boyd mais plus il imaginait, plus son érection lui faisait mal.

Il avait essayé aussi d'imaginer Lydia, Allison et Erica toutes ensemble mais rien à faire cela l'avait aussi excité.

Il était foutu, foutu de chez foutu … Et s'il essayait d'imaginer le shérif et Argent ? Même pas, le shérif était plutôt pas mal pour son âge et Christopher Argent plus que bandant.

Un regard à son professeur lui dévoila que lui aussi avait chaud, mais une chaleur pénétrante, son regard le déconcerta, même plus, l'enivra.

Pourtant il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, certes il l'avait rencontré en primaire avec Stiles et Scott, mais il ne l'avait pas plus marqué que ça.

Pourtant dès que Stiles les avait représenté, Jackson sentit le courant les traverser tous les deux, une onde de désir s'était répandue. Il avait même entendu Isaac et Erica ricaner, mais était-ce pour eux ou pour Stiles qui tentait de trouver un nouveau surnom à Derek ?

Derekinours, Grumpy Louloup, Superwolfy. Jackson ricana en se remémorant la tête de Derek quand Stiles avait enchaîné les surnoms et que le loup avait tenté de lui échapper dans tout le manoir.

 __ Je te fais sourire Jackson ?_

Mon dieu cette voix ! Grave et sensuel qui le fit frissonner de la plante des pieds jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, il sentit ses tétons se durcir sous le regard pénétrant de son professeur, sa verge commença à gonfler.

Et puis ce n'est pas humain d'être aussi sexe que ça, quoi que ! Un tee-shirt blanc moulant parfaitement ses muscles que Jackson aimerait bien lécher des pieds à la tête, ce jean noir moulant tout, mais alors tout !

Ce fessier et ses jambes musclés par un nombre d'heures incalculable de sport. Même si les loups étaient plus disposés à acquérir un corps de rêve après la transformation, il savait que son professeur aimait faire du sport.

Comment le savait-il ?

Simple, le blond s'est rendu compte que son professeur s'était inscris dans la même salle de sport que lui, mais surtout qu'il aimait s'exhiber devant lui pendant qu'il s'exerçait. Il roulait des muscles devant ses yeux affamés, transpirant alors qu'il commençait à avoir une soif intenable, gémissant sous l'effort alors que Jackson tentait d'écouter la musique pendant qu'il s'entraînait.

_ _Jackson ?_ La voix du prof le ramena à la réalité, il se tourna vers lui et le cœur de Jackson rata des battements devant le sourire amusé du jeune homme face à lui, il suivit des yeux cette langue qui passait sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, il y a autre chose qui s'humidifiait chez Jackson, _on devrait se dépêcher, je n'ai pas toute la journée !_

Jackson regarda l'horloge et s'aperçut qu'il était 10h37 du matin, cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient là et pourtant il n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'il avait dit.

_ _Tu as autre chose de mieux à faire je ne te retiens pas,_ râla Jackson, il ne savait pas pourquoi ça l'embêtait plus que ça.

Si, il le savait, mais il ne l'avouerait pas, il se doutait bien que son professeur avait d'autre chose à faire, d'autres gens à voir et qu'il s'amusait à le voir s'excitait tout seul devant lui, il comprenait pourquoi il s'entendait bien avec Peter.

_ _Oui, j'ai d'autres choses à faire de bien plus amusant_ , Jackson le vit lui sourire, ah ce sourire pervers et sexy. Jackson baissa la tête, alors c'est ça, il avait un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, il l'aguichait, l'excitait et c'est avec quelqu'un d'autre que monsieur allait s'éclater.

Jackson vit rouge, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, il devrait le savoir non, il l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs personnes, étaient-elles accros lorsqu'il les avait jeté ? Mon dieu qu'il était un salop, il plongea la tête dans ses mains et marmonna un truc à son professeur pour qu'il parte faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Des bruits de papiers parvinrent aux oreilles de l'ex Kanima, puis des bruits de pas s'éloignant, une porte qui s'ouvre puis se ferme.

Jackson releva la tête et se leva comme un automate, alors c'était ça être amoureux, souffrir quand l'autre s'en va, avoir mal de savoir l'autre dans les bras d'un autre, maintenant il comprenait l'état de Stiles quand Derek était sorti avec Jennifer Blake et Braeden.

Il ouvrit le frigo pour prendre un soda, il s'en foutait aujourd'hui c'était samedi, ses parents ne rentraient pas avant lundi soir.

Stiles avait emmené Derek dans la ville voisine pour un weekend en amoureux même si le loup avait grogné, il ne s'était pas fait prier après que Stiles lui ai susurré ce qu'il allait lui faire pendant leur weekend.

Lydia était avec Erica et Kira pour une journée shopping.

Peter filait Isaac en sortie paintball avec Scott et Liam.

Et le shérif apprenait la chasse avec Chris dans une cabane au fond des bois … Enfin vu leurs odeurs, il ne faisait pas qu'apprendre à chasser.

Jackson souffla déjà lassé de sa journée qui allait être longue à rien foutre …

Il se sentit retourné et plaqué contre le frigidaire. Deux mains s'agrippèrent à ses hanches et glissèrent sous la barrière de la chemise en flanelle, un corps viril et brute se colla au sien et il aperçut deux pupilles vertes embuées de plaisir et de luxure, une bouche avec un petit sourire en coin.

 __ J'ai dit que j'avais des choses bien plus amusante à faire c'est vrai, mais je comptais les faire avec toi !_ Et là, Jackson se sentit léger et fiévreux alors que Theo fondit sur ses lèvres.

 **Théo**

Omega, il n'était qu'un oméga, sans meute, sans amis, sans véritable famille, sans personne à qui livrer ses réflexions, ses peurs, ses envies.

Personne …

Personne ?

Non plus maintenant, aujourd'hui de retour à Beacon Hills, il avait enfin des personnes qui se préoccupaient de son bien-être et de sa vie.

La première fois qu'il avait revu Stiles et Scott, l'hyperactif s'était méfié tout d'abord du loup, puis petit à petit la confiance était revenue, tout ça grâce à la persévérance de Scott et à la curiosité de Stiles.

Stiles avait tout d'abord refusé de lui parler.

Lors d'une attaque d'Alpha à la recherche d'une meute puissante à diriger, Theo s'était presque sacrifié pour sauver la vie de Stiles d'une morsure mortelle.

L'Omega était passé d'un souvenir encombrant à un membre de la meute.

Isaac, Liam, Mason, Corey, Hayden, Lydia, Malia, Kira étaient sa nouvelle famille dirigée par Scott, Derek et bien sûr sous la supervision de Stiles.

Mais même entouré, Theo se sentait seul …

Jusqu'à SON retour de l'étranger.

Il l'avait connu, sur les bancs de l'école primaire avec Stiles et Scott, il l'avait trouvé antipathique, imbu de sa personne.

Encore aujourd'hui mais quelque chose avait changé en lui, plus ouvert, plus mûr mais surtout plus grand et tellement sexy qu'il se callerait bien entre ses jambes et qu'il le … On s'égare.

A son retour, il avait réfléchi à la façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il était intéressé par le loup blond, il avait bien senti ses hormones quand il passait à ses côtés et qu'accidentellement il se penchait en avant pour récupérer un stylo tombé à terre de façon involontaire.

Il s'était mis en tête, après avoir écouté le récit de Stiles et Derek, de stalker le jeune homme.

Il avait fait ses courses en même temps que lui, s'amusant à tester la fermeté d'un concombre.

Il était là sur un podium, torse nu et en boxer dansant langoureusement sur la barre, quand Danny avait embarqué Jackson et Isaac au Jungle pour une nuit de folie.

Il était aussi là, dans le nouveau club de sport de Whittemore, s'exerçant, faisant rouler ses muscles sous les yeux gourmands femelles et mâles et surtout les yeux de Jackson qui le dévorait littéralement, Theo força un peu afin de gémir sous l'effort et laissa son corps se recouvrir d'un léger rideau de sueur.

Il vit à de nombreuses reprises, sa langue passer sur ses lèvres ou un ou deux gémissements sortir involontairement de la gorge du blond, gorge qu'il aurait aimé remplir …

Ok on se calme.

Enfin bref, il était partout.

Puis Stiles était arrivé, peut-être avait-il vu quelque chose, compris les sous-entendus cachés qu'employait Theo mais il donna à l'ancien oméga le devoir d'aider Jackson dans la matière de biologie car le jeune Whittemore était un peu en retard sur le programme scolaire.

Lydia avait bien tenté de se proposer mais Stiles s'y était opposé en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Geste que Theo capta mais pas Jackson trop absorbé par les muscles de Theo qui roulaient sous son tee-shirt noir.

Alors le voilà, penché sur la table de la cuisine des Whittemore, frôlant souvent le jeune blond qui frissonnait à ses petits gestes.

Pour Theo le calvaire était d'autant plus frustrant que Jackson expulsait des putains de doses de foutues hormones sexuelles à ses côtés alors qu'il ne le regardait même pas. Il envoyait quand même des putains de signes, il pouvait tenter ce qu'il voulait Theo ne lui refuserait absolument rien.

Sous son air sûr de lui, Theo était un être complexe, attendant que Jackson lui donne un feu vert explicite, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

 __ Jackson ?_ Demanda Theo alors que ce dernier était dans ses pensées, il entendit les ratés de son cœur alors qu'il lui sourit, d'amusement Theo humidifia ses lèvres avec sa langue, il sentit l'ex Kanima devenir suintant de désir.

Il décida que le jeu était terminé, dans une demi-heure grand maxi, il avait Jackson dans ses bras et il lui fera l'amour comme personne ne lui avait fait.

 __ On devrait se dépêcher, je n'ai pas toute la journée !_

Il vit Jackson regardait l'horloge, il vit Jackson se contracter en lisant l'heure, puis il le sentit s'énerver.

_ _Tu as autre chose de mieux à faire je ne te retiens pas,_ Theo ne compris pas pourquoi Jackson s'énervait à ce point, ne comprenait-il pas le sens de ses paroles.

_ _Oui, j'ai d'autres choses à faire de bien plus amusant_ , Theo lui fit son sourire " _je vais te bouffer tout cru et tu vas en redemander tellement je vais te faire crier encore et encore et encore dans toutes les pièces et sur toutes les surfaces possible et inimaginable_ " et Jackson baissa la tête tout excité … il huma l'odeur du blond et ne comprit absolument pas pourquoi il était encore en colère.

Theo le vit plonger sa tête dans ses mains et marmonner un truc du genre " _fais ce que tu veux_ ".

Saoulé par le comportement contradictoire de Jackson, Theo rangea ses affaires, enfin les affaires de Stiles et sortit de la maison.

Quand il arriva près de Roscoe, oui Stiles lui avait prêté sa Jeep qu'il avait juré de protéger au péril de sa ville, sinon il subirait les pires sévices jamais exécutés sur un loup garou. Il jeta les classeurs sur la banquette arrière et s'adossa à la portière avant.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, il allait se jeter à l'eau, il avait envie de lécher cette peau douce, il voulait sentir ce corps frissonner sous ses doigts, l'entendre gémir quand il le prendrait en bouche, le sentir se crisper de plaisir quand enfin il s'enfoncerait en lui, lui faire mordre les draps quand il touchera la prostate, l'entendre hurler quand enfin ils jouiraient tous les deux ensemble.

Excité comme jamais il l'avait été, Theo entra à nouveau dans la demeure et fonça direction la cuisine d'un pas ferme et décidé.

Personne ne les dérangerait, aujourd'hui c'était samedi, les parents de Jackson ne rentraient pas avant lundi soir.

Stiles avait trainé Derek dans la ville voisine pour un weekend en amoureux. Lydia était partit avec Erica et Kira pour une journée shopping. Peter stalker Isaac en sorti paintball avec Scott et Liam.

Ah oui, genre personne n'avait capté que le shérif se tapait le chasseur, leurs odeurs étaient tellement mélangées qu'il ne savait plus qui était qui, eux au moins en ce moment dans la cabane au fond des bois, c'était sûr qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air, on a tous compris ce que voulait dire " _je vais apprendre à tirer"._

Theo retourna Jackson et le plaqua contre le frigidaire. Il glissa ses deux mains sur ses hanches fermes et musclées en passant sous la barrière de la chemise qui était de trop, il colla son propre corps gonflé de désir contre celui de Jackson, frottant leurs érections dans un gémissement de bacchanale et planta ses yeux embués de plaisir et de luxure dans les siens.

 __ J'ai dit que j'avais des choses bien plus_ _amusantes_ _à faire c'est vrai, mais je comptais les faire avec toi !_ Et là, il sentit Jackson souffler de bonheur, Theo fondit sur ses lèvres appelant à la luxure et la débauche.


	7. Halloween

_**Voilà nous somme le 31 Octobre 2016 et je vous laisse mon OS spécial terreur totalement fluffy en cette journée célébration de la mort et la renaissance.**_

 _ **Bisous mes licornes garous et bonne lecture, je vous conseille aussi d'aller lire celles de Kitsune Aquatik et Darness M, dans le recueil de Kitsune le premier à été écrit par mes soins.**_

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**_

* * *

 _Halloween ! Halloween ! Qui Es-Tu Halloween ?_

_ _NON !_ protesta Derek, _il en est hors de question, j'ai passé l'âge de faire ce genre de chose, il n'en est pas question …_

_ _Allez mon neveu_ , quémanda Peter _,_ _ce_ _sera une bonne occasion de rigoler un bon coup et de profiter des joies d'Halloween, faire peur aux petits enfants, terroriser les adolescents et pour toi de sortir de ton terrier, parce que je ne veux pas dire mais tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton oncle Frederick, renfermé, aigri et pénible sur les bords !_

Derek regarda son oncle avec son air "fous moi la paix, je veux pas" version adolescent boutonneux. Peter ne le lâcha pas du regard, il avait une idée en tête pour cette soirée, il ne voulait pas être le seul adulte à la soirée de Lydia, même si Allan et Mélissa seraient là, ce n'était pas ses meilleurs amis ensuite il espérait que Derek fasse diversion avec Stiles pour qu'il puisse s'amuser avec son mignon, ils avaient déjà choisi leur costume.

 __ Stiles sera là !_ Peter sentit le cœur de son constipé de neveu se mettre à battre furieusement à l'énoncé du prénom du coup de cœur du jeune alpha _, tu pourrais enfin tenter ta chance …_

 __ Stiles est amoureux de Lydia en plus d'être_ _hétéro_ _…_

 __ Derek ne_ _fais_ _pas l'autruche, Stiles n'est plus amoureux de Lydia et pour ce qui est d'être_ _hétéro_ _, j'ai entendu une discussion entre lui et Scott, déclarant qu'il en pinçait pour un loup grincheux qui se trouve dans cette pièce._

Peter avait enfin toute l'attention de Derek, ce dernier se leva du canapé où il était installé depuis deux heures à faire semblant de lire un livre alors que la réunion était finie et que Stiles lui avait fait la bise sûrement sans le vouloir mais Derek était resté dans un état déconnecté depuis.

Derek se dirigea vers la cuisine et se versa un café encore fumant, soupirant du bordel que les jeunes avaient laissé en partant, Stiles s'était proposé pour ranger mais Peter étant dans les parages, Derek avait refusé, en grognant bien sûr.

_ _Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de tenter ta_ _chance ? Tu_ _es un garçon bien bâti, un bon parti, et je peux sans me vanter dire que ta mère et moi t'avons bien éduqué et appris tout ce dont tu dois savoir_ , Peter se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes, _peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que je m'occupe de Stiles, qui sait, c'est un bon …_

Un grognement raisonna dans le loft de Derek, un grognement d'avertissement signifiant à Peter qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui de se faire discret et de laisser Stiles tranquille.

Peter ricana et se posta devant Derek alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine.

_ _Stiles est un beau garçon, intelligent, cultivé certes maladroit et avec un débit de paroles trop abondant pour moi mais il ne sera pas seul éternellement Derek, un jour quelqu'un te le volera sous ton nez et adieu les nuits d'amours et les câlins devant la_ _saga_ _Star Wars ou Doctor Who …_

 __ Comment tu connais ça toi ?_ Demanda intrigué l'alpha, il était vrai que son oncle depuis un moment sortait de plus en plus, son odeur était mêlée à une autre qu'il connaissait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus mais en plus il s'intéressait à des séries et des films qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir, Derek avait même trouvé une des abominations littéraires posée sur la table du salon, 50 nuances de Grey mais version gay.

_ Disons que je m'intéresse à de nouvelles choses, j'ai envie d'élargir mes horizons …

 __ Hum !_ Derek n'était pas convaincu de ses paroles, il est vrai que le cœur de son oncle n'avait pas eu de soubresaut mais Derek était sûr qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, puis d'un coup il se souvint que le livre avait été dans les mains douces de Stiles, _bon ok je viens à la soirée de Lydia …_

 __ Tu n'auras pas à aller loin, c'est ici qu'elle le fait …_

 __ QUOI ? …_

_ _N'hurle pas, je te signale qu'elle te la_ _demandé_ _tout_ _à_ _l'heure mais tu étais tellement obnubilé par le fessier de Stiles qui était à quatre pattes par terre en train de ramasser pour_ _la_ _deuxième fois son portable, c'est fou à chaque fois que tu_ _grognes_ _son cœur s'emballe, il en perd tous ses moyens, bafouille et sent l'excitation …_

 __ Bordel je sens que cette soirée va me donner une de ses migraines …_

 ___ _Migraine_ _non, plaisir, si tu te_ _débrouilles_ _bien c'est plus que probable._

Derek grogna légèrement et monta dans sa chambre s'enfermer. Il s'adossa à la porte, il attendit que son oncle parte enfin et quand cinq minutes plus tard il entendit la porte coulissante s'ouvrir et se fermer, il souffla.

Comment pouvait-il arriver à se comporter comme un adolescent pré pubère bourré aux hormones quand ce fichu gamin était dans les parages ? Et comment les autres ne l'avaient-ils pas remarqué ?

Attend une petite minute, ils le savaient, ils le savaient tous, il comprenait les petits sourires de Lydia, les clins d'œil d'Isaac, les ricanements de Jackson, les gloussements d'Erica, les … Scott était trop occupé avec Allison qu'il ne faisait absolument rien à part s'embrasser tout le temps, les … non plus, Boyd ne disait rien, ne faisait rien mais ses regards voulaient tout exprimer, il était foutu … Oh bordel, le shérif était-il au courant ? Il allait devoir se faire discret et tout petit. Derek Hale était un Alpha mais le shérif lui faisait plus peur que tous les Alphas du monde réuni.

Il était foutu, amoureux d'un gamin de 17 ans, hyperactif, maladroit, sexy, drôle … il était foutu, mais amoureux et d'après les dires de son oncle, Stiles l'était aussi.

Derek soupira un grand sourire sur le visage, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et d'envie …

_ _Merde, qu'est-ce que je vais mettre pour_ _Halloween ? Je_ _savais que s'allait me prendre la fête._

* * *

_ _Non c'est non Lydia, il n'en n'est pas quest…_

_ _Stiles Genim Stilinski futur Hale, ne me force pas_ _à jouer_ _la carte "vidéo compromettante"_ , Lydia sortit son téléphone et le plaqua devant les yeux de Stiles qui se sentit mal en regardant une vidéo où il portait un haut de fille de couleur rose et qu'il se dandinait sur Wannabe des Spice girls.

 __ Scott ?_ Souffla Stiles limite proche de l'abandon psychologique.

 __ Désolé Bro,_ _elle a aussi_ _une vidéo de moi que je_ _ne veux_ _absolument_ _pas qu'Allison_ _voit._

 __ Bro t'es dur !_

 __ C'est_ _réglé_ , s'écria Lydia victorieuse de sa manœuvre.

 __ Vous irez en enfer Lydia Eglantine Martin …_

 ___ _Répète_ _ce prénom et la vidéo sort direct !_

Stiles s'affala sur son lit, il voudrait bien que sa couette se transforme en monstre et l'avale tout entier, au moins jusqu'au jour après Halloween. Puis il se mit à sourire, un sourire vainqueur, _attend tu vas devoir parler à Derek !_

Lydia se tourna vers lui et d'un coup de mèche de cheveux balaya le sourire de son ami.

 __ J'ai aussi des dossiers sur Derek ! Merci Peter !_

 __ Vous êtes_ _diaboliques_ _tous les deux …_

_ _Attend, attend, tu as des dossiers sur Derek ?_ Coupa Scott, ce qui intéressait également Stiles.

 __ Quels genres de dossiers ?_

 __ Top secret et à mon usage personnel_ , déclara la jeune femme qui attrapa son sac et s'apprêta à sortir, _un jour qui sait, je te les montrerais_ , elle ouvrit la porte et partit dans un tourbillon de cheveux direction le loft de Hale, laissant les deux jeunes hommes sidérés par l'aplomb et les couilles de Lydia, Stiles espérait quand même que Derek ne croque pas la jeune blonde pour les dossiers.

 __ Bon c'est quoi ton plan d'attaque pour chopper Derek ?_ demanda Scott.

 __ Chopper Derek ? On ne choppe pas Derek, on l'apprivoise, on le dompte mais on le_ _cho_ _…_

 __ Mon dieu_ _je suis aussi_ _débile quand je suis avec_ _Allison_ _?_

Stiles souffla à sa question, bien sûr qu'il l'était et bien pire aussi, mielleux, mou, absent et Stiles pouvait en trouver d'autres des adjectifs qualifiant Scott quand il était avec sa chasseuse. Comment une jeune fille aussi vive pouvait sortir avec un loup aussi niais ? C'était son meilleur ami, mais l'hyperactif s'était dit qu'en devenant un loup garou, Scott évoluerait mais ce fut pire, plus fort, plus rapide mais tout dans les muscles, rien de plus dans le cerveau.

_ _Non_ , mentit Stiles

 __ Tu mens !_

 __ Veto !_

 __ Faux frère_ , Scott regarda sa montre, _bon, frangin_ _je dois y_ _aller_ _…_

 __ J'imagine sans mal avec le sourire débile que tu as,_ _qu'Allison_ _t'attends ?_

 __ Ouais ce soir son père n'est pas là …_

_ _Pas de détails, je vais être malade_ , Scott prit son frangin dans les bras, l'étreinte fraternelle leur fit du bien à tous les deux, ils se sentaient complémentaires, _par contre sortez couverts_ …

 __ Oui maman,_ cria Scott alors qu'il descendait les escaliers.

* * *

 __ Lydia ?_

 __ Derek !_

 ___ _Où_ _as-tu_ _eu_ _ses photos ?_

 __ J'ai mes sources ?_

 __ Si Stiles les voit …_

 __ Oui je sais !_

Derek souffla pour la troisième fois en moins de deux minutes, Lydia était diabolique, divinement diabolique, il savait où elle les avait trouvé et d'ailleurs ça l'intriguait que Peter ne les ait pas donné à Stiles en premier, mais les offrir à Lydia était aussi une stratégie parfaite.

 __ J'abdique !_

 __ Je le savais._

 __ Tu sais que ça se paiera ?_

 __ Oui, mais ça en vaut la peine et comme ça tu seras en presque accord avec Stiles, allez à_ _vendredi_ _!_

 __ C'est samedi la soirée._

 __ Tu crois qu'un loft ça se décore tout seul !_

* * *

 __ Lydia sérieux tu_ _exagères_ _, je ne vais quand même pas porter ce truc_ , demanda Stiles affolé en tenant le petit morceau de lingerie que Lydia avait acheté exprès pour la tenue qu'elle avait fait faire sur mesure pour son hyper actif préféré, faut dire que Peter était un génie de diabolisme dans son genre.

 __ Si ! Et plus vite tu l'auras enfilé, plus vite tu mettras ta tenue, parce que c'est bientôt l'heure de la fête et_ _je ne veux_ _pas arriver en retard tout ça à cause de "monsieur" qui ne veut pas faire ce qu'on lui demande._

Cela faisait bien une heure que la blonde vénitienne était arrivée chez le shérif pour aider Stiles à mettre son costume, elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à lui faire enfiler mais la cela faisait beaucoup et elle commençait à s'énerver.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, passant la main sur sa robe bleu ciel et d'un geste replaça la tresse blonde d'Elsa à sa place et observa Stiles en boxer superman qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil.

_ _Vidéo_ _compromettante !_ souffla Lydia, pourtant le jeune la regardait toujours avec un air ahuri et gêné _, bon on fait un deal ?_

 ___ _Vas_ _-y annonce la couleur !_ Se réveilla Stiles appréhendant l'accord avec le diable qu'il était en train de passer.

 __ Je te montre les photos que j'ai de Derek …_

 __ YES !_

_ … _après la soirée "Si" tu la mets ?_ Lydia épia les moindres signes d'émotions sur le visage de Stiles, joie, consternation, dépit et enfin capitulation, elle fit la danse de la victoire dans sa tête mais cacha son grand sourire au jeune homme qui traîna les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain et claqua la porte montrant son agacement.

_ _Et voilà une bonne chose de_ _faite_ _…_

 __Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_ demanda Stiles derrière la porte.

_ _Rien Stiles_ , elle tapa un message rapide sur son téléphone et l'envoya à Peter.

Quand enfin ils descendirent les escaliers, John s'arrêta un instant peu sûr d'avoir bien vu le costume de son fils, il était sûr que Stiles ferait encore dans l'originalité, comme l'année d'avant où son fils s'était déguisé en cadeau d'anniversaire, mais là, à cet instant précis, il se demanda où il avait raté quelque chose pour que son fils se déguise en …

_ _Cherche pas ! C'est l'idée de Lydia, elle a une vidéo compromettante sur moi, je n'ai pas le choix_.

_ _Disons que c'est curieux comme idée mais bon_ , John contourna son fils en examinant chaque détail du costume, il se tourna vers Lydia qui à son tour le regardait avec un drôle d'air, _je suppose que tu as …_

_ _Oui ? Mars 76 rassemblement …_

 __ Ok !_ Capitula John en se demandant bien où elle avait pu avoir cette information, même Stiles n'était pas au courant, il avait effacé toutes les traces de cette erreur de jeunesse avec Claudia.

_ _Mars 76 ? C'est quoi ? Papa ? Tu me caches des info…_

_ _Bonne soirée les jeunes_ , cria John quand il monta les marches pour aller dans sa chambre et éviter l'interrogatoire de son fils, _sexy mon fils_ _à_ _demain, rentre à l'heure que tu veux_ , John poussa la porte et s'adossa contre, mon dieu cette fille était une enquêtrice extraordinaire, il lui parlerait une prochaine fois d'une carrière dans la police.

Tiens ça lui faisait penser qu'il devait aussi demander à Derek, avec un loup garou à ses côtés se serait bien plus facile pour coffrer les délinquants.

_ _Tu sais que tu ne vas pas m'échapper tout le temps_ , entendit John alors qu'il entendait Lydia le pousser vers la sortie _, tu m'entends papa ? Demain on aura …_

La porte d'entrée claqua et le silence se fit.

John s'installa sur son lit et contempla la photo de Claudia, un sourire mutin sur le visage se dessina.

_ _Mon_ _dieu Claudia, comment vais-je dire à notre fils que nous avons été des hippies pour énerver ton père et qu'on s'est_ _retrouvés_ _en première page des journaux_ _à_ _un rassemblement_ _anti-guerre_ _et a_ _nti-arme_ , John pouffa _, Claudia tu verrais ton fils ce soir_ … John soupira et ce coucha sur le lit, tendit la main et attrapa son livre pour se vider le tête avant d'aller dormir, _je crois que notre fils en pince pour un loup garou,_ _j'ai vu Peter Hale hier, il a pris un costume qui complète celui de Stiles, va vraiment falloir que je discute avec cette petite Martin._

* * *

 __ J'ai l'air ridicule !_ Râla Derek en nouant le foulard bleu autour de son cou.

_ _Mais non !_ Mentit Peter, _tu es …_ _superbe_

 __ Quelle idée de donner ces photos à Lydia et d'ailleurs comment les as-tu_ _retrouvé ? Je_ _pensais_ _qu'elles avaient été brûlées_ _dans_ _l'in …_

_ _Je te signale mon cher neveu, que j'avais un appartement que j'ai toujours d'ailleurs, alors j'avais_ _toutes_ _mes affaires à l'intérieur ainsi que les photos de cet halloween et puis Lydia m'a demandé des dossiers compromettant et j'ai dit oui_ , Derek regarda Peter de travers qui haussa les épaules, _vaux mieux toi que moi_ , répondit-il en sortant de la chambre.

_ _Ok je peux comprendre mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas déguisé ? Toi ?_

Alors que Derek se contempla une dernière fois dans le miroir, il vit son oncle revenir et arborer un sourire narquois et débile.

_ _Bien sûr que si j'ai un costume_ dit-il en enfilant une veste en cuir, _je suis déguisé en Sourwolf_ , il apposa deux énormes touffes de poil sur ses sourcils et une perruque brun foncé, _et voilà !_ s'écria-t-il fier de sa connerie.

Derek était sidéré par ce qu'il voyait, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait une migraine psychologique qui pointait le bout de son museau, voilà qu'il métaphorait comme Stiles, ça devait être contagieux la connerie.

_ _Bon allez, la fête_ _a commencé_ _depuis une heure, viens dépêche-toi, ah ! J'entends Stiles râler,_ Peter sortit de la chambre et Derek l'entendit ouvrir une porte et la refermer.

Derek se regarda une dernière fois et hocha la tête las en se demandant pourquoi il faisait ça, quel était l'intérêt ?

 __ Allez quand il faut se_ _ridiculiser_ _pour la_ _meute…_

* * *

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte coulissante, un jeune homme grand et musclé, assez chargé en alcool malgré le début de soirée, sortit et contempla Stiles de haut en bas, savourant ce qu'il voyait.

 __ Salut toi !_ Dragua le grand blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil et un sourire suggestif.

 __ Sérieux ça marche ça ?_ demanda-t-il à Lydia qui leva les yeux au ciel devant la bêtise des mecs.

 __ Si je te plais c'est que ça marche, beauté !_

_ _Non sérieux !_ S'écria Stiles _, je suis un mec ça ne se voit pas ?_

 __ Tu es sexy c'est tout ce que je vois !_

Stiles tourna les talons en râlant qu'il préférait se ridiculiser devant Derek que d'écouter un abruti bourré.

Stiles ouvrit la porte et fut assailli par la musique trop forte à son goût, l'odeur de transpiration dû à la chaleur des corps qui bougeaient, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas appeler ça danser, impossible et l'odeur de l'alcool qui coulait à flots, il se serait cru dans une orgie romaine mais avec des vêtements.

Il entra et se protégea les yeux des spots multicolores qui semblaient peindre les murs et les gens de couleurs festives et fluorescentes.

Lydia tenta de lui parler mais la musique assourdissante l'empêcha de comprendre et elle disparut dans la foule laissant le jeune homme seul et perdu.

Stiles observa son environnement, le loft de Derek, si bien rangé, vide d'objets inutiles ou même utiles, était bondé de personne dont Stiles ne connaissait même pas l'existence et même s'ils les connaissaient, ne lui demandez pas de vous dire les noms, ou les prénoms.

Quoique celui-là là-bas, son père l'avez arrêté pour état d'ébriété à 10h du matin un lundi pendant les cours.

Et celle-là, pour attentat à la pudeur sur le terrain de Lacrosse, mademoiselle s'était dit " pourquoi pas courir topless sur le terrain pour encourager mon équipe ?"

De même que …

Et la Stiles bugua, devant lui, Derek le regardait étrangement, mais ce qui choqua le jeune homme se fut le costume, Lydia avait bien précisé qu'ils seraient complémentaires mais à ce point, il n'en aurait jamais cru.

Derek portait un jean bleu à pattes d'éléphant, des chaussures en velours beige, un polo blanc a manche courte avec un écusson SD gravé dessus, une perruque courte blonde et un foulard en soie bleu, il était déguisé en …

_ _Stiles ?_ Derek n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais surtout il tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher son cœur de battre aussi vite, il sentit une partie de son anatomie brusquement se tendre.

Il ne put empêcher un râle profond de désir de sortir de sa gorge, pourtant il n'aurait jamais cru que voir Stiles habillé comme ça l'exciterait à mort.

Stiles portait une robe courte s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux, elle était évasée et ressemblait à celle des années disco de couleur mauve sans manches, une paire de bottes montantes au niveau des genoux, une perruque de couleur châtain clair et un léger maquillage qui ne lui enlevait pas sa beauté naturelle.

Derek sentit la honte et la gêne de Stiles, il s'aperçut dans un miroir et comprit, l'expression qu'il avait sur le visage ressemblait à celle du dégoût mais Derek était plus gêné par la monté en puissance de son érection qui était heureusement partiellement caché par son polo.

Il vit Stiles baisser la tête et partir en direction de la porte d'entrée.

_ _Stiles !_ hurla Derek mais dont les sons furent étouffés par la musique et les cris.

Derek tenta de le rattraper, mais les jeunes commencèrent à s'exciter et à gesticuler de partout alors que la chanson "Dressed To Kill" de Cher.

Il se sentit bousculé de partout mais en plus ces maudites chaussures était une torture.  
Il se fraya un chemin à travers les corps pleins d'hormones et d'alcool qui bougeaient au son de la musique, il en bouscula quelques-uns, en poussa d'autres et arriva à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit d'un seul coup.

* * *

Stiles sortit du loft triste et écœuré, il savait que s'était une mauvaise idée de venir et surtout déguisé comme ça, ses larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules, le souvenir du regard dégoûté de Derek lui revint en pleine face comme un boomerang, et ça lui fit mal, bien plus mal qu'il n'aurait pensé, il s'était attendu à des blagues de mauvais goûts, ou un sourire idiot avec les sourcils relevés en forme de point d'interrogation.

Mais pas ça, pas cet air dégoûté.

_ _Alors princesse ! Qui te fait pleurer ?_ La voix du relou lui arriva en plein dans la gueule surtout avec l'haleine bien chargée _, je peux prendre soin de toi_ , dit-il en l'attrapant par les hanches.

Stiles tenta de se dégager mais le jeune avait plus de force que lui et l'avait plaqué contre le mur, Stiles se sentit encore plus mal, le jeune commença à poser sa bouche dans son cou, Stiles voulut le repousser des mains mais elles furent soulevées en l'air et bloquées par le sale individu.

_ _T'inquiète je vais te faire plaisir moi_ , déclara le jeune en déboutonnant son jean, _tu vas kiffer sale tafiolle …_

Stiles, les yeux fermés et baignés de larmes, entendit un bruit de métal, un grognement puis il sentit que l'autre le lâchait.

Se sentant sale, Stiles ne prit pas le temps d'observer autour de lui, ni de remercier la personne qui venait de la sauver, il s'enfuit en courant, descendant quatre à quatre les escaliers, voulant s'éloigner le plus vite et le plus loin possible de cet endroit.

Arrivé à la dernière marche, le cheville de Stiles céda et il tomba. Le bruit que fit sa chevilla le fit paniqué, et la douleur le fit hurler.

Il était tout seul, pleurant comme un gamin et tenant sa jambe contre lui, il ne voulait rien d'autre que se réveiller et se retrouver dans sa chambre, un mauvais rêve quoi !

Et il se réveilla …. Non ce n'est pas vrai

Il se leva et vira la première chaussure, mais s'abstint pour la seconde qui maintenait sa cheville et se tint aux murs, sautillant sur un pied pour sortir de l'immeuble. Quand enfin il sortit, Stiles se rappela que c'est Lydia qui l'avait emmené et que c'est elle aussi qui avait son téléphone.

Le jeune homme aperçu un banc plus loin sur le côté de l'immeuble.

Assis, immobile, silencieux, Stiles était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire à part mourir de froid dans cette affreuse robe, avec une seule chaussure, le regard dégoûté de Derek lui revint encore.

_ _Je_ _serais mieux mort_ , Stiles pleura encore, les mains sur le visage, il ne vit pas Derek s'accroupir devant lui.

_ _Ne dis jamais une chose pareille_ , Stiles sursauta et grimaça quand sa jambe frappa le sol _,_ _je ne sais_ _pas ce que je deviendrais_ _si_ _tu venais à mourir_ , Derek souleva délicatement la jambe de Stiles et retira la chaussure tout en absorbant la douleur.

 __ Tu as pitié de moi ?_

Derek leva son regard sur le jeune homme et ne répondit pas, il se leva et s'assit à ses côtés, il posa la jambe de Stiles sur la sienne.

_ _Désolé_ _pour tout_ _à_ _l'heure je crois que tu as mal_ _compris_ _…_

 __ J'ai bien compris que je te_ _dégoûtais_ _Derek, ça ne_ _sert à rien_ _…_

Stiles ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, avec douceur mais fermeté, Derek picorait sa bouche.

Stiles ferma les yeux et ouvrit légèrement les lèvres, le loup en profita pour y glisser sa langue.  
Le ballet solo que jouait Derek incita Stiles à l'accompagner, ce fut une explosion de gémissements qui accompagna le jeu de langues, le loup attrapa le visage de Stiles posant ses mains sur sa nuque, le jeune homme en profita pour se rapprocher du loup et s'installa sur ses jambes.

Reprenant leur souffle, Derek voulait attraper les hanches du jeune homme pour le positionner correctement, sa main glissa sous la jupe et toucha un morceau de tissu délicat et soyeux.

 __ Derek ?_

 __ Oui ?_

 __ Dis-moi c'est bien une lampe de poche que je sens ?_

 __ …_

 __ Derek ?_

_ _Dis-moi Stiles, tu portes quoi sous cette_ _jupe._

Stiles mit à rougir de honte, il n'avait pas voulu la mettre cette saloperie, mais Lydia lui avait assuré que cela allait avec le costume, en plus elle devait lui montrer les photos de Derek …

_ _Stiles ?_

_ _C'est … C'est … Une … Cul… Culotte en dentelle noire ? Je crois … je suppose … je me souviens plus !_

_ _Merci de ta réponse et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas une lampe de poche que tu sens !_

Stiles éclata de rire sous les rougissements de Derek.

_ _T'es trop mignon quand tu rougis_ , Derek baissa la tête tout gêné, un petit sourire amusé et heureux.

_ _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_ Demanda Stiles qui commençait à avoir froid malgré la chaleur que dégageait Derek.

_ _J'ai une idée !_

Derek se leva en prenant soin de garder Stiles dans ses bras, il s'installa entre ses jambes et le souleva.

Alors que Derek montait les marches, Stiles dans ses bras embrassait son cou, il s'arrêta quelques étages plus bas que son loft, sortit une clé et ouvrit la porte devant eux.

A la lumière, l'appartement dans lequel Derek entra, éblouie Stiles. Il était décoré sobrement à l'image de Derek, la pièce qui semblait être le salon comportait une grande bibliothèque, un fauteuil et une petite table à ses côtés.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, le coin télé, avec la télé écran plat, PS4 et ses jeux, le décodeur télé et le petit meuble à dvd, une table basse en bois sur lequel était posée une photo, mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle de toute la meute, un canapé d'angle en cuir marron.

Au milieu trônait une table ronde en chêne où paradait un vase remplit d'hortensias blanches, et ses chaises.

 __ C'est chez qui ?_

 __ C'est chez moi !_

 __ Mais tu as ton loft ?_

 __ J'ai tout l'immeuble !_

 ___ _Ca_ _je sais, mais …_

_ _C'est pour toi, chacun des membres de la meute ont un appartement ici que j'ai fait emménager, celui était censé être le_ _tient_ _._

_ _Censé ?_

 __ C'est toujours d'actualité mais bon, c'est plus une sur…_

Ce fut au tour de Derek d'être coupé par un baiser que Stiles voulut passionné, fougueux, excitant.

_ _Si tu le veux bien,_ _ce_ _sera le_ _nôtre_ _! Si tu m'emmenais visiter la chambre à coucher,_ sourit Stiles.

Alors qu'ils s'étaient endormis, nus l'un contre l'autre, repus et heureux, deux costumes étaient côte à côte au sol, l'un criait " Fred vite ! J'en ai marre d'être une demoiselle en détresse " et l'autre hurlait " ne t'inquiète pas Daphnée, j'arrive pour te sauver".

* * *

Lydia entra dans la demeure Stilinski sur le bout des pieds. Dans la voiture qui stationnait devant, Peter embrassait avec fougue son compagnon le louveteau Isaac.

Elle grimpa à l'étage supérieur et posa dans la chambre de Stiles, son portable et une photo où Derek Hale à l'âge de 15 ans prenait la pose dans une tenue de baseball ultra moulante et arborait une moustache touffue.

Elle ricana une dernière fois et sortit de la demeure.

_ _Bordel les gros pervers_ _attendez_ _d'être chez vous pour faire ça, mais quel est l'imbécile qui_ _a crevé_ _mes pneus de voiture, en plus impossible de trouver Stiles et Derek !_

* * *

L'année d'après Stiles se chargea de choisir les costumes d'halloween, malheureusement pour Lydia, ils arrivèrent avec trois heures de retard et elle comprit en les voyant pourquoi.

Quelle idée avait eu Stiles en déguisant Derek en Moïse du dessin animé "le prince d'Egypte", tous les invités féminins et certains masculins bavaient sur un Derek à moitié nu habillé simplement d'une jupette blanche, torse nu avec des ornements doré à chaque biceps.

Elle adorait le style de Stiles, sans jeu de mots de sa part.

Et en ce qui concernait les costumes de Daphnée et Freddie du Scooby gang, Stiles et Derek s'en servaient régulièrement, Derek aimait beaucoup la petite culotte en dentelle noire que portait son amant.

* * *

PS : John eut bien son interrogatoire et Stiles en apprit de belles sur ses parents durant leur jeunesse.

* * *

FIN


	8. Un amour de meute - Sterek

_Rien à dire de plus que putain j'en ai chier pour le finir, car je le voulait parfait.  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire  
Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _Un amour de meute_

Résumé :

Stiles se trompe de plante en voulant faire de l'alcool de carambar et met de l'aconit rose pendant son cours de botanique avec Deaton.

Il y a le soir même une mini fête pour la meute, tout le monde en boit et l'effet est spectaculaire.

Révélations et sentiments sont au programme.

Je dois cet OS enfin vous devez cet OS à Julia Tognar qui après une publication sur son Facebook mon cerveau a fait tilt badaboum splash why not c'est parti, les trois mots qui ont été écris sont carambar, drogue et fan fiction lol.

 **Clinique Vétérinaire de Deaton**

 __ Stiles tu dois faire très attention quand tu utilises les poudres des différentes plantes pour tes potio_ _ns. Tu_ _dois bien les étiqueter et surtout bien les ranger pour ne pas faire d'erreurs qui_ _pourraient_ _être_ _fatales_ _aux membres de la meute pendant un combat … Stiles tu m'écoutes au mo_ _ins ?_

Deaton Allan, vétérinaire pour le métier officiel et druide pour vocation avait pour apprenti depuis deux mois, l'élève le plus impatient et le plus turbulent mais surtout le moins attentif du monde, le seul qui ne pouvait pas rester concentré plus de cinq minutes sur une seule chose à la fois.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté ?

Talia Hale !

Enfin pas la louve en direct mais son fils, Derek qui était venu un soir grogner devant sa porte et avait plus ordonné que demandé de faire de Stiles un Druide Emissaire apprenti pour la meute.

Deaton avait accepté de rendre service à la femme qu'il avait aimé et surtout à la louve qui lui avait sauvé la vie lors de sa jeunesse, il aurait pu finir comme Jennifer Blake si l'Alpha n'avait pas croisé son chemin.

Alors cela lui semblait normal d'aider son fils à avoir un druide émissaire digne de ce nom, mais c'est surtout parce qu'il savait que les deux jeunes hommes étaient des compagnons mais que malheureusement ou alors de façon inconsciente, ils ne le savaient pas.

Enfin l'un l'ignorait probablement et l'autre faisait obstinément semblant de pas vouloir le voir, soit par fierté d'être un macho qui avait toujours eu un béguin pour les femmes, soit pour ignorer totalement le problème.

Allan savait très bien que Derek, malgré sa façon de pousser ou d'exclure Stiles de la meute ne faisait que le faire revenir mais surtout le conforter dans l'idée qu'il était indispensable.

_ _Euh ? Quoi ? Oui ! Oui !_ _Je_ _vous écoute, je regardais dans mon grimoire …_

 __ Stiles tu n'es pas un sorcier mais un émissaire, tu n'as pas de grimoire mais un livre de botanique et de potions …_

 __ Si ça ce n'est pas un grimoire je sais pas ce que c'est, en plus je vous signale que j'arrive à faire_ _apparaître_ _du feu, à geler de l'eau dans un verre et faire pousser de l'herbe …_

_ _Bien entendu Stiles, mais si je me souviens bien tu as failli tuer ton père en faisant exploser son barbecue, étouffer Scott en faisant geler le soda dans sa gorge et recouvert le corps de Derek entièrement avec de l'herbe et que tout ça n'est pas vraiment utile dans un combat_ _à_ _moins …_

 __ Oui c'est bon mais je vous jure que_ _j'arriverai_ _à faire des choses énormes quand je les_ _maîtriserai_ _!_

 __ J'en suis_ _sûr_ _Stiles_ , souffla Deaton épuisé, ça faisait dix minutes que Stiles était là et il voulait déjà partir se coucher, _mais en attendant tu_ _étudies_ _toutes les sortes d'aconit qui sont devant toi, comme la_ _noire_ _, la rose,_ _l'argentée_ _,_ _la dorée_ _, la verte et la violette, je te laisse un instant_ , le druide avait entendu la sonnette de la clinique sonner et Scott était en retenu pour une raison obscure que Stiles n'avait pas voulu lui dire, _fais très attention, je reviens vite._

Deaton sortit de l'arrière salle qui servait maintenant de salle de classe pour un terroriste involontaire qui ignore sa puissance de feu pourtant phénoménale.

Il l'observa un instant et il trébucha alors sur ses étagères sans qu'il n'y ait d'obstacles devant lui. Il se mit à sourire en pensant à Talia qui aurait adoré ce petit humain maladroit mais tellement adorable.

Stiles sortit de son sac une petite fiole comme celle de Deaton et la posa, puis il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et sortit d'une petite cachette une belle bouteille de vodka.

Il la remua un petit moment pour que la solution soit homogène puis se dirigea vers son bureau et posa la bouteille. Il se baissa pour attraper la cuillère à doser qui était tombée au sol quand il avait malencontreusement cogné le bureau.

Stiles étant Stiles se cogna la tête quand il se releva et fit un foin incroyable. Il se leva encore plus vite une main sur l'arrière de sa tête qui lui faisait mal et l'autre tenant la bouteille d'alcool qui avait failli faire un superbe plongeon au sol.

Il souffla en fixant la porte, il attendait d'être sûr que Deaton ne revienne pas. Après deux minutes il se détendit.

Puis avec rapidité il prit sa fiole et mit deux cuillères à doser de poudre de fraise Tagada dans la bouteille, le liquide se teinta deux secondes en rose pour revenir à une couleur plus sombre, la vodka au Carambar qu'il faisait fermenté depuis un mois était prête mais la petite touche de fraise tagada en poudre allait l'améliorer.

Il l'avait promis à Liam, une promesse était une promesse, en plus il fêtait le retour de Chris et Isaac de France le soir même chez Derek. Il avait dû batailler avec le loup pendant bien une semaine pour organiser cette petite fiesta chez lui, mais il était arrivé à un consensus.

L'accord pour la fiesta contre la promesse d'un échange de bons procédés.

Stiles savait qu'il le paierait cher mais bon quand on veut faire plaisir à ses louveteaux plus rien n'a d'importance.

En plus ça lui permettait de passer plus de temps avec le loup qui hantait ses rêves la nuit et ses fantasmes le jour et surtout alimenter son blog où il écrivait des fan fictions les mettant en scène tous les deux, mais…. dieu s'il savait, Derek l'étriperait sûrement.

_ _STILES ?_ La voix de Deaton sortit de derrière la porte, _je dois_ _aller_ _voir un patient en urgence, tu fermes derrière toi quand tu as fini ?_

_ _Oui Deaton, j'ai bientôt fi_ _ni, dans_ _cinq minutes, je pars._

_ _A demain Stiles et interro sur les différents types d'aconit, leurs effets et leurs provenances ainsi que les antidotes pour chacun et surtout pour chaque espèces_ _contaminées_ _…_

_ _MMAAAAIIIIIIS !_

 __ Pas de mais,_ _à_ _demain !_

Deaton n'attendit pas la réponse de Stiles et partit, laissant là l'humain dans ses pensées pour un ténébreux et inaccessible loup grincheux.

_ _Si_ _seulement il pouvait m'aimer_ , souffla le garçon triste serrant contre lui un médaillon, sans s'apercevoir qu'il était épié de l'extérieur.

 **Loft de Derek**

Stiles arriva avec dix minutes d'avance sur l'heure prévue et s'aperçut qu'il était encore malgré tout le dernier, il se demandait encore comment il pouvait toujours être le dernier quand une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter.

_ _Bordel Peter tu_ _vas_ _me tuer un jour tu le sais quand même ?_ Stiles tenta de reprendre sa respiration tout en tenant son sac à dos contre lui maintenant la bouteille droite.

 __ Voyons Stiles ce n'est nullement mon intention, je ne veux pas mourir une seconde fois de la main de mon neveu_ , le sourire énigmatique de l'ancien alpha l'intrigua plus qui ne le terrifia.

_ _Ouais bien sûr comme si Derek en avait à foutre de moi, il serait bien tranquille j'en suis_ _sûr._

 __ Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, je suis sûr que Derek …_

Un grognement les interrompit dans leur petite discussion civilisée, Stiles n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était derrière lui, il sentit son regard sur sa peau ce qui le fit frissonner.

Il aurait aimé savoir comment Derek ne pouvait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qui lui faisait.

Il frissonnait de plaisir quand il lui grognait dessus, il avait une érection naissante quand il sentait son regard se balader sur lui, il avait envie de plus de contacts contre toutes les surfaces dures, contacts bien trop rapides à son goût.

Le ricanement de Peter le sortit de ses pensées, puis il se mit à marmonner et Derek grogna plus fortement.

_ _Mon_ _neveu a-t-il quelque chose à me dire ?_

 __ Tais-toi ou je te tue … encore et cette fois de façon définitive !_

 __ Et puis quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu as peur que je révèle ton petit …._

 __ PETER !_

Stiles s'esquiva vite fait et monta les marches de l'immeuble à pas de course pour échapper à la dispute familiale mais il aurait aimé connaître la fin de la phrase de tonton zombie.

Alors qu'il entrait dans le loft, des soupirs de soulagements s'échappèrent, Stiles aperçut dans le canapé Scott, Liam, Jackson et Lydia qui discutaient sur un sujet apparemment secret car quand il entra le silence l'accueillit.

Plus loin Isaac, Kira et Malia l'observaient presque minutieusement, tandis qu'il pouvait apercevoir Aiden sur la terrasse discuter au téléphone.

_ _Euh salut ? Il y a un problème ?_

 __ Stiles, comment te dire ça sans t'offusquer_ , commença Isaac qui s'approchait de lui.

_ _Tu pues le sexe, disons l'envie de te reproduire, même quand on était ensemble tu n'avais jamais cette odeur …_

_ T _aisez-vous_ _!_ La voix de Derek claqua depuis la porte d'entrée, _foutez-lui la paix sinon votre fête est annulée, mon loft n'est pas SOS téléphone rose !_

Stiles s'étonna que Derek connaisse le téléphone rose, quoique plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner venant de lui, depuis un moment Derek était célibataire, il devait donc bien à un moment donné se satisfaire, il n'était plus un adolescent bourré d'hormones se satisfaisant comme il pouvait sous la douche en soupirant le prénom d'un autre et sentant les mains du loup sur son corps.

_ _Ecoutez,_ _je vois qu'il y a un problème avec ma présence, je venais juste déposer la bouteille que j'avais promis à_ _Liam. Mon père a appelé,_ _repas de famill_ _e,_ _ça fait quatre jours que je_ _ne_ _l'ai pas_ _vu._ Stiles ne sentait pas bien, le silence, les secrets, les regards pesants sur lui, il se doutait que les loups avaient senti le mensonge mais il s'en foutait.

_ _Attend Stiles …_

 __ Non ça va_ _aller_ _, en plus je dois apprendre mes leçons de botanique avec Deaton, j'ai interro demain !_ Stiles déposa la bouteille entre les mains de Liam qui fixait quelqu'un derrière lui et sur ça au moins il n'avait pas menti et ça lui permettait de partir.

Stiles salua ses amis et sortit en courant du loft, le cœur lourd et les yeux humides.

Après avoir vérifié que Stiles était sorti du bâtiment, Peter se lança.

_ _Tu_ _attends_ _quoi_ _? E_ _t ne_ _t'avises_ _pas de me grogner dessus sinon je te jure que ça va barder, je suis ton oncle et ton_ _aîné_ _alors tu vas me respecter …_

 __ Je n'ai pas …_

 __ Tais-toi et écout_ _e. Que_ _va-t-il se passer s'il rencontre quelqu'un et qu'il parte loi_ _n ? Pa_ _rce que c'est ce qui va arriver si tu ne te_ _bouges_ _pas, il est fou de toi, tout le monde peut le sentir et l'affirmer mais non il faut que tu joues les gros durs …_

_ _Je ne joue pas les gros durs …_

_ _Si Derek !_ Lydia s'avança vers lui sûre d'elle et n'ayant pas peur du grand méchant loup, _il aime ça mais si tu ne_ _t'avances_ _pas quelqu'un d'autre le fera, il est intelligent, droit, fidèle et très mignon quelqu'un va le remarquer et le courtiser mais surtout te voler ton compagnon …_

_ _Comment …_

_ _Ne me prend pas pour une blonde sans_ _cervelle_ _, Stiles et moi avons fait les recherches sur les compagnons, j'ai vite compris ton manège mais pas Stiles_ , Lydia attrapa la bouteille que Stiles avait posée dans les mains de Liam et l'ouvrit pour la humer.

Elle s'éloigna pour prendre un verre à shoot et fit couler le liquide. Puis se rapprocha de Derek pour lui tendre le verre.

_ _Cul sec et courage_.

 **POV Derek Hale**

Dans la vie il y a toujours une personne pour vous faire chier, une personne qui en a toujours après vous. On a tous connu ça. Enfin pas moi, du moins jusqu'à ce fameux jour il y a trois ans. Mon nom ? Peu importe le plus important pour le moment c'est son nom à LUI.

Un nom court facile à retenir qui trotte dans la tête, que je prononce souvent, trop à mon goût. Il faut savoir que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sociable ni très aimable, LUI par contre c'est tout l'inverse, doux, solaire avec un humour sarcastique.

Le premier qui me sort les opposés s'attirent je le mords.

Enfin bref tout ça pour dire qu'on n'a rien en commun à part une chose, ah non deux pardon.

La première, on a le même Alpha et la deuxième c'est qu'on est doué avec des armes.

Moi se sont mes griffes et mes crocs mais lui c'est son humour et son cerveau.

Et Dieu m'en est témoin avec un cerveau pareil il est à couper le souffle.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui je me réveille avec LUI à mes côtés. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Fuir ou rester.

Ce moment je l'ai désiré si longtemps et c'était chaud, animal, passionnel, fusionnel, tendre. Comme si nos corps et nos âmes s'étaient enfin trouvés.

Mon secret ?

Le voilà je ne veux pas le blesser et je ne sais pas comment réagir, c'est la première fois que je dors avec quelqu'un enfin quelqu'un avec qui je viens de coucher.

Non coucher n'est pas le bon terme, du moins pas avec lui, nous avons fait l'amour.

Et là à ses côtés je réalise que c'est la première fois que je fais l'amour avec quelqu'un et que je suis véritablement amoureux pour la première fois et que pour couronner le tout je suis amoureux d'un gosse.

Stiles c'est son nom.

 **POV Stiles Stilinski**

Dans la vie il y a toujours une personne pour qui vous avez un faible, une personne que vous aimez taquiner, en général cette personne est importante pour vous.

On a tous connu ça. Mon nom ? Sans importance, l'important c'est son nom à LUI.

Un nom court qui me donne le sourire dès que j'y pense.

Un nom que je prononce souvent en y prenant beaucoup de plaisir. Il faut savoir que pour moi les gens, les hommes sont des abrutis du moins c'est que je pensais avant de le rencontrer LUI.

Je plaisante beaucoup, je souris facilement et je vais me rapprocher des gens sans problèmes mais jamais je ne m'attache à eux.

LUI par contre c'est tout l'inverse il ne s'approche de personne et l'amabilité n'est pas sa principale qualité.

Comme on dit les opposés s'attirent. Nos points communs ? A vrai dire il doit y en avoir un ou deux peut-être.

Mon dieu et mes armes. Qui est mon dieu ? C'est trop long nous verrons ça plus tard. Pour le moment je suis dans une situation délicate.

Nous sommes nus au lit après une merveilleuse nuit de plaisirs charnels.

Le souci ?

LUI, je le sens tendu à mes côtés, il n'a pas encore réalisé que je suis réveillé mais il ne va pas tarder à voir que ma respiration n'est pas aussi régulière que lorsque je dors.

A ses côtés je réalise que je ne sais pas comment réagir pour ne pas le faire fuir, je sens un sourire se former sur mon visage. J'ai une idée autant ne rien changer à nos habitudes après tout ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis tombé amoureux d'un asocial. Son nom ? Derek, sexy non ?

Je vais me nicher au creux de son cou pour retrouver son odeur et lui murmure à l'oreille :

_ _Bonjour mon … Derek_ …

 **Quelques heures plutôt chez Stiles**

Derek était plus qu'excité, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui lui arrivait. Jusqu' présent il avait réussi à contenir ses pulsions envers l'humain, mais là, perché sur la branche d'arbre qui donnait sur la fenêtre de l'hyperactif…

Le voir en boxer blanc, torse nu, c'est comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un bouton et qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Sans le vouloir un grondement lourd d'excitation sortit de sa gorge et il vit Stiles sursauter tout en se frottant les bras, il sentait jusqu'ici la chair de poule et les hormones.

Il le vit s'approcher de la fenêtre et l'ouvrir.

 __ Derek ?_ Demanda-t-il mi-apeuré mi-troublé, _c'est toi Derek, si c'est toi montre-moi que tu es là,_ _si c'est_ _toi Scott je vais me mettre en colère,_ Derek ne put se contenir plus longtemps.

Voir cette bouche babiller, cette langue rose et vierge passer et repasser sur ses lèvres, ce torse svelte et musclé frissonner sous une brise fraîche, ses tétons pointer à l'air libre, ce petit chemin de poils qui prenait naissance sous la barrière du boxer et remontait jusqu'aux pectoraux, tout cela lui fit perdre toute volonté.

Le voilà tenant Stiles par les hanches nues, lui caressant les flancs, les yeux dans les yeux, front contre front.

Derek huma l'odeur sucré de son humain.

Oui Stiles était son humain et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, cet adolescent le rendait fou mais humain à la fois, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de posséder ce corps.

Stiles n'avait pas peur du loup, non il n'attendait qu'une chose, un feu vert, un mouvement de plus, une parole et il se donnerait corps et âme à Derek Hale.

_ _Derek …_ _mon_ _Père va …_ Stiles s'interrompit, le loup venait de faire glisser sa langue râpeuse dans son cou et lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille, _mon_ _père va …_ _bientôt rentrer_ , reprit-il avant de soupirer d'aise quand Derek lui caressa le torse.

Il se mit à gémir vigoureusement, le loup s'était baissé et croquait délicatement ses tétons, l'un après l'autre. Il glissa ses mains dans la chevelure épaisse du plus âgé, accompagnant chacun de ses mouvements.

_ _Il a une urgence_ , répondit Derek, soufflant sur les morceaux de chair malmenés _, il est avec Chris ! C'est étrange …_ Derek se releva et embrassa fougueusement Stiles, lui faisant perdre tout repère. Stiles ne savait plus où il était, ni qui il était et il s'en foutait, Derek frottait leurs érections tandis qu'il avalait les gémissements de Stiles.

_ _Qu'est ce qu…_ _qui_ _est étrange ?_ Réussit à demander Stiles entre deux pertes de repères sous les caresses du loup.

_ _Ils portent l'odeur l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils couchaient ensemble._

_ _Hein ? Quoi ?_ Stiles reprit vite contenance, son père et Chris … ensemble … Certes il avait bien vu que les deux hommes se voyaient plus fréquemment, qu'ils s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, mais de là à ….

Derek reprit son manège et souleva Stiles qui accrocha ses jambes autour de ses hanches, puis sans le lâcher, ils se couchèrent sur le lit.

Cette nuit fut la première fois pour Stiles et Derek lui montra sa façon de l'aimer … trois fois.

 **Maintenant Chez Stiles**

Stiles se demandait comment le loup allait réagir, s'il allait fuir, s'il allait lui annoncer que ce serait la dernière fois, s'il valait mieux qu'ils s'évitent à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'éloigner du loup, mais celui-ci ne voulait rien d'autre que du sexe, qu'y pouvait-il ! Il connaissait le parcours amoureux de Derek, il savait sa façon de penser, alors il se résigna avant d'avoir pu parler.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa le loup se lever, il voulait attendre que Derek soit parti pour pleurer, peut-être allait-il s'enfermer une semaine au minimum, fermer les volets et sa porte, mettre de la poudre de sorbier devant et pleurer pendant un moment et après … après il ferait comme si de rien n'était, il souffrirait en silence et la vie continuerait son cours.

_ _Tu veux bien arrêter de penser à ma place_ , grogna Derek debout, nu comme un vers les poings sur les hanches.

_ _Quoi ?_ Râla Stiles, il leva les yeux vers lui et aperçut l'homme dans son habit d'Adam, un sourire sur le visage.

 __ Je_ _ne_ _sais pas pourquoi_ _j'en_ _suis arrivé_ _là hier_ _soir mais je ne compte pas_ _disparaître_ _de ta vie comme ça_ , il s'installa à ses côtés et caressa ses cheveux. Stiles ferma les yeux pour profiter du moment, _mais c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit_ _arrivée_ _, TU es la plus belle chose qui me soit_ _arrivée_ _Stiles._

Doucement il s'installa à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, Stiles se mit à rougir sentant la fierté du loup se réveiller entre ses cuisses.

Il éclata de rire et poussa Derek sur le dos pour se met à califourchon sur lui.

_ _Et si je te_ _proposais_ _un quatrième round, parce que cette nuit j'étais chaud et tu t'es_ _endormi_ _comme une masse au bout de trois fois …_

 __ Ce n'est pas un concours Stiles !_

_ _Non mais j'en ai encore très envie_ , murmura Stiles à son oreille, le loup se sentit frais et dispo, il embrassa son compagnon et dirigea ses mains vers l'anneau de chair.

 **Quelques heures plus tard Chez Derek**

Tout ce que raconte l'histoire ainsi que les photos et les vidéos que Stiles avait pris en arrivant au manoir Hale, c'est qu'il trouva le manoir dévasté et la meute dans un sale état.

Scott dormait à poings fermés et portant seulement pour vêtement la main de Jackson sur ses fesses alors que le véritable alpha ronflait sur son torse.

Isaac était endormi assis sur le canapé qui avait été préalablement retourné avec un Liam, la tête sur ses genoux, tous les deux habillés avec les vêtements de Malia et Kira.

D'ailleurs les deux jeunes femmes dormaient paisiblement sur la terrasse en sous-vêtements, Kira s'était trouvé un coussin agréable sur la poitrine de Malia, un sourire heureuse aux lèvres.

Aiden était bien installé à l'étage dans une des chambres du loft, tandis que Lydia attendait, éveillée mais les cheveux en bataille, le visage ravagé par son maquillage dégoulinant, sur les escaliers en colimaçon. Elle avait attendu toute la nuit, le retour de Stiles et Derek.

_ _J'espère que vous vous êtes bien_ _amusés_ _tous les deux_ , marmonna-t-elle la voix cassée, _J'ai dû jouer aux gendarmes avec des loups drogués, j'ai appelé Deaton à 4 heures du matin quand je n'ai réussi à avoir_ _aucun_ _de vous deux, Stiles ?_ Le jeune homme prit soudainement peur de l'état de son amie _, la prochaine fois que tu te trompes de mélange, j'aurais ta peau, car ce que tu as mis là-dedans,_ dit-elle en montrant la bouteille de vodka _, ce n'était en aucun cas de la fraise tagada mais de l'aconit rose, ce n'est pas un poison mais une sorte d'aphrodisiaque qui désinhibe._

Elle se leva difficilement et tituba jusqu'à Stiles qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle tombe au sol.

 __ Je peux te dire qu'ici, cette nuit_ _c'était_ _les bacchanales, je n'ai jamais vu autant de débauche de ma vie et surtout je suis_ _repue_ _jusqu' à mes trente ans, merci_ , elle s'éloigna d'eux sous leurs regards désolés, au fait, _si tu cherches ton père il est dans la chambre de Derek, après je ne te dis pas dans quel état il est ?_

Pris d'une peur panique, Stiles monta en quatrième vitesse et ouvrit la porte un peu trop violemment.

 __ Bordel !_ John se releva trop brutalement, un mal de tête carabiné lui martelait la tête, il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et s'assit sur le lit avant de s'apercevoir avec horreur de la situation.

_ _Euh Fiston ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ?_ Déclara le shérif piégé.

_ _Ouf ! J'ai eu crut un instant que tu_ _couchais_ _avec Christopher argent et que vous étiez_ _nus_ _tous les deux dans le lit de Derek !_

_ _Euh ! En_ _fait_ _c'est ce que tu crois_ , répondit John alors que Chris passa son bras autour de bassin en marmonnant _"t'en veux encore coquinou"_

_ _Ok je crois que j'en sais assez, même un peu trop, en_ _fait_ _je veux plus rien savoir,_ alors que Stiles allait sortit, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son père, _au fait je suis en couple avec Derek_ , et sur ses derniers mots Stiles partit en courant de la chambre.

Ce que Stiles n'avait pas vu dans la chambre, c'était le troisième corps dans le lit, John se tourna vers lui et marmonna.

_ _Sérieux Peter, tu veux bien arrêter de me tripoter quand mon fils me parle_ , John sentit un sourire amusé contre son dos, cette histoire à trois allait vite dégénérer !

Quand Stiles revint au salon, Derek avait remis un fauteuil à sa place et attendait tranquillement Stiles au milieu de cadavres de bouteilles, de paquets de gâteaux entamés, des paquets de chips vides, de sodas à moitié bus et laissés dans un coin.

 __ Ils vont devoir tout ranger_ , souffla Stiles quand il s'arrêta à son niveau.

Derek ne put s'empêcher d'attirer Stiles sur lit, prenant ses lèvres entre ses dents, il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt et fit frissonner le jeune homme.

 __ Je crois qu'on a un peu de temps devant nous, et si on rentrait chez toi ?_

Stiles se leva le premier en tirant sur son bras.

 __ Tu crois que tu vas tenir jusque chez moi ?_ Stiles lui fit un petit sourire coquin.

Et ce fut la vérité, Derek ne tenu pas jusqu'à la maison Stilinski, il dû s'arrêter en pleine forêt, Stiles s'en souvient encore.

Dernière chose, Stiles a réussi son test sur les aconits mais a eu un point en moins pour l'utilisation non règlementaire de l'aconit rose.

D'ailleurs Stiles s'en est déjà resservi.

Plusieurs fois !


	9. Stiles et les trois vilains louveteaux

Salut a toutes et a tous.  
Aujourd'hui nous fetons l'anniversaire de ma petite Audrey H, alors fetons son birthday comme il se doit.  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.  
Bonne lecture mes licornes garous

* * *

Humour/Romance

Couple :  
Sterek  
Stanny ?

* * *

 **LE PETIT CHAPERON ROUGE ET LES TROIS VILAINS LOUVETEAUX**

Stiles se demandait encore comment il avait pu tomber dans un piège aussi stupide, il était pourtant le plus réfléchi de toute la meute, non Lydia ne compte pas, elle est d'une classe supérieure. Mais il était aussi le plus irrationnel et le plus fonceur.

Scott derrière son air niais et naïf était assez manipulateur et trop fleur bleue.

Isaac était d'une douceur malgré son air froid et calme.

Jackson était Jackson quoi, manipulateur, sans gêne, prétentieux et un poil, mais un gros poil sexy, enfin plutôt baobab que poil, bref il était sexy en diable.

Mais quand ces trois-là eurent une idée bien définie en tête, rien ne pouvait les arrêter.

Vous allez me dire qu'est ce qui pouvait réunir ces trois adolescents si différents les uns des autres, hormis être de la meute à Derek Hale ? Et bien Derek Hale d'une part et de l'autre …

Stiles Stilinski, voilà ce qui réunissait ces trois loups garous.

Alors nous n'allons pas détailler le pourquoi du comment et du qui, mais tous à tour de rôle, s'aperçurent de quelque chose et après une réflexion de Lydia et Erica, les trois loups se concertèrent afin de mettre en place un "love piège".

 **Scott**

Malgré la croyance populaire, Scott n'est pas si niais et naïf que les gens peuvent le croire, il a toujours trouvé plus facile de piéger ou d'être en avance sur les autres.

La preuve aujourd'hui !

Alors qu'il descendit de sa moto, le latino à la mâchoire en biais, s'aperçut que la Jeep de Stiles était garée devant le manoir, pourtant il était persuadé que son meilleur ami lui avait dit qu'il accompagnerait son père au boulot et qu'il filerait au centre commercial faire quelques emplettes pour l'anniversaire de Peter.

Malheureusement pour Stiles, Scott savait très bien utiliser ses dons de loup, surtout l'ouïe et l'odorat, il aimait faire croire aux autres qu'il n'était qu'un incompétent ça lui donnait un avantage. Avantage qu'il allait pouvoir mettre à l'œuvre aujourd'hui.

Oui, Scott avait bien senti l'odeur de Derek sur son frère de cœur, comme l'inverse était vrai, ainsi que les ratés dans les battements de son cœur quand il lui avait menti pour le centre commercial. Dieu sait que Stiles aimait aller au centre commercial, Scott n'avait jamais compris pourquoi et ça ne lui était d'aucune utilité pour la suite.

Discrètement sans discrétion, étrange vous me direz, Scott avança vers la maison, il avait attendu assez loin du manoir, histoire de laisser aux deux hommes dans la maison pour entamer leur parade nuptiale. Maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé, il était persuadé qu'aucun des deux ne l'entendraient arriver et il pourrait mieux les surprendre et mettre à jour leur stupide jeu face à la meute.

Alors que Scott toucha la poignée de la porte, il sursauta quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement.

_ _Quoi ?_ Demanda apparemment furieux le loup brun.

_ _Désolé_ _! Je te dérange_ , tenta Scott en zieutant à l'intérieur de la maison, essayant d'apercevoir Stiles.

_ _Oui !_

Scott posa son regard sur l'alpha et s'aperçut d'une chose, enfin de plusieurs.

Derek souriait.

Les cheveux de Derek étaient tout ébouriffés.

La chemise de Derek était très mal reboutonnée.

Le jean de Derek était ouvert à moitié et …

 **Derek souriait**.

Involontairement sûrement.

_ _Désolé_ _je vais y_ _aller_ _, je pensais qu'on pouvait discuter de Stiles …_

 __ Stiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Stiles ?_ Demanda brutalement Derek affolé.

_ Je trouve qu'il est bizarre en ce moment, on dirait qu'il est amoureux, mais c'est mon Bro, il ne me cachera rien, tu vois je me sens un peu bête de t'embêter avec ça, mais c'est tellement important pour moi que …

_ _Scott ?_ Grogna Derek visiblement agacé de l'écouter blablater.

_ _Oui Derek !_ Sourit faussement innocemment Scott.

_ _Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai … un truc sur le feu_ , et Derek lui claqua la porte au nez.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant Stiles et Derek rire ensemble d'une bêtise de son best. Il se promit de faire quelque chose pour eux.

 **Isaac**

Isaac pensait être le favori de Stiles, calme, posé, un brin séducteur mais surtout très intelligent, pourtant depuis quelque temps quelque chose clochait chez Stiles.

De plus en plus tête en l'air, il oubliait bon nombre de choses, pourtant ce n'était pas du genre de Stiles, certes il était tête en l'air, maladroit, humain quoi mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Isaac adorait le charme de Stiles, non, non Isaac n'était pas amoureux de l'hyper actif, c'était juste qu'il aimait être le centre de son monde, comme le soleil qui illuminait sa vie.

Oui c'est assez égocentrique, assez Jackson Whittemore.

Isaac venait à se demander si quelqu'un ne prenait pas sa place dans la vie et le cœur de l'hyperactif, il devenait plus distant, moins disponible, partait en catastrophe quand il recevait des messages, et tout cela énervait un poil notre blond bouclé.

Il arrivait à le partager avec Jackson même si c'était un brin compliqué, avec Scott, là il n'avait pas le choix, mais en même temps avec Scott ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas, il aurait bien aimé partager autre chose avec … On s'égare, reprenons.

Quand il découvrit la vérité, il comprit qu'il ne faisait absolument pas le poids mais d'un autre côté, il était heureux, oui, il était très heureux, il avait enfin une famille.

Alors qu'il avait droit à sa séance de câlins privés (ni voyait aucune connotation sexuelle), Stiles allongé sur le ventre sur son lit tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Isaac, la tête posée sur son flanc gauche, somnolait tranquillement quand soudain il sentit Stiles se tendre à la lecture d'un texto qu'il venait de recevoir.

Isaac ouvrit un œil suspicieux quand il sentit les hormones de Stiles monter en flèche et envahir la pièce.

_ _Désolé_ _mon lapin_ , s'excusa Stiles en se levant _, j'ai une course à faire pour mon père, je serais de retour dans …_ Stiles regarda son téléphone et derrière son sourire niais accroché au visage lut l'heure _… Trois heures à peu près._

Stiles se baissa et involontairement embrassa le front d'Isaac et partit en coup de vent avec son sac à dos.

Isaac déconcerté par le manque évident de vérité dans ses paroles, s'aperçut avec horreur que Stiles avait fait tomber de son sac à dos des papiers de … compromis de vente d'un terrain au nom de Derek Hale ?

Il est curieux et intrigué que Stiles ait les papiers de Derek, ils ne pouvaient quasiment pas se piffrer, même si de temps en temps, le blond bouclé sentait des odeurs d'excitation venant des deux hommes.

Isaac ne voulait pas attendre trois heures, seul dans la chambre de Stiles, il décida d'aller voir le dit-terrain et après il ramènerait les documents à Derek.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche chez Stiles, là où ils vivaient quasiment tous, le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs ajouté une penderie supplémentaire dans sa chambre pour les fringue de ses amis. Isaac n'était pas la seul à faire ça, Scott bien sûr, Jackson de temps en temps, Boyd avait un ou deux polos, il avait dû faire du tri dans les affaires de Lydia, quelques sous-vêtements pour Erica, qui avait valu certaines questions de la part du shérif mais un fou rire de la blonde et un pull de Allison.

Le vêtement qui avait intrigué Isaac, même si en connaissant l'histoire de Stiles et Derek cela lui sembla presque normal, ce fut la veste en cuir de Derek pendu sur cintre à la porte de sa chambre.

Ce n'est que 40 minutes plus tard qu'Isaac s'approcha tranquillement du terrain noté sur le compromis.

Alors qu'il approchait, Isaac se stoppa net, des gémissements lui vint jusqu'aux oreilles, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça des gémissements, apparemment le couple y allait avec plaisir, deux hommes.

_ _Derek … Vas-y … Plus fort … OUII_ _I._

Isaac se figea presque complètement, avait-il bien entendu, Derek ? Et cette voix contractée par le désir d'être pilonnée, parce que vu le bruit, c'était un marteau piqueur ça n'avait rien de doux, cette voix appartenait à Stiles.

Les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent tout seul, la vision d'un Stiles au visage ravagé par l'excitation et d'un Derek le prenant à même le sol, suant et grognant son plaisir, les avait irrités.

Il partit discrètement mais assez rapidement pour ne pas être découvert. Il allait devoir faire plusieurs années de psychothérapie pour oublier ces secondes où il avait aperçu le couple en pleine action.

Au fond de lui, malgré tout cela, il était heureux que Derek soit avec quelqu'un parce qu'il n'imaginait pas Derek coucher avec Stiles simplement pour le sexe, il devait vraiment être amoureux et il se souvient des quelques œillades et gestes qu'ils avaient, entre eux quand ils croyaient que personne ne les voyait, tout s'expliquait maintenant.

Il rentra chez Stiles et attendit son retour, mais ne fit aucun commentaire quand le jeune homme rentra avec des feuilles dans les cheveux, le regard perdu ailleurs et un sourire de satisfaction figé sur la gueule.

 **Jackson**

Jackson était tout sauf compréhensible, compatissant, attentif à l'autre, il tirait plus vers le con bien condescendant, l'enfoiré trou du cul égoïste et nombriliste.

Pourtant quand on gratte un peu la surface il y a quelqu'un qui se cache, un enfant terrorisé, abandonné et peu de personne s'en était rendu compte, tous sauf un.

Le seul à vouloir connaître les gens en profondeur, à tenter même s'il se faisait jeter à de nombreuses, très nombreuses reprises, il revenait à la charge tant qu'il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Jackson avait trouvé touchant l'intérêt que lui portait Stiles, avant cette histoire de loup-garou et de lien de meute, le blond aurait utilisé l'hyperactif pour quelques besoins spécifiques ou pour obtenir des services et autres, mais après avoir été sermonné par Stiles en mode maman louve (merci Isaac), Jackson avait bien compris que le jeune homme voulait vraiment le connaître et non pas l'approcher pour un quelconque intérêt.

Et pour une fois Jackson se montra lui-même, attentif, attentionné, câlin, pourquoi Isaac y aurait droit et pas lui, c'est d'une injustice quand même, boucle d'or pouvait quasiment tout obtenir, rien qu'en faisant son petit air malheureux, saloperie de moue.

Ils avaient parlé, longuement parlé, Jackson s'était ouvert à Stiles comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec qui que ce soit, même avec Lydia.

Le manque de communication avec ses parents adoptifs.

L'inconnu face à ses parents biologique.

Sa bisexualité.

Son attirance incontrôlée pour Theo, le nouveau venu dans la meute.

Sa peur de l'abandon.

Stiles l'avait écouté, rassuré, même sur le point Théo Raeken, il lui avait fait promettre que si l'envie lui venait de vouloir parler, surtout de ne pas hésiter à lui téléphoner ou même carrément venir chez lui, de toute façon tous les loups le faisaient, c'était plus une chambre qu'il avait c'était soit un hall de gare ou une chambre d'hôtes, John commençait sérieusement à penser leur faire payer les nuits d'hôtel et les réservations de restaurant.

Ce soir-là, Jackson fit un cauchemar qui le réveilla et lui comprima la cage thoracique.

La seule chose dont il se souvint sont les cris que poussait Stiles, des hurlements à vous exploser les tympans.

Jackson prit d'une envie déraisonnable, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, sauta de la fenêtre de sa chambre et courut jusqu'à la maison du shérif.

Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand Jackson remarqua une Camaro noire "hormones mobiles" garée à quelques maisons de celle du shérif et celle de ne PAS trouver celle du shérif garée devant la maison.

Jackson sauta sur l'arbre et grimpa de quelques branches afin de tomber sur celle qui leur permettait à tous de pouvoir entrer et sortir de la chambre de Stiles, même si John leur avait donné l'autorisation … ou était-ce un ordre … peu importe, ils pouvaient passer par la porte.

Si Jackson avait été encore ce gros enfoiré qu'il était quelques mois auparavant, il aurait sorti son téléphone portable et filmé la scène.

Stiles coincé torse contre vitre, Derek derrière lui, les mains mêlées, faisant l'amour sensuellement, de façon torride et excitante.

Tiens ! Etrange ! Que fait ce téléphone en mode vidéo entre ses mains ?

 **Réunion de meute**

_ _Hey ça suffit vous deux, on dirait un vieux couple qui se chamaille_ , s'écria Lydia, _allez-vous sauter dessus dehors, faites l'amour dans la forêt ou chez Stiles, toute cette tension sexuelle entre vous m'horripile._

_ _Lydia_ , s'écria indigné Stiles, _tu …_

_ _Sérieusement Lydia, tu me crois assez malade pour coucher ou même sortir avec ça_ , la grimace de Derek se fana quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de dire, il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler, il ne voulait absolument pas dire une connerie pareille.

Il sentit tous les regards braqués sur lui, sauf trois qui pointaient en direction de Stiles.

 __ Je te fais à ce point horreur, je t'écœure à ce point, je suis une merde, un déchet_ , Stiles se leva de son siège et traversa le salon de Derek pour sortir du manoir, puis prit d'une colère sans nom il fit demi-tour et tapa d'un grand coup de pied dans les valseuses du loup, les garçons grimacèrent de douleur et les filles suffoquèrent devant le geste de Stiles.

 __ Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi Derek_ , les larmes de Stiles se mirent à couler toutes seules, Derek plié en deux par la douleur, eut encore plus mal face à la douleur dans les yeux du jeune homme, _plus jamais !_

 **Love Piège** **…** **ou pas !**

C'est la première fois qu'ils agissaient en tant que groupe, en tant que meute surtout, ils avaient un objectif à atteindre et rien ne pourrait les dévier de leur trajectoire, enfin peut-être pas, enfin là ils n'étaient plus sûr de rien.

Alors qu'ils mettaient un point final à leur plan, les garçons aperçurent Stiles dans les bras de … Danny ? Au centre commercial ?

Scott et Isaac se tournèrent vers Jackson qui haussa les épaules, non il n'était pas au courant, que faisait l'hyperactif dans les bras de son meilleur ami, Danny lui en aurait parlé d'un truc pareil.

Les trois loups restèrent cons quand Stiles embrassa Danny à pleine bouche et que le désir monta entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Scott posa ses mains sur ses yeux pour ne pas voir les deux garçons se rouler une pelle du feu de dieu à en faire rougir les plus puritains.

Isaac se mit les mains sur la bouche pour éviter qu'un grognement de frustration ne sorte de sa gorge.

Jackson plaça ses mains sur ses oreilles pour empêcher d'entendre les gémissements que poussait Danny alors que Stiles se frottait à lui.

Par contre ils ne purent éviter le grognement de douleur que poussa Derek un peu plus haut dans les étages du centre, les trois louveteaux eurent mal pour lui. La souffrance du grognement les atteignait plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû, peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait de leur Alpha, peut-être parce qu'ils étaient connectés d'une certaine façon à Stiles ?

Les trois loups se concertèrent d'un signe de tête et s'en allèrent sans entendre ce que les deux jeunes hommes se dirent.

 __ Tu crois qu'ils sont tous tombés dans le panneau ?_ Demanda Stiles encore tout retourné par le baiser de l'hawaïen.

_ _Je sais pas mais j'ai distinctement entendu un grognement très mécontent_ , Danny reprit son souffle laborieusement, jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait embrassé de cette façon, il était torride le Stilinski, s'il avait su ça avant il aurait tenté sa chance quand elle s'était présentée dans le vestiaire pendant l'épisode de la Darach, _tu as un de ses souffles !_

_ _Ouais, je sais, je ne te dis pas quand j'ai fait une fellation à Derek dans la nouvelle piscine du manoir, il l'a apprécié !_

 __ Je n'en doute pas un instant …_

Stiles se rapprocha du brun et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ _Ils sont partis je crois !_

 __ C'est pour te remercier de jouer le jeu, ce n'est pas simple avec moi, mais je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant._

Sur ce, Stiles sortit du centre commercial direction sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui, sans se douter que trois paires d'yeux féminines les avaient grillé et que l'une d'entre elle était une louve insatiable de romans MXM.

_ _Les filles ? Je crois que nous allons devoir mettre notre gros grain de sel_. Déclara Lydia, le sourire qu'elle fit effraya légèrement Erica, Allison en avait l'habitude.

Mais devaient-elles vraiment se mêler de cette histoire ?

Les deux blondes en étaient sûres, la brune émettait une réserve mais là non plus elle n'avait pas le choix.

Erica sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Isaac.

 **"Ramenez vos fesses poilues au Starbucks, on sait tout et on veut aider."**

 **Au Manoir Hale**

Cela faisait une semaine que Stiles ne venait plus, quatre jours qu'il l'avait surpris à embrasser à pleine bouche le meilleur ami de Jackson et trois qu'il ne sortait plus de son fauteuil.

Le regard perdu sur le paysage extérieur, il passait et repassait le malheureux évènement qui l'avait conduit à se retrouver célibataire et seul. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se flageller mentalement à chaque fois.

Il avait réussi à plusieurs reprises à s'arrêter à temps dans son esprit, seulement cela n'était pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé dans la vrai vie.

Il n'était pas du genre à être … Si en fait si, il est du genre très mélancolique, à s'apitoyer sur son sort, mais généralement il le fait quand il est seul, ce qui est le cas aujourd'hui, comme hier d'ailleurs et avant-hier aussi.

Il venait de se rendre compte que ses bêtas n'étaient pas venus depuis trois jours, y avait-il une coïncidence là-dedans, non ils devaient être au centre … non pas là-bas, ils devaient sûrement être quelque part, pour le moment Derek s'en fiche, il regarda son téléphone, passant en revue toutes les photos faites par Stiles. Tous les deux au saut du lit, pendant leur petit déjeuner, sous la douche, s'embrassant au restaurant, toutes les photos y passaient.

Il lâcha un grand soupir désespéré quand il sentit les filles débarquer, notamment une qui bouillait littéralement de colère.

Que se passe-t-il encore ? Il ne pouvait pas déprimer tranquille ?

Le loup sursauta quand la porte d'entrée claqua contre le mur et que Lydia Martin en mode _"jesuisencolerenemecherchepas"_ se mit devant lui entourée d'Erica et Allison.

 __ Quoi tu t'es cassé un_ _ongle ?_

 __ Ne me cherche pas loup alpha de mon cul, tu vas te lever et_ _aller_ _raisonner Stiles !_

 __ Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Lui tenir la main pendant qu'il embrasse_ _Danny._

Oups !

_ _Alors tu les as_ _vus_ _aussi, intéressant ! Non moi je parle de son déménagement …_

Quoi ? Pensa Derek

 __ QUOI ?_ Hurla Derek qui s'était levé brusquement faisant reculer les filles, les yeux de Derek passèrent au rouge de contrariété.

Comment pouvait-il partir ? Même penser à partir, il n'avait pas le droit, Derek n'était pas d'accord, certes il avait fait le con, mais il était interdit à Stiles de partir sans qu'il … sans qu'il … c'est ça, il ne lui avait jamais dit.

Deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, deux mois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, deux mois qu'ils partageaient presque tout et il ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments, peut-être que le jeune humain pensait qu'il ne l'avait utilisé que pour le sexe, c'est ça, il devait y aller.

Reprenant conscience de son entourage, il s'aperçut que Lydia lui avait tendu les clés de sa voiture.

Sans prendre le temps de les remercier, il s'en alla.

Lydia prit son téléphone et tapa un message.

 **" Il arrive "**

Stiles était fou, même fou furieux, qui était le con qui avait garé son camion de déménagement devant sa maison, bloquant par la même occasion fifille, il ne pouvait absolument pas sortir, Stiles raccrocha son téléphone et bien sûr son père était injoignable.

Il aperçut peut-être ses sauveurs, au loin Scott, Isaac et Jackson arrivèrent.

_ _Quoi ?_ Hurla Scott, _tu déménages et tu ne me dis rien, je croyais qu'on était des frères, mon best …_

 __ Ok ! Ok ! Scotty tu te calmes deux secondes …_

 __ STILES !_ Le jeune homme eut des frissons dans tout le corps, le son de cette voix, même en colère l'électrisait et le rendait fébrile.

Une semaine de torture qu'il s'était infligé en espérant que Monsieur « I'm The Alpha Now » se décide à venir s'excuser, une semaine abominable, obliger de jouer la comédie avec Danny pour le faire se bouger le cul, sexy qui plus est.

_ _Tu n'as pas le droit, je t'interdis de partir._

 __ Attend tu veux bien répéter Sourwolf, car j'ai cru que tu me_ _donnais_ _un ordre …_

 __ S'en est un, je …_

 __ Tu ne m'interdis rien du tout le loup mal léché, ouvre bien grand tes esgourdilles, je suis majeur et vacciné, si j'ai envie de partir, je le ferais, tu n'es pas mon père et encore moins mon mec, parce que si tu l'avais été, tu serais venu t'excuser il y a longtemps mais non tu préfères te la jouer macho man, tu m'as pris pour tes louveteaux_ , Stiles tira sur l'encolure de son tee shirt, _je ne suis pas marqué ni mordu …_

 __Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir loin, tu te trompes mon bonhomme, tu n'es pas marqué ?_ _Tu_ _n'es pas mordu mais il suffit de demander._

Derek attrapa Stiles par la taille et le plaqua contre le camion de déménagement. Il s'attaqua au cou de son amant qui enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, laissant le loup suçoter sa peau tendre et délicate. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de gémir fortement alors qu'il sentit l'excitation de Derek prendre forme.

Derek se calma et reposa Stiles au sol, il put voir dans ses yeux tout le désir et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

 __ Je t'aime Stiles, je suis_ _désolé de ne pas_ _te le dire plus souvent, mais ne_ _pars_ _pas_ _s'il-te-plaît_ _!_

 ___ _Je_ _ne comptais pas partir sans toi de toute façon, je t'aime aussi mon_ _louloup_ _…_

 __ Hum hum ?_ Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière eux.

C'est alors que Stiles aperçut son père, les yeux ronds comme des billes, le visage montrant la stupéfaction et l'inquiétude.

A ses côtés un homme portant une tenue avec le logo du camion. Il se tourna vers Jackson.

 __ Jeune homme ? Je peux reprendre mon camion ?_

Stiles, Derek et John tournèrent la tête en même temps dans sa direction, les trois louveteaux se mirent à courir en hurlant.

 __ C'est la faute_ _de_ _Lydia !_

Derek et Stiles pouffèrent, laissant l'homme récupérer son camion.

 __ Vous deux ! Dans le salon ! Maintenant ! On va devoir parler protection !_

Stiles se mit rougir quand il comprit de quoi son père voulait parler, il embrassa Derek discrètement.

Ils avancèrent main dans la main sous les yeux moqueur de John, ils les avaient grillés depuis un moment ces deux-là, mais il attendait le bon moment pour jouer le rôle du père hyper protecteur et du beau-père sadique.

Heureusement que Lydia l'avait mis au courant de l'histoire, il allait se regaler.


	10. A ton image

**A TON IMAGE**

 **Couples:**  
Stiles/Derek  
Claudia/John

 **Résumé :**  
Claudia n'aurait pas pu imaginer que sa rencontre avec John aurait pu créer autant de merveilles, leur rencontre comme image du future, son mariage, l'annonce de sa maternité, la naissance de son fils, la routine familiale, la vie de son fils ainsi que sa rencontre avec Derek mais malheureusement sa maladie et sa mort aussi.

 **Infos :**  
Comme certains ne le savent pas, j'ai bercé durant toute mon enfance dans la musique traditionnelle française, Barbara, Dalida, Charles Aznavour, Sheila, Brassens mais aussi François Feldman.  
L'OS qui suit m'est venu alors que j'écoutais la sublime chanson de François Feldman "C'est toi qui m'a fait" et tout s'est enclenché, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture mes licornes garous

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et oui sinon Jackson serait encore présent et aurait dragué ouvertement Stiles, couché avec Scott et aurait sauvé tout le monde en sortant avec Théo, lol.  
Et surtout Derek serait encore là, comme Erica, Boyd et Isaac.

Pour toi ma petite Malycia et merci a IantoIsAlive pour ta correction malgré ton état ce we.

 **Dans la deuxième partie les dialogues de Claudia seront en gras.**

* * *

 **Oo_oO  
**

Les deux femmes de 20 ans courraient à en perdre haleine, elles riaient de bon cœur, éclatant de rire quand l'une poussait légèrement l'autre histoire de gagner la course.

Si leurs parents les voyaient, ils seraient fous, mais elles s'en fichaient, elles aimaient leur liberté de vivre, leur envie de sourire à la vie, d'être heureuses tout simplement. Leur amitié n'était pas née d'hier, cela faisait bien dix ans qu'elles se connaissaient et espéraient vivement que cela continuera encore longtemps.

La brune prit de l'élan et courut plus vite en faisant attention de ne pas trop bousculer la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, sa maladresse était connue de toute la ville, Claudia était une boule d'énergie vivante mais surtout d'une étourderie incroyable.

Mélissa se retourna et s'aperçut que son amie n'était plus derrière elle.

Elle commença a légèrement paniquer, si son amie s'était pris les pieds dans une racine et était tombée sur un caillou, pire si elle s'était pris les pieds dans … ses propres pieds, c'était arrivé plus d'une fois de retrouver son amie allongée de toute sa masse au sol après s'être pris les pieds entre eux.

La dernière fois, elle avait réussi à la rattraper à temps, heureusement car c'est elle qui tenait les deux Mocca à emporter.

 __ Claudia ?_ Cria Mélissa paniquée, cherchant des yeux au sol une masse gigotante _, Claudia t'es où ? Réponds …_

 __ AAAAAAAAAH !_ Hurla Claudia cachée derrière une gros tronc d'arbre faisant sursauter Mélissa la main sur sa poitrine dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.

 __ Mais ça ne va pas tu m'as fait peur …_

 __ Rhoooooo !_ Claudia prit son amie par les épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue, _tu m'aurais entendu hurler comme une Banshee …_

 __ QUI ETES VOUS ?_

Les deux femmes sursautèrent, Claudia hurla de frayeur, elles se retournèrent et tombèrent sur un agent de police.

_ _Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Vous êtes malade de faire peur …_

 __ Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, c'est une propriété privée_ , coupa l'agent de police.

Claudia malgré sa frayeur, détailla sans gêne l'agent face à elle, elle était sous le charme, un regard franc, un petit sourire en coin, une coupe de cheveux à la militaire, une petite barbe de trois jours et cet uniforme qui moulait parfaitement le jeune agent.

 __ Je vous le répète …_

 __ Mais allez-y répétez, moi ça ne me dérange pas, mais si vous vous présentiez d'abord …_

 __ Mademoiselle à votre place je ferais preuve de plus de respect sinon je vous coffre …_

 __ Même pas un dîner avant ?_

Claudia vit l'agent se tendre devant son insolence, toute la ville connaissait le tempérament frondeur de la jeune femme, étant la fille du shérif, le monde connaissait ses travers comme ses bons côtés, il devait être nouveau.

Claudia était une jeune femme adorable et joviale, mais sa nature maladroite et frondeuse énervait beaucoup de monde surtout que Claudia n'avait aucun filtre de parole et n'en voulait, elle disait ce qu'elle pensait sur le moment et puis tant pis.

_ Mademoiselle je vous le répète une dernière fois, ceci est une propri…

_ Privée ! On est au courant, c'est le terrain des Hale et justement nous allons voir notre amie Talia, Claudia voulait pousser le jeune homme un peu plus loin dans ses retranchements.

Elle connaissait Talia mais ce n'était pas une amie intime, elle était plus âgée qu'elle mais elle voulait absolument rencontrer le fameux Peter Hale, le Bad boy de Beacon Hills.

Elle avait fouillé dans les dossiers de son père, ceux qu'il laissait traîner dans le salon et elle avait découvert qu'il existait une autre personne qu'elle qui rendait chèvre son paternel, il fallait absolument qu'elle le rencontre.

_ _Claudia écoute l'agent … Comment vous appelez-vous ?_

 __ John, madame, John Stilinski, nouvel agent au poste du Shérif …_

 __ Alors c'est vous le futur nouvel adjoint de mon père ?_

L'homme semblait blêmir, Claudia lui sourit de toutes ses dents, ça y est, il avait capté qui elle était et elle aimait faire ça. Le nombre de personne qui se mettait à bégayer quand elle leur annonçait qu'elle était la fille du tyran de Beacon Hills.

Mais cela avait des inconvénients aussi, aucun garçon ne l'approchaient à moins de trois mètres d'elle.

Elle avait bien eu un petit-ami enfin trois petits-amis, mais quand elle les présentait à son père, c'est étrange comme ils pouvaient vite détaler, encore plus vite que quand on parle mariage et enfants.

_ _C'est vous la fille de …_

 __ Oui c'est moi_ , Claudia bomba le torse et se reprit vite quand John lui fit un sourire genre "ma cocotte tu vas voir qui je suis".

Elle vit John prendre son talkie-walkie et l'allumer.

 __ Monsieur ?_

 __ … Oui Stilinski ?_

 __ J'ai retrouvé votre fille, elle se promenait avec … Comment vous appelez vous ?_

 __ Mélissa …_

_ _Avec une certaine Mélissa et elles allaient voir Talia Hale …_

John écarta l'objet de son visage tant la voix colérique du shérif hurlait dedans.

 __ Claudia Gina Christina …_

 __ Oui oui papa, pas la peine de hurler_ , Claudia s'était rapprochée de l'agent qui fronçait les sourcils devant elle alors qu'elle se montrait plus docile. Les magnifiques cheveux châtains lui frôlèrent le visage alors que la jeune femme lui arracha l'objet des mains en lui jetant un regard noir.

Elle était magnifique selon le jeune homme de 24 ans, il avait aimé cette joute verbale, dès le moment où il avait vu ce visage gracieux, ces lèvres fines babiller avec un petit sourire malicieux en coin, ce petit nez, ce regard provocant et mon dieu ces hanches qui ne demandaient qu'à être attrapées.

_ _Tenez !_ Claudia donna violemment le talkie-walkie à John un peu brutalement et lui tourna le dos. Elle s'avança vers Mélissa, lui prit la main et partit sans demander son reste, furieuse.

_ _Et bien même pas d'invitation au rest…_

Claudia se retourna et le regarda intriguée, elle se mit à sourire et sautilla jusqu'à John, elle se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelques phrases qui fit rougir l'agent de police, puis elle lui embrassa la joue et partit sous le regard teinté d'incompréhension de Mélissa.

 **Oo_oO**

Cela faisait quelques années aujourd'hui qu'elle était mariée à l'homme de sa vie, elle était une femme épanouie. Elle avait une maison dont elle s'occupait pendant que son mari nouveau shérif faisait ses preuves même si 'il n'en avait pas besoin, mais passer après son père était stressant.

Entre son travail dans la bibliothèque de la ville, son bénévolat dans l'hôpital où travaillait Mélissa et l'aide qu'elle offre à son ami Allan à la clinique vétérinaire, Claudia n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

Mais depuis quelques temps, la femme se sentait ballonnée, avait un appétit grandissant mais surtout elle était en retard, elle était de plus en plus souvent fatiguée mais c'est le retard de ses règles qui la convainquit.

Elle avait des doutes sur son état mais la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient fait le préservatif avait craqué. John s'était retiré à temps, bon, pas à temps apparemment. Claudia regarda les trois tests devant ses yeux, son cœur se mit à s'emballer, elle avait le tournis, elle dut s'accrocher à la poignée de la porte des toilettes. Elle se rassit sur la cuvette et tenta de se calmer.

Elle était plus qu'heureuse de devenir mère, surtout avec John comme père, mais d'un autre côté, un enfant chamboule toute votre vie, vos habitudes, votre routine. Et puis John venait juste d'obtenir sa promotion. Elle devait en être sûre.

Les deux femmes se tenaient la main, l'une allongée sur la table d'occultation de la clinique, les genoux relevés et les jambes écartées, une position qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Son amie Mélissa attendait avec une certaine appréhension le résultat du gynécologue.

 __ Après quelques analyses effectuées_ , la femme qui officiait en tant que médecin dans cette clinique était souriante, aimable mais Claudia se fichait de ça, ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'était si ses soupçons étaient fondés, _vous êtes enceinte de 10 semaines …_

_ _Génial_ , s'écria joyeuse Mélissa, heureuse de la nouvelle pour son amie, rajoutez à ça qu'elle aussi était enceinte de 11 semaines, leurs enfants seraient sûrement comme elles.

Elle se tourna vers son amie quand elle sentit la crispation de sa main sur son bras, Claudia était terrifiée, effrayée, complètement paniquée, c'est la confirmation de ses doutes qui prenait place dans son esprit.

Etait-elle prête à être mère ?

Allait-elle être une bonne mère ?

Comment pouvait-elle y arriver alors que la sienne s'était cassée à sa naissance préférant un homme riche et un futur avocat, plutôt que de s'occuper de son enfant.

Et si son enfant avait des problèmes, si elle lui donnait son hyperactivité et si …

 __ Arrête de te torturer Claudia …_

 __ Je vais être une mauvaise mère_ , Claudia se mit à pleurer sans comprendre pourquoi.  
Mélissa s'installa à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras, essayant de réconforter sa meilleure amie dont elle connaissait les peurs les plus profondes.

Le rejet de sa mère avait été un facteur du comportement de la femme.

_ _Mais non Claudia !_ Réconforta Mélissa en faisant un signe de tête à la doctoresse qui s'éloigna pour les laisser seules, _tu vas être une mère fabuleuse, tu vas donner à cet enfant tout l'amour dont il aura besoin, on punira nos enfants ensemble pour les bêtises qu'ils feront, je suis sûr qu'ils seront meilleurs amis._

Mélissa souleva d'une main le menton de son amie et plongea son regard dans celui humide de Claudia.

_ _Et si ça se trouve ça sera une fille et un garçon, ils sortiront ensemble et se marieront_ , Mélissa vit son amie sourire.

_ _Tu resteras avec moi …_

 __ Amies pour la vie ?_

 __ Amies pour la vie !_

Claudia vit son mari revenir pour la troisième fois vers elle, tentant de parler. John ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et repartit vers la cuisine. Revenant deux secondes plus tard, le même schéma se répéta.

Cela faisait une heure que John était rentré de sa journée de travail, pourtant malgré la fatigue l'homme de loi avait bien vu que sa femme n'était pas bien, comme si elle avait fait une gaffe et question gaffes, John Stilinski était gâté avec sa femme depuis leur rencontre.

Il avait mis une bonne vingtaine de minutes à faire parler sa femme, d'habitude sa douce Claudia ne lui laissait pas le temps d'en placer une quand il rentrait et là …

Là rien, pas un mot quand il était rentré dans la maison, il avait d'abord cru que Claudia était chez Mélissa. Mais il la vit dans le salon, sur le canapé, le visage soucieux et l'esprit ailleurs, tellement ailleurs qu'elle sursauta quand il s'accroupit devant elle.

Mais quand enfin elle parla, John tomba des nues, complètement assailli par des mots, des phrases qui après " _Je suis enceinte_ " entraient et sortaient de son cerveau déconnecté.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir à ça, étaient-ils prêts à ça ?

De toute façon même s'ils ne l'étaient pas, l'homme de loi ne voulait pas s'en séparer.

_ _Tu veux … Tu veux que j'avorte … ?_

John revient encore plus vite de la cuisine, le visage outré de constater que sa femme ne pense ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il voulait se débarrasser de cet enfant comme un déchet qu'on jette à la poubelle.

Reprenant contenance, John s'installa à ses côtés et prit les mains de sa femme dans les siennes, il l'embrassa tendrement. Il posa son front contre le sien, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir mais leur vie allait changer du tout au tout.

_ _On va avoir un enfant_ , sourit John, je suis l'homme le plus comblé de la planète _, Claudia je t'aime._

Claudia se lova dans ses bras, l'obligea doucement à s'allonger sur le canapé. Son dos contre le torse de John, elle souffla de bien-être. Une main de John glissa sous la chemise de Claudia et caressa doucement le ventre de sa femme.

_ _On va être heureux avec notre fille !_

 __ Notre fille_ _?_ s'étonna Claudia.

_ _Je sais que tu veux une fille, alors se sera une fille !_

Claudia se tourna vers John et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie sauf pour leur mariage. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

 **Oo_oO**

La fébrilité de Claudia était plus que palpable, même sous le coup de la fatigue et des hormones, la femme voulait voir son petit bout rose. John et elle n'avaient pas voulu connaître le sexe de l'enfant persuadés que ce serait une fille mais malheureusement, enfin, pas malheureusement mais c'est la voix de crécelle de l'infirmière antipathique qui avait hurlé _"Il est beau votre fils"_ avant de lui passer sous le nez et l'emporter pour le nettoyer.

Alors qu'elle était dans sa chambre, allongée et fatiguée, la nouvelle maman trépignait d'impatience. John tournait en rond attendant l'arrivée de son premier enfant. Mélissa observait les nouveaux parents tout en berçant son fils Scott Antony McCall qui n'avait que quelques jours de plus que l'enfant de ses amis.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre fit sursauter les occupants de la chambre et une sage-femme entra, poussant un petit berceau en plastique sur roulette où une petite créature gigotait.

_ _Comment va la maman ?_ Demanda-t-elle en souriant devant sa mine fatiguée.

Elle savait comment pouvait se sentir les mamans après un accouchement mais elle demandait quand même.

Le sourire contrit et excité de Claudia rassura la sage-femme.

_ _Etes-vous assez en forme pour prendre votre fils dans les bras ?_

Claudia se crispa légèrement et se tourna vers son mari. Ils avaient tout préparé pour une fille, chambre de couleur pastel, tenues roses et saumon, jouets féminins, ils étaient tellement persuadés d'avoir une petite Camille Suzana Stilinski.

Elle posa le regard sur la petite crevette que lui tendit la femme, elle ouvrit les bras et sentit son corps se détendre au contact. John se rapprocha et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa femme et regarda avec amour son fils, son petit garçon.

 __ Il est superbe_ , souffla John à sa femme, _ce n'est pas une fille mais on s'en fiche, c'est notre enfant et tu vas faire une mère fabuleuse, j'en suis sûr._

Claudia le regarda avec amour et se pencha sur son fils pour déposer un baiser sur le front de l'enfant et murmura une phrase à son oreille.

Mélissa s'approcha à son tour et présenta son fils au petit être qui venait de naître.

 __ Scott Antony McCall voici …_ elle leva les yeux vers Claudia et John. Claudia sourit.

_ _Voici Genim, Genim Stilinski …_

John n'était pas surpris par le prénom, l'ancien shérif, père de Claudia s'appelait Genim. Ce dernier était mort quelques mois plutôt, alors il savait qu'en hommage à cet homme, s'ils avaient eu un fils, elle l'aurait appelé comme ça et jamais l'homme de loi ne s'y serait opposé.

_ _Genim Stilinski_ , répéta John, _Genim Stilinski, bienvenu chez toi._

 **Oo_oO**

Genim fut un enfant débordant de vie, avec une envie de découvrir le monde. Il était exactement dans le même format que sa mère, espiègle, un brin insolent mais aussi casse-cou, curieux et aimant.

Genim était toujours accompagné de son ami Scott, on ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre, s'il y avait une bêtise à faire vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles la faisait suivit de Scott à moitié mort, essoufflé par son asthme.

Les deux garçons étaient inséparables. Même si leur amitié était unique quelques enfants passèrent dans leur vie, des enfants qui allaient les marquer à vie.

La première fut Lydia martin, petite fille autoritaire et gâtée qui gravitait autour de Genim et Scott, accompagnée souvent de Jackson Whittemore, le fils d'un avocat.

Lydia était une petite fille reine des abeilles qui ne valait mieux ne pas contrarier ou contredire.

Jackson Whittemore était un petit garçon chétif et effacé qui s'était collé à Genim depuis le premier regard.

Il y eut aussi Isaac Lahey, une petite tête bouclée que Genim avait pris sous son aile à 7 ans, des grands l'embêtaient à cause de ses boucles blondes que Genim aimait toucher.

Il y eut le passage éclair de la petite Erica Reyes, Scott et Genim avaient aidé la gamine car celle-ci s'était effondrée à leur pieds prise d'une violente crise d'épilepsie. Cet épisode traumatisa quelque peu les deux amis.

Ils rencontrèrent Vernon Boyd, une petite bouille adorable qui parlait à tort et à travers de loup-garou. Genim l'aimait bien mais l'autre enfant ne lui laissait jamais en placer une, ce qui lui changeait, d'habitude c'était son cas.

Plus Genim et Scott grandissaient plus leur amitié se transformait en fusion fraternelle, cela n'inquiète pas les parents pour autant. Stiles avait un effet positif sur le caractère un peu effacé de Scott. Et Scott avait un effet apaisant sur Genim.

Mais un événement changea profondément Stiles, un événement qui bouleversa le jeune homme au plus profond de son cœur.

Un soir de septembre, la vie de Claudia Stilisnki s'éteignit après des mois d'un combat acharné contre une maladie incurable.

 **Oo_oO**

Genim allait fêter ses 9 ans quand le comportement de sa mère changea petit à petit. Sa mère se mit à l'ignorer et se refermer sur elle, passant de la joie à la colère pour une raison infondée. Claudia était continuellement fatiguée par le comportement de son jeune fils, ne supportant pas son hyperactivité. Elle s'énervait pour un rien.

Ses humeurs partaient dans les excès comme la familiarité dont elle fit preuve devant son maître d'école, la vulgarité quand elle exhiba sa poitrine devant d'autres parents d'élèves ce jour-là, fit peur à Stiles.

Ce fut les hurlements hystériques de Claudia qui conduit John à lui faire passer des examens plus approfondis à l'hôpital.

Le verdict brisa John, démence fronto-temporale.

Cette maladie fait partie d'un groupe d'autres maladies neurodégénératives caractérisée le plus souvent par des troubles du comportement et du langage. Ce que ne comprenait pas John s'étant renseigné auprès de Mélissa, c'est que la maladie devait normalement atteindre des femmes de 50 à 60 ans.

Malheureusement cette maladie réduisait considérablement l'espérance de vie de son porteur et c'est cette nouvelle qui acheva le Shérif.

Du haut de ses presque 9 ans, Genim comprenait que sa maman était malade mais ne savait pas que c'était mortel, pour lui sa maman était une super-héroïne avec des pouvoirs magiques qui ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas comme ça.

Elle devait se battre contre le super méchant avec ses pouvoirs magiques pour le vaincre. Sa compréhension de la maladie se limitait à comprendre que maman était souvent fatiguée, qu'il fallait faire attention à pas faire trop de bruit quand elle était allongée sur le canapé, qu'il ne fallait rien dire quand soudainement elle s'énervait, même s'il n'avait rien fait, ni rien dit.

Le comportement de Genim changeait au fur et à mesure que la maladie de Claudia prenait de l'ampleur, crises d'angoisses, sautes d'humeurs, crise de larmes était devenu le quotidien de John qui naviguait entre son travail, son fils et ses nuits à l'hôpital.

Plus le temps avançait, plus longtemps Claudia restait à l'hôpital sous la surveillance des médecins et de Mélissa.

Genim se renfermait chaque jour qui avançait, l'hyperactivité de l'enfant se transformait en inactivité, sa joie de vivre s'effaçait peu à peu àprés chaque crise d'hystérie de Claudia.

L'enfant ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère lui en voulait, pourquoi elle le rejetait où l'insultait le traitant de parasite qui voulait la tuer. Les mots blessaient profondément le petit garçon qui commençait à se persuader qu'il était responsable de la maladie de sa mère.

John perdu face à la maladie de sa femme et au mutisme de son fils ne savait plus comment gérer le tout. Scott tentait chaque fois qu'il le pouvait de remonter le moral de son ami. Mais rien ne le fit sourire, pire l'enfant s'enfonça dans une dépression.

Un soir de septembre, après des mois de combat et de douleur, Claudia Stilinski s'endormit et ne se réveilla plus.

Les cris, les larmes, les crises, le mutisme, la violence des blessures que s'infligeait Genim était tellement forte que John dû le faire interner quelques jours dans la section « jeune » d'Echein House. Les mois qui suivirent la mort de Claudia, son fils était devenu littéralement fou, la douleur qui se lisait dans ses yeux le brisait d'autant plus qu'il venait de perdre la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé. Sa Claudia n'était plus et son fils se punissait inconsciemment lui expliqua le psychologue pour enfant.

Son fils se punissait de la mort de sa mère, qu'il considérait comme sa faute. Les mots de Claudia étaient bien ancrés dans sa tête et dans son cœur et l'enfant s'en était persuadé. La mort de Claudia acheva les quelques réserves du garçon, enfonçant Genim âgé de 9 ans qu'il était un meurtrier, le meurtrier de sa mère, amour de son père.

Il avait fallu quatre mois a Genim pour reprendre doucement une vie à peu près normale. La première fois que John passa une nuit à peu près tranquille depuis des mois, il se rendit compte que sa femme était morte. Non pas qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais là c'était officiel, il s'était tellement penché sur le sort de son fils qu'il n'avait pas entamé son travail de deuil.

Cette nuit-là, il but un verre, puis deux, continua sur là troisième et finit finalement la bouteille. Mélissa et Scott étant présents pour Genim qui reprenait document une vie normale, John s'enfonça dans le travail, faisant des doubles journées, passant sa vie dans son bureau. Genim prit sur lui, confirmant que sa vie n'était plus depuis la mort de sa mère.

Genim disparut et Stiles naquit.

 **Oo_oO**

Claudia observa les deux jeunes hommes frissonner, elle avait l'impression étrange d'avoir déjà vu le plus âgé mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce putain d'apollon au regard sombre et sa veste en cuir.

_ _Vous n'avez rien à faire ici,_ grogna le plus âgé _, c'est une propriété privée …_

 **_ Cliché mon grand, j'ai déjà dit ça, non mais sérieux aucune originalité ces jeunes** , cria exaspérée Claudia.

_ _Désolé on cherchait juste un truc que mon pote a perdu …_

L'homme lança quelque chose à Scott qui le réceptionna sans difficulté.

_ D _égagez maintenant_ , l'homme tourna le dos et partit.

Alors que les deux jeunes s'apprêtaient à faire de même, Claudia vit son fils écarquiller les yeux.

_ _C'est Derek Hale …_

_ _Qui ?_ demanda Scott qui était plutôt pressé de dégager de la propriété du mec étrange qu'il venait de rencontrer.

_ _Derek Hale, toute sa famille est morte dans un incendie qui a eu lieu y quelques années, c'est un survivant avec sa sœur Laura et leur oncle Peter qui a été brûlé à un degré inimaginable, me demande encore comment il a fait pour survivre, ils ne doivent pas être humains._

_ **Hale ? Hale ? Bordel Talia** , s'écria Claudia horrifiée par ce que son fils racontait **, mon dieu c'est Derek ? Le petit bonhomme ronchon comme son père mais tellement attachant, il a bien grandi,** Claudia fit le geste pour montrer les muscles bandés sous la veste en cuir.

_ _Ouais et ?_

 __ Rien c'est juste pour causer …_

 __ Allez vient on se casse_ , fit Scott en avançant.

Claudia vit son fils se tourner vers l'endroit où avait disparu Derek. Un sentiment étrange parcourut sa progéniture, un frisson lui parcourra l'échine.

_ **T'es bien mon fils pour tomber amoureux dans cette forêt.**

 **Oo_oO**

Claudia rigolait toute seule face à Derek Hale venant se cacher chez elle avec son mari de Shérif qui le cherchait partout.  
Le jeune homme était très énervé d'être un objet de marchandage pour Stiles alors qu'un camarade de classe de Stiles était venu étudier. Stiles étant Stiles, il lui était plutôt venu à l'idée qu'il pourrait l'aider à tracer un texto qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

Claudia s'était attendu à ce que Derek Hale refuse le déshabillage en règle pour Stiles et Danny, mais elle savoura quand même l'instant, son mari était toujours aussi sexe mais la jeunesse de Derek et le regard que se lançait les deux jeunes hommes quand l'un ne regardait pas l'autre, c'était tout simplement à mourir de rire. Là-dessus Claudia avait un avantage, elle pouvait se rouler par terre sans craindre de mourir une seconde fois.

_ _C'est trop petit_ , entendit Claudia dans un accent mexicain à couper au couteau.

Claudia se tourna et sentit la colère sourde de Derek mais aussi une petite pointe de fierté masculine alors que son fils léchait des yeux le corps parfait du grand brun.

Elle allait s'éclater.

Mon dieu qu'ils sont bêtes tous les deux.

 **Oo_oO**

Claudia passa par diverses émotions en suivant son fils dans le parcours du combattant qu'était sa vie, et quelques-unes lui firent mal au cœur.

Le premier qui craquela son cœur de mère ce fut le regard que lança Stiles à l'espace vide où s'était trouvé Derek Hale quelques instant plus tôt.  
Alors qu'il s'était fatigué à lui sauver la vie dans plus de deux mètres d'eau de piscine, Derek était parti sans un merci.  
Certes il n'était pas réputé pour être sympa mais quand on vous sauve la vie c'est la moindre des choses. Il y avait tellement de souffrance et de ressentiments dans ce regard triste qu'elle en eut très mal.

La deuxième fois qu'elle souffrit c'est lors de l'apparition du Nogistune qui l'obligea à affronter sa peur la plus insidieuse, la plus douloureuse. Celle qui vous fait croire que vous allez mourir. La même mort que votre mère, une longue et lente agonie vers une mort certaine et difficile.  
Claudia avait beau hurler, Stiles ne l'entendit pas. Elle avait quand même réussi à jouer un tour au renard. Le coup de l'échiquier c'était son idée mais mettre Derek Hale en roi était brillant.  
Elle avait réussi grâce au hurlement de Scott, à faire sortir son fils de sa léthargie.

Entre temps ce fut la mort de la douce Allison Argent, la jolie chasseuse qui brisa un peu plus son cœur de mère. Christopher Argent n'avait pas mérité ça et Stiles allait encore poser une pierre tombale sur son cœur et les reproches qui allaient avec. Elle savait que son fils se reprocherait cette mort de plus, qu'il continuerait à croire qu'il avait les mains, non pas tachées mais inondées de sang.

 **Oo_oO**

Mais sa plus grande colère fut le soir où Stiles comprit enfin qu'il était raide dingue de Derek Hale, le soir où il accepta ses propres sentiments pour le grand méchant loup, pour l'ancien alpha, pour l'ancien beta, pour l'ancien oméga, pour l'homme qui mourrait à ses côtés.  
Claudia avait suivi avec attention cette histoire, mon dieu qu'elle avait envie de tuer de ses mains cette sorcière druide qui avait envoûté Derek avec les manières et l'humour de son fils.

 **_ Salope de Kate attend un peu de crever, je vais m'occuper de ton cas.  
** On peut dire que Claudia avait passé le stade en colère tellement elle irradiait de haine et jamais elle n'avait ressenti cette émotion.

Voir Derek, mourant contre ce rocher, la jolie mercenaire à ses côtés, Claudia avait versé dans le mélodramatique, ses larmes fantomatiques coulaient à foison, ne pouvant plus rien arrêter.  
Mais ce regard, oui ce regard entre les deux hommes, Stiles attendant qu'un signe de Derek pour venir à ses côtés.

_ **Mais vire-la la métisse Genim, bordel cours, vire-moi cette gourde, bon elle est jolie et sympa, mais bordel pousse-la et prend sa place, tu attends quoi ?** Claudia leva les bras au ciel quand Derek poussa Stiles de la tête à aller aider Scott.

 **_ Mais t'es con toi, t'as perdu tes neurones quand ton loup s'est barré ou quoi ?** Hurla Claudia **, mon fils, mon bébé, humain et hyperactif, tu veux qu'il fasse quoi pour sauver Scott ? Lui chanter la Bamba ou danser la Macarena, mais qu'il est con lui aussi.**

Claudia observa son fils détourner la tête dépitée et s'énerva encore plus.

 **_ Genim Stilinski** hurla-t-elle, **ramène tes fesses ici et … Mais putain embrasse-le, dis-lui que tu l'aimes, il va bientôt… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?**

Derek venait d'évoluer, il venait de passer à un stade supérieur de la lycanthropie. Il était devenu un loup complet.

_ **Madre de dios, mais il est bien foutu de partout celui-là… Quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers le ciel, **non pas maintenant je n'ai pas fini de …**

Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée vociférant contre l'injustice divine.

 **Oo_oO**

Claudia fut présente pour ce moment d'émotion. Le premier baiser de son fils et Derek Hale.

D'ailleurs Talia était là aussi, quand on va devenir une grande et belle famille, pourquoi ne pas profiter du moment. En plus les deux femmes avaient sympathisé là-haut. Elles se connaissaient un peu dans leur vie passée mais s'étaient découvert des points communs. Comme hurler sur leur fils alors qu'elles étaient mortes toutes les deux. D'habitude Laura se joignait à elle mais pas aujourd'hui, dommage pour elle.

Pourtant tout cela n'avait failli jamais arriver. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ?

Après l'épisode du Mexique, Derek avait décidé de partir de Beacon Hills : autoflagellation, auto-apitoiement, colère dirigée sur lui-même…

Malheureusement pour le loup, Cora avait vendu la mèche à un certain hyperactif dont elle avait senti les sentiments, enfin senti, faut dire que quand les deux sont dans la même pièce, l'oxygène se sature d'une montée de phéromones et d'hormones sexuelles que la plupart du temps Cora reste dehors ou la réunion est annulée.

Alors quand un certain hyperactif arriva au loft, Derek n'eut d'autre chose que de s'expliquer, enfin de grogner.

 __ Que fais-tu ici Stiles ?_ grogna Derek mécontent de la situation, il ne voulait pas croiser Stiles surtout pas aujourd'hui, enfin de toute façon ce serait la dernière fois.

_ **Mon fils veut jouer au tennis abruti de loup … désolée Talia.**

 **_ Non c'est rien, mon fils EST un abruti.**

Stiles déglutit fortement, la voix du loup le fit frissonner comme au premier jour, comme à chaque contact imprévu, les plaquages contre les murs qui au fils des années se sont raréfiés mais dont la durée a augmenté.

 __ Tu pars ?_ Fut la seule chose qu'arriva à prononcer Stiles, mais dans un sens cette question était primordiale pour lui.

_ _Je suis un grand garçon je n'ai pas à demander la permission pour faire ce que je veux de ma vie …_

 __ Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais avoir la permission, je t'ai juste demandé confirmation, je veux te l'entendre dire, je veux que tu me dises « oui je pars loin de toi, je pars parce que je suis un lâche, un ancien alpha raté, un bêta nul et un oméga débile en puissance … »_

Les deux mères grimacèrent quand le nouveau loup plaqua violemment Stiles contre le premier mur qu'il trouva.

Derek furieux d'être insulté de cette façon par Stiles ne put contenir plus longtemps sa rage enfouie depuis des semaines. Pourtant l'odeur sucrée que dégageait Stiles calma le brun.  
Un odeur de sel attira l'attention de Derek, il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut les larmes de Stiles qui le fixait sans le lâcher. Les mains de l'hyperactif s'accrochèrent de façon désespérée a la veste en cuir de Derek.

_ _Tu vas partir et moi qu'est-ce que je deviens Derek, si tu pars qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?_

_ _Tu vas vivre Stiles_ , Derek posa son nez dans le cou délicat de l'humain et huma cette odeur qui l'apaisait tant, celle qui lui donnait l'impression d'être vivant, d'être en paix, _tu vas vivre loin des ennuis que je peux causer …_

Stiles ricana légèrement en expliquant qu'il les trouvait tout seul les ennuis.

_ _Derek ?_

_ _Hum_ , le brun posa son front sur le sien attendant la question de l'humain.

_ _Je t'aime !_

Derek se releva légèrement et observa le regard intense que lui lança Stiles, aucun raté de cœur, rien qui pouvait justifier d'un mensonge. Il avait attendu longtemps pour ce moment mais il ne pouvait pas, il était mineur, son père était shérif, c'était un garçon … bon pour le dernier élément ce n'était pas un problème pour le loup, une première mais pas un problème.

_ _Mon père sait tout !_ Derek recula vivement de Stiles qui continua sa phrase s'en se soucier des yeux inquiets de Derek _, j'ai dit à mon père que j'aimais les garçons, enfin non pas les garçons mais toi et rien que toi …_

_ **Bordel j'ai loupé ça, John a dû devenir fou** , Claudia éclata de rire en imaginant John tenter de comprendre la situation dans laquelle il s'embarquait.

_ _Mon père n'est pas contre, il ne m'empêchera jamais d'être avec la personne que j'aime_ , Stiles tendit la main _, si tu ne veux pas de moi Derek, tu me dis droit dans les yeux que tu ne m'aimes pas, je m'en irais et jamais nous ne nous recroiserons, si jamais c'est le contraire, laisse-moi te prouver que t'aimer n'est pas une malédiction._

_ **Mon beau fils est une perle** , chouina la grande Talia Hale émut par le petit discours de Stiles.

 **_ Il tient ça de moi** , pleura littéralement Claudia en tendant un mouchoir à sa comparse.

Derek avança doucement puis prit d'une envie incontrôlable, poussa Stiles contre le mur mais plus délicatement que la fois précédente, colla son corps au sien et ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois.

Les deux mères détournèrent les yeux par pudeur mais aussi par envie de laisser à leurs enfants un peu d'intimité.

 **Oo_oO**

 **FIN**


	11. Le Monstre de Beacon Hills

JE VOUS SOUHAITE A TOUTES ET TOUS UNE PUTAIN DE BONNE ANNEE 2016.

NOUVELLE ANNEE NOUVEAUX DEFIS, J'AI DECIDE AVEC LA COMPLICITE DE MES BETAS CORRECTEURS AVEC QUI J'AI BOSSER L'ANNEE DERNIERE DE ME LANCE UN DEFI !  
DONC CHAQUE MOIS, JE POSTERAI UN OS AVEC LE SHIP DE SON CHOIX.

AUJOURD'HUI NOUS ALLONS COMMENCER LE BAL AVEC L'OS SPECIAL DARNESS

BONNE LECTURE A VOUS MES LICORNES GAROUS.

LE MONSTRE DE BEACON HILLS

Wikipédia : Monstre  
Définition ? Terme venant du latin monstrare (monstro, avi, atum) qui signifie "montrer", "indiquer", et monstrum (rattaché au verbe monere "avertir"), non forcement péjoratif.

Un monstre est un individu ou une créature dont l'apparence, voire le comportement, surprend par son écart avec les normes de la société.

Scott referma l'onglet de la page et éteignit son ordinateur. S'asseyant correctement sur son siège, il fit une grimace de douleur quand un tiraillement à son arrière train se fit sentir. Ouais, il savait ce qu'était un monstre, mais de là à en voir une nouvelle espèce, mais surtout avoir ressenti ses effets sur son organisme, il y avait qu'un pas.

Des monstres, au fils des ans, il en avait rencontré. Côtoyé et même pour certains, aimé. Il ne voulait surtout pas que cela se sache. Lui, humain de base, devenu loup-garou mordu par un alpha avide de vengeance et de soif sanguinaire et pour finalement finir en véritable alpha par sa propre volonté.

Il était tombé sous le charme envoutant d'une des créatures les plus impitoyable qu'il connaissait. Personne n'était au courant. Peut-être Derek. Ses regards en disant plus que ses paroles.

Mais pouvait-il deviner ses pensées les plus profondes et les plus secrètes. Ses envies inavouables. Ses peurs les plus insondable aussi. Aimer c'est souffrir de l'inattention de l'autre.

Son dernier combat datant de la journée précédente le faisait encore souffrir. Tant physiquement que psychiquement. Se battre contre l'autre était devenu dur à encaisser. La morsure, le sang, la vengeance, la trahison et maintenant la souffrance de devoir l'affronter et de le tuer.

Il devait y arriver, c'était son combat, son terminus. Il ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance. Il ne devait plus lui faire confiance. Surtout après ce qui s'était passé au Mexique.

Pourtant Scott voulait. Oui, il voulait le revoir une dernière fois et mettre un point final à cette histoire à sens unique. L'autre lui avait fait miroiter des rêves impossibles. Mais s'était pour mieux endormir sa méfiance. Il était doué à ce jeu. Trop même. Mais le véritable alpha n'était plus dupe.

Son téléphone vibra en le sortant de sa rêverie. Lisant le message, Scott se leva, prit sa veste et son casque et partit direction l'ancien manoir des Hale. Peter avait été vu pas loin par Hayden. La fin approchait.

Encore un coup pour rien. Scott rentra chez lui épuisé de courir à droite et à gauche, espérant tomber sur son ancien alpha qui semblait s'amuser à les faire tourner en bourrique. Il devait bien se marrer là où il était.

Il entra dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigidaire. Oubliant les convenances et épuisé moralement, le loup but directement au goulot le lait frais qui glissa dans sa gorge sèche. Il poussa un soupir de découragement quand il reposa la brique sur l'étagère.

Ne faisant attention a rien, il grimpa les marches trois par trois pour, plus vite, se plonger dans les draps propres de son lit et dormir douze heures non-stop. Sa mère n'étant pas en ville pour une semaine à cause d'un séminaire médical et profitant des vacances scolaires du printemps, Scott se reposait le plus possible. Surtout pendant la chasse à l'ancien Alpha qui commençait à l'épuiser et à lui miner le moral.

Stiles avait Isaac pour lui faire oublier ses tracas. Les deux jeunes s'étaient retrouver après un long séjour du bouclé en France avec Chris et depuis ne se quittaient plus. L'amour fais des miracles mais attention au retour de bâton.

Derek été revenu du Mexique avec dans ses bagages et ses bras un Jackson râleur mais tellement plus cool depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Comme quoi certains bêtas ont un lieu particulier avec leur Alpha. L'amour fait faire des bêtises, mais rien d'insurmontable.

Facile à dire quand votre alpha tente à plusieurs reprises de vous tuer. Et tout ça pour le pouvoir. Scott aurait donner n'importe quoi pour que ce Hale lui montre un véritable intérêt.

Il avait essayé d'oublier ses pensées en sortant avec Alison pour qui il avait des sentiments. Mais assez fort pour la retenir visiblement. Puis elle était morte dans ses bras. Ce fut le seul moment où Peter lui avait montrer un intérêt. Un gros intérêt. Mais pas assez. Un baiser fougueux. Des caresses. Puis plus rien. Le vide absolu.

Kira était arrivée dans sa vie à un moment où il se sentait véritablement seul et avait combler une part de lui. Malheureusement cela n'avait pas suffit et la jeune fille l'avait remarqué. Elle avait préféré suivre les femmes du désert plutôt que de souffrir inutilement.

Et Peter s'était échappé quelques jours plus tôt. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire son deuil sur sa vie misérable de jeune adulte amoureux que déjà les ennuis continuaient. Quoi de mieux qu'une chasse à l'homme, enfin au loup, pour oublier son vide affectif.

Heureusement que sa mère était là, Stiles aussi. Sinon il serait en déprime complète.

Scott poussa la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Le visage enfoncé dans le coussin, il ne remarqua pas la présence intruse dans la pièce.

Respirant à pleins poumons, une odeur titilla ses narines, une odeur de jasmin sauvage et de mûres des bois. Se retournant violement, il tomba sur un spectacle que jamais il n'aurait cru voir.

Bras croisés sur le torse, épaule contre le bois de la porte, Peter Hale souriant de toutes ses dents et le regard explosant de luxure, le dévorait des yeux. Que Peter soit là, ne le troublait pas plus que ça. Car il se doutait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre, le loup se manifesterait. Mais ce qui, au regard de Scott, le fit déglutir fortement, c'est l'accoutrement du loup.

Sortant de la douche, Peter Hale ne portait en tout et pour tout, qu'une minuscule serviette de bain éponge, accrochée maladroitement sur ses hanches. Scott devina qu'il venait de sortir de la douche depuis quelques secondes. Des gouttelettes glissaient sur son corps alléchant et musclé.

Scott devait bien avouer que pour un loup de presque quarantaine d'années, Peter Hale était plus que bien gaulé. Un corps musclé et bien galbé. Des jambes longues athlétiques. Des épaules carrées et étoffées. Un torse bombé et puissant. Des bras robustes qui ne demandaient qu'à être utilisé comme coussin.

_ Alors je te fais toujours de l'effet à ce que je vois, ricana l'échappé d'Eichen House, toujours à manger du regard le loup.

_ Ne rêve pas trop, Hale ! rétorqua Scott en se levant brutalement, prêt à en découdre avec lui. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte sur le moment, c'est qu'une partie de son anatomie hurlait le contraire. La bosse qui déformait son jean prouvait à Peter qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Scott s'en voulut d'être aussi faible face à cet homme qui se fichait éperdument de ses sentiments. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et il ne l'aurait pas. Il avait failli la première fois, il recommencerait.

Scott s'apprêta à attraper son téléphone pour appeler Derek et la meute, mais un mouvement rapide de Peter l'en empêcha. Seulement tout ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu.

On peut dire beaucoup de choses sur Peter Hale, mais il y a une chose qui est sûre. C'est qu'il n'est pas pudique. Le regard de Scott se posa sur le morceau de chair tendu à l'extrême entre les jambes de Peter et cria d'effroi.

Son souvenir sur les recherches du mot monstre lui revint immédiatement en mémoire. La chose était énorme, volumineuse et bien trop grande pour être naturelle.

_ Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec les surprises sur les monstres ? Qu'y a-t-il Scott ?

_ Peter ! S'écria le jeune latino, elle est énorme, elle ne passera jamais …

Le regard de Peter s'agrandit d'étonnement alors que Scott plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche trop surpris par ses propres mots. Reprenant contenance, Peter s'approcha avec une démarche féline et prédatrice, les jambes de Scott buttèrent contre le bois du lit.

Scott ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Devait-il hurler pour alerter ses amis que Peter était là ? Ou, allait-il succomber à Peter Hale ? Une seule fois ! Une petite fois ! Juste pour savoir ? Savoir quel goût ont ses lèvres ! Quelle saveur a sa langue ! Quel goût à cette chose énorme tendue comme une ficelle de string !

Il avait sa réponse. Il voulait savoir quel goût avait Peter Hale avant de s'en débarrasser définitivement. Mu par une envie de découverte, Scott passa ses bras autour de Peter et fondit sur ses lèvres. Un baiser violent et quémandeur. Une envie de sauvagerie et d'amour. Scott était toujours un garçon fleur bleue et romantique. Mais avec cet homme, il voulait aussi une certaine violence. Pulsion agressive et charnelle.

Il s'éloigna de Peter pour reprendre son souffle et frissonna d'un manque.

Malgré tout, quelque chose le retenait encore. Une question primordiale que son cœur et sa raison lui demandait réponse.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement Scott plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il voulait que l'homme lui réponde sincèrement et ne passe pas par des chemins de traverses.

_ N'est-ce pas évident Scott ? Le visage de Peter prit une expression fermée et sans émotion. Scott sentit son cœur se briser, il appréhendait la réponse depuis le début, mais pourrait-il encaisser la vérité en plein visage ?

_ Si je t'ai choisi toi et pas Stiles pour la morsure c'est qu'il y a une raison particulière ! Peter s'écarta de Scott et commença à remettre ses vêtements. Scott émit un sifflement sourd de contrariété et de frustration.

_ C'est parce tu savais que j'allais devenir un véritable alpha et que tu pourrais prendre mes pouvoirs, cracha Scott, plus énervé par la distance que venait de mettre l'ancien alpha que par la réponse.

Peter ricana, ce qui piqua Scott dans sa curiosité.

_ Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? Ce n'est pas la vérité peut être ?

Peter se tourna vers lui et s'approcha en faisant bleuir ses yeux.

_ A cette époque, j'étais une homme détruit dans un loup avide vengeance. J'avais perdu famille et meute, sincèrement crois-tu que je pouvais réfléchir à ça ? Peter leva les yeux au plafond et semblait réfléchir. Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, si je t'ai poursuivi à cette époque c'est parce que …

Peter se stoppa et se retourna vers la salle de bain, puis enfila ses vêtements plus rapidement. Alors qu'il allait sortir par la fenêtre, enfin plutôt s'enfuir par la fenêtre, Scott l'attrapa au vol et le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

Le sourire de Peter mi arrogant mi satisfait déplut à l'Alpha.

_ On n'en a pas fini toi et moi !

_ Scott ! Scott ! Scott ! On en aura jamais fini ! N'as-tu pas compris ? Le jeune homme se recula devant le visage sérieux de Peter.

Qu'est ce qu'il devait comprendre ? Et pourquoi arrêter ses réflexions en plein milieu ?

_ Scott, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu veux nous le faire croire ! Tu joues très bien les abrutis, mais tu ne me berneras pas, d'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais trompé. Scott ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser. Ni même comment prendre le sens de cette phrase.

_ Tu sais gamin, je suis très patient. Peter se rapprocha vite du louveteau et lui vola un baiser. J'ai attendu ces trois dernières années ta majorité, parce que je ne veux pas faire de vague avec mon compagnon et puis je vais te dire, Peter enjamba la fenêtre sous le regard déconcerter de Scott, si je t'ai mordu c'est parce que ton odeur m'a attiré depuis le début, si je t'ai poussé dans tes retranchements, kidnappé, et que l'on s'est battu, ce n'est pas pour le pouvoir, c'est parce que je voulais que mon compagnon soit assez fort pour se battre contre n'importe qui. Le Né-Loup lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit. Mais avant de partir, Peter se retourna.

_ Tu n'es pas prêt. Je sais qu'un jour viendra où tu auras besoin de moi et je serai là. Je ne serai jamais loin de toi, Scott. Jamais.

Le jeune loup tenta un geste vers celui qui venait enfin de lui donner les réponses qu'il attendait, que ce dernier disparut dans la nuit.

Trop abasourdit par les paroles de son …

_ Compagnon … Merde !

Scott enfila sa veste et sauta à son tour par la fenêtre. Il ne devait pas le laisser filer. Il devait le ramener. Sûr ! Il se battrait pour lui. Enfin il avait réuni son cœur et sa raison sur la même longueur d'onde. C'était lui depuis le départ. Tout s'emboîtait, tout concordait. Les regards, les gestes volés, les sous-entendus, les baisers, les mots.

Et il y avait cette expression étrange à chaque fois qu'ils se battaient, comme une volonté de faire plus fort, d'aller plus haut, de surpasser l'autre. Toutes les tentatives que Scott et les autres avaient prises pour un vol de pouvoir ou autre. Tout cela n'était rien qu'un stratagème pour que Scott puisse devenir fort, très fort. Assez fort pour se mesurer à des Alphas, une Darach, un Nogitsune, des chimères, des Dread Doctors, des Kitsunes. Tout cela pour ça.

En fait, Peter avait fait en sorte de transformer son futur compagnon, de l'élever au rang de véritable alpha et de l'entraîner à sa façon. Tordu. Mais à ça façon.

Scott se transforma légèrement et pista l'odeur de SON compagnon.

Scott mis plus d'une heure à retrouver Peter. Ce loup était vraiment rapide et très intelligent. Il avait fait plusieurs fois le tour de la forêt pour brouiller les pistes et les odeurs. Seulement, Scott ne s'était pas laissé berner et avait suivit les odeurs sans jamais se détourner une seule fois de son objectif.

Il s'agissait cette fois, non pas de vie ou de mort, mais de lui et de Peter. De l'avenir. De compagnonnage. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser influencer par autre chose que son envie d'en finir avec la malchance et les faux semblants.

Quand enfin il trouva le loup, il allait sortir de la forêt vers une zone nouvellement résidentielle de Beacon Hills à quelques kilomètres près du centre-ville aux abord de la forêt côte Nord.

Scott prit son élan et s'élança rapidement, sautant sur les branches, il se laissa tomber devant Peter. Attrapant le col du loup par surprise, il le repoussa en arrière sur quelques mètres et le coinça contre un arbre.

_ Alors surpris ? demanda le jeune loup qui reprit son visage humain mais avec un sourire vainqueur.

_ Très ! Et surtout agréablement. Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver ? J'ai mis tout mon cœur et mon énergie à parcourir cette forêt de long en large pour berner tes sens.

Scott fouilla la poche de sa veste et en sortit de minuscule filament de laine violette.

_ Ne jamais courir dans les arbres avec une écharpe en laine, fais comme Isaac, enroule la bien …

_ Comme tu l'as vu, je ne peux pas vraiment l'enrouler, souffla Peter à son oreille. Le jeune loup piqua un fard quand il comprit à quoi faisait allusion le plus vieux. Et si tu veux, je peux te donner un avant-gout …

Scott repoussa violemment Peter contre l'arbre et fit flamboyer ses yeux d'un rouge écarlate.

_ Ne joue pas avec moi Peter, grogna Scott. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il en eut du mal à respirer. Je ne veux plus jouer avec toi, je veux … Je te veux, entièrement, viscéralement, complétement …

_ Es-tu réellement prêt à tout perdre ?

_ Je suis prêt à tout pour toi, par contre je veux être sûr de toi, je veux être sûr que jamais tu ne me trahiras, Peter. On a beau être compagnon, je veux que tu me le jure …

Peter aimait les mots, les jeux de mots, les tournures de phrases tarabiscotées, les insinuations, les sous-entendus, les phrases sorties de leur contexte, tous les mots en générale. Avec Scott, c'était diffèrent, Scott avait besoin de gestes, de preuves plus que de mots. Il avait assez avec Stiles. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'Il avait envie de faire. Il l'embrassa.

Pas un baiser brutal, sauvage limite bestial, non un baiser doux, sensuel, un baiser presque chaste. Il attrapa Scott par la taille et le colla à lui. Passant ses bras autour de ses hanches, Scott, lui, accrocha ses bras à son cou, prenant en coupe son visage.

Peter mordilla ses lèvres délicatement, prenant son temps pour apprécier le goût de sa bouche. Du bout de la langue, il traça le contour de ses lèvres, apprenant chaque recoin, chaque commissure. Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste. Elles firent tomber la veste en jean qui l'empêchait de toucher correctement le corps de son jeune loup. Délicatement, du bout des doigts, il se glissa sous le tee-shirt et caressa la peau douce et halé de son petit homme.

Il sentit le corps de Scott frissonner sous ses doigts. Il se délecta de l'odeur de cerise que dégageait Scott mêlé à l'excitation.

Scott pressa son corps contre le sien, augmentant la pression sanguine dans la zone basse de son corps. Peter n'en pouvait plus, cette odeur, cette douceur de peau, cette excitation douce mais irradiante.

L'ancien Alpha passa ses mains dans le jean de Scott qui haleta quand il empoigna ses fesses et le souleva. Scott enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, frottant leurs deux érections douloureusement enfermées dans un carquois de tissus dérangeant. Peter se mis à marcher.

_ Pas ici … Bordel … Peter eut du mal à parler alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les forêts loin des regards et oreilles indiscret. Scott se mit à mordiller du lobe de son oreille jusqu'à la base de son cou en se tortillant, érection contre érection. Toi je vais te faire hurler, tu vas …

_ Promis ? demanda Scott dans son cou.

_ Putain, je vais te dévorer tout cru, je vais te faire hurler mon prénom, je vais imprimer mon odeur sur ta peau pour que le monde entier sache que tu es à moi, je vais te mordre une nouvelle fois en signe de mon engagement de compagnon et je te referai l'amour une seconde et troisième fois, qui sait, même une quatrième pour que tout ton être sente moi, grogna Peter dans un râle de désir.

Scott n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'inconsciemment il attendait ça, il voulait ça. Etre posséder par celui qui rendait ses nuits de fantasmes torrides. Il n'avait pas oublié le monstre se cachant dans le boxer noir de Peter mais il savait au fond de lui que son ancien Alpha serait doux. Enfin doux pour Peter Hale se serait un comble.

_ A quoi tu penses ? demanda Peter qui sortit Scott de ses pensées. Le loup remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans la forêt. Enfin si mais, il se trouvait dans une petite cabane en bois façon chalet des montagnes. Scott descendit des hanches de Peter et observa l'endroit.

Le lieu étonna beaucoup Scott. La cabane devait faire 30 m². Un poêle à bois que Peter se mit à faire chauffer, trônait au centre avec des coussins posés au sol. Un lit deux places avec des draps rouges accompagné d'une petite table de chevet. Une armoire dans un coin de la cabane jouxtait un petit bureau en bois où se côtoyait livres, machine à écrire et manuscrits. Plus loin, une cuisinette était installée, plaque chauffante unique, petit four et frigidaire. Scott tourna la tête et aperçu une porte ouverte autre que celle de l'entrée, donnant sur une petite salle de bain.

_ On est où ? Demanda Scott complètement perdu par cet endroit simple mais tellement douillet et accueillant.

_ C'est ma cabane !

_ Très amusant Peter, sérieux ?

_ C'est mon secret, Peter regarda l'endroit avec tellement de peine et d'amour que Scott sentit son cœur se serrer, c'est la cabane que Talia, Frederick et moi avons construit quand nous étions plus jeunes, c'était notre cachette. Personne ne la connait, encore moins son emplacement. Peter remua le feu dans le poêle et regarda Scott, les yeux ronds, observer chaque détail, chaque recoin, comme s'il venait de découvrir un trésor.

_ Personne ? Même Derek ? Cora ? Laura ?

_ Personne … Sauf toi !

Scott eut un frisson remontant sa colonne vertébrale, cela lui faisait bizarre de connaitre un endroit auquel seul Peter avait accès. Cela avait le mérite de lui donner la réponse sur la confiance qu'il attendait. Il était fier et touché par ce geste.

Scott sentit Peter se mettre derrière lui, passant ses bras autour de son torse et l'embrassant dans la nuque.

_ Je ne suis pas un tendre, Scott, j'ai mon caractère d'emmerdeur, je suis retord et j'aime contrarier les gens. Je m'amuse à leur dépend et avec leurs faiblesses. J'aime les voir se tortiller quand ils savent que je détiens un de leurs secrets. Peter sentit Scott frissonner quand son souffle caressa son épaule.

_ Je ne changerai pas et tu le sais. Je ne te promettrai pas amour et bonheur pour toujours car dans la vie et surtout la mienne, ça n'existe pas. Doucement il tourna Scott et plongea son regard dans le sien.

_ Je te laisse le choix Scott McCall, une dernière chance de t'éloigner de moi pour ne pas souffrir. Car si tu restes avec moi, il est plus que probable que tes amis te tournent le dos, que ta meute te renie, ta mère ne te laissera jamais tomber mais prendra mal le fait que tu sortes avec un vieux loup garou qui a tenter de te tuer à plusieurs reprises. Tu comprends ? Si tu dois partir, fais-le maintenant. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir me quitter dans l'avenir !

Scott ferma les yeux douloureusement. Peter avait raison sur tous les points. Enfin presque. Il savait que Stiles ne lui en voudrait pas. Enfin, pas longtemps. Derek attendait une véritable occasion de retrouver un semblant de famille. Il en avait discuté un soir de pleine lune quand ils avaient dû s'occuper de Liam, Hayden et Corey.

Pour Malia, Scott ne savait pas vraiment comment la coyote pourrait réagir. Mal sûrement. Isaac allait revenir mais il comprendrait sûrement. Jackson ? C'était Jackson, seul Stiles le comprenait. Normal, compagnon ! Lydia aurait du mal aussi, mais la Banshee aurait sûrement de bonnes piques à lui envoyer dans la tronche. Sa mère ? Bonne question. Il verrait en temps voulu, pour le moment Peter attendait surement une réponse.

_ Ça va être dur ! Très dur ! Je ne veux pas te changer Peter, c'est pas mon but dans la vie. Je veux juste que tu sois présent pour moi. Si je suis bien ton compagnon, c'est ce que tu es censé faire. Idem pour moi.

Scott ouvrit les yeux et aperçu quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Les yeux de Peter semblaient éclater de mille feux, comme un feu d'artifice multicolore. Son sourire était encore plus grand et envoutant que jamais. Scott pouvait sentir un sentiment de plénitude irradier la cabane.

Peter tourna Scot vers lui et sans quitter ses yeux du regard, déboutonna sa chemise lentement. Avec une douceur que Scott n'avait jamais connue, l'homme la fit glisser au sol et caressa son torse d'un geste doux et sensuel. Peter retira son polo et son jean rapidement mais sans jamais le lâcher des yeux. Scott frissonna d'impatience et d'appréhension. Jamais il n'avait fait ça avec un homme. Il serait son premier et espérait son dernier.

Il avait attendu une grande partie de sa vie la personne qui lui ferait découvrir le frisson de la passion. Et il semblerait que cela se fasse aujourd'hui.

Scott retira à son tour son jean et lécha du regard le corps parfait de son compagnon. Il déglutit fortement quand il aperçut pour la seconde fois la proéminence poindre le bout de son nez hors du boxer de Peter, devenu trop petit pour contenir la bête. Le monstre souhaitait sortit de sa tanière pour en découvrir une autre bien plus attrayante.

Peter l'attrapa par les hanches et le souleva. Scott crocheta ses jambes autour de son bassin et se laissa porter. L'homme loup déposa le nouvel adulte sur le lit en le maintenant contre lui et s'allongea.

L'ancien alpha dévora la bouche du véritable alpha et but à pleine gorgé ses soupirs. Lentement, il descendit sur son torse pour jouer avec les tetons de Scott qui se tendit et grogna de plaisir. La langue de Peter s'amusa à tourner autour, mordiller délicatement, jouer à aspirer les morceaux de chairs tendus sous le plaisir.

Scott glissa ses deux mains dans la chevelure de l'adulte et agrippa ses cheveux. Le simple coup de langue de l'homme le mettait dans tous ses états. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en voulait plus, bien plus. Il se sentait en sécurité avec cet homme. Et pour une fois, il s'abandonna entièrement entre ses mains. Enfin plutôt sa bouche. Bouche qui glissait vers son bas ventre. Léchant et embrassant chaque parcelle de peau à sa merci.

D'un geste leste, Peter délivra la verge tendue à l'extrême de Scott, il voulait lui faire découvrir et l'initier doucement à ses plaisirs doux. Il souhaitait découvrir ce corps qu'il voulait tant posséder depuis toutes ses années. Et là, il était à sa merci. Sous ses mains. Entre ses lèvres.

Scott lâcha les cheveux de Peter et les enfonça dans la literie. La chaleur et la moiteur de sa bouche lui soutira plus d'un gémissement. Le Né-loup s'amusait avec sa verge, la cajolant, la suçotant, léchant la hampe de haut en bas. Jouant avec ses bourses, le prenant en bouche et titillant du bout de la langue les balles de chaire.

_ Peter ! gémit fortement Scott alors que l'homme prit en bouche et en fond gorge entièrement sa verge.

Jamais Scott n'avait connu telle sensation. Même Avec Alison. Pourtant elle était douée. Mais Peter savait comment y faire. Peut-être avait-il déjà expérimenté ça avec un autre homme. Une pointe de colère et de jalousie s'échappa de Scott sans qu'il puisse l'endiguer. Peter ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il était trop pris par le jouet de chair dont il se délectait.

Le bêta souleva les jambes de l'alpha et lécha la peau entre ses bourses et l'antre vierge. Scott se caressa lui-même d'une main et pinça ses tetons sous le coup du plaisir. Il sentit Peter titiller son monde inconnu, son jardin vierge.

Quand il sentit l'introduction d'un doigt, Scott se contracta involontairement. Pas habitué à cette sollicitation.

_ N'aies pas peur ! Décontracte toi ! Peter prit en bouche sa verge et suça vigoureusement, faisant se détendre le loup.

Le bêta continua l'exploration de la caverne humide, faisant des va-et-vient profonds. Il sentit Scott s'y habituer et gémir plus fort à chaque fois qu'il tapait sur la boule de nerf.

Peter remonta le long de son corps et l'embrassa fougueusement.

_ Tu es sûr d'être prêt, je ne veux t'obliger à rien …

_ Je te veux Peter, je te veux depuis notre première vraie rencontre, lors de ta résurrection, mais j'avais peur. Aujourd'hui je le sais, je te veux, entièrement. Peter sentit une explosion de joie au fond de lui. Enfin quelqu'un qui voulait de lui sans concession. Sans bla bla. Entièrement. Fais-moi grimper au rideau …

_ Oublie les rideaux, commença Peter alors qu'il le retourna pour l'installer à quatre pattes sous lui, je vais te montrer les Etoiles.

Peter mordit la chair tendre du cou de son compagnon et lécha de la base de la nuque jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses. Il voulait que son … comment pouvait-il l'appeler autre que compagnon ? Petit ami ? Non trop adolescence, ce n'était plus de son âge. Son homme ? Pas encore âgé pour ça. Son amant ? Cela était en bonne voie mais il n'allait pas le présenter aux autres comme son amant. Sa chose ? Non ! Définitivement non.

Son petit homme. Voilà, il voulait que son petit homme prenne autant de plaisir que lui.

Scott n'était plus Scott. Il était une sorte de nuage de poussières cosmique virevoltant au grès et humeur du vent. Il n'était plus humain mais que sensations. Son corps terrestre était trop bouillant pour qu'il ait conscience de quoi que ce soit. Le jeu entre la langue et les doigts de Peter à l'intérieur de lui, faisait monter la chaleur de son corps à un tel degrés qu'il se demandait encore s'il était vivant ou au paradis.

_ LA ! Hurla Scott prit au dépourvu par une sensation qui l'excita encore plus. Il sentit le sourire de Peter sur ses fesses alors qu'il les mordait pendant que trois de ses doigts le pénétrait ardemment.

Scott en voulait plus. Encore plus. Il voulait Peter en lui, il voulait sentir le monstre le pénétrer, il voulait se sentir plein, écartelé.

Peter dû sentir son envie. Scott sentit la bête se poser sur ses fesses tandis que Peter colla son torse contre son dos et mordilla sa nuque.

_ Dernière chance d'arrêter …

_ Putain Peter, si tu n'y va pas, je te jure que je te tue pour de bon.

_ C'est qu'il est impatient mon louveteau, va pour la chevauchée fantastique.

Scott se mordit la lèvre quand la bête entama son entrée. Pourtant bien préparée par Peter, elle semblait plus énorme à ce moment que de visu.

Peter abrégea la torture et pénétra d'un coup jusqu'à la garde en Scott qui se retint d'hurler. Il resta quelques secondes pour laisser à Scott le temps de s'habituer. Il est vrai que Peter n'avait pas eu beaucoup de relations sexuelles. Hommes ou femmes, les plus courageux finissaient écarteler. Pas entièrement mais ils ne voulaient plus recommencer l'expérience. Les autres les regardaient effrayer, horrifiés devant la bête.

Peter sentit Scott bouger sous lui, allant et venant de lui-même sur sa bête. Il devait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas jouir instantanément en Scott tant le plaisir était à son maximum. Les gémissements de son petit homme, les mouvements de son bassin pour mieux le prendre en lui, l'odeur de la cerise avec un brin de luxure, la sueur qui suintait de son corps. Tout cela était tellement aphrodisiaque.

Ne voulant pas laisser le petit jouer seul, Peter se redressa légèrement et entama de long va-et-vient un peu plus brutal. Ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à l'alpha qui en redemandait.

_ Plus fort … Encore … Bordel je suis pas en sucre tape …

Peter se demandait si le jeune loup ne l'avait pas trompé sur sa virginité, ou alors avait-il déjà regarder des pornos gays ?

Le bêta s'abreuvait des soupirs et des gémissements de plus en plus fort de son compagnon. Il glissa sa main sous le corps de Scott et entama un va-et-vient un peu plus rapide, sentant sa délivrance approcher.

_ Je veux … Je veux … Peter ? Je veux …

_ Quoi ? Haleta Peter qui accélérait le mouvement à l'intérieur de son homme.

_ Je veux que … Tu me mordes … Peter … je veux t'app… appartenir …

A ses mots, Peter éjacula en hurlant suivit de Scott qui se rependit sur la main et les draps dans de puissants jets de spermes. Peter se transforma en quelques secondes et mordit Scott dans le cou. Décuplant le plaisir, les deux hommes eurent un second orgasme bien plus foudroyant.

Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, l'un toujours dans l'autre. Peter lécha la morsure qu'il avait faite à Scott. Il se sentait bien à présent, il n'aurait voulu bouger pour rien au monde.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, marmonna Scott à demi inconscient ou comateux, Peter s'en fichait à moitié, l'important c'est qu'il sentait lui, Tout Scott sentait Peter. Extérieur comme intérieur. Il n'était pas prêt pour un second round, demain oui. Demain il prendrait un grand plaisir à le réveiller. Et qui sait, lui aussi aurait droit à une séance de baise incroyable.

_ Ne bouge pas alors ! répondit Peter qui sombrait doucement dans les affres d'un sommeil béni.

_ Changer … draps sales … plus … forces …

Les deux hommes s'endormirent. Scott en cuillère dans les bras de Peter. Seule les petites flammes du poêle à bois veiller sur eux, illuminant et échaudant leurs deux corps repus et pleins.

_ SCOTT ?

Le jeune homme sursauta au hurlement qui vrilla ses oreilles. Observant son environnement Scott comprit qu'il était dans sa chambre. Mais que faisait-il là ? Peter l'aurait ramené pendant son sommeil ? Non impossible. Prit par la peur, Scott regarda Stiles le dévisager. Il porta sa main sur son cou et remarqua qu'aucune marque de morsure n'était présente.

Le loup se sentit mal. Vraiment mal. Avait-il imaginé cette nuit d'amour ? Son cerveau lui avait-il jouer un sale tour ? Il ne pouvait concevoir que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Impossible.

_ Scott ? Demanda Stiles inquiet de la réaction de son ami, ça va mon pote ?

_ Ouais, mais j'ai fait un rêve étrange ! Mentit Scott, il n'arrivait à se remettre de l'horreur de la situation. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi à … 7h du matin ?

_ J'ai une putain de nouvelle pour toi … enfin pour nous, pour nous tous !

_ Vas-y accouche Stiles …

_ Peter est mort !

Stiles ne l'entendit pas, mais le cœur de Scott se brisa en mille petits morceaux, son âme hurla de douleur. Ses larmes se mirent à couler, Scott porta sa main à sa nuque et l'agrippa violemment.

_ Ouais je sais, tu pleures de joie, je savais que cette nouvelle te mettrait de bonne humeur, même si j'ai de la peine pour Peter, je suis sûr qu'au fond s'était un type bien. Trop blessé par la vie. Scott regarda Stiles partir de sa chambre en sifflotant un air mélancolique. Quand la porte d'entrée claqua, Scott s'effondra, meurtri et détruit dans son lit.

Il n'avait pas demandé à Stiles comment était mort Peter. Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il était mort. Lui aussi l'avait abandonné.

La journée passa rapidement pour Scott. Trop rapidement. Il se voyait effectué ses taches journalières d'un œil extérieur. Mu par une soif de curiosité morbide, Scott sortit de chez lui tard dans la nuit et s'engouffra dans la forêt devenue inhospitalière à son goût. Les bruits nocturnes de la forêt l'incommodaient. Rien n'avait de couleur. L'obscurité semblait calquée son humeur. Sombre et chaotique.

Après une bonne heure de marche, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il l'avait rêvé mais ne la connaissait pourtant pas. Peut-être un écho des souvenirs de Peter dans sa mémoire de loup. La cabane de ses rêves.

Elle ne ressemblait à rien de l'endroit idéal et caché de son rêve. Abandonnée, prête à s'effondrer à tout moment, le travail de la nature avait repris ses droits sur le secret de Peter Hale. Malgré l'aspect tombant en lambeaux du cabanon, Scott tenta une entrée. A peine la porte eut bougé, qu'elle s'effondra à terre, éclatant en morceaux de bois rongé par les mites et fissuré par le temps.

Scott n'en pouvait plus, son cœur ne supportait pas, ne concevait pas que tout cela ne puisse être qu'un rêve. Une illusion chimérique et utopique de ses souhaits enfouis comme un trésor caché. Il porta ses mains à son visage, voulant a tout prix empêcher ses larmes de couler quand il sentit quelque chose d'étrange.

Et là, il les vit. Les preuves que son rêve n'était pas un rêve. Que l'illusion n'était que pure vérité. Il observa la porte et ses doigts et s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas lire les inscriptions sur la porte mais qu'en plus il avait onze doigts. Stiles lui avait expliquer que dans les rêves, on ne pouvait pas lire et qu'il arrivait qu'on ait onze doigts. Il tourna sur lui-même, le paysage commença à s'effacer comme une toile qu'un artiste efface de la main.

Son cœur se remit à battre et hurla le prénom de l'homme qu'il aimait.

_ PETER ! Scott s'assit sur le lit et regarda à sa gauche. Peter l'observait inquiet.

_ Qu'y a-t-il mon petit homme ?

_ Mon petit homme ? Sérieux ?

_ Tu veux vraiment discuter de ça, alors que tu viens de me réveiller en sursaut pendant un rêve magnifique où tu me faisais l'amour sauvagement ?

Peter vit le sourire en coin de Scott et tiqua sur sa phrase. Il lui fallait vraiment ses huit heures de sommeil.

_ Pourquoi le rêves-tu ? Je peux très bien te le faire vivre. Le regard perçant de Scott éveilla la libido à moitié endormit de Peter. D'ailleurs autre chose se réveilla devant le regard affamé du louveteau alpha.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? S'amusa Peter en sautant sur son compagnon, j'ai faim moi …

Scott éclata de rire, oubliant le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Il allait vivre le moment présent avec Peter. S'abreuver de plaisir et de sexe. Apprendre d'étonnantes histoires et de savoir. Vivre et aimer. C'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Peter ne lui avait rien promis. Seulement il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Scott savait que jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.

FIN


	12. L'écharpe de la discorde

**L'ECHARPE DE LA DISCORDE  
** OS Scisaac. **  
**

 **20 Décembre 20XX**

 **Chez Derek Hale - 14h27  
**

Stiles était immobile au milieu du salon de Derek, le loft était d'un silence à couper au couteau, pas un bruit ne filtrait, pas un mouvement. La respiration saccadée de l'hyperactif était la seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre. Mais au-delà de ça, l'odeur que dégageait Stiles terrifiait les membres de la meute présents.

Honte, colère, frustration, humiliation, trahison, tout cela dans un si petit corps humain. L'adolescent foudroyait les loups face à lui et même Lydia n'osait dire un mot. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu le visage de son ami aussi froid et autant frappé par la douleur, la trahison et la peine.

Il en avait vécu des aventures, reçu des coups, perdu des amis, cependant, jamais Lydia n'avait vu cette expression de mal être sur son beau visage clair.

Ce fut la seule à amorcer un mouvement vers lui mais le jeune homme posa un pied en arrière, prêt à reculer au prochain pas, prêt à fuir la scène de crime, crime passionnel mais crime quand même.  
Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, les trois loups incriminés dans cette histoire devaient présenter leurs excuses, surtout un, qui n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre la situation et qui rendait son ami complément fou de chagrin.  
C'est elle qui l'avait trouvé à moitié mort dans sa chambre, c'est elle qui avait alerté l'hôpital, c'est elle qui avait dû appeler le shérif en catastrophe au poste et c'est encore elle qui l'avait veillé pendant des heures.

Malgré le soleil tapant sur les baies vitrées, on avait l'impression d'être un jour de pluie, comme si les nuages s'amoncelaient dans la pièce, couvrant la clarté et ne laissant que le néant de l'obscurité.  
Elle n'était pas louve mais c'était comme si elle pouvait sentir les émotions des garçons. La douleur d'Isaac, les remords de Scott et la culpabilité de Derek.

Qu'avaient donc en commun ces trois loups hormis Stiles ? Justement, Stiles et son état actuel. Le jeune homme était venu leur annoncer son départ de Beacon Hills mais aussi celui de la meute et son envie de ne plus les voir.  
Il souffrait trop et ne pouvait rester dans la ville qui lui avait volé sa vie, ses amis, sa famille et la personne dont il était tombé amoureux. Il ne pouvait vivre ici sans souffrir atrocement de toute cette agitation surnaturelle qui lui avait donné envie d'en finir avec la vie. Savoir qu'il serait près des personnes qui l'avaient laissé tomber lui était impensable, de même que rester dans la meute alors que la personne qu'il aimait y était présente. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, il ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. Il ne pouvait plus.

_ _Stiles ?_ Lydia avança prudemment vers lui. Le regard perdu du jeune homme lui faisait mal, elle savait qu'il avait pris une décision, elle n'avait pas imaginé celle-là.

Partir pour la Californie, c'était quand même disproportionné, mais avec Stiles, tout était disproportionné.  
L'amour qu'il lui avait porté, son amitié fraternelle limite incestueuse avec Scott, sa nouvelle relation amicale avec Jackson, les blagues nulles qu'il faisait avec Peter, les nuits qu'il passait à parler avec Malia et, surtout, son amour pour Derek Hale.  
Oui, cela était disproportionné, mais c'était du Stiles tout craché et c'était comme ça que les gens l'aimaient.

_ _Désolé ma Lydia_ , Stiles lui fit un petit sourire contrit. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine seulement, tout cela lui faisait horriblement mal. Il ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça, _c'est ma décision_ , il laissa échapper quelques larmes.

Il savait que les loups ne l'approcheraient pas, l'aconit qui se trouvait dans sa poche les empêcherait d'approcher. Il n'y en avait pas assez pour tuer, uniquement une dose suffisante pour que les loups lui laissent de l'espace. Il avait aussi placé du sorbier autour de sa maison, seule Lydia pouvait passer le seuil sans problème. Scott pourrait essayer, mais vu la dose et la mixture qu'il avait confectionné, le véritable alpha ne s'y risquerait pas.

 __ Je peux plus vivre ainsi_ , Stiles ancra son regard dans celui de Derek et porta sa main au niveau de son cœur _, tout ça m'est trop douloureux_.

Il lui mima un "je t'aime" et partit en courant sous le regard désespéré des loups, surtout d'un qui venait de comprendre son erreur.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé des explications à son compagnon au lieu de lui fermer son cœur et sa maison, tout ça à cause d'une écharpe et de sa stupide peur d'être trahi ? Il n'en avait pas voulu à Isaac alors pourquoi à Stiles ? Même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient en faute, non, c'était de sa faute à lui. Problème de confiance. Et pourtant, Stiles était, avait été maintenant, le seul à qui il avait pu donner son cœur, les yeux fermés.

_ _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ supplia Scott devant Derek. Il savait qu'il avait merdé et il voulait se rattraper pourtant, comment faire quand votre ami portait la seule chose qui pouvait vous tuer ou vous tenir à l'écart, loin, très loin ?

Il sentit une main prendre la sienne et la serrer très fort. Le contact de la main d'Isaac lui fit beaucoup de bien mais pas assez pour l'apaiser de la perte de Stiles.

_ _Laissez-moi faire_ , dit Isaac, malheureux. Il regardait toujours la porte en fer d'où venait de s'échapper Stiles. _Je cr_ _ois savoir …_

 __ Tu ne crois rien du tout_ , grogna Lydia, faisant sursauter les trois loups.

Ils pouvaient sentir sa peine et sa colère. Derek l'observa attentivement et comprit que la jeune femme avait déjà dû tout tenter pour garder l'hyperactif auprès d'eux. Il devinait aussi que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas, comme par exemple s'excuser.

Mais l'ancien alpha n'y arrivait pas, il n'avait jamais eu à le faire. Malheureusement, il allait devoir se jeter à l'eau, il était hors de question qu'il perde son compagnon. Il avait déjà perdu une famille alors perdre Stiles équivaudrait à perdre sa raison de vivre.

 __ Je vais m'en occuper_ , grogna Derek dont les yeux flashèrent. Lydia crut apercevoir une lueur rouge y passer fugacement. _Il es_ _t hors de question qu'il parte sans que j'ai pu lui parler._

Derek prit sa veste et sortit du loft. Isaac le suivit des yeux alors que Scott le prenait dans ses bras.  
Lydia observait tout ça avec une furieuse envie de distribuer des baffes. Elle se souvenait de comment tout cela avait commencé, par une belle journée, un jour d'école, alors que Jackson était revenu et que Stiles commençait à s'inquiéter du silence du né-loup. Normal, me diriez-vous, quand il s'agissait de Derek Hale, le silence primait, mais avec Stiles, les choses étaient différentes.

 **12 Décembre 20XX**

_ _Hey Lydia_ , la héla Stiles quand la jeune fille sortit de la superbe Ferrari de Jackson. _Salut beau blond_ , s'écria Stiles en voyant Jackson sortir à son tour.

Ledit beau blond lui fit un sourire charmeur et lui répondit en hochant légèrement la tête.

_ _Dis-moi Lydia, tu aurais des nouvelles de Derek ?_ demanda-t-il. Lydia put voir son visage s'assombrir et ses yeux se teinter de douleur, _ça fait une semaine que je n'arrive pas à le joindre et il n'est pas chez lui …_

 __ Ben, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Stiles_ , s'écria Malia qui arrivait à son tour. _I_ _l est chez lui, j'habite au loft, mais c'est étrange que tu en parles car quand tu arrives, il disparaît, et quand tu appelles il ne répond pas …_

Lydia vit le visage de Stiles se décomposer au fur et à mesure que Malia parlait. Elle n'était que Banshee et pourtant, elle pouvait entendre le cœur de Stiles se briser à chaque mot prononcé.

_ _Mais, vous n'étiez pas ensemble ?_ La question de Jackson fut comme le couperet aiguisé d'une guillotine, elle trancha dans le vif. Il vit les muscles de Stiles se contracter et son odeur changer.

_ _Je …_ balbutia Stiles dont l'odeur âcre de la peine s'échappait par tous ses pores, _je sais plus, je ne sais pas, je croyais …_

 __ Stiles ?_ La voix de Scott se fit entendre, l'hésitation et l'inquiétude s'entendaient parfaitement dans son ton. _Q_ _u'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 __ Il croit que Derek l'a quitté, il ne lui répond plus au …_

Stiles recula. Le penser était une chose mais l'entendre en était une autre, il s'était dit que le loup aurait au moins pris le temps de lui expliquer, de lui dire pourquoi il l'évitait et même, s'il voulait le quitter, qu'il le lui aurait dit en face.

Le silence de Derek lui faisait plus mal que s'il lui avait annoncé qu'il le quittait, cela le laissait dans l'incertitude. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour que le loup réagisse comme ça.

_ _Je ne me sens pas bien, je crois que je vais rentrer …_

 __ Stiles, calme-toi, si ça se trouve, ce n'est rien de bien méchant. Tu connais Derek, il est grave des fois, tu verras, il va revenir et demander des câlins._ Scott lui tourna le dos en riant sur cette phrase et partit en direction du lycée, main dans la main avec son compagnon Isaac. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de regarder Stiles. Il se sentait mal pour lui, c'était leur humain, il ne devrait pas souffrir. Le blond décida qu'il irait parler avec Derek, pour comprendre.

Ce que Scott ne vit pas, ce fut les larmes de Stiles le soir-même, ce qu'il n'entendit pas, ce fut les hurlements qu'il poussa au milieu de la nuit, la souffrance dans ses yeux quand son père le réveilla d'un cauchemar qu'il avait cru réel, le torrent de liquide lacrymal qui s'échappa de ses yeux. Il n'eut pas à supporter les appels de Stiles envers un loup devant son père qui n'y comprenait rien.

John dut bercer son fils de dix-sept ans une grande partie de la nuit.

Durant les cinq jours suivants, Stiles ne vint pas en cours. Le shérif avait prévenu l'école.  
Scott avait tenté de voir son best mais la porte et la fenêtre étaient restées closes.  
Isaac aussi avait tenté sa chance, il était tombé sur le Shérif et malgré qu'il l'aimât bien, John l'envoya paître.  
Malia ne réussit pas mieux.  
Jackson eut droit à un message texte.

Le sixième jour, John demanda à Lydia Martin d'aller voir son fils car il devait faire double journée et que son fils ne répondait pas au téléphone.

 **17 Décembre 20XX  
**

Lydia trouva facilement la clé cachée dans le pot de fleur derrière la maison. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, ses sens de Banshee qui lui murmuraient des choses à l'oreille se mirent à hurler. Elle dut se tenir au mur tant la migraine qu'elle traînait depuis l'appel du shériff lui comprimait la tête. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, la jeune femme monta les marches rapidement, ayant enlevé ses escarpins à l'entrée pour aller plus vite.

La porte à peine ouverte, elle sut, oui, elle sut, que son ami n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Elle alluma la lumière et trouva Stiles, gisant au sol, amaigri, les joues creuses et le teint encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Elle découvrit une boite d'Adderall neuve à ses côtés, vide. Paniquée, elle appela les urgences tout en essayant de garder éveillé son ami.

Quand l'ambulance arriva enfin, la jeune femme avait réussi à le faire vomir mais Stiles restait dans un état semi conscient, divaguant sur Derek.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut le trajet le plus long que Lydia ait jamais fait. Elle avait mis son téléphone en kit main libre et avait appelé Melissa qui les attendait à l'extérieur, accompagnée de brancardiers.

Lydia avait passé quelques coups de téléphone pendant qu'elle avait été forcée à rester dehors tant sa nervosité et sa colère agaçaient le monde.  
Scott arriva en premier, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude et la honte.  
Puis ce fut au tour du shériff, le pauvre avait perdu sa femme quelques années auparavant et l'angoisse de perdre son fils se lisait sur son visage. Chris était à ses côtés, tentant de la soutenir. Lui aussi avait perdu sa femme, de même que sa fille, il comprenait les sentiments du shériff.  
Isaac, Jackson, Peter et Malia suivirent à leur tour. Étant en entraînement avec Derek, ils arrivèrent dans le SUV de l'aîné des Hale.  
Lydia s'étonna de l'absence d'une personne, Derek Hale. Peter lui expliqua qu'il s'était enfermé dans la salle d'entraînement après son coup de fils, le plus jeune des Hale devait sûrement se défouler sur plusieurs sacs.

Aux alentours de 21 heures, Melissa et le service d'aides-soignants durent les faire partir. Seuls le Shérif, ainsi que Chris et Lydia, autorisés par l'homme de loi, attendaient des nouvelles du jeune homme.

A 23 heures, assis dans le fauteuil le plus inconfortable qui lui avait été donné d'utiliser, Lydia somnolait à côté d'un Stiles sorti du bloc. Chris avait emmené John boire un énième café, histoire de l'éloigner du triste spectacle d'un Stiles assommé par les médicaments.

_ _Derek ?_ susurra péniblement Stiles alors qu'il ouvrait difficilement les yeux. _Derek ?_

 __ Non, petit poussin_ , répondit doucement Lydia. Elle lui caressa le front et lui présenta un verre d'eau.

 __ Tu m'aides à m'asseoir, s'il te plaît ?_

 __ Tu devrais plutôt te reposer …_

 __ J'ai besoin de m'asseoir, s'il te plaît_ , quémanda le jeune homme.

Lydia l'aida malgré ses réticences à se mettre assis mais n'alluma pas la lumière qui aurait pu agresser ses yeux. Elle voulait que le jeune homme s'endorme et se repose.

_ _Tu sais Lydia, je n'ai jamais rien fait de bien dans ma vie, je ne suis qu'un raté …_

 __ Tais-toi Stiles, tu es sous morphine, tu dis des conneries …_

 __ Non sérieux, regarde ! J'ai bousillé la vie de Scott en l'emmenant dans la forêt, j'ai bousillé la vie de ma mère, j'ai failli détruire la carrière de mon père, j'ai tué Allison et Aiden …_

 __ Chut Stiles, chut !_

 __ Même Derek ne veut plus de moi. Je suis agaçant, hyperactif, je ne sais pas rester en place ni fermer ma bouche, je comprends qu'il ne veuille plus de moi, j'ai déçu tellement de gens, même toi tu devrais m'en vouloir …_

_ _Raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu es un héros à mes yeux, sans toi plus de monde serait mort …_

_ _Ou personne ne serait mort, je suis un monstre._ Stiles se mit à bailler et se rallongea correctement dans le lit d'hôpital. _J'_ _ai du sang sur les mains, j'ai l'alcoolisme de mon père sur la conscience, la mort de ma mère sur le cœur et l'écœurement de Derek sur mon âme._ Stiles ferma les yeux et commença à sombrer. _J'au_ _rais dû mourir, ça aurait arrangé tout le monde._

Lydia écouta et regarda son ami s'endormir avec le poids de ses erreurs et celles des autres sur les épaules. Comment pouvait-il croire tout ce qu'il venait de dire ? Car elle le savait qu'il le pensait, ce n'était pas la faute à la morphine, non, pas du tout, elle était persuadée que son ami pensait chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer.

Un bruit attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte et s'aperçut que Chris tenait John dans ses bras. Le père avait dû entendre tout ce que son fils avait dit. Il s'était effondré comme une poupée de chiffon désarticulée au sol et se vidait maintenant de ses larmes.

 **19 Décembre 20XX**

 **Chez John Stilinski  
**

_ _Es-tu bien sûr ?_

 __ Je n'ai pas le choix et puis Oncle Keith m'attend de pied ferme. Depuis que Veronica est partie pour Washington, il doit se sentir un peu seul._ Stiles se stoppa comprenant ses propres paroles, _désolé papa._

L'homme de loi prit son fils dans les bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il se recula ensuite et prit la direction de la porte. S'arrêtant à quelques centimètres, il se tourna vers son fils et lui assura que son bonheur et sa vie lui était plus importante que tout le reste. Il sortit de la chambre, laissant son fils, le cœur lourd et l'estomac noué.

 **20 Décembre 20XX**

 **Chez Derek Hale – 14h07  
**

 __ C'est pour ÇA ?_ La voix de Lydia raisonna dans le loft, faisant grogner de colère l'ancien Alpha Derek Hale. _N_ _on mais t'es sérieux là …_

 __ Parle-moi autrement ou je t'arrache la gorge avec mes dents …_

 __ En temps normal, cette phrase m'aurait faite sourire mais actuellement je suis furieuse contre toi, Hale,_ cracha la blonde.

Scott et Isaac étaient dans un coin, tentant de tout remettre en place dans leur tête. Donc, si Derek avait sciemment abandonné Stiles, c'était à cause d'eux. Le latino n'en revenait pas, toute cette tragédie pour une écharpe et leur odeur.

Quelques semaines auparavant, Isaac était revenu de France avec Chris et, pour fêter son retour, il était allé voir Stiles.

Ce soir-là, c'était jeu vidéo-pizza avec Scott. La joie de retrouver Isaac était à son comble jusqu'à l'appel de John Stilinski qui avait besoin de son fils. Sa voiture était en panne et il devait aller sur le lieu d'un crime. N'ayant pas le choix, Stiles abandonna ses amis et partit rejoindre son paternel.

Il avait toute confiance en eux, c'est pourquoi il n'aurait jamais imaginé à ce qui allait arriver. Les retrouvailles de Scott et Isaac s'étaient terminées dans le lit de Stiles, les deux anciens amants ayant retrouvé le feu de la passion qu'ils avaient cru éteint quelques années plutôt.

Le jour d'après, Derek découvrit l'odeur de Stiles et celle d'Isaac mêlées dans son lit, ainsi que l'écharpe du blond bouclé à l'intérieur. Il était devenu fou de rage et de douleur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son compagnon lui avait fait une telle infamie, surtout après toutes les trahisons qu'il avait vécues.  
Le loup s'enferma dans son mutisme et évita soigneusement l'humain, s'échappant du loft quand il le sentait arriver et mettant son téléphone sur silencieux quand celui tentait de l'appeler.

Étrangement, Stiles n'en avait pas voulu à Isaac, surtout que le jeune homme s'était remis en couple avec Scott. Il ne comprenait pas pour autant la réaction de Derek et il avait voulu à plusieurs reprises en discuter avec Scott ou Isaac mais le né-loup avait la rancune tenace.

Aujourd'hui, tout s'expliquait. Lydia était arrivée furieuse dans le loft, suivie de Scott et Isaac, pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi leur ancien alpha se comportait comme un trou du cul enfant unique pourri gâté.

Et la vérité avait été dévoilée.

Tout cette souffrance pour rien.

Lydia avait appelé Stiles pour qu'il vienne. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas besoin de lui dire qu'il était déjà sur le pas de la porte, leur expliquant qu'il partait de Beacon Hills, définitivement, et qu'il coupait les liens, tous les liens avec la meute.

 **Chez John Stilinski 18h59**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Stiles était assis sur son lit, sans bouger, le regard vide, perdu dans ses pensées. La musique sortait doucement de son téléphone, le son de la chanson "Say Something", le duo entre Christina Aguilera et A Great Big World, lui rappelait sa propre situation.

Il voulait se mettre en boule, sur ou dans son lit, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement, comme si un simple geste pouvait enclencher ses larmes jusqu'à se tarir de liquide lacrymal.

Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il voulait rire, aimer, parler, il voulait revenir en arrière et faire semblant que tout allait bien, comme il avait réussi à le faire toutes ses années.

Mais voilà, la tuile de plus avait détruit la barrière qu'il s'était construite. Le barrage avait cédé et fais place à une cascade d'émotions aussi fracassantes que les chutes du Niagara.

Il connaissait les sentiments de son père sur sa situation. Stiles lui avait expliqué ses propres sentiments sur Derek Hale et l'homme de loi avait failli sortir de ses gongs mais surtout, il avait failli partir à sa recherche pour lui trouer le corps de balles. Stiles lui avait fait promettre de ne rien lui faire quand il serait parti.

De toutes les façons, John ne sera pas seul à son départ, il y avait bien Chris qui le soutiendrait et même plus, l'aimerait. Oui, il les avait vus tous les deux, s'embrassant sur le pas de la porte alors qu'il était censé dormir, mais une insomnie, ce n'est pas réglable comme une alarme.

Stiles se laissa glisser au sol et s'allongea sur le tapis. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et attendit que la fatigue l'emporte vers des contrées oniriques lointaines pour oublier sa vie minable et sa nouvelle déception amoureuse. Ils auraient dû fêter leurs quatre mois, c'était ridicule mais Lydia y tenait. Et le voilà, à pleurer sur son sort, comme une collégienne de 13 ans.

Stiles crut entendre des bruits, comme un grognement de loup furieux. Reprenant contenance, il se leva subitement et observa par sa fenêtre l'extérieur et le spectacle qui s'y déroulait.

Derek, à moitié transformé, se battant contre la barrière invisible que la poudre de sorbier mettait entre lui et la demeure du shérif. Plus la barrière l'empêchait d'accéder à Stiles plus sa colère affluait dans ses veines.

Stiles prit peur. Pas peur pour lui, enfin pas dans le sens où les gens le croient, mais peur que le voisinage aperçoive un individu déjà fiché au poste de police se battant seul devant la demeure Stilinski, surtout que l'homme était limite transformé en une créature effrayante.

Stiles descendit en courant dans la maison, esquivant les meubles qui menaçaient de lui occasionner des bleus, et cavala dans les escaliers en évitant la gamelle mortelle. Arrivé devant le seuil de la porte, Stiles sursauta devant le visage complément transformé de Derek, mais ce qui le choqua le plus, c'était la teinte rougeâtre qui emplissait les yeux de son ancien petit ami.

_ _Derek calme-toi_ , chuchota Stiles alors qu'il brisait la barrière d'un coup de pied et qu'il tirait sur la veste du loup.

L'entraînant de force dans l'entrée, Stiles poussa du pied la porte pour la fermer et plaqua le loup contre le mur. Stiles observa Derek reprendre visage humain et baisser la tête. Même si Stiles n'était pas un loup garou, il pouvait sentir la culpabilité du loup comme si c'était la sienne.

_ _Derek, regarde-moi !_ Stiles pencha la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir son visage caché dans son cou, comme les tortues qui enfouissaient leur tête dans leur carapace dès qu'elles se sentaient en danger. R _egarde-moi, bordel ! C'est pénible d'avoir à discuter avec toi_ , râla Stiles en s'éloignant d'un pas rageur.

Stiles se sentit partir en arrière et une chaleur réconfortante se répandit dans son dos. Deux bras entourèrent son corps, Stiles sentit un souffle chaud glisser sur sa nuque et des lèvres se posèrent dans le creux de cou. Derek le caressa délicatement de ses lèvres. Il sentit Stiles se détendre sous ses doigts qui parcouraient doucement le long de son bras.

_ _Derek laisse-moi …_

 __ Je ne peux pas te laisser partir._ Derek sentit Stiles se tendre. _Je_ _… Je peux pas te laisse me quitter sans que je puisse m'expliquer ou me faire pardonner. Après, si tu veux toujours me quitter, je ne t'en empêcherai pas, mais sache que j'en mourrai si tu me quittais …_

_ _Derek ?_ _Commencer par me faire du chantage affectif n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée …_

 __ Mais ça marche ?_ Stiles sentit le sourire de Derek contre l'arrière de sa nuque.

_ _Je suis désolé, Stiles. J'ai encore des problèmes de confiance, pourtant tu es la seule personne à qui je confirais ma vie …_

 __ Laisse tomber, Derek. J'ai pris ma décision et je ne changerai pas d'avis parce que tu te seras excusé_. Stiles sortit des bras de Derek et s'éloigna, puis il se tourna vers lui, plantant ses yeux dans les siens, _Derek tu m'as repoussé, ignoré, humilié et tu reviens la queue entre les jambes t'excuser et tu crois que je vais te pardonner comme ça ?_

Derek ne savait plus où se mettre, il ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire pour que Stiles lui donne une seconde chance. Il huma l'air et sentit une étrange odeur. Il leva la tête vers son ancien compagnon et vit un sourire sarcastique figé sur son visage.

_ _Qu'est-ce que …_

 __ Je pars chez mon oncle pour noël car mon père est d'astreinte. Je veux juste te donner le temps de trouvé une idée pour te faire pardonner._

Stiles se déplaça jusqu'à vers le buffet de l'entrée et ouvrit un tiroir d'où le jeune homme sortit trois petites enveloppes. Il en tendit une à Derek.

Le loup fronça les sourcils. Il récupéra le morceau de papier et l'ouvrit.

 __ Il y a dans cette enveloppe mes exigences de réconciliations, dans ces deux-là_ , Stiles montra les deux autres enveloppes, ce _sont celles de Scott et Isaac_.

Stiles lui refila le tout et s'apprêta à monter dans sa chambre. Il s'immobilisa au dernier moment et fit machine arrière. Il se rapprocha de Derek, se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres.

Derek regarda Stiles disparaître à l'étage supérieur. Il sortit de la maison en se touchant les lèvres du bout des doigts, l'esprit rêveur et légèrement apaisé.

 **24 Décembre 2XXX  
Chez Derek Hale**

 _"Sourwolf,_

 _Tu es bête, stupide, idiot, un crétin de loup._

 _J'ai installé dans ma chambre des caméras wifi parce que beaucoup de monde passe dans ma chambre et aussi pour ma sécurité car tu ne peux pas être tout le temps présent et me sauver en permanence._

 _Je sais tout depuis le début et j'ai attendu que tu viennes me voir pour mettre les choses au clair.  
Personne d'autre que moi, n'était au courant pour les caméras, même pas toi, car je venais de les installer et de les mettre en route._

 _Ce qui me désole, c'est que tu n'as pas pris la peine de venir t'expliquer avec moi. Tu es devenu le juge, le jury et le bourreau._

 _C'est ce qui m'a fait le plus mal._

 _J'ai décidé de partir le temps des fêtes de fins d'années voir mon oncle qui se sent un peu seul depuis le départ de sa fille._

 _Je reviens juste après le nouvel an et je pense que tu vas devoir trouver quelque chose dans la liste ci-dessous pour te faire pardonner._

 _Tu peux faire réparer Roscoe, la liste des réparations est jointe derrière la lettre._

 _Trouver une nouvelle écharpe à Isaac. J'ai brûlé la sienne car j'étais en colère contre lui et Scott pour m'avoir caché leur relation après sa rupture avec Alison._

 _Trouver quelque chose qui peut me surprendre._

 _Je t'aime Sourwolf, je veux bien te donner une nouvelle chance, mais ne me fais plus jamais aussi mal car mon cœur ne le supportera pas._

 _Smack, Ton Stiles_ "

Derek posa la lettre sur la table du salon et se précipita dans sa chambre, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il passa une heure à farfouiller sur internet. Stiles aurait fait ses recherches en deux minutes mais le loup n'était pas vraiment un accro à la technologie et encore moins un Nerd ou un Geek comme son compagnon.

La première chose qu'il fit, fut de commander les pièces dont le garagiste aurait besoin pour réparer la Jeep. Puis il trouva la plus belle, la plus douce et la plus chère des écharpes en cachemire de couleur bleu cyan pour Isaac. Et finalement, il trouva la surprise de Stiles.

Il se mit à sourire et s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil que lui avait fais acheter Stiles. Il regarda le papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains et sourit.

_ _Tu veux une surprise, tu vas l'avoir._

 **31 Décembre 2XXX  
Chez Keith Mars**

Keith sortit le rôti du four et huma son odeur appétissante. Pour une fois, il pourra manger sans culpabilisé. Veronica n'était pas là pour l'empêcher de se nourrir avec de la viande.

_ _Oncle Keith, c'est pas raisonnable, tu as …_

 __ On dirait Veronica. Elle n'est pas là alors laisse-moi savourer ce …_

Des petits coups à la porte interrompirent l'ancien Shérif de Neptune qui regarda Stiles, la mine interrogative.

 __ Tu attends quelqu'un ?_ demanda Stiles qui se dirigeait vers la porte, son oncle lui infirma sa demande.

 __ Oui, oui j'arrive …_ Stiles s'immobilisa devant les personnes présentes devant lui. Son cœur se mit à s'emballer comme celui d'un cheval en pleine course.

_ _Surprise_ , sourit Derek, positionné derrière John, Lydia et Jackson, tous heureux d'être là pour fêter le début de la nouvelle année avec leur ami.

 __ Alors, heureux ?_ demanda Keith dans son dos.

 __ Oh oui ! Je suis le plus heureux du monde et pour une surprise -_ Stiles se tourna vers Derek qui se retrouva seul face à lui, alors que les trois autres personnes étaient entrées dans la demeure - _ça c'est une surprise._

Derek s'approcha du jeune homme et attendit qu'il fasse un geste. Stiles s'engouffra dans ses bras, le loup l'enlaça et le serra contre lui. Stiles déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **XX Janvier 2XXX  
Chez Peter Hale**

 __ Intéressant tout ça, je me demande comment Lydia a eu cette vidéo._ L'homme observa la scène qui se déroulait sur l'écran de son ordinateur, puis il éteignit la vidéo et retira la clé USB du socle. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre.

Il retira les encyclopédies sur les créatures mystiques et tapota sur les touches de son coffre-fort qui s'ouvrit dans un petit bruit électronique. Souriant de toutes ses dents, comme un gamin à qui on aurait offert le plus beau cadeau de noël, il posa la clé USB sur les autres objets qui pourraient lui servir un jour.

Non pas qu'il voulait recommencer à se servir de ce qu'il savait pour augmenter son pouvoir mais avec tout ça, personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de vivre sa vie avec son compagnon.

Il regarda les photos compromettantes de Chris avec le Shérif et la vidéo de Scott et Isaac.

Après quoi, il s'allongea sur le lit et fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon pour prendre son portable et envoyer un message.

" _Je suis libre ce soir, ça te dit une séance câline devant un bon vieux film d'horreur des années 70 ?_

 _Baiser, ton dévoué Peter."_

Il eut à peine le temps de s'affaler qu'un message arriva. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se leva pour aller accueillir son invité qui était déjà à la porte d'entrée. Il était revenu de son voyage et s'était dirigé directement chez son amant.

D'un geste gracieux, le loup ouvrit la porte et s'accouda dans une posture conquérante et sensuelle, laissant son vis-à-vis se délecter de la vision d'un Peter en boxer moulant poutre apparente et prête à l'emploi.

_ _Je croyais qu'on devait regarder un film d'horreur avec option séance câline ?_

 __ Je n'ai jamais dit dans quel ordre !_

 __ Pervers !_

 __ Tu aimes ça !_

Jackson s'approcha tel un jaguar affamé de Peter et se jeta dans ses bras.

 **FIN**


	13. Sad Christmas

**SAD CHRISTMAS**

 **Sceo**

Scott se demandait encore, pour la cinquième fois depuis les trente secondes qui venaient de s'écouler, comment sa vie s'était transformé en un tel bordel. Rien à voir avec sa transformation en loup. Ni même avec ses courses poursuites dans la forêt pour sauver sa vie ou celles de ses amis. Non. Mais plutôt sa vie personnelle.

Il avait été fou amoureux d'Alison. Sa force de caractère, sa beauté presque chaude, ses yeux envoûtant et son corps parfait. Son agilité et sa souplesse avait aussi joué. Surtout pour des activités plus amusantes que de tirer avec son arbalète.

Malheureusement la jeune femme était morte dans ses bras. À cet instant, il eut le cœur brisé en mille morceaux qu'il ne pensait ne jamais pouvoir le remettre en état.

Pourtant il avait fallu ses deux petits yeux en amande, ce sourire timide, pour que son cœur se remette petit à petit à rebattre de façon régulière.

Kira Yukimura était entré dans sa vie comme une pétale de fleur flotte sur un étang calme. Une bouffée d'air frais avait soufflé sur sa vie.

Il avait réussi à se reconstruire, brique par brique, comme on monte une maison pour ses vieux jours. Seulement, il savait que Kira n'était pas la personne avec qui il construirait la maison de ses rêves. Elle était douce, adorable, timide. Quelque chose ne collait pas avec son cœur. Il manquait toujours un petit plus, qui le ferait véritablement chavirer dans le gouffre sans fond de l'amour.

Et il était arrivé. Lui. Oui cela avait contrarié Scott, puis il s'y était fait. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Si c'était un garçon qui faisait battre son cœur plus qu'avec Alison, pourquoi pas. Stiles sortait bien avec Jackson. Il avait râlé pour ça, mais le bonheur de son meilleur ami avait remporté le duel.

Mais "Lui". Il avait fait partie de son passé, bouleversé son présent et détruisait les murs de son avenir.

Une chimère, mi loup, mi coyote. Un petit délice du regard. Des yeux verts gris. Une chevelure coupé court châtain. Des épaules larges et musclés. Un corps à damné un saint père. Un fessier … Oui Scott avait bien enregistré tous ces petits détails qui faisaient la caractéristique des filles.

Mais pour son grand malheur, Scott avait dû sacrifier Theo qui avait faillit détruire sa famille, sa meute, ses amis et son frère.

Après tous les évènements de cette année, Scott avait décidé de passé noël avec sa mère. Lydia était parti avec sa mère pour les fêtes de toute façon. Stiles était invité chez les Whittemore avec son père et son beau-père officiel depuis une semaine.

Le tollé que la révélation de Mr Stilinski et Christopher Argent avait eu comme effet sur Stiles. Scott se souvient encore de sa mâchoire qui tomba comme dans les vieux cartoons comme celui du loup avec la danseuse. Même effet mais pas même gag.

Il savait qu'il aurait un message de temps en temps de son ami, mais avec Jackson à côté de lui s'était moins sûr. Il eut un petit pincement de jalousie. D'un parce que Stiles n'était plus à lui entièrement et qu'il devait le partager avec Whittemore. Et de deux parce "Whittemore".

Il avait passé la journée à flâner dans les rue calme de Beacon Hills, puis était passé voir Stiles chez lui pour l'aider à choisir une tenue qui ne faisait pas trop prolétaire pour le repas de Noel chez la famille Whittemore.

Voir Stiles fouiller, balancer, râler, pester, se décourager puis repartir de plus belle dans son armoire pour trouver une tenue qui "en jette" et finalement revenir sur un jean slim noir, une chemise blanche avec cravate noire et son polo rouge par-dessus était hilarant pour lui.

_ Marre toi McCall, Alison m'a expliqué le repas que tu as passé avec Chris, Kate et Victoria.

Scott s'étouffa avec sa salive et regarda son ami avec une petite pointe de terreur.

_ Elle t'a tout raconté ?

_ Tout ! Allez file, Chris va bientôt arriver et on décolle, Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil en lui promettant de ne jamais rien dévoiler de cette soirée à qui que ce soit.

Une fois parti de chez son frère, Scott avait reçu un appel de sa mère lui expliquant qu'elle devait remplacer une infirmière qui venait d'avoir un accident.

Melissa avait bien senti dans la voix de son fils qu'il était déçu, malgré le fait qu'il luise le contraire. Elle connaissait son fils.

Soufflant lourdement, Scott sortit son assiette du micro-onde et courut jusqu'au canapé. Il la déposa sur la table basse et s'installa dans le canapé. Tout était prêt pour son noël en solitaire. En célibataire, vu que Kira était parti définitivement et qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle.

Soda. Chips. Chocolat. Dinde et purée de pommes de terre maison que Melissa avait préparé la veille. Téléphone au cas où. Couette sur le dos. Netflix à la télé et jeu sur l'ordi. Il était paré pour un noël "fabuleux".

Scott se réveilla en frissonnant, il avait dû oublier de fermer la fenêtre, car la chaleur de la pièce s'était brutalement refroidi, poussant la couette sans ouvrir les yeux, il posa un pied à terre.

Hurlant comme dieu pas permis, Scott ouvrit les yeux brutalement et sauta sur le canapé. Reprenant la couverture qu'il passait autour de lui comme un rempart aux flocons de neiges qui tombaient doucement. Accroupi sur le morceau de fer et de tissus les yeux ronds comme des billes, Scott se demandait comme sa vie avait pu se transformer en bordel gigantesque. Autour de lui, le salon accueillant de sa mère et même la maison avait disparu. D'ailleurs tout le quartier avait disparu pour ne laissé apparaître qu'une immense forêt de pin robuste recouvert d'un fin voile de blanc. Un léger vent a la température trop basse pour Scott, souffla.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là, avec le canapé. Il ne pouvait pas être somnambule à ce point. Si sa mère rentrait et qu'elle voyait qu'il avait disparu avec le canapé, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau, somnambule ou pas. Mais ce qui le dérangeait dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne devrait pas avoir assez froid, sa constitution de loup garou le prémunissait contre les altérations d'état comme celui-là.

Il observa autour de lui, cherchant un indice de comment il avait pu atterrir là. Pourquoi ici. Bien sûr il était venu sans chaussures, ni pantoufle. Son marcel et son boxer n'était pas des vêtements suffisant pour le réchauffer. Et la couette devenait de plus en plus humide au fil des flocons qui se posaient dessus.

Il rumina quelques temps assis en tailleur. Devait-il bouger pour tenter de trouver la sortie de cette forêt qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle de Beacon Hills ? Devait-il rester là, peut être que Stiles s'inquiéterait de ne plus avoir de message de lui ? Ben pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il ? Il était avec Jackson.

Scott ravala son grognement de jalousie. Il n'avait pas à être jaloux. Si, en fait il en avait le droit. Stiles était son ami, son frère, son tout, son ancre dans le monde fou de sa vie. Et Jackson le lui volait.

Véritablement, Scott savait pourquoi il était jaloux. Il était jaloux du bonheur de Stiles. Pas qu'il ne le méritait pas, absolument pas. C'était son âme sœur fraternelle, et après avoir vécu l'enfer, il avait droit au bonheur. Scott y avait goûté, au bonheur. Oui ces lèvres fermes et dévorantes, cette langue qui vous goûte et laisse une marque dans le creux de votre cou, ses doigts qui vous font chavirer alors qu'ils s'amusent à caresser votre peau. Oui ! Il y avait goûté et avait dû se résigner à l'enfermer. Peut-être pour toujours dans les limbes.

Laissant ses larmes coulaient, il ne s'aperçut pas que quelqu'un l'observait ému, presque peiné.

_ Alors on a des regrets me concernant ?

Le véritable alpha sursauta violemment, c'était devenu une manie ces quinze dernières minutes. Il jeta un œil au jeune homme face à lui. Heureux de le savoir en vie et face à lui. Curieux de le savoir en vie et face à lui. Énervé de le savoir en vie et face à lui.

_ Tu as un sacré culot de m'avoir fait ça Theo ! Grogna Scott qui vira sa couette d'un geste.

Le sourire de Theo stoppa Scott dans son élan et comprit certaines de ses intentions quand il le dévora du regard.

Pris d'une soudaine pulsion pudique, Scott Posa ses mains devant son boxer, tentant de cacher son anatomie couverte d'un boxer. Trop de tissus, si vous posez la question à Theo.

_ Mais sache que je n'y suis pour rien mon alpha d'amour, tu es ici chez moi et pas l'inverse. Theo montra le paysage de façon très théâtrale. C'est mon enfer personnel, tu es dans ma prison Scott.

L'alpha le regarda sceptique et compris que la chimère ne lui mentait pas. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans le monde onirique de Theo. Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un voulait s'emparait de ses pouvoirs ? Peter ! Deucalion ! Qui ?

_ Ça doit être Noël, car premièrement, mes geôliers me foutent la paix aujourd'hui, généralement à cette heure-ci, il m'oblige à regarder ma sœur mourir pour la dixième fois de la journée en m'attachant à un arbre sans que je puisse l'aider …

_ Tu l'as laissé mourir. Scott se figea tout en se rendant compte de la phrase qu'il avait sorti sans le vouloir.

_ Exact ! Theo s'approcha de Scott sans arrière-pensée destructrice, ne le lâchant jamais du regard, sauf pour descendre sur ce torse musclé, jusqu'à la petite ligne de poil qui disparaissait derrière la barrière de tissus qui gênait beaucoup Theo.

_ Et chaque jour j'ai la possibilité de réparer mon péché mais mes sympathiques amis invisible trouve toujours une façon de m'en empêcher.

Scott vit les muscles de la mâchoire de Theo se contracter, il pouvait sentir la culpabilité et les remords s'échapper de la chimère. Il devait trouver une solution pour échapper à ses sentiments, car les siens n'étaient pas mieux. Désir. Luxure. Appartenance. Rien que le regard qu'il posait sur son cou lui donnait l'envie de le faire sien, là, ici et maintenant.

_ Et deuxièmement !

_ Pardon ? Theo leva la tête complètement dans les nuages.

_ Deuxiè y a un "premièrement" donc il y a une suite.

_ Tu es intelligent en plus d'être beau, je ne comprends pas que Kira soit partie, si j'avais eu droit à ma chance moi aussi.

_ Tu l'as eu ta chance et tu m'as trahi …

_ Pas de ce genre Scott, si je suis revenu ce n'est pas uniquement pour faire partie de ta meute, mais parce que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Imbécile. Même Stiles s'en est rendu compte…

_ Laisse Stiles tranqui… Quoi ? Pardon ? Le cerveau de Scott partit prendre la tangente. Que venait de dire Theo ? Certes ils s'étaient embrassé, furtivement, de façon fugace. Mais jamais il n'avait cru que Theo était attiré par lui. Il avait cru que s'était Stiles pour qui il avait des sentiments, pas lui.

_ Tu parles à voix haute imbécile. Sortit Theo qui se tourna et partit en marchant tranquillement. Il s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête, si je t'ai embrassé, même fugacement c'est que j'en pinçait pour toi pas pour Stiles, d'ailleurs je peux te le dire car je sens que mon vœu va bientôt finir.

Scott vit Theo se tourner vers lui et lui murmurer une phrase. Son cœur se mit à battre tellement fort que sa tête se mit à tourner, le sourire rayonnant que lui fit la chimère s'imprima dans ses rétines et son cerveau enregistra le dernier aveu de Theo.

Soudain une bourrasque s'éleva, Scott mit sa main devant ses yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir une dernière fois celui qui avait fait battre son cœur de loup et d'humain. Mais ne vit que le blanc pur et brillant de la neige.

Scott se réveilla en sursaut. Il observa la pièce et la personne qui se trouvait face à lui qui lui souriait doucement. Il baissa les yeux et se sentit mal sur le coup d'être déçu.

_ Sympa le retour à la maison, je suis désole que tu sois déçu de mon retour …

_ Désolé maman, c'est ... Je suis désolé !

Melissa vit son fils, le visage défiguré par quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Peut-être à la mort d'Alison, mais les yeux de Scott s'étaient assombri brusquement, une légère lueur noire avait obscurci le regard si pétillant de son enfant. Elle savait que depuis quelque temps son fils n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Pourtant Scott ne se confiait plus à elle. Même pour le départ de Kira, c'était Stiles qui le lui avait annoncé.

Son instinct de mère lui disait bien que Scott était chagriné par son départ, mais ce qui torturait son fils était tout autre. De nature différente, d'un autre genre. Le genre garçon. Châtain et plutôt mignon. Oui Melissa avait assisté à une scène qui l'avait marqué à vie. Son fils embrassant un autre garçon. Elle savait que Stiles et Scott s'étaient entraînés, l'un sur l'autre, a embrassé. Elle les avait grillé. Mais que son fils puisse, de lui-même embrassé ce Theo. Elle en avait été stupéfaite.

Que Scott soit hétero, bi ou tout simplement gay, Melissa ne jugeait pas. Mais, entre l'imaginer, l'interpréter et le voir, c'était autre chose.

Tout ça pour en arriver à découvrir que le petit Theo était de mèche avec tous les abominables docteurs de l'effroi qui avaient mis à sac Beacon Hills et l'amitié des enfants à rude épreuve. Mais surtout comprendre que votre fils doit faire des choix, plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Tout ça déchirait le cœur de mère, qu'était Melissa.

Caressant le dos de son fils engouffrait dans ses bras, elle laissa couler une larme.

_ Maman ? Demanda Scott en s'écartant.

_ Ce n'est rien mon grand, longue nuit. Donna-t-elle pour explication que Scott ne contesta pas mais il savait que c'était un mensonge.

_ Range ton bazar mon grand je suis fatiguée, je monte me coucher et demain on fête Noël tous ensemble, Stiles, John et Chris viennent le fêter avec nous. Sourit-elle comme si Scott pouvait croire un instant qu'elle allait bien.

_ Oui maman, souffla le loup désireux de ne pas prolonger le malaise de sa mère.

Scott regarda Melissa s'avancer vers les escaliers menant aux chambres et se ravisa au dernier moment.

_ Tiens mon grand j'ai trouvé ça sur le pas de la porte en rentrant, il y a ton prénom sur l'étiquette.

Scott prit le petit paquet emballé d'un papier cadeau rouge avec des mini loups dessus, ce qui le fit rire.

_ Sûrement un cadeau mystère de Stiles, rigola Scott, je l'ouvrirai après.

Melissa l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la joue et monta se coucher.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps à Scott pour ranger son bazar. Il monta dans sa chambre, couette sur l'épaule et cadeau bien en main. Il s'installa dans son lit, posa la couette sur ses jambes et commença à défaire le papier cadeau.

_ Qu'est-ce que ? Le cœur de Scott fit des embardés terrible, ses larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'il puisse les endiguer. Sa gorge se serra et sa bouche se mit à sécher comme s'il faisait la traversée du désert. Tenant d'une main tremblante le petit paquet, il prit de l'autre l'objet de sa souffrance et les mots lui revinrent.

"_ Quoi qu'il se passe, je t'aimerai toujours Scott McCall, ne m'oublie jamais"

La boite tomba au sol dans un petit brin. Scott observa la fine clé qui se trouvait entre ses doigts. Un petit porte-clé pendant au bout d'une fine chaînette. Il l'avait déjà vu au cou de Theo. Il avait trouvé étrange que la chimère se trimballe avec une clé autour du cou.

Scott pris le porte clé et lut l'inscription. "Théophile Karl Raeken pour Scott Gregorio McCall, tu es à moi, je suis à toi, nous sommes un tout. Je t'aime."

Scott sera la clé contre lui et se couchant. Il pleura, beaucoup. Trop selon Melissa qui écoutait le cœur serré derrière sa porte. Elle passa une partie de sa nuit à veiller de loin sur son fils.

Et malgré les jours qui passèrent, le cœur de Scott resta craquelé, fissuré. Ses amis ne surent absolument rien du pourquoi. Mais quelqu'un se doutait.

Un jour peut être pourrait-il rendre le sourire de Scott McCall aussi brillant qu'il avait pu déjà l'être. Car Scott McCall doit être heureux. Et Theo Raeken aussi.

* * *

Si cet os est bien acceuilli, il se peut qu'il est une suite


	14. Le lundi au soleil

LE LUNDI AU SOLEIL  
Stackson

 **Oo_oO**

Personne n'aime le lundi, jour de reprise de l'école, du boulot après deux jours de calme et de tranquillité, que l'on peut passer en famille ou entre amis.

Rire de blagues idiotes ou de farces avec ses proches, rester en mode cocooning sous la couette seul devant la télévision avec son plateau de cochonneries ou à deux à faire des cochonneries sans regarder ce qu'il passé à la télé.

Faire les magasins avec des amis, ou les courses en famille.

Se goinfrer avec un bon barbecue et oublier les tracas de la semaine.

Mais le lundi tout vous revient en plein visage. Les tâches ingrates et quotidiennes, les obligations journalières, toutes ces petites choses que l'on oublie le vendredi en rentrant chez soi. Elles vous reviennent de plein fouet le lundi matin, quand ce maudit appareil appelé réveil hurle son cri strident qui vous donne des envies de meurtres et de suicide assisté.

Mais qui est l'imbécile qui a créé cet engin de torture moderne.

Mais pour lui, non ! Pour lui, depuis plusieurs semaines, le lundi est le plus beau jour de la semaine. C'est celui des retrouvailles, celui des baisers volés entre deux portes ou entre deux cours.

Pourtant il le voit sur le visage de ses amis, la lourdeur de cette journée horrible. Bon, il doit bien avouer que le lundi est la journée la plus longue.

Mais quand vous avez à quelques mètres de vous, l'objet de vos fantasmes, l'être qui vous fait grimper au rideau rien qu'avec un baiser, tous ces petits tracas s'envolent d'eux-mêmes.

Un regard, un frôlement, un baiser volé, une caresse discrète, tout cela brisait la monotonie de ce jour maudit.

Le visage de Scott est pourtant ravagé par la fatigue, ça lui apprendra à ne pas bûcher le contrôle qui se profile à l'horizon dans le donjon niveau 99 du boss final nommé Harris le ténébreux.

Surtout, que Stiles sait que son best a passé plus de temps à apprendre Derek sous toutes les coutures qu'étudier ses cours, il l'avait pourtant prévenu le vendredi soir alors qu'il quittait ses amis pour rejoindre son père au poste, mais monsieur Hale sait être tentateur et persuasif, surtout torse nu et en short moulant en matière lycra.

Isaac aussi était fatigué, vu le bâillement qu'il venait de faire, qu'avait eu les Hale ce week-end à vouloir torturer ses amis. Pourtant Peter était à cheval sur l'avenir et les cours. Peut-être que les hormones de Derek avaient déteint sur Peter. Qui sait aussi si ce n'était pas deux gros pervers en manque d'affection et de sexe.

Ou peut-être que Peter l'aimait plus à cheval.

Plusieurs possibilités mais il ne voulait pas en savoir trop.

Erica et Boyd étaient plutôt en forme, même Stiles savait qu'ils n'avaient pas trop étudié. Non ils ne les avaient pas épiés, faut dire que la blonde incendiaire était plus souvent sur son téléphone à textoter avec lui sur les prochaines sorties cinématographique Marvel et Comics que sur ses livres de physique.

Boyd lui avait dû bosser tout le week-end à la patinoire pour se faire de l'argent de poche et aider sa famille.

Lydia était la seule qui ne montrait aucune émotions de ce genre, de toute façon elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de réviser, tout ce qu'elle lisait et étudiait s'ancrait dans sa tête.

Putain de mémoire. De toute façon avec Aiden dans les parages, elle n'étudiait pas beaucoup, quoique peut être l'anatomie humaine ou lycanthrope. Enfin ce n'était pas un cours obligatoire mais pour Lydia c'était primordial, histoire de se détendre et d'apprécier le corps avantageux de l'ancien Alpha.

En parlant d'Aiden, Ethan son jumeau vient d'arriver au bras d'un Danny plus qu'exténué. Il ne se demande pas pourquoi, vu la démarche quelque peu maladroite du gardien de but.

Stiles soupire fortement amenant l'attention vers lui, alors que tous ses amis sont là.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demande Isaac qui baillait pour la dixième fois en moins de cinq minutes.

_ Vous êtes impayable, on a un contrôle de physique avec le dragon des enfers niveau 99, le boss final et regardez-vous, je vous avais pourtant prévenu de prendre du repos et d'étudier ce week-end …

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de vie et que tu n'as personne dans ta vie que tout le monde doit être pareil que toi. Cassa Jackson qui venait d'arriver.

_ Mon dieu regarde ta gueule Whittemore, on dirait un zombie, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ce week-end mais …

_ J'ai étudié figure toi Stilinski, je ne veux pas finir dans une fac minable comme la tienne, je veux devenir quelqu'un, pas comme un boulet hyperactif …

_ Whittemore ferme-la ! Grogna Scott qui commençait doucement à s'énerver contre le blondinet qui devenait virulent envers son meilleur ami.

_ McCall tu déconnes. Râla Ethan. Vu la forme que tiens Stiles, je suis sûr qu'il aurait rétamer Barbie-je-me-la-pète-trop, tu as tout cassé !

_ Je te signale que tu parles de mon meilleur ami là. Souffla Danny qui malgré tout était d'accord avec son petit ami.

_ Moi aussi ça m'aurait plus de voir comment Stiles aurait moucher Jackson, je suis sûre qu'il a une technique secrète pour le faire taire. D'un geste de la main, Lydia fit balancer ses cheveux et se détourna puis entra dans le lycée.

Il la regarde partir, soupçonneux, mais voulut dire quelque chose quand il s'aperçut que Lydia venait d'embarquer tout le monde dans le lycée à sa suite.

_ Ah Lydia Martin Reine des abeilles incontestées et Leadeur née, personne ne peut t'égaler, le dernier mot était pour toi mais t'inquiète, je t'au…

_ Tu te bouges Stilinski, il reste quinze minutes avant la sonnerie. Hurle Lydia qui l'attendait.

_ Allez-y ! J'arrive, j'ai oublié un truc dans ma Jeep.

Lydia l'observe avec un petit sourire en coin et le regard pétillant. Il sait qu'elle sait mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne savait pas tout, enfin il l'espérait, mais c'est Lydia, elle sait tout.

Rebroussant chemin, il retrouve Roscoe, sa fifille, son bébé, il caresse la carrosserie et l'ouvre.

_ C'est toi la plus belle, la fifille à son papa, l'amour de ma …

_ Fini cette phrase et je peux te promettre que ça va barder pour toi !

Stiles se tourne vers celui qui avait ravi son petit cœur d'humain. Cela faisait des années qu'il espérait un regard, un geste autres que les insultes ou le dédain. Merci à Scott d'être devenu un loup garou et merci à lui-même d'avoir emmené Scott dans la forêt ce soir-là même si sur certains points il aurait dû éviter.

_ Ah bon, minauda Stiles. Oui des fois ça l'interloque aussi de se voir minauder mais face à son mec, il n'arrivait pas affaire autrement.

_ Alors comme ça j'ai une gueule de zombie mais à qui la faute aussi, ricana Jackson en s'approchant tel un félin affamé vers sa victime.

_ Et moi je suis un minable qui n'a personne dans sa vie …

_ Tais-toi idiot !

Les lèvres de Jackson effleurent délicatement les siennes qui s'ouvrent instinctivement, les mains du blond agrippent fermement les hanches de Stiles qui se colle a lui, l'hyperactif passe ses bras autour de son cou et se frotte sensuellement contre son homme.

Le ballet commence délicatement puis se transforme en valse, où chacun joue de la langue. Stiles laissait toujours Jackson avoir le dessus, il adorait que Jackson soit dessus, surtout à certains moments où le blond était dessus et lui dedans, jouant un autre ballet, jouissive.

Reprenant leurs respirations, Jackson glisse son nez dans le creux de son cou et respire une bonne dose de son odeur si sucrée, si fruitée.

_ Tu m'as manqué ce week-end !

_ Toi aussi, mais je devais aller au gala de mon père, je hais ces réceptions, elles sont froides, protocolaires et surtout tu n'y es pas pour me réchauffer …

_ Pour la prochaine fois, mon père y est invité, alors il se peut que je sois là . Stiles mordille la nuque de Jackson qui frissonne sous l'attention.

_ Bordel, je vais pas tenir deux jours de plus, si on sèche les cours et …

_ On va se faire griller auprès des autres même si j'ai un doute sur Lydia et puis on a révisé, enfin tu as révisé, ce serait con de rater une occasion de faire taire les rumeurs comme quoi tu as tout dans les muscles et rien dans le cerveau …

_ Dans le deuxième cerveau je peux te certifier qu'il est plein …

Stiles éclate de rire devant la tête perverse de son homme, il en était fou, fou amoureux. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de pouvoir avoir Jackson Whittemore rien que pour lui.

_ Vicieux !

_ Ouais et tu aimes ça !

_ Allez idiot, on y va la sonnerie vient de retentir.

_ Pff j'ai la gaule maintenant. Râla Jackson mettant la main dans son pantalon, réajustant son sexe dur de façon à ne pas marcher bizarrement.

_ Oh et puis merde, je vais me prendre une heure ou deux de colle mais tant pis.

Stiles prit la main de Jackson, surprit par son audace et le suivit vers le gymnase, direction douche des vestiaires, le lieu de leur premier baiser.

Oui Stiles aime le lundi maintenant, car il peut s'autoriser toutes les folies avec Jackson. C'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il est enfin heureux. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait lui aussi être heureux et un poil égoïste.

Pourquoi vouloir lui gâcher son lundi.

* * *

Si cette OS est bien accueilli il se peut qu'il est une suite.


	15. Creep

CREEP

Sciles

Stiles était totalement perdu. La raison l'emporte sur le cœur. Seulement quand le cœur ne suit plus, est-ce que la raison prend le relais. Tout cela perturbait Stiles. Mais plus encore, le comportement de Scott le minait. Son cœur était perdu et sa raison flottait comme une bulle de savon au-dessus du fossé où était planté un grand morceau de métal au bout pointu.

Le jeune homme repassait en boucle tous les évènements des quatre dernières années, s'arrêtant constamment sur les évènements tragiques comme les morts, les blessures, les trahisons, les abandons. Surtout quand il s'agit de "lui".

Malheureusement tout n'est pas fini. Bientôt ce sera la fin, la vraie. Celle d'une amitié soudée, d'une fraternité à la limite de l'inceste. Pour Stiles ce sera enfin terminé. Ils allaient devoir se séparer pour de bon, vivre leur vie d'étudiants dans des endroits différents. Tracé leur chemin vers des contrées inconnues.

Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Ni convenu d'ailleurs. Mais c'est la seule solution que Stiles a trouvé pour échapper aux tourments qui hantent ses nuits chaque soir. Et malheureusement ses jours aussi, principalement depuis trois semaines.

Son frère de cœur, son best, son âme sœur fraternel, Scott McCall était devenu une simple connaissance. Du jour au lendemain, le brun avait cessé de lui parler, de lui donner de l'attention, de l'écouter palabrer pour tout et n'importe quoi, sur n'importe quel sujet.

Cela avait affecté Stiles plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer, mettant ça sur le départ de Kira la petite amie du loup. Malheureusement, cette inattention avait continué jusqu'à l'ignorance totale de Stiles. Scott avait fini par changer de place en cours à l'étonnement de certains professeurs qui les avaient surnommés les inséparables comme les oiseaux.

Des inséparables, jumeaux de cœur et frères d'âmes à l'indifférence malsaine et violente. Stiles ne savait plus vraiment sur quel pied danser. Surtout pour lui qui avait la sensation de perdre une partie de son âme. Il se retrouvait comme un funambule en équilibre sur le câble de sa vie. Surement que quelqu'un s'amusait diaboliquement à bouger le câble sur lequel il devait marcher tout en coupant son fil de sécurité.

Stiles était au bord du gouffre, physiquement et émotionnellement. Personne n'osait aborder le sujet de peur de faire souffrir un peu plus l'humain. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie de certains qui manquait. Lydia, Peter, Derek, Jackson, Isaac. Mais aussi Liam, Hayden, Mason et Corey.

Les anciens auraient pu s'en mêler aisément, la seule chose qui les freinait c'était les paroles de Scott lors du dernier conseil de meute où Stiles avait été absent.

À leur grand étonnement d'ailleurs mais le véritable alpha leur en donna la raison. Il ne l'avait pas prévenu tout simplement car il ne faisait pas partie de la meute à proprement parlé, n'étant pas rattaché à un loup en particulier.

Isaac avait grogné sans vraiment le vouloir. Peter avait protesté énergiquement. Derek s'était tu mais à son regard, il s'exprimait de façon très crue et violente. Lydia avait observé les traits de l'alpha et réfléchissait. Les jeunes ne savaient pas quoi dire. Liam avait tenté de parler mais Scott avait usé de son pouvoir d'alpha pour l'en empêcher, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

* * *

_ Tu ne crois pas que l'on doit faire quelque chose ? Demanda Isaac.

Peter l'observa de son bureau un livre à la main, le louveteau aux belles boucles blondes étaient encore nu, allongé sur le canapé qui venait de subir les assauts de deux loups en rut. Isaac, allongé sur le ventre, exposant ses fesses fermes et musclés légèrement rougis par les claques que lui avait mis Peter dans l'ébat légèrement hard, se posait beaucoup de questions. Les mêmes que Peter qui avait encore en travers les explications bidons que lui avait donné Scott.

_ Je sais pas si on doit, mais je compte ne pas rester sans rien faire alors que Stiles dépérit chaque jour un peu plus. Je me demande ce qu'à McCall dans le cerveau à part de la mélasse de Kitsune.

Isaac reposa sa tête sur ses bras et contempla son compagnon en boxer tapant sur son clavier d'ordinateur d'une main et lisant de l'autre. Il aimait regarder son homme travailler avec une certaine classe, même à moitié nu, enfin surtout à moitié nu devant son bureau en bois de chêne. Il aimait surtout l'effet que lui faisait l'ancien alpha avec ses petites lunettes sur le nez. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Mais il était tellement sexy que Peter les mettait régulièrement.

_ Il est si triste, souffla Isaac qui ferme les yeux tentant d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui menaçaient de tomber.

_ Que Scott soit triste ne doit pas te rendre malheureux, fit Peter en se levant. Il n'aimait pas quand Isaac était peiné. Encore moins quand il s'agissait de Scott McCall. Comment avait-il pu le mordre lui et pas Stiles. Stiles aurait été un Bêta du tonnerre et peut être un alpha extraordinaire. Malheureusement il ne le saurait jamais.

_ Je suis triste pour Stiles, pas pour Scott. Être amoureux de quelqu'un et être rejeté, ça fait mal…

_ Stiles ? Amoureux de Scott ? T'es sérieux ? Je pensais qu'il en pinçait pour Derek ?

_ Non, Stiles considère Derek comme un grand frère, une figure fraternelle sur qui il peut compter, il fait tout pour le pousser à sortir de sa coquille et lui redonner le sourire. Isaac releva la tête et s'aperçut de l'expression incrédule et étonné de son loup.

_ Qui t'as dit tout ça ? À moins que mes dons de loup soient devenu complètement obsolète !

Isaac s'assit en croisant les jambes. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et baissa la tête un peu gêné de trahir sans vraiment le vouloir les secrets de Stiles!WolfMother ! Peter voyant qu'Isaac lui cachait quelque chose mais que ce quelque chose lui pesait, s'installa à ses côtés. Il s'allongea et prit le louveteau dans ses bras, l'allongeant sur lui. La tête d'Isaac se posa instinctivement sur son torse et sa main caressa son torse, dessinant des arabesques sur ses abdos.

Isaac se mit à sourire devant l'effet qu'il pouvait produire sur son homme. La verge de son loup se mit à durcir et à prendre du volume. Il tourna la tête vers Peter qui l'observait avec appétit.

_ Insatiable ! Ricana Isaac alors qu'il remontait vers son visage pour l'embrasser et qu'une de ses mains attrapa avec douceur mais fermement la verge tendue qu'il caressa.

_ Après tu me racontes tout, souffla Peter qui ferma les yeux sous les caresses.

_ Oui homme ! Isaac déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et descendit vers l'objet de ses désirs.

_ Bordel on va être en retard à la réunion de Derek. Peter enfonça ses mains dans le tissu du canapé tellement la langue qui le léchait et suçotait son gland l'électrisait entièrement.

Il allait devoir bientôt le changer. Déjà trois canapés depuis six mois, le concierge allait se poser des questions avec les livraisons et les carcasses de ferrailles. Toutes les pensées cohérentes de Peter disparurent d'un seul coup quand il sentit sa queue s'enfoncer dans l'antre chaud et humide qu'était l'orifice buccal de son homme.

* * *

_ Pourquoi tu t'en mêles ?

Derek observa Jackson d'un œil alors qu'il tentait, bien que mal de lire son livre. Pas qu'il soit intéressant mais bordel il aimerait bien le finir.

Stiles le lui avait conseillé et bien que réticent, le loup avait beaucoup apprécié l'histoire, l'intrigue et les personnages. Malheureusement cette histoire avec Scott et Stiles lui pourrissait la vie et le moral.

Même si Jackson arrivait à l'empêcher de réfléchir quelques heures, il ne pouvait décemment pas faire l'amour toute la journée pour éviter de réfléchir. Sûr que Jackson apprécierait, seulement il ne voulait pas une épave pour compagnon.

_ Parce que je te rappelle que sans Stiles tu serais mort et moi aussi d'ailleurs, que bien qu'il soit chiant, qu'il parle beaucoup et pour rien dire, il fait partie de la meute au contraire de ce que raconte cet abruti de Scott. Râla Derek qui ferma son livre dans un claquement qui fit sursauter Jackson.

Jackson entra dans la chambre, serviette sur les hanches, peau pas encore sèche, de fines gouttelettes léchaient se corps si parfait. Derek aurait pu être jaloux de cette eau qui glissait impunément sur ce torse musclé et percé aux tétons.

_ Arrête de me dévorer du regard Derek, on a un rendez-vous avec le shérif, Melissa, Peter, Isaac et Lydia, bien que je ne voulais pas m'en mêler, tu leur as donné rendez-vous alors autant faire avec. Jackson se pencha et ouvrit la commode où se trouvait quelques affaires a lui.

Depuis bientôt trois mois qu'il sortait officiellement avec l'ancien alpha, Derek lui avait libérer de la place dans la commode de sa chambre au loft. Jackson y avait entreposé quelques fringues car coucher avec ce loup n'était pas de tout repos surtout pour ses fringues. Il se savait sexy, séduisant et il connaissait le regard des hommes sur lui, seulement c'est Derek qu'il avait choisi, comme alpha et comme compagnon. Mais ses fringues finissaient souvent à la poubelle car déchirer dans l'action, elle ne faisait pas long feu.

_ Je sais et je suis désolé de t'embarquer là-dedans… Quoi ?

_ Tu t'excuses ? De quoi ? Même si je suis un con arrogant et pétant, je sais ce que je dois à Stilinski, ce que tu lui dois, ce que nous lui devons tous, je râle, beaucoup c'est vrai mais tu as raison sur un point, Stiles fait partie de la meute, je ne sais pas laquelle mais il en fait partie. Jackson s'approcha de Derek et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Derek regarda le boxer fraîchement mis, qui lui bloquait la vue. Jackson posa sa main sur son menton et remonta sa tête jusqu'à croiser et ancrer son regard dans le sien.

_ Nous sommes une meute étrange et bizarre, mais notre véritable alpha dans l'histoire c'est Stiles et il est hors de question que Scott fasse une connerie.

Jackson se releva et ouvrit l'armoire pour en sortir une chemise. Il se tourna vers son homme qui replaça sa verge durcit dans son pantalon et lui sourit.

_ En plus, Scott ne doit pas dénigrer son compagnon, sinon ils vont en souffrir tous les deux.

Jackson partit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain le temps que …

_ QUOI ? SCOTT … STILES … MAIS COMMENT …

_ Je dirais rien … même sous la torture, ce n'est pas à moi de dévoiler les secrets de Stiles … et de Scott.

Derek souffla fortement et s'adossa à la porte. Mais dans quelle merde il se fourrait. Ne jamais jouer avec les compagnons. Ah ça non ! Jamais.

* * *

L'ambiance était pesante voire oppressante pour les loups. L'homme en face d'eux, habituellement calme, enfin presque, tout du moins en apparence, se retenait d'exploser de rage.

La femme à ses côtés était gênée au possible, mais la pointe de colère qui émanait d'elle, leur donnait le ton de la discussion. Comment ils arrivaient à ne pas en avoir des migraines, ça personne le saurait. Lydia se tenait droite sur le fauteuil que lui avait gentiment proposé Derek. Isaac ne savait pas où regarder, alors il pivotait son regard sur n'importe quel objet de la pièce mais son regard se posait bien trop souvent sur la photo qui trônait sur l'étagère au-dessus de la télévision.

Une photo de meute. Erica, Boyd, Alison étaient présent, entouré de Derek qui bougonnait, Peter avait ce sourire bien trop visible, Isaac avait l'impression qu'il pouvait montrer les crocs à tout moment. Scott se tenait derrière Alison et la regardait avec un sourire niais a s'en crever les yeux. Isaac était au côté de Stiles qui souriait aussi mais dont les traits du visage montraient une certaine fatigue, sûrement dû à des heures de recherches sur internet pour la meute. Lydia regardait l'objectif comme si c'était celui d'un photographe de mode réputé.

Stiles eut beaucoup de mal à faire cette photo et avait bataillé sec pour arriver à avoir tout le monde dessus sans que personne n'en arrive aux mains.

Erica était sûrement la première à s'apercevoir de quelque chose venant de Stiles pour Scott. Elle avait fait certaines allusions à leur amitié un peu trop tactile. Elle avait remarqué que Stiles souffrait plus que Scott de leur éloignement quand Alison était entrée dans leur vie. Mais le bouclé n'en avait pas compris le sens à l'époque.

Il avait fallu que Stiles prenne une murge au whisky pour que sa langue se délit et ses pensées sortent d'elles-mêmes. Isaac et Jackson étant présent, devinrent les gardiens d'un secret qu'ils auraient monnayé contre plein de chose mais le sentiment qui s'échappa de Stiles à ce moment-là, les en dissuada si tentant que cela puisse paraître.

Lydia avait eu quelques doutes mais par une étrange circonstance, elle tomba sur le journal intime de Stiles. Curiosité quand tu nous tiens. Les pages sur lesquelles tomba son regard lui sera le cœur. D'une parce qu'elle découvrit que Stiles n'avait plus l'entier béguin pour elle. Mais surtout parce qu'elle lut les pages les plus déchirantes et les plus tristes qu'il lui était donné de feuilleter.

Pour les Hale, chacun pensait que Stiles était attiré par l'autre. Peter était persuadé que Stiles en pinçait grave pour Derek. Et Derek était intimement convaincu que Stiles s'était amouraché de Peter.

_ Mon fils … Stiles est amoureux de Scott ? John avait beau se retourner tout ça dans la tête, seulement quelque chose ne collait pas, je veux bien admettre que leur relation est … disons le … fusionnelle mais de là à parler d'amour, vous admettrez que vous poussez un peu loin …

_ Désolé shérif mais c'est la vérité …

_ Tu peux m'expliquer en quoi ça te gène John ? Demanda Melissa qui n'aimait pas le ton du shérif.

_ T'expliquer quoi exactement ? T'expliquer que mon fils ressemble à un zombie depuis deux semaines, qu'il ne parle plus, qu'il ne mange plus, qu'il dort très peu et ce n'est pas pour une fois la cause des jeux vidéo, Netflix ou WarCraft, que ses professeurs m'appellent en m'alarmant que les notes de mon enfant chutent à vu d'œil, même Harris s'est plaint que Stiles ne lui répondait plus, l'ignorait même. Quoi ? Vas-y dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique Melissa, c'est mon fils, hétéro, bi, gay je m'en contre fiche, ce que je veux par contre c'est qu'on me rende mon garçon …

John s'effondra sur le canapé, le regard perdu, la mine soucieuse et les yeux bouffis. Les loups pouvaient sentir son désarroi et sa colère. Melissa s'installa à ses côtés, elle ne voulait pas s'emporter comme ça, mais savoir que c'est son fils, le problème de l'équation lui tordait les boyaux. Comment pouvait-il faire du mal à Stiles, consciemment ou inconsciemment c'était pareil.

Savoir qu'ils étaient compagnons, rendait la nouvelle plus compliqué et inconcevable. Selon les données de Deaton et les recherches de Stiles, tout cela semblait inextricablement collé. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Scott refusait de voir l'évidence. Pourquoi son fils repoussait Stiles, l'ignorait, le rejetait. Cela n'était pas dans son caractère, un élément ne s'emboîtait pas dans le schéma.

_ Et si on prenait le problème à l'envers ? Déclara Isaac les yeux perdus dans ses pensées.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? John était plutot content qu'un loup dans cette meute fasses marcher son cerveau.

_ On dénigre Scott qui repousse Stiles, mais soyons honnête, Stiles est bavard, pénible et surtout il n'a aucun instinct de conservation, il fonce tête baissait dans les problèmes, même si des fois les problèmes viennent à lui sans qu'il y fasse attention, mais justement si c'était "ça" le truc. Isaac posa le regard sur la meute pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient tous les oreilles rivées vers lui. S'empourprant de l'attention qu'ils leur donnaient, Isaac commença à bafouiller.

_ Calme toi mon poussin …

Jackson pouffa devant le surnom de Peter à Isaac et se reçu une claque magistrale derrière la tête par Lydia et un regard en biais de Derek.

_ Rigole petit canard au miel …

_ Hein ? Quoi ? D'où tu sors ça toi ? Jackson se sentit affreusement confus et gêné, Lydia venait de dévoiler le surnom débile que lui avait sorti Derek lors de leur toute première fois. Je savais que tu avais planquer des caméras dans le loft, elles sont où femme diabolique …

_ Calme toi langue de velours …

_ Ah non ! Jackson se tourna vers Derek qui semblait s'enfoncer dans le sol tellement il était gêné, et toi tu ne dis rien …

_ C'est marqué dans le journal de Stiles … Ben quoi c'est mon ami, je fouille quand je veux savoir ce qu'il a ! Répliqua Lydia comme si tout cela était normal.

_ Je savais que j'avais une bonne raison de t'apprécier. Sourit Peter en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ N'en abuse pas trop "le casseur de canapé" …

_ Bordel ! Isaac se cacha dans ses mains et implora le ciel pour que cela ne soit qu'un rêve ou un bon cauchemar mais il faudrait qu'il se réveille.

Lydia observa le sourire fier et le torse bombé de Peter avec amusement.

_ Bon si on en revenait à Stiles, Isaac ? John était amusé de la cocasserie de la situation, Lydia avait trouvé un moyen comme un autre de détendre l'atmosphère mais quand son regard se posa sur lui, il eut peur.

_ Ouais faisons comme ça, de toute façon Chris ne rentre que dans quatre jours, réglons ça et vous pourrez vous en remettre entièrement entre ses mains après avoir rendu le sourire à votre fils, d'ailleurs il trouve que vous allez beaucoup mieux depuis que vous sortez avec Christopher, il est fier de l'avoir pour peut-être futur beau-père et heureux que vous passiez à autre chose… Quoi ? Vous êtes des loups garous et même pas vous avez senti l'odeur de Mr Argent sur le Shérif ? même moi j'ai senti son parfum et je n'ai pas de pouvoirs extra-sensoriels comme l'odorat ultra développé.

Lydia souffla et laissa l'information se mettre en place dans leurs têtes, puis se tournant vers Isaac elle clôtura le débat et demanda au bouclé de déballer ses pensées plus clairement.

_ Et bien disons que Scott n'a pas vraiment eu de chance en amour, Alison est morte et Kira l'a laissé tomber, enfin elle a dû partir mais a coupé les ponts définitivement, il en a bavé, vous êtes d'accord ?

_ Donc tu veux dire que si Scott repousse Stiles, c'est parce qu'il croit que Stiles pourrait avoir des soucis parce qu'il est avec lui ? Demanda Jackson qui s'étonnait de la débilité de la chose.

_ Ben ouais !

_ Mais Stiles n'a besoin de personne pour être en danger de mort, "C'est un danger de mort" à lui tout seul, ricana Derek.

Tous se figèrent.

Deux raisons à cela. La première c'est le regard de John sur Derek qui annonce "mort" et "souffrance" lente, très lente. Et la deuxième. Derek … Ricane ?

_ Euh, ouais bon oublions ce que Sourwolf a dit et oublions qu'il vient de ricaner, j'en ai des sueurs froides partout sur le corps. Lydia se tourna vers John et Melissa. Je sais que ça pourrait être sa manière de faire, vous croyez qu'il serait capable d'aller jusqu'où ?

_ Je sais pas mais je crois qu'il faudrait faire vite, Melissa qui venait de recevoir un texto se leva précipitamment et regarda John avec peine, Stiles a été admis aux urgences, il a fait un malaise dans les escaliers de la bibliothèque, il n'a rien de grave mais ne se réveille pas … Ça pourrait être …

_ Je crois que les effets de l'éloignement même psychologique se font ressentir sur Stiles qui n'est qu'humain.

John se leva précipitamment, le temps que l'information fasse le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, il sortit du loft sous le regard de la meute, Lydia fit un signe à Melissa de le suivre. Qui sait quelle bêtise il pourrait commettre sous le coup de la colère. Heureusement Scott était un loup. Malheureusement John sortait avec un chasseur, donc avait une bonne réserve de munitions à l'aconit tue-loup.

* * *

Toute la meute était là. Toute ? Non. Il manquait encore une personne. La plus importante dans cette histoire. Seulement voilà, personne ne savait où elle se trouver. Pourtant les loups auraient pu sans forcer, le trouver mais le shérif avait refusé momentanément de l'impliquer, il saurait trouver les mots juste pour le faire venir. Ou sinon il avait le cadeau que lui avait offert Chris pour son anniversaire. Un sublime Colt original avec une modification pour y mettre des balles enduit d'aconit.

Le couloir de l'hôpital ne respirait pas la joie, encore qu'un hôpital ne soit pas censé sentir la joie de vivre ou même le bonheur. Mais dans ce couloir où s'agglutinaient amis et familles devant une chambre, le sentiment qui prédominé était la peur. La peur de perdre un être cher, un ami.

Melissa et John discutait avec l'ambulancier qui avait emmené Stiles depuis le lycée. Il expliqua que le jeune homme, aux dires des jeunes présents pendant l'incident, s'était effondré sur place après avoir hurlé de douleur. Il s'était accroché à une étagère, se tenant l'estomac, sûrement une énorme crampe gastrique, selon lui. Mais ce que les jeunes ont raconté leur semblait étrange. Certains auraient vu une lueur brillait dans ses yeux. Comme si ses pupilles avaient pris feu, une lueur rouge sang.

Derek et les autres écoutaient avec attention la description du phénomène et ils se tournèrent vers Peter qui baissa la tête. Cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Quand enfin le shérif et Melissa revinrent vers eux, Peter pris la parole.

_ Il semblerait que la connexion entre compagnon soit déjà effectuée. Je pense que le lien qui unis nos deux jeunes hommes est bien plus fort que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Et je crois que Scott est en danger, sûrement blesser quelque part, il faut que nous allions le chercher. Peter se leva déjà et commença à partir sans consulter les autres.

Pour lui, l'affaire était grave. Si ses soupçons étaient juste, Scott était sûrement blessé et empoisonné et Stiles l'était tout autant. Le lien qui les unissait, partagé la souffrance d'un loup à son compagnon. Cela était rare chez les loups compagnons. Rare par le fait que les loups guérissaient plus vite si le lien était connecté entre eux. Mais avec un humain, les choses n'étaient pas si simples.

Peter n'avait jamais lu, vu ou entendu un tel lien d'âme. Pourtant il avait voyagé, dévoré des livres sur leurs conditions, légendes et bestiaires en passant par des romans très documentés. Bon, il avait regardé Twilight par curiosité parce qu'il y avait un loup, plutôt sexy d'ailleurs, mais sinon il estimait que c'était un ramassis de connerie. Pour lui la vérité se rapprochait plus de Underworld.

Isaac, Derek, Jackson et Lydia le suivirent. Liam avait pour mission de rester auprès de John et Melissa, mais surtout près de Stiles au cas où Scott se pointerait ou si un méchant venait ici. Oui Peter se disait que même dans un coma, Stiles pourrait s'attirer des ennuis.

John les regarda partir avec une pointe de regret. Il aurait aimé les aider, malheureusement il n'était pas un loup. Et puis son petit garçon de 17 ans se trouvait dans une chambre. Melissa lui prit la main et quand il se tourna vers elle, son sourire lui réchauffa le cœur. Heureusement que cette femme était dans leur vie. Un peu de douceur dans cette meute ne faisait pas de mal.

Bon il y avait Lydia … Oui Lydia Martin, douce en apparence mais impitoyable du regard, cette gamine cachée bien son jeu. Manipulatrice, intelligente au possible, sournoise quand elle le voulait. Et ne pas négligé son côté Banshee. Fée Irlandaise annonciatrice de la mort.

Faut dire que les filles de cette meute, passé et présent était des tueuses en séries, Alison Argent, Erica Reyes … Non, Kira était l'exception. Il y avait eu Malia Tate, et maintenant Hayden la petite dernière qui n'était pas en reste. Valait mieux des guerrières pour s'imposer dans ce groupe. Alors avoir une femme comme Melissa McCall, cela faisait du bien à John.

_ Je dirais pas que je ne m'inquiète pas pour mon fils, commença Melissa dont le regard s'assombrit d'angoisse, mais je sais qu'ils vont le retrouver, le ramener et que cette histoire se finira bien, sinon je vais lui botter les fesses, loup-garou ou pas c'est mon fils.

_ Merci ! Murmura doucement John qui regardait par la petite vitre de la chambre, observant son enfant, son fils, sa progéniture qui semblait juste dormir.

* * *

Ils mirent deux heures pour retrouver sa trace. Caché dans un petit cabanon, enfoncé dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Isolé et seul. Peter trouva le véritable alpha allongé et inconscient sur le sol en bois. L'ancien alpha pouvait voir et sentir l'odeur de l'aconit. Soulevant le jeune homme, Peter s'aperçut avec effroi que le loup avait été attaqué de tous les côtés, et une profonde entaille lui barrait l'estomac.

Hurlant en mode loup garou, Peter leur indiqua qu'il partait chez Deaton après avoir trouvé Scott. Tous répondirent présent et se mirent à courir à travers la forêt le plus vite possible.

_ Ne meurent pas petit con, je te le pardonnerai jamais. Tu es mon premier bêta et je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu. Tu es un loup comme j'aurais aimé être, tu ressembles beaucoup à Talia, c'est pourquoi Derek a une sympathie plus prononcé pour toi. Je sais tu vas me dire qu'il ne le montre pas. Et pourtant ! Mais parlons d'autre chose veux-tu ? Peter poussa sur ses jambes pour aller plus vite, le pouls du jeune alpha fit des ratés et faiblissait de plus en plus.

_ Tu vas te battre morveux, tu vas te battre pour Stiles. Tu n'es pas si con que tu veux bien nous le faire croire. Mais sache que Stiles souffre avec toi, pas à cause de toi. Si tu l'éloignes, vous en pâtirez tous les deux, vous êtes connectés, liés, âmes sœur, compagnons, vous êtes un tout et un unique.

Peter aperçut au loin la clinique et accéléra encore un peu. La meute était déjà présente accompagné de Deaton qui avait ouvert la porte en les voyant arriver.

_ Entrez ! Déposez-le sur la table et sortez, j'ai besoin de calme et vous sentez l'anxiété et la peur, je ne peux pas me concentrer, si j'ai besoin de vous, j'appelle.

Peter déposa son léger fardeau et sortit ne lâchant pas Scott du regard. Quand la porte se referma, il respira un coup et sentit toute l'appréhension et l'angoisse de la meute. Son bêta ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Stiles ne devait pas mourir comme ça non plus. Il avait appris à apprécier ce petit humain bavard et curieux. Ils s'étaient découvert une passion commune. Embêter Derek. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Mais surtout, la meute ne s'en remettrait pas. Isaac non plus. Et que dire de lui.

* * *

John était soulagé. Enfin à peu près. Car découvrir que Scott avait été pourchassé dans la forêt, blessé profondément à l'estomac et que Deaton tentait de lui sauver la vie, n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une bonne nouvelle en soi. Il aurait préféré savoir qu'il s'était caché pour réfléchir à cette putain d'histoire de … compagnon.

Ça lui faisait toujours étrange de penser ou de dire à choix haute que Scott était le compagnon loup de Stiles. Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Claudia et lui s'étaient amusés à dire un jour qu'ils finiraient par sortir ensemble. Mais de là à le vivre, c'était autre chose.

Debout devant la porte, John posa sa main sur l'épaule de Melissa qui s'était assise et tentait de reprendre le dessus. Son fils était grièvement blessé. Elle ne pouvait le concevoir. Pourtant elle savait. Oui elle savait quand elle avait appris la vérité sur son fils et les loups garous, que sa vie serait chamboulé. Complètement retourné par cette histoire.

Mais d'un autre côté, savoir que son fils était plus fort, plus rapide, moins malade, rendait les nuits plus sereines et ses journées plus reposantes. Malheureusement quand on est mère, on s'inquiète. Et à plus forte raison. Son fils était inconscient et elle ne pouvait qu'attendre. Et c'était là, le plus dure. Attendre !

Elle reprit ses esprits quand des bips stridents se firent entendre dans la chambre, instinctivement elle poussa John sur le côté et appela ses collègues de travail. Elle entra et fut tétanisé. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait à affaire à la mort. Seulement savoir que votre fils est relié à Stiles et qu'il est en tachycardie, que son pouls s'est stoppé, que son cœur ne battait plus. Et bien cela vous fait un choc. Votre monde s'arrête de tourner, votre vie est anéantie.

Comment se lever le matin en sachant que vous ne verrez pas votre raison de vivre et d'avancer. Comment font tous ses couples ou parents qui continuent à vivre alors qu'ils passent devant la pièce qui fut la chambre de leurs enfants et qui maintenant était vide de toute vie. Pourquoi se lever le matin ? Pourquoi vivre ? Pour eux ? Mais ils ne sont plus là ! Ils sont partis. Melissa agrippa son chemisier au niveau de son cœur et serra fort. Elle était là sans l'être. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'agitation retomba. Et sa vie venait de s'effondrer. Pour elle et pour tous les autres. Elle venait de perdre deux fils. Un shérif venait de perdre un enfant. Et une meute avait perdu deux membres. Elle s'écroula au sol, à genoux, fixant l'ECG sans pouvoir détacher son regard. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Si elle tournait la tête à gauche, elle verrait le corps sans vie de Stiles. Si elle tournait la tête à droite, elle apercevrait John Stilinski, un père en deuil. Elle préféra fixer l'électrocardiogramme qu'une amie infirmière coupa.

Voilà, c'était fini. Toute sa vie venait d'être irrémédiablement détruite.

* * *

_ Vite ! Hurla Deaton quand il poussa la porte. Il a des convulsions.

Peter et les autres entrèrent et s'agglutinèrent dans la salle d'auscultation, prenant chacun un côté du corps pour l'immobiliser. Deaton lui injecta une nouvelle dose d'anticorps et de sérum pour purger son corps du poison. Malheureusement, ils arrivaient un peu tard et l'aconit avait circulait dans son sang. La purge ne faisait pas d'effet.

Peter vit Lydia blêmir. Elle semblait retenir quelque chose. Il la vit plonger dans son regard. Il pouvait y voir tellement de douleur, de souffrance et de déni. Il pouvait sentir de là où il était qu'elle retenait ce son qui lui faisait si mal.

Elle ne voulait pas crier, elle ne voulait pas hurler ces noms, elle se mordit la langue tellement cela la faisait souffrir. Toutes ses voix qui rigolaient de sa peine, qui chatouillaient ses nerfs déjà à fleur de peau, qui lui comptaient des récits légendaires d'amour détruit avant d'avoir pu éclore comme une fleur au soleil. Elle se mit à pleurer, des larmes chaudes et brûlantes, une boule se forma dans son ventre et dans sa gorge. Elle ne pouvait plus le retenir.

Le corps de Scott s'immobilisa net. Le silence dans la pièce se fit oppressant. Seuls les gémissements de Lydia pour contenir ce qui la détruisait faisait écho avec les sentiments retenus des loups.

Un autre regard. Peter. Lydia. Peter. Et il choisit de jouer le tout pour le tout, Lydia n'avait pas encore hurlé. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance ? Peter se transforma sous le regard inquiet des membres de la meute et sauta sur la table. Chevauchant le corps inerte de Scott, il se mit à rugir.

_ Je t'interdis de mourir Scott McCall, Il plongea dans son cou et mordit de toutes ses forces.

Devant le regard atterré de ses compagnons de meute, Peter ressauta à terre et frappa du poing fortement sur la cage thoracique du jeune alpha.

Hébétés, chacun des membres présents regardèrent avec sidération Scott ouvrir les yeux et respirer à plein poumon. Puis s'effondra sur la table. Vivant mais évanoui.

_ Voila ! Il lui faudra quelques heures pour qu'il reprenne des forces et évacue l'aconit. Après on l'emmène de grès ou de force à l'hôpital pour voir Stiles. Et si ça ne suffit pas, je les enfermerai tous les deux dans la cave que j'ai aménagé dans le sous-sol de mon appartement…

_ Comment as-tu fais ? demanda Derek qui regardait l'échange des yeux entre Peter et Lydia.

_ C'est simple, j'ai demandé à mon bailleur si je pouvais l'insonoriser …

_ Soit pas plus bête que veut nous le faire croire Scott, comment tu as fait pour …

_ Je suis son alpha souviens toi, j'ai vécu plus de choses que tu ne l'imagines, j'ai bons nombres de livres sur nos racines, nos légendes, ta mère voulait que j'en sache le plus possible pour un jour t'aider si elle venait à disparaître. J'ai beaucoup de connaissances, certaines viennent d'ici, Peter regarda Deaton, et d'autres viennent de divers endroits dans le monde, internet mon garçon. Dit-il en montrant son téléphone.

Derek n'était pas dupe, son oncle lui cachait encore beaucoup d'informations. Peut-être un jour les partagerait-il avec lui. Plus probablement avec Stiles, qui dans l'avenir devait être émissaire.

_ Je vais appeler le shérif. Lydia sortit en courant d'air de la pièce, suivit par Jackson qui allait la réconforter. Trop d'émotions pour elle, pour eux, d'un seul coup.

Peter sentit une main hésitante lui prendre le bras.

_ Merci. Murmura Scott avant de retomber dans les affres de l'inconscient.

_ De rien ! Sur ce, Peter partit à son tour accompagner d'Isaac, laissant Derek et Deaton veiller sur le latino.

* * *

Le personnel de l'hôpital vous dira qu'il existe des miracles en médecine et que malgré qu'ils soient des êtres poussés par la pensée rationnelle, il y a des fois où ils aiment ce genre d'interférences dans le milieu médical. Et ce jour-là, beaucoup ont fait le vœu d'un miracle.

Que ce soit l'infirmière qui coupa le son de l'électrocardiogramme. De l'infirmier en chef qui prononça l'heure du décès alors qu'il venait de reposer le défibrillateur. De l'aide-soignante qui aida Melissa à se relever. Du médecin qui essaya de faire parler le père du jeune homme décédé quelques secondes auparavant. Des infirmières qui connaissaient Melissa, John et le petit Stiles Stilinski. Toutes ces personnes avaient émis, inconscient et fort, le souhait qu'un miracle arrive.

Leurs vœux furent exaucés. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et son corps bascula en avant, plié en deux comme si quelqu'un lui avait mis un coup de poing dans le thorax. Il regarda les gens autour de lui, hagard et perdu, puis sans crier gare s'effondra inanimé.

Il y eut un temps de battement, devant l'incrédulité de la situation. Melissa fut la première à se bouger alluma l'électrocardiogramme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas halluciné. Non, le moniteur afficha le rythme cardiaque de Stiles et ses fonctions vitales stables. Elle se tourna vers John qui répondit à son téléphone.

Tout le personnel se mit à bouger et à s'occuper du miracle de la chambre 11. John lui fit un sourire rayonnant quand il raccrocha le téléphone. Soulagé, Melissa s'installa dans le fauteuil pas du tout dérangé par l'effervescence dans chambre. L'avenir s'ouvrait vers de meilleurs horizons.

* * *

Stiles s'éveilla doucement de son sommeil pour la seconde fois. Seulement cette fois ci le froid qui l'avait traversé à son premier réveil n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir. Une douce chaleur l'entourait, comme un duvet doux ou un feu de bois dans une cheminée qui vous baignait de sa douce et flamboyante chaleur.

John avait expliqué à son fils ce qu'il s'était passé et par quoi ils étaient tous passés. Il lui avait aussi annoncé qu'il était mort et revenu d'entre les morts. Ils avaient parlé longuement à son réveil. De lui, de Scott, de la meute. Ils étaient arrivés à un accord. Quand tout cela serait finit, tous les deux partiraient faire une virée vacances loin de Beacon Hills. L'homme de loi culpabilisait de n'être pas assez présent pour son fils. Et le voir comme ça, lui avait fait réaliser que la vie pouvait vous faire disparaître d'un seul coup. Il n'avait qu'une vie et il voulait en profiter avec son fils.

Melissa avait pleuré, beaucoup pleuré. Il avait tenté de la consoler comme il pouvait mais la femme était trop choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer pour stopper les chutes lacrymales de ses yeux.

Liam s'était contenté de lui faire un signe de la tête, même si Stiles pouvait voir qu'il avait aussi pleuré et que les traits tendus sur son visage était dû à son angoisse et sa peur de perdre son ami. Hayden l'avait consolé. Mais la jeune fille n'était pas attachée à ce point à lui pour montrer ses troubles. Des fois elle lui faisait penser à Malia.

Stiles n'était pas étonné de ne pas voir les garçons. John lui avait expliqué la situation. Mais Lydia était arrivé en larmes et s'était allongée à ses côtés pendant un temps. Le temps de calmer ses peurs. Il avait compris que son côté Banshee avait dû faire des siennes. La jeune femme était forte, très forte mais les voix l'étaient tout autant. Et malgré ça, Lydia ne pouvait lutter plus longtemps. Il lui avait caressé les cheveux pendant une bonne heure, la cajolant et la réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Puis Peter était arrivé, Isaac à ses côtés accompagné de Jackson. Peter lui expliqua que Derek était rester aux côtés de Scott le temps de son rétablissement. John interpella Peter et lui demanda des éclaircissements sur les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Le loup avait haussé les épaules en affirmant que les miracles existaient. Stiles n'était pas dupe à ce point, il connaissait Peter, plus qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Il savait qu'il y avait eu quelques choses en plus, qu'une partie de l'histoire ne lui était pas racontée. Il s'en persuada quand il remarqua le regard qu'il posa sur Lydia.

Quand tout le monde partit, l'âme plus légère et le cœur moins lourd, Stiles sombra dans le sommeil, un sommeil que John espéra réparateur.

Puis il se réveilla et regarda l'heure sur l'horloge digital. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'était que 23H30. À cette heure-ci, ordinairement, Stiles jouait sur son ordinateur à tuer des zombies et autres créatures de l'enfer. Seulement une chaleur l'entourait, un sentiment de bien être le fit souffler de contentement et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Stiles regarda avec ébahissement Scott. Scott à moitié allongé sur lui, la tête posée sur son torse, les bras placés sur le côté de son corps, l'entourant du sien. Dormant du sommeil du juste, ronflant doucement. D'un geste doux, il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure brune de son compagnon et se mit à sourire. Il était heureux que Scott aille bien.

Mais au fond de lui, il prit peur que son ami ne soit venu lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il avait enfermé ses sentiments pour Scott quand ce dernier s'était mis en couple avec Alison. Il eut un espoir quand le couple s'était séparé, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que quelqu'un ne lui mette le grappin dessus. Kira.

Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir aux jeunes filles. Assurément que non, elles étaient adorables. Différentes, mais elles avaient un petit quelque chose qui l'empêchait de leur en vouloir. Et puis Scott était censé être hétérosexuel. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Mais il y avait toujours cette connexion entre eux, cette attirance refoulé et enfouie de peur de perdre l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux.

Stiles fit glissait sa main sur la joue du latino qui sans le vouloir, inconsciemment bougea la tête pour se rapprocher de celle-ci. Stiles continua sa caresse et posa ses doigts sur son cou et passa sa main sous la barrière du tee shirt. Laissant sa main là, profitant de l'instant, il laissa la chaleur du corps réchauffer sa main qui dessinait des petites arabesques sur le dos de Scott.

_ Ça m'avait manqué ! Stiles tressaillit légèrement et se crispa, immobilisant tout geste. La voix étouffée de Scott lui fit comprendre que le loup était réveillé. Mais depuis combien de temps.

_ Je me rappelle quand on était plus petit, enfin plus adolescent que petit, tu aimais qu'on dorme comme ça, devant la télé tu me faisais ça. Ça n'a jamais été embarrassant entre nous. Puis, je suis sorti avec Alison et j'ai sciemment mis notre amitié de côtes. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir mais je voulais pas que notre amitié pâtisse à cause d'une fille. Stiles sentit le souffle chaud de Scott sur son corps qui frissonna.

_ Depuis longtemps je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. J'ai choisi de l'ignorer et repousser ses sentiments de peur de perdre notre complicité. Mais encore une fois j'avais tout faux. Puis Kira est arrivé et l'histoire s'est réitéré. Elle est partie et quoi que je fasse tu es toujours là. J'ai beau te repousser, tu reviens toujours. Scott sortit la tête de son trou et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Jamais Stiles n'avait vu autant d'intensité dans ce regard si brûlant, si puissant. L'humain trouvait le loup vraiment très beau. Il l'avait trouvé beau depuis longtemps, mais il était vrai qu'en devenant un loup, il le soit encore plus. Musclé, un visage à la mâchoire de travers mais tellement attirant. Des lèvres qui vous donne envie de plonger de dedans et de les mordre. Il connaissait le corps de Scott par cœur. Dormant ensemble depuis leur plus jeune âge, ils étaient fusionnels, ils n'avaient aucune pudeur l'un envers l'autre. Et depuis que Scott était devenu loup, il avait tendance à virer son tee shirt à la première occasion. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Stiles, enfin à part quand d'autres le regardaient avec envie.

_ Je suis désolé Stiles.

Stiles ferma les yeux et s'empêcha de pleurer. Alors il avait eu raison. Scott été venu lui dire en face que c'était fini. Qu'ils ne pourraient plus se voir. Que leur amitié était irrémédiablement impossible. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent du rideau de cils et commencèrent à couler. Stiles sentit Scott bouger mais au lieu que le poids s'élève, il sentit le corps de son ami s'installer plus confortablement. Une langue passa sur ses pommettes et lécha les larmes qui allaient finir par s'écraser sur son cou. Puis un baiser remplaça les larmes, puis un autre, encore un autre. La bouche de Scott s'arrêta sur ses joues et vint effleurer ses lèvres.

Stiles aurait voulu que Scott évite de lui faire ça. Il n'aimait pas les adieux, alors si en plus le latino lui donnait ça et s'en allait. Il ne le supporterait pas.

_ Je t'aime Stiles ! Murmura Scott contre ses lèvres. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux tomba sur les prunelles rougeoyantes du loup. Je t'aime et plus jamais je ne te repousserai, je t'en fais la promesse. Scott ferme les yeux et embrassa d'abord chastement Stiles. J'ai eu peur, j'ai perdu Alison, Kira est partit, je ne voulais pas que tu sois la troisième victime de mes amours infernaux. Il lécha du bout de la langue, les lèvres de Stiles qui s'ouvrirent.

Stiles eut l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer, d'être libérer d'un étau qui enserrait son cœur et ses poumons. La caresse de la langue de Scott le fit frémir, depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça.

_ J'ai voulu t'éviter de souffrir avec moi malheureusement tu as souffert à cause de moi. Mais plus jamais je te laisserais seul. Plus jamais.

Scott passa ses bras tendus sur le lit et s'installa entre les jambes de Stiles qui les écarta comme par habitude. Le loup prit d'assaut les lèvres du jeune homme passant du statut meilleur ami à petit ami et obligatoirement finir par devenir compagnon.

Mais pour le moment les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient que deux corps, fébriles de découvrir le corps l'un de l'autre. En profondeur et tout en douceur. Stiles allait mettre un peu de temps pour guérir psychologiquement de la blessure de Scott, mais l'alpha savait comment faire pour aider son compagnon et amant torride à oublier la douleur. Ils firent l'amour trois fois cette nuit-là. Sans un bruit en douceur.

Scott tint sa promesse. Plus jamais il n'abandonna Stiles.

Peter y veilla, Derek, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, John et Melissa aussi.

 **FIN**


	16. Le boxer rose

Couples :  
Sceo  
Sterek

Humour/Romance

* * *

 **LE BOXER ROSE**

Ils étaient quatre, quatre au milieu du salon du manoir Hale nouvellement remis à neuf.

Un grand brun, les bras croisés, le regard furieux et les sourcils remontés, ce qui voulait dire selon le Larousse de son compagnon "moi pas content moi te casser la gueule à grands coups de porte que tu viens de briser alors que je viens de refaire les peintures et qui m'ont coûté un bras".  
Enfin à peu de choses près quoi, car Derek Hale n'est pas réputé pour faire de longues phrases, enfin des phrases tout court, les seuls que Stiles a entendu récemment c'est … Non ne pas allez sur ce terrain-là, c'est secret top défense, warning danger de mort imminente.

Puis il y avait l'humain, le seul du groupe, oui bon plus vraiment humain depuis qu'il avait enfin accepté d'être l'émissaire de la meute Hale-McCall. Il se tenait au milieu de tout ce ramdam en se tenant la poitrine fortement et demandant à son cœur de ne pas battre aussi vite, il ne voulait pas risquer l'infarctus. Parce que malgré tout il restait quand même un humain. Enfin des fois il se le demandait, parce que faire l'amour avec un Derek Hale enflammé aux hormones demandait quand même une sacrée dose de magie, mais surtout de souplesse et Stiles n'est pas réputé pour sa souplesse, sa maladresse oui mais souplesse non.

Et il y avait l'Alpha McCall qui regardait le loup face à lui. On pouvait le traiter de naïf, de niais, de long à la détente mais détrompez-vous car il faut être très malin pour pouvoir berner les gens en leur faisant croire que vous êtes un débile fini qui ne comprend jamais rien à ce qui se passe alors que vous savez tout depuis le début et que vous faites si bien le débile que les gens croient que vous ne savait rien … Vous comprenez ?

Mais actuellement, il est vrai que Scott ne comprenait mais alors absolument rien à l'état de …

_ Scott tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que fout Theo Raeken dans l'embrasure de ma porte ? Enfin ma porte, ce qui l'en reste vu qu'il la tient entre ses griffes.

_ Wow ! Derek tu fais des phrases hyper longues quand tu veux !

_ Stiles, souffla Derek conscient qu'il avait dévoilé son secret à Stiles, il allait devoir lui parler plus que d'habitude.

Généralement il faisait en sorte d'embrasser Stiles, de l'exciter à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait son avis. Ça finissait toujours au lit. N'allez pas croire que Derek n'aime Stiles que pour la bagatelle, enfin soyons crus, que pour le sexe, non ils étaient compagnons mais Derek n'aimait pas parler, il aimait écouter Stiles parler, mais quand ce dernier le bassinait pour répondre à ses questions, il grognait et bougeait la tête. Seulement quand Stiles insistait trop, Derek savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour lui faire oublier ses questions. Une bonne partie de jambes en l'air et hop le tour était joué.

_ Oui Mamour ?

_ Arrête avec Mamour et puis il n'y a rien qui te choque là ? Derek lui montra l'endroit où se trouvait Theo, qui au fur et à mesure que la discussion, enfin "presque dispute" ou encore les "préliminaires Sterekien" entre les deux jeunes hommes se déroulait devant ses yeux, son humeur décroissait. Il était même en train de se demander pourquoi il était si en colère et surtout après qui.

_ Ben quoi, c'est Theo Raeken, la chimère qui nous a attaqué pendant deux longues années, pendant que monsieur Derek se dorait la pilule au soleil au moment où son compagnon se faisait attaquer par des créatures venues de l'enfer …

_ Stiles on en a déjà discuté bordel. Tu vas me prendre le chou combien de temps avec cette histoire ? … Quoi ?

_ Attends Mamour, Stiles se tourna vers Theo qui avait baissé les bras et se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait ici, dis-moi Theo qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce truc entre les mains, ce n'est pas là que ça se met …

_ Quoi ? Ça ? demanda la chimère en montrant la chose en question, puis il se souvint pourquoi il était là, SCOTT ANTONY MCCALL PEUX TU M'EXPLIQUER A QUI EST CETTE CHOSE MONSTRUEUSE PARCE QUE SI TU ME TROMPES DEJA, ALORS QUE JE ME SUIS … Quoi Stiles ? Theo se tourna vers l'humain qui dans sa grande bêtise avait commencé à sautiller en levant la main comme s'il était encore à l'école et que la chimère était sa maîtresse.

_ Première question, que veux-tu dire par "si tu me trompes déjà" ? Parce qu'à ma connaissance Scott est hétéro et qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'outrecuidance de me cacher un truc pareil. Deuxième question, que fais-tu avec le boxer rose que Scott a acheté comme cadeau pour " un pote a lui" ?

Stiles se tourna vers Scott qui au fur et à mesure que Stiles avait parlé, avait pris une teinte rouge de honte et d'embarras.

Quand vous comprenez que votre ami vous a grillé depuis le début et qu'il vous humilie "amicalement" devant la personne qui est votre compagnon, comment le prendriez-vous ?

_ Tu savais ? Demanda Scott à peine audible.

_ Bien sur Scotty que je savais, tu n'es pas discret et lui n'est pas invisible ou enterré comme il aurait dû l'être. Je vous ai grillé depuis un mois mais je n'ai rien dis, ensuite pour le boxer, je connais tous tes amis vu que ce sont les mêmes qui les miens, peut-être que je devrais m'en faire d'autres, réfléchit Stiles.

_ Mais si tu savais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? D'habitude tu fonces dans le tas … Scott regarda Derek et comprit de suite pourquoi le manoir Hale puait le sexe à plein nez.

Le loup complet avait dû user de son corps, pas à contrecœur bien entendu mais pour empêcher l'hyperactif de faire une connerie.

_ Pas que ça me dérange d'être utilisé comme un objet mais la prochaine fois vient lui parler quand tu fais un truc pa…

_ Hummhummm ?!

_ Quoi ? grogna Derek à l'encontre de Theo.

_ Euh ! Je crois que je vais vous laisser régler …

_ Bouges pas deux secondes, Derek partit en trombe à l'arrière de la maison et revint avec une mallette et la posa aux pieds de la chimère qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

_ Ponceuse, marteau, clous, il y a tout ce qu'il te faut pour réparer ma porte, en attendant... Derek souleva Stiles et le mit sur son épaule. Le jeune homme explosa de rire devant les yeux brillant de luxure et sa langue gourmande qui passait et repassait sur ses lèvres depuis dix minutes, j'ai perdu un pari et je dois honorer ma dette, merci Scott !

Derek se retourna et monta les marches puis referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Les deux jeunes hommes restant se regardèrent en chien de faïence, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa parler. C'est le loup qui se lança.

_ Je l'ai acheté pour toi, enfin pour moi mais pour toi, parce que la dernière fois tu m'as dit que ça m'irait bien …

Le dos de Scott rencontra un mur et la violence le crispa. Contracture qui ne dura pas longtemps. Les lèvres de Theo s'étaient emparé des siennes et sa langue jouait à cache-cache avec la sienne, puis à 1,2,3 Soleil. Le corps de Scott se réchauffa très vite.

_ Et si tu me montrais comment il te va, Theo reprit son souffle correctement, ce loup le rendait complètement marteau, après j'aviserai si tu le gardes ou pas quand je te prendrai contre … Contre n'importe quelle surface jusqu'à ce que je te fasse jouir dedans, une fois, deux fois ou peut-être trois ou quatre fois.

Scott commença à perdre totalement pied entre les mains de Theo, il avait l'impression de sortir avec une chimère pieuvre tellement il avait l'impression qu'elle avait des mains partout sur son corps, ses hanches, ses fesses, dans son boxer, titillant ses tétons devenus durs.

Scott le repoussa légèrement et lui fit un sourire qui valait tout l'or du monde et bien plus encore, la chimère avait bien fait de revenir d'entre les morts et de vouloir racheter ses fautes, ça en valait le coup. Surtout avec un compagnon aussi insatiable que Scott McCall.

Et son Boxer rose. Boxer qui eut une courte vie, mais fut remplacé par bien d'autres.

 **FIN**


	17. Le pari perdu

**LE PARI PERDU**

Il n'aimait pas perdre, au non ça c'est sûr qu'il n'aimait pas perdre.

Il n'aimait pas non plus être le centre de l'attention. Enfin si, vu qui il était, mais pas avec ce truc, oh non.

Plus jamais il ne jouerait avec lui, enfin si, mais ce genre de jeu, plus jamais.

Il se mit à grogner, faisant sursauter Isaac qui se colla à Boyd. Erica ricana diaboliquement avec Lydia.

Elles, oui, elles auraient pu lui confirmer qu'il ne faut pas parier avec Stiles, surtout qu'il a une phrase magique et inconsciente quand il est sûr à 1000% de gagner un pari, elles en ont fait les frais.

Isaac aussi aurait pu le prévenir, Boyd aussi, Scott non, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment plus que ça alors voir sa tête actuelle ça le faisait plutôt marrer. Jackson aurait pu aussi mais ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle. Peter n'aurait absolument rien dit, si c'était pour l'embêter, l'aîné des Hale savourait chaque instant présent.

Alors oui il avait perdu son pari et il était le centre de l'attention. Mais pas de la sienne et c'est ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Le voir là, aller et venir sans lui jeter un coup d'œil, sans une parole. Bien sûr il n'aurait jamais dû le traiter comme il l'avait fait mais c'était plus fort que lui, comment dire...

Quand on mesure plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts avec une barbe de quatre jours, des yeux gris-vert, une musculature qu'on entretient tous les jours, que ce soit de façon sportive ou autre, qu'on aime les tenues moulantes mais pas trop non plus, qu'on a un visage assez grave et un statut d'alpha, on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir des mèches rouges, jaunes et bleues. Ce n'est pas mature ni très adulte.

Et pourtant il l'avait fait. Mais Stiles faisait toujours la gueule. Enfin faire la gueule c'est quand on en veut à quelqu'un et qu'on lui montre qu'on lui en veut. Non Stiles est plus subtile que ça, il l'ignore totalement et superbement.

Pourtant ils sont tous là, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Peter, Jackson, Scott et Derek, même Stiles.

Mais le seul que le corps de Derek quémande ne lui adresse même pas un regard, pas un battement de cils, rien, même pas une respiration rapide, enfin si rapide mais c'est parce que monsieur est occupé à s'énerver contre un concombre qui ne veux pas se faire couper droit pour la salade. Qu'est-ce que Derek voudrait être un concombre dont Stiles s'occupe. Pas avec un couteau mais avec ses mains délicates mais fermes... On se concentre et on se calme.

Derek prit une grande inspiration, il savait quoi faire. Au bout de trois ans de relation avec l'hyper actif il avait pris l'habitude mais pas pour aussi longtemps. Habituellement c'est Stiles qui craquait le premier et sautait sur le loup, mais attaquer Stiles de front sur sa peur d'avoir des enfants qui pourraient être aussi hyperactifs que lui, ce n'était pas cool.

Derek entra dans la cuisine et d'un coup de poignet maîtrisé, il retira le couteau de ses mains, poussa la planche à découper et retourna Stiles qui avait l'air plus que surpris. Il le souleva et le déposa sur le plan de travail de l'îlot central et s'installa entre ses jambes.

_ Ca suffit comme ça, j'ai perdu mon pari et je suis un mauvais perdant, tu le sais, je le sais, ils le savent, ce qui est sûr c'est que je n'aurais pas dû dire des mots aussi blessants, je suis désolé, je t'aime et pour preuve, les trois horribles couleurs qui sont sur ma tête, ce n'est pas une perruque c'est une vraie couleur qui restera jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies pardonné. Derek agrippa ses hanches et se colla à lui.

Pris d'une exaltation sans nom, il fondit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement. Au bout de quelques minutes entre apnée et respiration courte, les deux hommes se séparèrent pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

_ Je suis pardonné ?

_ Même pas en rêve le grincheux, je t'aime mais tu garderas cette couleur jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait.

Stiles le poussa et sauta à terre, lui tournant le dos il reprit son activité.

_ PETER ? BOYD ? Cria Stiles. Les deux loups apparurent comme par magie en moins de deux secondes au garde à vous devant la porte de la cuisine.

_ Le barbecue ne va pas se chauffer tout seul, LYDIA ? ERICA ? ISAAC ? Même cause même effet, la table, le vin, la viande et les salades, allez ! Hop hop hop.

Pendant que tout le monde effectuait ses tâches, Derek se tenait droit dans l'embrasure de la porte et observait Stiles mener le monde à la baguette, il se demandait pourquoi Scott était toujours assis sur le canapé à l'intérieur le visage baissé.

_ Et Scott il est dispensé de travailler, ricana Derek.

_ Non il est puni pour avoir dit que ta couleur de cheveux était horrible, je suis le seul à pouvoir le dire, donc pour la peine il doit allez chez le coiffeur dans trois heures et se faire des mèches rose, violettes et bleu-ciel.

Derek observa Scott se rapetisser sur lui-même au fur et à mesure que Stiles énonçait les couleurs. S'il continuait, Scott finirait par devenir Scott Sackville le premier loup hobbit de l'histoire.

Oui vous vous demandez comment Derek connaît "le seigneur des anneaux" ?

D'un il n'est pas si inculte que ça !

Et de deux quand vous avez un compagnon fan des films qui vous les fait regarder en version courte puis en version longue pour après faire une comparaison aussi longue que les films en longue durée. Comprenez que version longue veut dire avec les commentaires des acteurs, producteurs etc … Ça vous marque à vie.

_ Tu n'es pas la seul qui va souffrir mon louloup des bois …

_ Stiles, grogna Derek.

_ T'as perdu, encore une nouvelle couleur à mettre sur ta tête ?

Derek s'échappa dans le salon et s'installa à côté de Scott.

_ Il est dur en affaire hein ?

_ Ouais, surtout depuis qu'il est enceint et que j'ai oublié de lui dire qu'il pouvait l'être avec moi.

_ Ça c'est con …

_ FERMEZ LA LES LOUPS DE MEDEUX SINON JE VOUS FAIS FAIRE UNE COUPE ARC EN CIEL.

_ Encore sept mois à tenir, souffla Derek.

 **FIN**

* * *

Reponse a Marjorie ma beta de ouf : Il se peut qu'il y ait une suite et un prequel


	18. Correspondance du coeur Vs Happy Ending

**OS spécial Groupe** **Défis pairing fanfictions**

DÉFI SPECIAL SAINT- VALENTIN !

• Thème : « Déclaration »  
• Défi : écrire sous forme de lettre d'amour  
• Pairing : libre  
• Fandom : libre  
• Rating : libre  
• Nbr de mots : OS, min. 2000, max. 3000.  
• Délais : 14 février

Voici la version Happy End. Je mettrais la version Bad End a la suite mes licornes garous.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Merci a Charlie pour sa correction.

* * *

 **CORRESPONDANCE DU CŒUR**

 **STILES**

 _Jackson,_

 _Après des mois à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de te le dire, j'en suis venu à penser que l'écrire sera plus simple pour moi. Tu me connais peut-être pas assez, mais je sais que tu connais mon trouble de l'attention et que parler n'est pas une chose facile avec moi._

 _On se connaît depuis longtemps et pourtant on ne sait quasiment rien l'un de l'autre. Tu n'en as jamais fait l'effort … Sauf pour me brutaliser et me rabaisser car tu es un petit con arrogant et prétentieux qui ne pense qu'a lui._

 _Tu dois te dire "que me veux ce dégénéré ?" moi-même je ne le sais pas vraiment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est grand temps pour moi de me libérer d'un poids qui me pèse sur le cœur depuis bien des années._

 _Bien des choses se sont passées depuis le début du lycée. Ta popularité montante de capitaine de Lacrosse. Ton couple phare avec Lydia. L'arrogance exacerbé de ton statut social._

 _Et pourtant, il t'en fallait toujours plus. Tu t'es mis en danger parce que Scott avait quelque chose que tu n'avais pas. Etre un loup garou._

 _Tu étais tellement obnubilé par ta soif de pouvoir et de revanche envers la vie et les autres, jalousie peut être, que tu as mis ta vie et celles des autres en danger. Je sais que tu t'en fous des autres, seul toi compte, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire subir tes frustrations personnelles à ceux qui t'entourent. Surtout ceux qui tiennent à toi._

 _Depuis ton départ, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Erica, Boyd et Alison sont morts. Isaac est partit en France avec Mr Argent. Derek s'est enfui au Mexique rejoindre sa sœur. Lydia a trouvé l'amour, le véritable. Non pas avec moi._

 _Ouais je sais tu t'en fous, ça je l'ai toujours su. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que je n'étais pas amoureux de Lydia. Tu dois encore te dire "Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans et surtout pourquoi couille droite m'écrit ?"_

 _Et bien la réponse c'est toi. Toi et encore toi. C'est de toi dont je suis tombé amoureux. Je pensais pouvoir garder tout ça pour moi, et vivre ma vie sans t'annoncer cet inavouable secret, mais les choses sont telles quelles sont et je me dois de libérer ma conscience et mon esprit avant de tourner la page de mon passé définitivement._

 _Si je me suis rapproché de Lydia toutes ses années en faisant croire que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle, c'est parce que tu m'attirais. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une petite passade et que le temps me ferait oublier que je craquais pour un enfoiré d'hétéro qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Mais la vie m'a mis une grande gifle._

 _Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 03 Janvier 20XX, et il y a maintenant trois semaines j'ai perdu mon père … un banal accident, un tout petit rien, une chose insignifiante. Il s'est tout simplement pris les pieds dans le nouveau tapi de l'entrée et s'est cogné la tête contre la porte … et ne s'est plus jamais relevé. J'étais parti pour deux jours visiter ma future fac, quand je suis rentré je l'ai trouvé comme ça._

 _Mon médecin pense qu'il est bon pour moi de dire les choses qui me passe par la tête aux gens qui me sont important. Je dois plus garder mes sentiments enfouis au fond de moi._

 _Aujourd'hui ils ne m'ont pas attaché, j'ai le droit d'écrire une lettre mais sous surveillance de Godzilla. Ouais j'ai appelé mon surveillant Godzilla. Il n'est pas drôle et grogne souvent. J'ai failli l'appeler Sourwolf mais je ne l'ai pas fait, Derek ne serait sûrement pas d'accord pour que je donne son surnom à quelqu'un d'autre que lui._

 _Scott vient me voir trois fois par semaine mais je sens qu'il n'a pas envie d'être là. Non pas que ça le saoul de venir me voir, mais il n'aime pas quand je suis abruti de médicaments mais surtout que je parle de toi tout le temps._

 _Ah mon temps est écoulé, Godzilla me menace de m'abrutir encore plus de médocs._

 _Jackson je sais pas si un jour tu liras cette lettre ou si elle va finir à la poubelle dès que tu la recevras, mais sache bien une chose, c'est que je t'aime vraiment._

 _Au revoir ou adieu qui sait._

 _Stiles Stilinski._

 **JACKSON**

 _Abruti,_

 _Oui ! Stiles Stilinski, tu es un abruti fini. Je viens de lire ton torchon de débilité. Je te croyais bien plus intelligent que ça, vraiment ! J'écris sous le coup de la colère alors ne t'attend pas avoir des mots gentils … de toute façon les mots "gentils'' ne font pas partie de mon vocabulaire vu que je suis qu'une brute et un petit con arrogant, prétentieux et imbu de ma personne._

 _Bordel Stilisnki j'ai envie de te mettre une putain de raclée bien comme il faut. Tu es vraiment bête pour celui que je pensais être le cerveau de cette putain de meute de barge asociale. Idiot idiot idiot …._

 _Salut,_

 _Voilà, je suis calmé, j'ai mis deux jours à le faire et encore je suis un peu sur les nerfs actuellement. Stilinsk… Stiles ! Je ne sais quoi dire à part mes condoléances pour commencer. Je n'ai pas toujours été sympa avec toi par rapport à ton père, mais sache bien que je n'avais rien contre lui, ni contre toi d'ailleurs, c'est même tout le contraire._

 _Oui j'étais jaloux. Très jaloux même, de la relation que vous aviez malgré les épreuves que vous avez traversées. Il s'est toujours conduit en père et non en garde-fou. Quoique, j'en ai entendu de pas mal à votre sujet, surtout du tiens._

 _Il y aurait beaucoup de choses à dire mais je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, j'ai l'impression que tu as un peu déteint sur moi._

 _La première chose que je veux faire c'est m'excuser et te remercier. Non tu ne rêves pas (par contre brûle cette lettre quand tu auras fini, je ne veux aucunes preuves). M'excuser pour l'attitude que j'ai eu envers toi toutes ses années parce que malgré mes propos déplacés, ma brutalité, mon attitude dédaigneuse, tu m'as aidé quand j'en avais besoin même si je ne t'avais rien demandé. Et je veux te remercier aussi pour les mêmes raisons._

 _Tu es quelqu'un de bien Stiles, tu as un grand cœur, un peu trop grand je pense (oui je pense ça m'arrive) et tu as tendance aussi à te mettre en danger pour rien. Mais malgré ça, malgré ton statut d'humain, je contredis Derek qui te qualifiait de faiblard. Tu es fort, très fort, plus fort que certains d'entre nous._

 _Je peux maintenant t'avouer mon secret. Je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux de Lydia. Non c'est vrai. C'est de toi, ça a toujours été toi. J'étais jaloux de Lydia, il n'y en avait rien que pour elle, toujours elle, encore elle. Je suis sorti avec elle parce que je voulais que tu ne vois que moi à travers elle. Je voulais que tu ne penses qu'à moi quand j'étais avec elle. Et en faites pendant toutes ses années on a joué un jeu, le même jeu pour attirer l'attention de l'autre._

 _C'est dommage même si je pense que je n'étais pas prêt à me mettre en couple avec un garçon ou même toi. J'ai eu des expériences avec des mecs d'un soir, des coups vite fait mais c'était pour me libérer de mes hormones en folie. Je ne voulais qu'un mec dans mon cœur et c'est toi._

 _Ça me fait bizarre de l'écrire. Encore plus maintenant car j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de prendre soin de toi. Je pleure aussi car j'ai à côté de moi cette lettre qui est arrivé un mois en retard et j'ai appris que tu étais partit sans un mot, sans même une dernière lettre. Tu es loin et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te retrouver._

 _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris car je pense que tu ne la lira jamais et ça me tue._

 _Je crois que ton médecin a tort. Écrire ne libère pas du passé. Elle enferme des mots sur un avenir qui n'existe pas. Un avenir sans toi Stiles Stilinski._

 _J'aurais pu arriver plus tôt mais c'est trop tard. Tu n'es plus là._

 _Je suis dans ta chambre, nous sommes le 10 février 20XX et j'espère un signe de toi, qui je sais n'arrivera jamais._

 _Il y a des jours comme ça où tout te semble vide, où ton cœur continue de battre et tu te demandes bien pourquoi. Moi je ne sais pas pourquoi il bat. Peut-être à cause de l'espoir de te revoir. De sentir ton odeur sucrée qui commence à disparaître de cette chambre. D'apercevoir tes yeux couleurs whisky, de sentir ta peau frissonner à mon contact. L'espoir de t'embrasser à en perdre le souffle. De t'allonger à mes côtés tout en regardant une série débile et t'écoutant déblatérer dessus._

 _Oui j'ai espoir, un espoir vain et vide de sens mais un espoir quand même._

 _A quelques jours prêts, j'étais là pour toi…_

 _Désolé,_

 _J'ai dû arrêter d'écrire. J'essaie de garder tout en moi mais c'est dur. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire toutes ses choses en face. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps d'arriver pour te sortir de là. J'en veux à Scott. Oui je lui en veux de ne pas avoir oser te sortir de ce trou à rats._

 _Il aurait dû se battre. C'était ton frère, ton best. Je ne comprends pas qu'il t'ai laissé emmener dans cet institut. Il te connaît mieux que personne._

 _Je suis furieux, en colère, il n'y a pas de mot pour exprimer mon ressentiment envers le monde …_

 _Voila !_

 _C'est le dernier acte de cette lettre. Quatre jours pour l'écrire et pour rien car tu ne la liras jamais._

 _Lydia est arrivé hier matin en pleurs, je l'ai consolé du mieux que je pouvais mais je n'y arrive pas. Qui me console moi. Je suis là au milieu de la nouvelle meute, des membres de l'ancienne encore vivant. Derek aussi est là, il ne dit rien mais on sent tous sa peine. Tout le monde est en peine._

 _Moi aussi Stiles je suis en peine._

 _La vie est injuste, tu n'avais pas encore 19 ans, tu avais toute la vie devant toi, devant nous. Je sais qu'on se serait disputer souvent. Et que je me serais fait pardonner en te faisant l'amour plusieurs fois de suite pour être sûr que tu oublies le sujet de la dispute. On aurait voyagé partout dans le monde pour découvrir des pays fabuleux à deux. On aurait adopté ou alors on aurait des enfants par mère porteuse, on se serait battu gentiment pour savoir lequel de nos enfants auraient été le plus beau ou le plus intelligent. Même si cela n'a pas d'importance tant qu'ils étaient heureux. On aurait vécu et vieillit ensemble. Tu aurais eu peur quand je serais parti en chasse aux monstres avec la meute. Parce que je sais que tu n'aurais pas pu t'éloigner de Scott ou des autres._

 _Il y a tant de choses à dire sur ce qu'on aurait pu vivre Stiles, tant de chose gâché._

 _Je vais vivre pour toi, pour nous, je vais faire toutes ces choses que j'ai marqué dans cette lettre, je vais voyager, faire des enfants, je vais aimer la vie._

 _Je vais faire toutes ces choses en ton nom. Et quand sonnera mon heure, je viendrais te rejoindre et je te raconterai mon histoire, ton histoire, notre histoire._

 _L'histoire d'un amour qui a vécu au travers de moi._

 _Je t'aime Stiles Stilinski,_

 _Jackson Whittemore, le 14 février 20XX a Beacon Hills dans ta chambre._

* * *

_ Je n'avais jamais lu cette lettre !

A quarante ans depuis trois jours, Stiles avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se souvient encore de cet événement et de s'être réveillé une semaine et demi après son évasion d'Echein House dans une chambre d'hôpital remplit de personnes qu'il aimait. Des reproches de Lydia en pleurs, des grognements de Derek, des soupirs libérateurs de Peter, des regards heureux de ses amis et du sourire magnifique que lui avait fait Jackson à son réveil.

Non Stiles n'avait jamais lu cette lettre en vingt ans de couple avec Jackson. Il avait dû fouiller son bureau pour rechercher les papiers de leur fille de dix ans, qu'il était tombé dessus.

D'abord étonné de trouver sa lettre, il était tombé sur celle de Jackson et poussé par quelque chose, il l'avait lu.

_ C'est parce que c'est un souvenir, tant heureux que joyeux. Ça me rappelle tous les jours que dieu fait, qu'il peut se passer quelque chose et qu'on t'enlève à moi.

Stiles se tourna vers Jackson et s'engouffra dans les bras de son mari. Jackson referma ses bras sur lui et le serra fort contre son cœur.

Il avait fait une grande partie des mots qu'il avait écrit sur ce morceau de papier. Ils avaient voyagé. S'était disputé et s'était réconcilié sur l'oreiller. Des fois, Jackson soupçonnait Stiles de créé des disputes pour que l'amour soit plus fort. Ils avaient eu une petit fille prénommé Alison et bientôt un petit garçon allait les rejoindre.

Jackson était heureux, Stiles aussi et c'est tout ce qui l'importait.

Jackson embrassa Stiles avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi Stiles Stilinski Whittemore.


	19. Correspondance du coeur Vs Bad Ending

**OS spécial Groupe** **Défis pairing fanfictions**

DÉFI SPECIAL SAINT- VALENTIN !

• Thème : « Déclaration »  
• Défi : écrire sous forme de lettre d'amour  
• Pairing : libre  
• Fandom : libre  
• Rating : libre  
• Nbr de mots : OS, min. 2000, max. 3000.  
• Délais : 14 février

Voici la version Bad End. J'ai mis la version happy juste avant mes licornes garous.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Merci a Solene pour sa correction.

* * *

 **CORRESPONDANCE DU CŒUR**

 **STILES**

 _Jackson,_

 _Après des mois à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de te le dire, j'en suis venu à penser que l'écrire sera plus simple pour moi. Tu me connais peut-être pas assez, mais je sais que tu connais mon trouble de l'attention et que parler n'est pas une chose facile avec moi._

 _On se connaît depuis longtemps et pourtant on ne sait quasiment rien l'un de l'autre. Tu n'en as jamais fait l'effort … Sauf pour me brutaliser et me rabaisser car tu es un petit con arrogant et prétentieux qui ne pense qu'a lui._

 _Tu dois te dire "que me veux ce dégénéré ?" moi-même je ne le sais pas vraiment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est grand temps pour moi de me libérer d'un poids qui me pèse sur le cœur depuis bien des années._

 _Bien des choses se sont passées depuis le début du lycée. Ta popularité montante de capitaine de Lacrosse. Ton couple phare avec Lydia. L'arrogance exacerbé de ton statut social._

 _Et pourtant, il t'en fallait toujours plus. Tu t'es mis en danger parce que Scott avait quelque chose que tu n'avais pas. Etre un loup garou._

 _Tu étais tellement obnubilé par ta soif de pouvoir et de revanche envers la vie et les autres, jalousie peut être, que tu as mis ta vie et celles des autres en danger. Je sais que tu t'en fous des autres, seul toi compte, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire subir tes frustrations personnelles à ceux qui t'entourent. Surtout ceux qui tiennent à toi._

 _Depuis ton départ, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Erica, Boyd et Alison sont morts. Isaac est partit en France avec Mr Argent. Derek s'est enfui au Mexique rejoindre sa sœur. Lydia a trouvé l'amour, le véritable. Non pas avec moi._

 _Ouais je sais tu t'en fous, ça je l'ai toujours su. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que je n'étais pas amoureux de Lydia. Tu dois encore te dire "Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans et surtout pourquoi couille droite m'écrit ?"_

 _Et bien la réponse c'est toi. Toi et encore toi. C'est de toi dont je suis tombé amoureux. Je pensais pouvoir garder tout ça pour moi, et vivre ma vie sans t'annoncer cet inavouable secret, mais les choses sont telles quelles sont et je me dois de libérer ma conscience et mon esprit avant de tourner la page de mon passé définitivement._

 _Si je me suis rapproché de Lydia toutes ses années en faisant croire que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle, c'est parce que tu m'attirais. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une petite passade et que le temps me ferait oublier que je craquais pour un enfoiré d'hétéro qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Mais la vie m'a mis une grande gifle._

 _Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 03 Janvier 20XX, et il y a maintenant trois semaines j'ai perdu mon père … un banal accident, un tout petit rien, une chose insignifiante. Il s'est tout simplement pris les pieds dans le nouveau tapi de l'entrée et s'est cogné la tête contre la porte … et ne s'est plus jamais relevé. J'étais parti pour deux jours visiter ma future fac, quand je suis rentré je l'ai trouvé comme ça._

 _Mon médecin pense qu'il est bon pour moi de dire les choses qui me passe par la tête aux gens qui me sont important. Je dois plus garder mes sentiments enfouis au fond de moi._

 _Aujourd'hui ils ne m'ont pas attaché, j'ai le droit d'écrire une lettre mais sous surveillance de Godzilla. Ouais j'ai appelé mon surveillant Godzilla. Il n'est pas drôle et grogne souvent. J'ai failli l'appeler Sourwolf mais je ne l'ai pas fait, Derek ne serait sûrement pas d'accord pour que je donne son surnom à quelqu'un d'autre que lui._

 _Scott vient me voir trois fois par semaine mais je sens qu'il n'a pas envie d'être là. Non pas que ça le saoul de venir me voir, mais il n'aime pas quand je suis abruti de médicaments mais surtout que je parle de toi tout le temps._

 _Ah mon temps est écoulé, Godzilla me menace de m'abrutir encore plus de médocs._

 _Jackson je sais pas si un jour tu liras cette lettre ou si elle va finir à la poubelle dès que tu la recevras, mais sache bien une chose, c'est que je t'aime vraiment._

 _Au revoir ou adieu qui sait._

 _Stiles Stilinski._

 **JACKSON**

 _Abruti,_

 _Oui ! Stiles Stilinski, tu es un abruti fini. Je viens de lire ton torchon de débilité. Je te croyais bien plus intelligent que ça, vraiment ! J'écris sous le coup de la colère alors ne t'attend pas avoir des mots gentils … de toute façon les mots "gentils'' ne font pas partie de mon vocabulaire vu que je suis qu'une brute et un petit con arrogant, prétentieux et imbu de ma personne._

 _Bordel Stilisnki j'ai envie de te mettre une putain de raclée bien comme il faut. Tu es vraiment bête pour celui que je pensais être le cerveau de cette putain de meute de barge asociale. Idiot idiot idiot …._

 _Salut,_

 _Voilà, je suis calmé, j'ai mis deux jours à le faire et encore je suis un peu sur les nerfs actuellement. Stilinsk… Stiles ! Je ne sais quoi dire à part mes condoléances pour commencer. Je n'ai pas toujours été sympa avec toi par rapport à ton père, mais sache bien que je n'avais rien contre lui, ni contre toi d'ailleurs, c'est même tout le contraire._

 _Oui j'étais jaloux. Très jaloux même, de la relation que vous aviez malgré les épreuves que vous avez traversées. Il s'est toujours conduit en père et non en garde-fou. Quoique, j'en ai entendu de pas mal à votre sujet, surtout du tiens._

 _Il y aurait beaucoup de choses à dire mais je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer, j'ai l'impression que tu as un peu déteint sur moi._

 _La première chose que je veux faire c'est m'excuser et te remercier. Non tu ne rêves pas (par contre brûle cette lettre quand tu auras fini, je ne veux aucunes preuves). M'excuser pour l'attitude que j'ai eu envers toi toutes ses années parce que malgré mes propos déplacés, ma brutalité, mon attitude dédaigneuse, tu m'as aidé quand j'en avais besoin même si je ne t'avais rien demandé. Et je veux te remercier aussi pour les mêmes raisons._

 _Tu es quelqu'un de bien Stiles, tu as un grand cœur, un peu trop grand je pense (oui je pense ça m'arrive) et tu as tendance aussi à te mettre en danger pour rien. Mais malgré ça, malgré ton statut d'humain, je contredis Derek qui te qualifiait de faiblard. Tu es fort, très fort, plus fort que certains d'entre nous._

 _Je peux maintenant t'avouer mon secret. Je n'étais pas vraiment amoureux de Lydia. Non c'est vrai. C'est de toi, ça a toujours été toi. J'étais jaloux de Lydia, il n'y en avait rien que pour elle, toujours elle, encore elle. Je suis sorti avec elle parce que je voulais que tu ne vois que moi à travers elle. Je voulais que tu ne penses qu'à moi quand j'étais avec elle. Et en faites pendant toutes ses années on a joué un jeu, le même jeu pour attirer l'attention de l'autre._

 _C'est dommage même si je pense que je n'étais pas prêt à me mettre en couple avec un garçon ou même toi. J'ai eu des expériences avec des mecs d'un soir, des coups vite fait mais c'était pour me libérer de mes hormones en folie. Je ne voulais qu'un mec dans mon cœur et c'est toi._

 _Ça me fait bizarre de l'écrire. Encore plus maintenant car j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de prendre soin de toi. Je pleure aussi car j'ai à côté de moi cette lettre qui est arrivé un mois en retard et j'ai appris que tu étais partit sans un mot, sans même une dernière lettre. Tu es loin et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te retrouver._

 _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris car je pense que tu ne la lira jamais et ça me tue._

 _Je crois que ton médecin a tort. Écrire ne libère pas du passé. Elle enferme des mots sur un avenir qui n'existe pas. Un avenir sans toi Stiles Stilinski._

 _J'aurais pu arriver plus tôt mais c'est trop tard. Tu n'es plus là._

 _Je suis dans ta chambre, nous sommes le 10 février 20XX et j'espère un signe de toi, qui je sais n'arrivera jamais._

 _Il y a des jours comme ça où tout te semble vide, où ton cœur continue de battre et tu te demandes bien pourquoi. Moi je ne sais pas pourquoi il bat. Peut-être à cause de l'espoir de te revoir. De sentir ton odeur sucrée qui commence à disparaître de cette chambre. D'apercevoir tes yeux couleurs whisky, de sentir ta peau frissonner à mon contact. L'espoir de t'embrasser à en perdre le souffle. De t'allonger à mes côtés tout en regardant une série débile et t'écoutant déblatérer dessus._

 _Oui j'ai espoir, un espoir vain et vide de sens mais un espoir quand même._

 _A quelques jours prêts, j'étais là pour toi…_

 _Désolé,_

 _J'ai dû arrêter d'écrire. J'essaie de garder tout en moi mais c'est dur. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire toutes ses choses en face. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps d'arriver pour te sortir de là. J'en veux à Scott. Oui je lui en veux de ne pas avoir oser te sortir de ce trou à rats._

 _Il aurait dû se battre. C'était ton frère, ton best. Je ne comprends pas qu'il t'ai laissé emmener dans cet institut. Il te connaît mieux que personne._

 _Je suis furieux, en colère, il n'y a pas de mot pour exprimer mon ressentiment envers le monde …_

 _Voila !_

 _C'est le dernier acte de cette lettre. Quatre jours pour l'écrire et pour rien car tu ne la lira jamais._

 _Lydia est arrivé hier matin en pleurs, je l'ai consolé du mieux que je pouvais mais je n'y arrive pas. Qui me console moi. Je suis là au milieu de la nouvelle meute, des membres de l'ancienne encore vivant. Derek aussi est là, il ne dit rien mais on sent tous sa peine. Tout le monde est en peine._

 _Moi aussi Stiles je suis en peine._

 _Demain on enterre un cercueil vide car ton corps n'a toujours pas été retrouvé, tout ce qu'il me reste de toi c'est le mot que tu as laissé aux infirmiers avant de t'échapper d'Echein House et de te jeter de la falaise._

 _La vie est injuste, tu n'avais pas encore 19 ans, tu avais toute la vie devant toi, devant nous. Je sais qu'on se serait disputer souvent. Et que je me serais fait pardonner en te faisant l'amour plusieurs fois de suite pour être sûr que tu oublies le sujet de la dispute. On aurait voyagé partout dans le monde pour découvrir des pays fabuleux à deux. On aurait adopté ou alors on aurait des enfants par mère porteuse, on se serait battu gentiment pour savoir lequel de nos enfants auraient été le plus beau ou le plus intelligent. Même si n'a pas d'importance tant qu'ils étaient heureux. On aurait vécu et vieillit ensemble. Tu aurais eu peur quand je serais parti en chasse aux monstres avec la meute. Parce que je sais que tu n'aurais pas pu t'éloigner de Scott ou des autres._

 _Il y a tant de choses à dire sur ce qu'on aurait pu vivre Stiles, tant de chose gâché._

 _Je vais vivre pour toi, pour nous, je vais faire toutes ces choses que j'ai marqué dans cette lettre, je vais voyager, faire des enfants, je vais aimer la vie._

 _Je vais faire toutes ces choses en ton nom. Et quand sonnera mon heure, je viendrais te rejoindre et je te raconterai mon histoire, ton histoire, notre histoire._

 _L'histoire d'un amour qui a vécu au travers de moi._

 _Je t'aime Stiles Stilinski,_

 _Jackson Whittemore, le 14 février 20XX à Beacon Hills dans ta chambre._

* * *

Stiles Whittemore relut la lettre une deuxième fois avant de la remettre soigneusement dans l'enveloppe jaunit par les années qui avait passé depuis son écriture. Il se leva et s'avança dans la chambre qui fut celle de son père. Il ouvrit le secrétaire et y rangea les deux lettres d'amour qu'il avait trouvé en farfouillant pour trouver des papiers administratifs.

Il connaissait l'histoire de sa famille et à cinquante ans passés maintenant, il redécouvrait l'histoire du commencement de l'histoire de Jackson Whittemore, son père, et celui pour qui il avait vécu toutes ses années. Stiles Stilinski.

Jackson lui avait donné se prénom à sa naissance et beaucoup s'était moqué, car ils le trouvaient ridicule. Mais lui s'en foutait. Il était fasciné par les histoires que son père, oncle Scott et Tante Lydia lui racontaient sur son père Stiles. Pour rien au monde il aurait voulu s'inventer un père. Il en eut deux. Jackson Whittemore son père biologique et Stiles Stilinski son père spirituel.

Stiles referma le secrétaire à clé et glissa la petite clé dans son veston. Son héritage était sous bonne garde.

Il était sûr que Jackson devait à l'heure actuelle raconter sa vie à un Stiles l'écoutant les yeux grands ouvert. Ils étaient sûrement allongés sur l'heure, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, Stiles les yeux fermés sur les cuisses d'un Jackson qui passait sa main dans la chevelure de son compagnon.

Ils devaient être heureux maintenant. Et c'est tout le mal qu'il leur souhaitait.


	20. OpérationCommandoJungle - OSSpécial Bêta

OS spécial Beta: Pour Florent mon petit poussin

Couples:

Stanny  
Scackson  
Surprise

Voici mes licornes garous un petit OS pour vous faire patienter, je m'en excuse, je n'ai rien ecrit depuis trois semaines a cause de mon déménagement, fatigue, flemme etc. Promis je vais me reprendre.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Elle avait tout prévu, sauf ça. Stiles se rapprocha encore d'elle malgré la situation qui semblait bordélique, il lui souffla un merci à l'oreille et se tourna vers celui qui faisait battre son petit cœur de garçon afin de s'engouffrer à nouveau dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sous le regard faussement dégoutté de Jackson et Scott.

Lydia tourna la tête vers eux et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop proche pour être honnête. Elle était peut-être à la ramasse en ce qui concernait cette soirée, il n'en était pas plus vrai qu'elle soupçonnait les deux autres d'être soit ensemble, soit d'avoir couché ensemble ou encore pire, qu'ils aient couché et qu'ils sortent ensemble sans même qu'elle ne s'en était rendu compte.

_ OH bordel, s'écria Lydia qui observait le sourire diabolique de Jackson et la mine basse de Scott, vous deux, vous m'avez court-circuité. Lydia était furieuse d'avoir été traité de la sorte par son ex petit ami.

_ Que veux-tu ? répliqua Jackson en prenant la main de Scott et le tirer vers la sortie alors que le brun rougissait sous les œillades amusées de Lydia

Lydia tourna les talons et commença à partir, près de la porte elle réfléchit. Elle avait réussi à mettre Stiles avec son amoureux secret qui était en fait celui pour qui il avait des sentiments réels. Par la même occasion elle avait réussi à caser Jackson et Scott, ses deux là la rendaient folle tellement ils se tournaient autour sans jamais rien faire. Bordel que ses mecs lui donnaient la migraine. Autant leur faire croire qu'ils avaient gagné, tant qu'elle restait maîtresse du jeu. Se dirigeant à gauche alors que la sortir était à droite, elle monta les marches donnant au secteur VIP et passa un rideau.

Deux bras entourèrent sa taille fine et un sourire mutin se dessina sur ses lèvres quand deux lèvres fines et rouge déposèrent un baiser dans son cou.

_ Alors ? demanda la jeune femme tenant Lydia fermement contre elle.

_ C'est bon ! J'ai réussi à caser les mecs, maintenant manque plus que Christopher et Peter ainsi que Derek et Isaac et le tour est joué.

Erica tourna sa blonde d'un geste et plongea son regard sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

_ J'adore quand tu fais ça, c'est excitant.

_ Prouve le, provoqua Lydia.

Erica attrapa Lydia par la taille et l'assit sur une table. Ce qui se passa ensuite reste une autre histoire. Celle qui nous intéressait actuellement c'était celle de Stiles et …

 **2 jours plus tôt.**

_ Je ne comprends pas, déclara Stiles qui faisait face à deux énigmes. Vraiment j'essaie, Stiles se tourna vers Scott puis vers son casier et se retourna de nouveau vers Scott. Mais là, mes neurones ne veulent pas fonctionnaient.

Scott l'observa dubitativement, essayant à son tour de ne pas montrer son agacement devant l'entêtement de son frère de cœur.

Il avait tenté la méthode douce, la méthode drôle, la méthode … Enfin toutes les méthodes possibles pour le faire parler mais le jeune homme restait dans le déni et tout cela commençait à sérieusement énerver le latino. Comment Stiles pouvait encore se voiler la face.

_ T'es sérieux Stiles, tu veux vraiment jouer à ÇA avec MOI ?

_ Mais je te dis que je ne comprends pas, s'énerva Stiles qui n'en pouvait plus d'être constamment harcelé pour cette histoire qui n'avait ni queux ni tête. Pourquoi Scott lui faisait ça, il n'avait rien fait qui pouvait justifier cet entêtement vis-à-vis de lui.

Bon il était vrai que Scott avait raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ouvertement, surtout avec toutes les oreilles indiscrètes qui traînaient au lycée. Enfin toutes, surtout une dont le corps appartient à une certaine Lydia Martin, qui se fera un plaisir de lui rabâcher constamment qu'il tombait amoureux de personnes inaccessibles.

Il est vrai que Stiles a le don pour tomber sous le charme de personnes qui sont son opposé, Lydia Martin a l'école primaire, suivie de Jackson Whittemore au collège et maintenant lui. Pourquoi ce genre d'attirance n'arrivait a qu'à lui ? Et pourtant ils se connaissaient depuis des années, depuis la maternelle pour être exacte, mais jamais ils n'avaient interagi ensemble jusqu'à maintenant. Peut-être que c'était cette phrase anodine qu'il avait prononcé dans les vestiaires qui avait tout déclenché. Et si c'était passager comme avec Lydia et Jackson, et si les deux garçons se mettaient ensemble et que les sentiments n'étaient pas réels, qu'allaient-ils se passé ? Stiles voulait faire souffrir personne et encore moins lui. Car tout le monde l'aimait et lui deviendrait l'ennemi numéro 1, l'homme à abattre. Mais surtout il se sentirait très mal.

_ Explique moi ce que ceci fait dans ton casier alors ? Scott pointa du doigt une grande boite de chocolat avec une carte en forme de disque dur externe où était écrit "connectons-nous".

_ Mais je n'en sais rien …

_ Stiles ?

_ Quoi ?

Scott retourna Stiles qui l'aperçu au loin, oui s'était bien lui, il s'agissait de son coup de cœur. D'ailleurs le sien se mit à battre très fort, trop fort, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner tandis que ses paupières papillonne. Sa bouche s'assécha comme une petite oasis en plein désert au fur et mesure que son crush s'avança dans le couloir, Stiles perdait des couleurs, il venait vers lui mais surtout Lydia le regardait bizarrement. Jackson aussi d'ailleurs, il n'y avait que Danny pour être naturel avec tout le monde. A croire qu'il n'avait rien remarqué de l'attirance de Stiles a son égard. Faut dire que le gardien de Lacrosse était très sollicité, les filles craquaient pour cet apollon inaccessible tandis que certains mecs se damnerait pour se le taper et d'autres l'adulaient.

Gentil, serviable, beau, intelligent et cultivé. Danny Mahealani était une sorte de mascotte au lycée. Autant que Jackson en était le roi et Lydia la reine des abeilles.

Mais Stiles était un looser dans ce bahut, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait, et jusque-là personne ne lui avait dit le contraire. Sauf Scott. Mais Scott ne compte pas, c'était son best, son frère de cœur. Il n'était pas objectif.

_ Salut Stiles, salua son coup de cœur.

_ Salut Danny, lui répondit un Stiles gêné.

_ Salut Scott, poursuivit Danny.

_ Hey salut Danny ! Comment ça va …

_ On t'en pose des questions McCall ?

_ Whittemore, grogna Scott qui le fusillait du regard, je vais te faire regretter ton comportement ...

_ Ah ouais ? Quand tu veux couille droite …

_ Mon dieu les mecs ! Vous me sortez par les yeux … Non pas tous, Danny est un amour et Stiles est devenu si chou …

_ Chou ? S'écrièrent Jackson et Scott en s'étranglant.

_ Si je m'écoutais je ferais en sorte de les mettre tous les deux en couple …

_ T'arrête tes délires de droguée au Macchiato Caramel, Jackson décala Danny sur la droite et se mit devant lui, bouchant la vue de Stiles qui était plus en train d'observer le sol que d'écouter la conversation.

_ Danny est trop bien pour lui…

Il savait qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour Danny, Whittemore n'avait pas besoin de le répéter, d'ailleurs était-il bien pour quelqu'un ?

Stiles claqua la porte de son casier et sans relever la tête, il donna raison à Jackson et partit dans le sens inverse du groupe. Ce que Stiles ne vit pas ce fut le regard furieux de Scott vers Jackson qui baissa la tête et le regard de Danny.

 **1 Jours plus tôt**

_ Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris hier ? Demanda le brun furieux.

_ Oh n'en fais pas un caca nerveux mon petit latino. Le blond poussa le brun contre le mur carrelé des douches du vestiaire.

Tous les deux étant seulement vêtus d'une serviette, négligemment accroché à leur taille, le blond fit voler la sienne et plaqua son corps contre le sien après en avoir fait de même avec celle de son compagnon. Leur excitation était plus que palpable, le brun se mit à gémir fortement quand le blond attrapa leurs deux érections et commença à les branler.

_ Non ! Attend, on doit finir … Cette … Bordel … Conversa…

_ Après ! On a tout le temps pour ça.

Le blond retourna le brun, torse contre le mur, il lui écarta les jambes et s'installa derrière lui, bien confortablement installé. Il commença a lui mordiller la nuque, une main s'occupa de sa verge tandis que l'autre prépara le terrain. Même si maintenant ce n'était plus une nécessité le blond aimait ce moment où son petit ami s'abandonnait entièrement a lui.

_ Je vais te faire crier mon nom McCall, susurra Jackson

_ T'as intérêt Whittemore, sinon je couche avec quelqu'un d'autre …

Le bruit d'une claque sur les fesses retentissait dans la pièce, suivit d'un léger gémissement de plaisir étouffé.

Un claquement de porte les firent se figer, aucun des deux garçons ne s'attendaient à ce que quelqu'un ne retourne dans les vestiaires à cette heure-ci, tout le monde devait être rentrez chez eux. Doucement ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre et tentèrent une sortie par l'arrière quand deux voix qu'ils connaissaient que trop bien, s'élevèrent dans la pièce d'à côté.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles ? J'ai la désagréable impression que …

_ On doit plus se voir !

Le couperet venait de tomber. Scott n'en revenait pas, il avait raison sur toute la … Attend quoi ! Que venait de dire Stiles.

_ Attend tu veux bien m'expliquer ? La voix de Danny était teintée d'une légère angoisse.

_ On doit arrêter de se voir, Jackson a raison …

_ Que vient faire Jackson dans notre histoire Stiles, je …

Jackson se crispa légèrement et le regard que lui lança Scott n'était pas des plus plaisant. Une grosse pointe de colère et de haine.

_ Je suis désolé Danny, vraiment, Stiles commença à pleurer, Scott pouvait sentir toute la peine et la tristesse de son frère de cœur, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la souffrance que cela lui procurait.

Jackson baissa les yeux au sol, honteux de jouer un jeu devant ses amis, mais Scott ne voulait pas s'afficher au grand jour et lui avait demandé de continuer la comédie. Pourtant il adorait Stiles, il était pénible mais le considérait comme un ami. Et balancer ce genre de vacheries était un jeu, dangereux, mais un jeu. Malheureusement il était en train de perdre Stiles et Danny. Et sûrement Scott aussi.

_ Jackson a raison, je ne suis pas à la hauteur, tu mérites quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un de fort, de protecteur, quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur, qui ne soit pas hyper actif, toujours à parler pour rien dire, qui n'est pas obliger de prendre des médicaments pour suivre une conversation normal …

_ C'est toi que j'ai choisi Stiles, mon cœur …

_ Non ! Les deux garçons cachés entendirent Stiles en pleure repousser Danny et partir en courant de la pièce.

Danny se laissa tomber sur un banc en pleure, il repartit au bout de plusieurs minutes, abattu.

_ STILINSKI ! Hurla une voix féminine dans les couloirs vide de l'école, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

Stiles se retourna et tomba sur le visage grave de Lydia, le jeune homme sécha ses larmes d'un coup de manche et lui offrit un sourire. La blonde n'était pas idiote et elle savait. Elle connaissait se sourire et se regard, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu s'était à la mort de Claudia Stilinski. Un sourire de façade cachant un grand mal être et un regard joyeux mais terne, une apparence joie de vivre qui derrière traduisait un jeune homme brisé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma douce Lydia …

_ Pas de ça avec moi Stiles, gronda Lydia qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Je te connais que trop bien maintenant …

_ Tu me connais ? Lydia ! C'est à peine si on se parle …

_ Ne joue pas avec moi, c'est pas parce qu'on se parle pas que je ne connais pas cette expression sur ton visage. Tu es dans mon sillage depuis la primaire, tu gravite autour de moi comme la terre autour du soleil, je te connais trop bien maintenant …

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lydia. Stiles laissa son visage prendre son expression normale avec sa grosse pointe de tristesse reprendre sa place.

_ Demain soir !

_ Quoi demain soir ? Écoute Lydia je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer …

_ Demain soir je passe te prendre et on sort tous les deux, on va au Jungle histoire de s'amuser, de s'éclater et de rigoler et même d'apprendre à mieux se connaître …

_ Pourquoi ? Ne put que répondre le jeune homme qui n'avait pas envie de se battre pour quoi que ce soit. Pas Aujourd'hui.

_ Parce que ! Lui répondit-elle avant de partir.

Stiles souffla tout en baissant les yeux vers le sol, c'était fou ce que le sol lui plaisait en ce moment. Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa joue. Le temps qu'il relevé la tête, il aperçut Lydia souriante qui repartit en courant dans le couloir du lycée.

La seule question que se posait Stiles sur le moment, c'était comment Lydia pouvait courir aussi vite avec des escarpins Louboutins de quinze centimètres.

Plus loin, Lydia envoya un message à quelqu'un.

"RDV ce soir chez toi, on doit parler"

 **Quelques heures auparavant**

Stiles ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place. Il avait l'impression d'être un petit lapin blanc grassouillet et naïf au milieu d'une bande de loups affamés. Le regard que posait certains mâles de la pièce le fit frissonner d'horreur. Il était un romantique sous cette épaisse couche de sarcasme et de geekitude. Et puis son esprit était focalisé sur une seule personne, un seul mâle. Danny.

Il avait beau retourner tout ça dans sa tête, il ne trouvait pas de situation adéquate pour leur histoire. Danny était beau, grand, populaire, aimé de tous, adulé par certains. Et lui qui était-il ? Un loser, un geek mal fagoté. Un hyper actif avec un débit de parole impressionnant mais qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Un boulet en somme.

Pourtant le regard qu'il posait sur lui lui manquait, tout comme ses mains en coupe autour de son visage tandis qu'il le regardait tendrement avant de l'embrasser, sa façon de danser quand il lui avait demander d'exécuter une danse traditionnelle rien que pour lui, son sourire éclatant et son rire communicatif.

Stiles soupira en levant son verre pour boire une gorgée de ce truc infâme que Lydia avait commander pour lui. Il secoua la tête essayant de faire passer le goût de ce truc en grimaçant.

_ Stiles ! Cria une voix presque étouffée par la musique assourdissante du Jungle. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Lydia accompagnée par un jeune des plus sexy. Si Stiles n'avait pas en tête Danny, il se serait bien laissé tenter par lui. Environ 1m90, des grands yeux noirs, des cheveux châtains mi long arrivant à la nuque, un visage carré avec des lèvres ferme, deux petites fossettes apparurent alors qu'il lui souriait gentiment. Stiles descendit le regard pour tomber sur …

_ Bordel, jura Stiles tel un jeune homme faible devant une plastique aussi irréelle. Du muscle partout. Pas des gros muscles, mais du muscles fins, taillé dans la roche, dessiné au fusain, travaillé comme les falaises sont travaillé par la mer.

_ Je te présente …

_ Allé viens ! Stiles bu cul-sec son verre, descendit de son siège de bar, attrapa la main du jeune homme et l'attira dans la foule jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Lydia le regarda incrédule mais sourit, tout se passait comme pré… WHAT ? Que faisait Jackson et Scott ici. Pourquoi venait-il vers elle légèrement énervé ? Pourquoi s'arrêtaient-ils devant elle.

_ Euh ?

_ OÙ … EST … STILES ? Scott avait le corps un peu crispé en fusillant Lydia du regard. Elle se pencha sur le côté et posa une question visuelle à Jackson qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Le blond lui répondit en haussant les épaules. Inspirant profondément, elle secoua la tête et pointa la piste de danse.

_ J'espère pour toi qu'il a rien bu !

_ Peut me dire pourquoi il ne boirait rien ? On est dans une …

_ Il ne tient pas l'alcool, il devient hystérique en buvant une gorgée de panaché, alors t'imagine s'il boit ce que tu bois … Attend ? Me dis pas que ? Scott commençait à craindre le pire, au regard de Lydia il comprit que Stiles avait bu un cosmopolitain. Alors la c'était la catastrophe. Bordel ! Bordel ! Bordel ! Son père va me tuer, me trucider, me dépecer, m'immoler par le feu …

_ Eh Drama-Queen McCall, t'en fais pas un peu trop là, Lydia lui fit une moue perplexe.

_ La dernière fois qu'il a bu de l'alcool, c'était un fond de vin. Expliqua Scott comme si sa phrase avait un sens.

_Et ? Demanda Lydia.

_ Tu te souviens quand l'eau de la ville avait un goût de violette ?

_ Oui, d'ailleurs il devrait recommencer, c'était parfait … Attend ? Stiles ?

_ Ouais, on venait de regarder The Vampire Diairies et il a bu un verre pour goûter, au milieu de la nuit il a quitté ma chambre et bien sûr je l'ai suivi, il délirait en disant que les vampires ne devaient pas s'emparer de la ville, déjà que les loups garous étaient dans la place alors il ne manquait plus qu'eux. Il y avait des stocks de sirop de violette pas loin de la réserve d'eau. Je l'ai perdu de vue pendant dix minutes et quand je l'ai retrouvé, il hurlait que "Klaus et Cie" ne viendrais pas s'emparer de sa ville mais que pour Damon il ferait une exception. Et le lendemain on avait de l'eau a la violette.

_ Mon dieu il faut le trouver. Je monte à l'étage vers le carré VIP …

_ Pas la peine Lydia je le vois et … Oh putain c'est pas bon ça, mais pas bon du tout, s'écria Jackson en s'élançant vers la direction de Stiles suivit de Scott et Lydia.

Stiles avait chaud. Très chaud même. Tellement chaud que son tee shirt disparut sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Tellement chaud que des mains qui le caressèrent lui brûlait la peau. Il avait besoin d'enlever tous ses vêtements. Il devait le faire. Une voix lui murmura que l'autre allait bien s'occuper de lui. Mais alors pourquoi Stiles sentait plus de main que l'autre pouvait avoir. Il ricana. Il s'en foutait, il était dans une bulle de coton, il était tellement bien. Il bougeait au rythme de la musique qui passait, c'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'il passe des musiques aussi lentes, des slows nouvelles générations. Il se souviens que sa mère lui expliquait que son père et elle aimaient aller danser le dimanche dans les petites guinguettes de Beacon Hills. Slow, rock, tango, tchatcha. Ça le faisait rire. Mais aujourd'hui il aimerait bien faire la même chose avec …

_ Danny … Souffla Stiles qui sentait son corps bougeait très lentement.

_ Je prendrais le nom que tu voudras, susurra l'une des voix qui lui parlait.

Stiles ricana puis son visage s'assombrit, une larme coula le long de sa joue, mais personne ne le vit, trop absorbé par leur propre envie. Son cœur lui fit mal mais il resta là, à danser. Il aurait dû boire plus, qu'importe si ça avait un effet étrange sur lui. Il avait envie d'oublier qu'il avait mal. Il voulait oublier que Jackson avait raison. Il voulait oublier que sa mère était morte. Il voulait oublier que son père s'éloignait. Il voulait surtout oublier qui il était.

Un mouvement face à lui attira son attention, il y avait quelqu'un qui lui parlait. Il semblait le connaître mais dans l'état cotonneux où il était, il rit. Puis sa vision se fit moins flou, les bords de la personne qu'il tentait de comprendre se firent plus dures, plus matérielle. Et là il comprit, quand l'homme derrière lui le poussa …

_ Danny ! Stiles tendit la main vers lui qui s'en saisit et l'attira vers lui. Danny sentit le corps de Stiles se détendre à son contact. Il avait eu raison de venir aujourd'hui après l'appel de …

_ Hey ! S'écria un jeune mec légèrement bourré, il est à nous ! Lâche-le !

_ A vous ? Répéta Danny incrédule devant la tête de trois mecs devant lui.

_ Je vous signale bande de macaque imbibés, que c'est le fils du Shérif et qu'il a sûrement été drogués. C'est fou ce qu'une petite phrase peut faire disparaître des trous du culs.

Danny tenta de garder Stiles debout et droit alors que celui-ci avait un problème d'équilibre, il passa sa tête sous son bras et l'aida à marcher …

_ J'aime Danny ! L'hawaïen s'immobilisa et tourna sa tête vers Stiles, peu sûr d'avoir compris mais le jeune homme continua. Je l'aime tellement que je préfère qu'il soit heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que de souffrir avec moi, c'est fou hein ? Stiles se tourna vers lui, c'est incroyable vous lui ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau …

_ Chut Stiles je vais …

_ J'ai plus de force, murmura Stiles, je suis épuisé de devoir me forcer à l'oublier, je veux l'aimer de toutes mes forces mais Jackson a raison, je suis un looser et Danny, ben c'est Danny quoi !

_ Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Reste avec moi Stiles, Danny sentit le jeune homme s'effondrer, il le souleva et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Hey Danny, s'écria Jackson qui arrivait à sa hauteur, besoin d'aide, demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire désolé.

_ Tu en as assez fait, Danny passa à ses côtés et dépassa Lydia et Scott qui arrivait.

_ Emmène le là-haut, Lydia lui montra un carré VIP à son nom à l'étage. Vous serez tranquille c'est moins bruyant, je vais chercher de l'eau gazeuse …

_ Merci Lydia !

Danny emmena son fardeau tout léger a l'étage et le déposa doucement sur les banquettes rouges. Il observa le visage souriant de Stiles alors qu'il passait sa main sur son front. Il entendit des pas arrivés derrière lui. Des pas hésitant. Jackson.

_ Écoute Dan ! Je …

_ Ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut t'excuser Jacks, d'ailleurs tu devrais même pas à t'excuser …

_ Mais il fallait me le dire bordel, s'emporta Jackson qui fit sursauter Danny. On se disait tout et du jour au lendemain tu me dis plus rien, enfin rien d'important …

_ Et toi tu m'as dit à propos de Scott ? Demanda le gardien de Lacrosse quand il se tourna vers eux. Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête. Il n'avait pas tort sur ce point, il était vrai que Jackson avait caché quelques petits trucs concernant sa vie amoureux. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute à Scott d'avoir essayé de lui soutirer des informations sur moi, ricana Danny.

_ Mais c'est la faute de Scott tout ça aussi …

_ Hey ! Râla Scott en foudroyant Jackson du regard.

_ Ah me regarde pas comme ça, si tu m'avais laissé le dire à mes amis, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé, je t'ai toujours dit que je me fiche de l'opinion de la classe ouvrière …

_ Jackson ! Sérieux !

_ Quoi ?

_ La classe ouvrière !

_ Ben quoi, tu n'aimes pas quand je les appelle "petite gens" alors laisse-moi les appeler comme je veux.

_ Toujours dans la délicatesse, marmonna une voix derrière Danny.

_ Stiles ? S'écria Danny en s'agenouillant a ses côtés, tu vas bien ? Tu as besoin de quelques choses ? Un seau ? Un verre d'eau ? Une aspirine ?

Le cœur de Danny rata un battement quand Stiles lui fit un léger sourire, les yeux dans les yeux.

_ Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi et me terrer pendant au moins deux jours …

_ Je te raccompagne …

_ Je …

_ Stiles ce n'est pas négociable, après ce que tu m'as dit, rien ne pourras m'empêcher de te ramener, de m'occuper de toi et quand tu iras mieux nous irons dans un bon restaurant, ou voir un film ou même je pourrais cuisiner et on se matera des films rien que tous les deux, sous une couette et peut être qu'on pourra faire des bêtises…

_ Je suis aussi bavard que ça d'habitude ? demanda Stiles à Scott par-dessus l'épaule de Danny. Enfin Stiles sur la pointe des pieds.

_ Et encore c'est seulement 10% !

_ Je comprends mieux les migraines de mon père, Stiles se remit sur la pointe des pieds mais en profita pour se rapprocher du corps ferme de Danny qui se mit à sourire a son manège.

_ Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, constata Jackson en se moquant légèrement.

_ Hum ! J'hésite entre te vomir dessus ou te taper dessus mais je peux faire les deux, même si je préfère vomir après.

_ Stiles …

_ Ça y est Scott en mode je protège ce qui m'appartient. Stiles se colla entièrement à Danny qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille et serra pour le garder prêt de lui en ricanant. Tu savais que c'est moi que Scott protégeait comme ça avant ? Mais maintenant qu'il a un mec …

_ Quoi ? Hurlèrent les garçons.

_ J'étais peut-être dans les vapes d'alcool mais j'entends quand même très bien …

_ Écoute …

_ On en discutera plus tard Scott, par contre Jackson si mon best souffre je t'émascule.

_ Et si tu fais du mal à Danny, je te coupe la langue …

_ Hey ! S'écria Lydia, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici, ah notre Stanny est de nouveau dans la place.

Stiles essaya de sortir des bras de Danny mais ce dernier le retint fermement. Le jeune homme regarda l'hawaïen qui lui fit comprendre par ses yeux qu'il lui était impossible de s'échapper maintenant qu'il l'avait. Stiles baissa les yeux en souriant.

_ Que veux-tu Lydia, c'est l'amour ! Minauda sarcastiquement Jackson qui grimaça quand discrètement Scott lui pinça les fesses à travers son pantalon à pince un peu trop fin. Jackson sentit son corps s'échauffer et se dit qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils partent sinon il ferait l'amour à Scott sur la petite table du salon VIP.

_ Bon ! Fit Stiles en se déplaçant légèrement pour descendre. Il avait bien senti que Danny voulait partir. Enfin sentir, c'était surtout la bosse qui se formait dans son jean. Heureusement que l'hackeur portait une longue chemise noire pour cacher la protubérance sinon il aurait été obligé de rester là, pour se calmer.

_ Je vous accompagne en bas, déclara Lydia qui commençait à se douter de quelque chose en regardant fixement Scott et Jackson.

_ Tu restes ? demanda Stiles alors qu'il venait embrasser la blonde.

_ Oui j'ai encore envie de m'amuser et je crois que la soirée ne fait que commencer ! Dit-elle en souriant malgré qu'ils la lâchent.

_ Qui sait, Stiles s'approcha d'elle et murmura à son oreille, peut être qu'une blonde incendiaire attend que nous partions pour faire son apparition. Stiles sentit Lydia se tendre et sursauter légèrement.

Elle avait tout prévu, sauf ça. Stiles se rapprocha encore d'elle malgré la situation qui semblait bordélique, il lui souffla un merci à l'oreille et se tourna vers celui qui faisait battre son petit cœur de garçon afin de s'engouffrer à nouveau dans ses bras et de l'embrasser sous le regard faussement dégoutté de Jackson et Scott.

Lydia tourna la tête vers eux et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop proche pour être honnête. Elle était peut-être à la ramasse en ce qui concernait cette soirée, il n'en était pas plus vrai qu'elle soupçonnait les deux autres d'être soit ensemble, soit d'avoir couché ensemble ou encore pire, qu'ils aient couché et qu'ils sortent ensemble sans même qu'elle ne s'en était rendu compte.

_ OH bordel, s'écria Lydia qui observait le sourire diabolique de Jackson et la mine basse de Scott, vous deux, vous m'avez court-circuité. Lydia était furieuse d'avoir été traité de la sorte par son ex petit ami.

_ Que veux-tu ? répliqua Jackson en prenant la main de Scott et le tirer vers la sortie alors que le brun rougissait sous les œillades amusées de Lydia

Lydia tourna les talons et commença à partir, près de la porte elle réfléchit. Elle avait réussi à mettre Stiles avec son amoureux secret qui était en fait celui pour qui il avait des sentiments réels. Par la même occasion elle avait réussi à caser Jackson et Scott, ses deux-là la rendaient folle tellement ils se tournaient autour sans jamais rien faire. Bordel que ses mecs lui donnaient la migraine. Autant leur faire croire qu'ils avaient gagné, tant qu'elle restait maîtresse du jeu. Se dirigeant à gauche alors que la sortir était à droite, elle monta les marches donnant au secteur VIP et passa un rideau.

Deux bras entourèrent sa taille fine et un sourire mutin se dessina sur ses lèvres quand deux lèvres fines et rouge déposèrent un baiser dans son cou.

_ Alors ? demanda la jeune femme tenant Lydia fermement contre elle.

_ C'est bon ! J'ai réussi à caser les mecs, maintenant manque plus que Christopher et Peter ainsi que Derek et Isaac et le tour est joué.

Erica tourna sa blonde d'un geste et plongea son regard sur ses lèvres tentatrices.

_ J'adore quand tu fais ça, c'est excitant.

_ Prouve le, provoqua Lydia.

Erica attrapa Lydia par la taille et l'assit sur une table. Ce qui se passa ensuite reste une autre histoire.


	21. Rien Qu'un Petit Morceau De Metal

Ce truc est sortit de ma tête quand j'ai vu une image sur Sterek Pack avec un Stiles s'amusant avec ... Et Derek qui ... donc mon cerveau a pondu CA !  
Bonne lecture, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Couple:  
Stackson  
Pisaac  
Scydia  
Detopher (Je me souviens jamais comment les nommés)

* * *

RIEN QU'UN PETIT MORCEAU DE MÉTAL.

Le voir triturer ce petit morceau de métal le mettait dans une position assez inconfortable. Mais le pire c'était quand il jouait avec, sans se rendre compte de l'effet que cela pouvait produire sur lui. Une trique d'enfer. Il s'imaginait sans mal, l'avoir sur son … Merde pensa-t-il en claquant sa tête dans ses mains attirant l'attention de toute la meute.

Il avait déjà du mal à se concentrer quand il était là, ses yeux ambré, ses petites taches qui devaient sûrement parsemer son corps comme des étoiles s'étendaient dans le ciel, une bouche que le loup avait envie de dévorer à chaque qu'il babillait même pour ne rien dire, un corps fin et musclé qu'il s'était battit aux fils des ans voulant échapper aux créatures surnaturelles qui le pourchassées, ses mains douce que le bêta rêvait qu'il pose sur lui, même ses petits tics nerveux dans les jambes qui l'empêchaient d'être immobile. Tout cela le loup le voulait. Mais rien qu'à lui. Seulement lui.

Maintenant l'autre avait ce petit morceau de métal avec lequel il jouait sans arrêt depuis qu'il l'avait, s'en était insoutenable. Le loup sentit le regard de son frère de meute et Alpha, le latino à la mâchoire de travers, le regardait avec intérêt et inquiétude. Il avait dû le sentir. D'ailleurs, ils l'avaient tous sentit à la façon dont ils riaient et murmuraient à voix basse.

Pas si basse que ça car le loup entendait clairement les grognements désapprobateurs de Derek. Les messes basses d'Isaac et Erica qui ricanaient de leur connerie. Lydia lui envoya un regard moqueur et un petit sourire calculateur. Elle ne devait pas s'en mêler surtout …

_ Stiles ? Mon chou à la crème ? La voix de Lydia emplit la pièce dans le silence studieux du loft. Ils étaient là pour réviser leurs examens finaux et Derek les surveillait. Il lança un regard mécontent, mais Lydia s'en fichait. Un peu de détente ferait le plus grand bien à tout le monde et vu comment les loups avait du mal à se concentrer, elle devait se douter que le bêta en était la cause.

_ Oui "Oh Princesse Lydia" ? Demanda Stiles qui n'avait pas levé la tête de son livre de Littérature tout en jouant avec son morceau d'acier.

_ Tu sais qu'il est très mauvais de jouer avec ton piercing, l'émail de tes dents pourrait en souffrir. Lydia se mit à sourire et le loup craignait plus que tout la suite. Les autres s'étaient arrêtés de réviser et attendait la suite avec une certaine impatience. Même Derek avait levé les yeux de son livre que Stiles lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.

_ Hum ? Stiles releva les yeux de son livre et s'aperçut que tout le monde le regardait. Tous sauf un.

_ Il vaudrait mieux mettre quelque chose dans ta bouche pour t'empêcher de frotter l'émail, enfin du moins pendant quelques heures.

Stiles observa ses amis pouffaient comme des pucelles devant un mâle qui lui faisait du gringue. Enfin pas tout le monde. Scott écarquilla les yeux d'horreur comme s'il avait compris quelque chose. Les trois Bêtas de Derek s'empêchaient de s'étouffer de rire en observant Stiles. Peter qui était dans la cuisine, préparant du café, ne se cacha même pas d'hurler de rire en tapant comme un malade sur le plan de travail. Derek qui d'habitude évitait ce genre de comportement, se mit à sourire. Stiles voyait bien qu'il s'empêchait de faire comme son oncle.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Stiles fronça les sourcils mais répondit à Lydia en tout innocence.

_ Ben ça me dérange pas mais bon, passez des heures avec un truc dans la bouche, qu'il soit dur ou mou, ce n'est pas vraiment agréable et puis je ne peux plus parler même si je suis sûr …

La meute explosa de rire, ce qui confirma à Stiles qu'il avait dû dire une connerie. Erica et Isaac tombèrent du canapé mort de rire et ne pouvant plus se retenir. Boyd dû se lever et courir à l'étage pour il ne savait qu'elle raison. Stiles entendit Peter tomber à terre en hurlant de rire. Derek se leva et sortit de la pièce pour aller dans la petite salle de bain, Stiles entendit l'eau du lavabo couler. Scott cacha son visage dans ses mains en soupirant, mais Stiles voyait bien qu'il s'empêchait de rire, son corps était parcouru par des spasmes qui ne trompait plus l'adolescent.

Puis son regard se posa sur un loup. Un loup dont il rêvait depuis un moment. Un loup qui semblait se transformer en tomate rouge bien mûre. Il se demandait soudainement s'il existait des tomates garous, puis secouant la tête, il se tourna vers Lydia qui regardait Jackson avec un grand sourire.

_ Alors Jackson ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? S'amusa Lydia de l'embarras qu'elle venait de mettre. Par pour son propre plaisir, mais surtout parce qu'elle en avait marre de l'entendre se plaindre. Stiles par ci. Stiles par là. Stiles ceci. Stiles cela. Mais jamais le loup n'avait fait un seul pas vers lui. Pourtant ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre que Stiles ne voyait que lui.

Au début, elle avait pensé que Stiles en pinçait pour elle, puis il y eut Derek, peut-être un peu Peter. Mais soyons honnête. Il n'y avait que Jackson. Et le blond ne faisait rien pour tenter sa chance alors qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main. Stiles se fichait de sa fortune. Il se fichait qu'il soit populaire. Lydia avait piégé Stiles une fois, de façon subtil en lui demandant ce qu'il pensait des membres de la meute. Et finalement quand vint le tour de Jackson, il lui fit un éloge très particulier. Quelques gros mots qu'elle s'abstiendrait de répéter et puis elle avait vu les rougeurs passaient sur son visage quand elle mentionna les formes de son corps.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? Demanda Stiles alors qu'il jouait … encore avec son piercing.

Jackson n'y tint plus, il claqua brutalement son livre de chimie qu'il tentait de déchiffrer depuis bien deux heures avant que Stiles n'arrive. Jackson ferma les yeux, puis il inspira, et expira, pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité.

Rouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur les yeux de Stiles qui le fit fondre littéralement. Puis son regard se porta sur "ce truc" qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. À chaque fois que Stiles jouait avec, Jackson s'imaginait des trucs pas catholiques du tout. Des images obscènes se déroulaient dans sa tête. Mais pire que tout, il avait une érection naissante qui demandait à être libérée et cajolée par …

_ Bordel ! S'écria Jackson en se levant, d'un pas conquérant il s'avança vers Stiles et s'immobilisa devant lui. D'une main il arracha le livre qu'il tenait surprenant le futur émissaire et de l'autre, agrippa son bras pour le relever vers lui.

Il se fichait que tout le monde pouvait le voir, il n'en pouvait plus et tant pis si Stiles le repoussait. Enfin non pas tant pis, mais au moins il aurait sa réponse. Quel goût avait Stiles Stilinski.

Passant sa main sur sa nuque, il lui laissa le temps de pouvoir dire non. Il sentit un frisson parcourir Stiles alors qu'ils se fixaient sans pouvoir se lâcher du regard. C'est quand Stiles se lécha la lèvre et qu'il vit le piercing passé dessus qu'il se lança.

_ Putain mais j'en peux plus, Jackson plongea sur les lèvres de Stiles. Un gémissement bruyant s'échappa de la gorge du jeune homme quand le loup introduisit sa langue pour jouer avec la sienne. Deux mains s'agrippèrent à ses hanches, le tirant vers lui. Un autre gémissement, qu'il avala, se fit plus fort, plus impérieux. Alors qu'ils étaient dans leur monde, un grattement de gorge se fit entendre. Ils sursautèrent, mais les deux jeunes hommes restèrent collés l'un à l'autre.

_ Je suis ravi que vous ayez enfin sauté le pas, souffla Lydia qui reprenait sa lecture en s'enfonçant confortablement entre les jambes de son petit ami d'Alpha, se calant sur son torse.

_ Je suis d'accord, clama Erica, ras le bol de sentir les hormones de Jackson à chaque fois que Stiles se baisse pour ramasser quelque chose par terre.

_ Lui au moins il a quelqu'un qui ne se gêne pas pour l'embrasser EN PUBLIC ! Râla à voix haute Isaac en direction de la cuisine.

_ Je te signale que j'ai deux fois ton âge Isaac, s'écria Peter qui sortait de la cuisine, que vont penser les …

_ Rien à battre des gens, grommela Isaac qui ouvrit son livre pour reprendre sa lecture en boudant et ignorant le regard de Peter.

_ Euh …

_ Tais-toi Stiles et installe-toi sur ses jambes, entre ses jambes, pelotonnez-vous, embrassez-vous faites ce que vous voulez mais par pitié ne dis plus rien. Déclara Lydia qui réinstalla ses lunettes sur son nez. Dieu que Scott aimait quand elle portait ses lunettes.

_ Ok ! Balbutia Stiles qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Jackson prit les devant et s'installa dans le fauteuil où était assis Stiles et l'attira à lui, l'installant sur ses jambes, son dos contre son torse.

_ Bouge plus maintenant et range moi ce piercing ou je vais devoir t'emmener chez moi pour t'apprendre à bien l'utiliser. Taquina Jackson alors que les couleurs de Stiles passèrent de pâle à totalement rouge cramoisie, s'imaginant déjà beaucoup trop de choses.

 **Lydia/Scott  
**

Scott soupira d'aise sous les doigts agiles de sa compagne qui parcouraient son dos. Allongé sur le ventre, seulement vêtu d'un boxer, les bras croisés sous sa tête et les yeux fermés, il appréciait ce moment de calme avant que sa tempête personnelle ne l'emporte dans une partie de rodéo acrobatique. Il n'avait connu que deux filles dans sa jeune vie et un garçon, il devait bien se l'avouer. D'ailleurs, Lydia était au courant et elle avait même commencé à lui parler d'une partie de jeu à trois corps. Scott était septique, mais il fallait l'avouer, il aimerait bien tenter l'expérience. Il avait mis un veto sur les membres de la meute. Mais tous les deux avaient bien repéré le petit nouveau Théo Raeken. Sexy, bandant, grand, bien bâti.

Scott frissonna quand Lydia glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et fit passer le bout de ses ongles du haut de son crane jusqu'à la base du cou. Il l'a sentit se pencher sur lui et coller son corps contre le sien. Le frôlement de sa poitrine, puis la sensation de chaleur qui émanait d'elle le mit dans une position inconfortable. Il était un homme. Et un homme faible. Ne pouvant pas lutter contre sa nature d'humain et la proposition sourde de Lydia.

_ Je suis contente que Jackson et Stiles se soient mis enfin ensemble, chuchota Lydia et soufflant sur son oreille. Mais ce qui me ravirait encore plus mon loup, c'est que tu me fasses grimper aux rideaux …

À peine ses mots prononcés que Lydia se retrouva dos au lit sous un loup au regard affamé. Elle ne portait qu'un déshabillé noir en soie et pouvait sentir l'excitation de Scott entre ses jambes, alors que Scott remontait le morceau de tissu en frôlant sa peau délicate jusqu'à effleurait sa poitrine gonflée de désir. Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance. De tous les hommes, enfin homme est un bien grand mot. Pré-adolescent oui, parce que homme. Fallait les voir lui faire l'amour. Et encore. La baiser oui, lui faire l'amour, pas vraiment. Des marteaux piqueurs qui s'endormaient dès qu'ils avaient jouis. Même Jackson quand ils étaient ensemble. Elle s'était toujours demandé ce qu'Alison lui avait trouvé. Maintenant elle savait. Scott était un garçon prévenant, sensuel, attentionné à ses moindres faits et gestes, délicat et bordel il avait un engin énorme qui la …

Un coup de bassin la sortit de ses réflexions, elle se lécha les lèvres d'une façon tellement gourmande que Scott fit brillait ses yeux d'Alpha.

_ Tu es superbe Lydia ! Susurra Scott quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'amusa à titiller la bouche de la Banshee en l'effleurant avec sa langue, avalant ses soupirs et gémissements à chaque fois qu'il ondulait du bassin.

_ Scott Antonio McCall, activez-vous ou ça va barder, dit-elle en relavant la tête, elle passa ses mains autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement. Gêné par ses lunettes qu'elle avait oublié, elle tenta d'un geste de les enlever.

_ Surtout pas, souffla Scott, Tu es encore plus belle avec tes lunettes.

_ Quel romantisme Scott, elle lui sourit, je ne ressemble pas à une vieille bibliothécaire proche de la retraire ? Lui demanda-t-elle en faisant une petite moue dont Scott connaissait le déchiffrage.

_ Non, répondit-il en donnant un coup de langue sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle les ouvrait, tu ressembles à une secrétaire sexy, deuxième coup de langue et Lydia gémit de frustration, mais ma secrétaire personnelle qui va avoir un entretien d'embauche pour un CDI, troisième coup de langue, Lydia grogna, un entretien très, Scott se colla à elle, alors que Lydia accrocha ses jambes à son bassin pour mieux le sentir, très intense, murmura-t-il alors qu'il fondit sur ses lèvres.

 **Peter/Isaac  
**

_ Tu vas bouder encore longtemps ? Râla l'ancien Alpha alors qu'il ramenait Isaac chez son père. Il aimait profondément Isaac, mais le voir faire la tête pour rien l'énervait légèrement et irritait son amour propre. Il avait l'impression d'être amoureux d'un gamin …

_ Je n'ai pas six ans, je ne boude pas. Je te montre ma contrariété en faisant la gueule. Répondit Isaac qui observait le paysage par la vitre de la voiture de Peter.

Les bras croisés sur son torse, la mine renfrognée, le visage légèrement boudeur, Isaac n'aimait pas faire la tête à Peter, mais alors pas du tout, ce n'était pas dans son caractère d'avoir ce genre de comportement. Seulement il en avait ras le cul d'être pris pour un objet de porcelaine que Peter devait manipuler avec précaution. Il en avait marre aussi de devoir faire attention à ses moindres gestes quand ils étaient en plein jour et entourés d'humains. Il se foutait royalement de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui ou de Peter. Il l'aimait et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Son père s'en fichait aussi. D'ailleurs son père se fichait de lui. Il n'était jamais là. Toujours au bistrot à picoler et à râler ou injurier les autres, rabâchant qu'il avait une vie de merde et que c'était la faute de son fils. Mr Lahey n'avait plus d'exutoire, Peter avait mis les choses aux clairs avec lui. Menace de mort très lente et très douloureuse s'il touchait ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu d'Isaac. Depuis il était tout le temps dehors, il rentrait pour cuver et partir au boulot.

_ Écoute …

_ Arrête de te justifier, arrête de me dire que c'est pour mon bien, arrête de me dire que tu ne veux pas que les gens me regardent de travers, ils le font déjà à cause de mon père, alors je préférais qu'ils le fassent parce que je le veux. Isaac se tourna vers Peter qui essayait de se concentrer sur la route, l'odeur d'Isaac transpirait la tristesse et le ressentiment. Peter savait que le ressentiment était pour son paternel, mais son cœur se serra à la tristesse de son compagnon.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Isaac est à supporter les médisances des habitants de la ville parce qu'il sortait avec un homme, et plus âgé de surcroît. Il était encore jeune pour supporter ce genre de ragots. Surtout qu'il était un Hale qui avait fini à l'hôpital avec de graves brûlures. Peter entendait souvent les gens se demandaient s'il n'avait pas des séquelles psychologiques sévères. Alors le tout mélangé donnait à Peter une certaine légitimité quant à vouloir cacher leur relation.

Mais Isaac n'avait-il pas raison aussi ? Il n'était pas une chose fragile. Il était même fort psychologiquement parlant. Les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser pour son jeune âge, il les avait réussi en restant sain d'esprit avec les mauvais traitements que Mr Lahey lui infligeaient. Il avait aussi 18 ans, il était en âge de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Peter souffla de résignation, enclencha le clignotant et changea de direction.

_ On va où ? Demanda Isaac surpris par le changement d'odeur et de direction.

_ Surprise, chantonna Peter en s'engageant sur la route menant à la ville, il est encore tôt et j'ai décidé que tu avais raison.

_ Hein ? J'avais … J'ai raison.

Peter ralentit et embrassa rapidement son compagnon puis reprit le volant. Au bout de dix minutes de course, Peter stoppa la voiture dans le centre-ville à côtés d'un restaurant assez chic. Peter sortit de la voiture rapidement et la contourna pour ouvrir la portière à Isaac.

_ Si monsieur veux bien se donner la peine ? Déclara Peter en présentant sa main pour que le jeune homme s'en saisisse et sorte.

_ Tu sais Peter je ne suis pas une …

_ Tais-toi et apprécie mes efforts Isaac, s'il te plaît. Susurra Peter alors qu'il le tenait fermement contre son corps.

Isaac agrippa le col de la veste de Peter et sourit devant le visage sérieux de son homme. Doucement Peter s'approcha du visage d'Isaac et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Il sentit le corps tendu du jeune loup se détendre entre ses bras. Puis le baiser se fit plus sauvage, plus brutal, plus impérieux, une envie furieuse de chaleur prit Isaac. Peter n'en demandait pas plus, il aimait son loup, il désirait son loup, il le voulait nu entre ses doigts qu'il aurait glissé sur ce corps, dans ce corps, partout.

Par manque d'oxygène ou par souhait de ne pas finir derrière les barreaux pour atteinte à la pudeur en public, Peter s'éloigna légèrement, laissant à Isaac le temps de reprendre son souffle qui était laborieux. Mais il voyait dans ses yeux l'envie de recommencer et d'approfondir ce moment.

_ Dis-moi louveteau ? Veux-tu bien dîner avec moi au restaurant devant tout le monde ? Ou préfères tu qu'on se casse vite fait et qu'on fasse l'amour comme des bêtes affamées toute la nuit et même demain et après-demain ? Mais si tu choisis le repas, je te promets que tu auras la même chose après …

_ Rien à foutre des gens et du repas, partons d'ici, je te veux, je te veux partout et pour longtemps …

Ne laissant pas le jeune loup finir, Peter dévora ses lèvres et les gémissements indécents qui sortirent de sa gorge. Peter s'éloigna, aida Isaac à remonter dans la voiture et claqua la porte. Il se retourna et aperçu les gens attablaient en terrasse le regarder étrangement. Un serveur l'observait avec appétit en fixant son pantalon. Quand Peter descendit le regard il pouvait voir la bosse que produisait son érection sur le jean moulant qu'il avait mis. Glissant sa main dans le jean, il remit en place son sexe coincé dans un carcan de tissus trop étroit.

_ Ben quoi ? Demanda Peter en regardant les gens grimaçaient devant le geste qu'ils trouvaient impoli et pas hygiénique. Elle était mal mise et puis de toute façon elle va finir dans sa bouche. Finit Peter en désignant Isaac qui rougissait de honte dans la voiture.

Peter entra dans l'habitacle en fer et démarra comme un fou. Il voulait arriver au plus vite chez lui pour montrer à Isaac toute sa passion et son amour. Une fois. Deux fois. Peut-être cinq. De toute façon ils avaient tout leur temps.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait avant qu'Isaac se penche, ouvrit sa braguette et libéra la bête pour l'enfermer dans une grotte humide et chaude.

 **Derek/Chris  
**

_ Alors ? Demanda le chasseur qui entra dans le loft. C'est quoi ton urgence ? Chris s'immobilisa net à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux d'homme qui n'avait pas eu de rapport depuis la mort de sa femme.

Pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais il était dur pour lui de refaire sa vie après les nombreux décès dans son entourage. Sa femme Victoria. Sa fille Alison. Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire subir ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Même si s'était pour un soir, qui sait si quelqu'un de tordu ne tuerait pas la personne pour l'atteindre. Chris avait une très bonne main droite depuis quelques années et une vidéothèque porno assez remplit. Hétéro. Gay. Bi.

Lui-même bisexuel, cela ne le dérangeait pas de coucher avec un homme ou une femme. Mais depuis quelque temps il avait quelqu'un en tête. Un foutu loup garou au regard d'acier, au corps de rêve avec un petit cul bien ferme. Ce dernier l'avait embrassé, cela devait être dû au fait que monsieur se trimballait en boxer devant lui et que Chris était en manque. Bien sûr étant loup, l'autre avait dû sentir ses hormones en folies se réveiller et partir en sucette faisant les montagnes russes dans le loft alors qu'ils devaient discuter stratégies.

Il ne savait même pas que le loup était attiré par les hommes, mais il se souvint qu'un jour, la seule fois où il avait écouté une discussion de Stiles. Parce que faut l'avouer c'est dur d'y arriver et rester sain d'esprit. Le garçon avait expliqué à Isaac et Scott que les loups étaient pansexuels. Alors ne lui demandait pas la définition car c'est long et chiant mais en gros les loups tombaient amoureux d'une personne et pas d'un genre. Homme. Femme. Pour eux c'était la personne pas l'identité qui importait.

Malgré les baisers enflammés, le frottement brutal sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, leur branlette mutuelle à travers les jeans et leur petit câlin d'après baise. Pouvait-il penser que le loup avait des sentiments pour lui ? Pas après tout ce temps. Pas après ce que Kate avait fait. Pas …

_ Tu arrêtes de réfléchir et tu viens, grogna Derek. Le loft était dans la pénombre seules les lumières extérieures illuminées la pièce. Un fond de jazz flottait dans l'air adoucissant l'ambiance sombre malgré la chaleur qui se dégageait.

Chris était hypnotisait par le jeune homme face à lui. Derek se tenait assis sur le canapé légèrement vêtu d'un boxer bleu roi qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Devant lui, sur la table basse, des bières, des chips et de la charcuterie. La cheminée qu'il avait fait installé un an auparavant, avait été allumé faisait crépiter des morceaux de bois dont les flammes léchaient la pierre dans un mouvement presque érotique. Chris déglutit fortement faisant ricaner Derek qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

_ Si tu préfères regarder ça ne me dérange pas, mais autant que tu en profites non ? Demanda le loup qui bougea légèrement, bombant le torse où Chris posait se regard affamé. Il se lécha les lèvres d'envie alors que Derek se mit à sourire.

Le loup se leva et approcha l'homme aux yeux argents, doucement, arrivé à sa hauteur, il fit glisser la veste en jean que Chris portait, la laissant tomber au sol brutalement. Puis sans se quitter des yeux, Derek déboutonna la chemise de Chris, dévoilant un torse musclé et ferme. Une petite ligne de poils poivre et sel, descendant du torse pour disparaître sous le jean. Derek retira la chemise, lui fit suivre sa copine la veste en jean. D'un geste maîtrisé, le loup défit la ceinture et la tira pour l'enlever. Elle partit loin. Il défit bouton par bouton, la braguette du jean, faisant sursauter Chris à chaque coup tout en frôlant son érection dure. Derek se mit à genoux tout en gardant ses yeux plongés dans ceux du chasseur et retira les chaussures en cuir, puis abaissa le jean et lui enleva.

Jamais de sa longue vie, Chris n'avait eu ce genre de sensation. S'il ne se retenait pas, il éjaculerait rien qu'au regard de Derek qui le dévorait des yeux tout en le déshabillant. Le voir à genoux devant lui, proche de son sexe tendu et dur comme l'acier. Sentir son souffle chaud sur son corps. Le frôlement de sa langue sur son boxer quand il remonta vers lui. Chris n'en pouvait plus. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne voulait plus penser, il voulait ressentir, uniquement ressentir. Mais …

_ Derek ? Souffla Chris, les yeux fermés et tremblant de désir alors que le loup frôlait de ses doigts son torse.

_ Hum hum ? Derek pouvait le goûter et l'écouter en même temps. C'est ce que le loup fit quand il passa sa langue sur la nuque de Chris et remonta jusqu'à attraper le lobe de son oreille et mordilla gentiment.

Leurs corps se touchaient presque. Le rythme cardiaque de Chris partit dans une cavalcade, elle fit une chevauchée sauvage dans la poitrine du chasseur. L'odeur qui se dégageait de lui, donnait encore plus envie à Derek de dévorer le chasseur. Mais il voulait prendre son temps pour découvrir tout ce qui pouvait rendre l'homme fébrile et malléable entre ses doigts.

_ Je dois te prévenir, même si ce n'est qu'une chose mineure, mais tu dois le savoir …

_ Je le sais et c'est d'autant plus excitant je n'ai jamais essayé, répondit le loup en mordillant la lèvre du chasseur qui expulsa un gémissement rauque.

_ Tu … Oh boy … Derek caressa Chris en glissa sa main dans on boxer pour titillait l'objet qu'il convoitait. Tu es sûr ?

Derek se recula et offrit un sourire affamé au chasseur.

_ Regarda moi ! susurra Derek en se remettant à genoux.

D'un coup de griffe, le boxer de Chris se retrouva à terre. Derek pris d'une main la longue verge tendue que lui offrait Chris. Il lorgna sur le cadeau supplémentaire. Un joli piercing Prince Albert brillait au bout de sa queue. Chris glissa ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de Derek alors que ce dernier engloutit le sexe de Chris.

Derek allait passer la plus belle nuit de sa vie, et qui sait, Chris pourrait rester le lendemain matin. Et tous les matins suivants avec un peu de chance. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il reviendrait la nuit suivante.


	22. Fg Doctor - OSSpecial Beta

Désolé pour ma longue absence, j'ai eut quelques imprévus personnelles qui m'ont un peu éloigné d'ici. Mais me revoilà de retour parmi vous. Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur mes fictions, je tiens a vous rassurer, vous devriez avoir de nouveaux chapitres très bientôt.

Pour mon retour je vous offre ce petit os Packson.  
Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

* * *

F****** DOCTOR / AU SS. Hospital

_ Hey Jacks ? s'écria Stiles étonné de voir son ancien camarade de lycée dans cet établissement.

_ Infirmier en chef Whittemore ? Voici les résultats que vous m'avez demandé ! Minauda une jeune assistante infirmière alors qu'elle lui remettait des documents.

_ Infirmier en chef Whittemore ? Sérieusement Jackson, je croyais que tu voulais être le plus grand avocat du monde ou alors le plus créatif des architectes mais surtout "me remplir les poches", imita Stiles. Son vis-à-vis lui jeta un œil blasé mais ne répondit pas.

_ Merci Cassandre, sourit l'infirmier en chef blond.

Même Stiles sait que le sourire de Jackson n'est ni sincère et encore moins chaleureux. C'est un sourire de convenance à la limite du froid polaire. Mais Stiles l'a toujours connu comme cela.

Hautain fils adoptif du grand avocat de Beacon Hills et de l'adjointe au maire. Le jeune blond au visage aussi expressif qu'un cul de babouin et à l'humeur toujours égale. Mauvais. N'était ami avec Stiles que parce que son meilleur ami Danny était sorti avec lui et que Lydia son ex, s'en était entiché par pur esprit intellect.

Malgré son envie d'être loin de ce trublion hyper actif et plus que bavard, tout son opposé, il n'y avait pas réussi. Mais surtout quelque chose chez lui l'attirait irrémédiablement. Sa spontanéité, sa positivité, sa joie de vivre mais aussi sa gentillesse. Quoi qu'il pût faire, Stiles était toujours sympa avec lui et il aimait répondre à ses sarcasmes.

_ Ben alors mossieu l'infirmier ne veut pas répondre ? Ironisa Stiles. Se mettant face à lui et cherchant son regard, Stiles se doutait que Jackson travaillait mais au dernière nouvelles la famille Whittemore était ruinait à cause d'un mauvais investissement du grand paternel.

_ Stiles Stilinski, tu ne vois donc pas que je travaille comparer a d'autre qui survole la vie comme des papillon de nuit attiré par de la lumière lointaine. Râla Jackson.

Stiles attira son attention avec un mouvement de mains très pénible qui ennuya l'infirmier. Mais quand Jackson remonta le nez du dossier de son patient, il s'aperçut que Stiles lui montrait une étoile épinglait à son … uniforme de shérif ?

_ Ah ! Je vois que tu remarques enfin ! s'engaillairda Stiles fier de son effet sur son ancien camarade.

_ Shérif ? La population est-elle suicidaire ? je me disais bien que j'avais plus de blessé depuis un certain temps.

_ Hey ! S'offusqua le nouveau shérif qui se mit à bouder comme un enfant de cinq ans.

_ Boude pas "Oh grand shérif vénéré", se moqua Jackson en cherchant du regard la porte de son patient. Bon je te laisse j'ai du boulot sérieux qui ne consiste pas à manger des beignets gras et boire du café trop sucre. Jackson s'éloigna mais se retourna un instant.

_ Fais attention à ton cholestérol et au diabète, je me souviens que tu aimes les choses sucrées, bien trop sucrées. Jackson lui fit un clin d'œil et partit sous les rougeurs de son nouveau shérif. Il entendit le mot "salopiot" s'échapper du shérif Stilinski.

Alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre, Jackson n'était pas préparer à ça ! Le patient n'était autre que Peter Hale. Son amour de jeunesse. Un amour à sens unique bien entendu.

Peter Hale, l'oncle de Derek Hale son ancien meilleur ami. Ami qu'il avait perdu de vue a son propre départ pour New York. Jackson s'était surtout éloigné de honte. Ruiné, honteux des marchés frauduleux que son père avait contractés. Le jeune Whittemore s'était enfuie dans une ville ou personne, a priori, ne le connaissait.

Il était bien tombé sur Lydia pour preuve que même loin de Beacon Hills, certains devaient le suivre à la trace. Pourtant coupé des réseaux sociaux, la blonde vénitienne était parvenue à la retrouver dans un quartier mal famé, ivre mort, couché sur des sacs poubelles. Le visage ravagé par les larmes.

Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Revenons au présent. Donc Peter Hale, l'oncle de son ancien meilleur ami Derek. Son fantasme de jeunesse, son amour à sens unique. En petite tenue, les fesses à l'air, enfin en boxer noir moulant. Une blouse de patient ouvert sur une paire de fesses musclés.

Un raclement de gorge le sortit de son matage sans vergogne. Peter se tourna comme pris en flagrant délit de délits, alors que c'était Jackson qui commettait un délit. Délit de voyeurisme.

Jackson se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain et tomba sur deux perle verts grises qui le scrutait intensément.

L'infirmier baissa la tête, presque honteux de se retrouver là. D'abord Stiles, puis Peter Hale et voilà qu'il tombait sur la personne dont le respect avait été brisé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Mal à l'aise il sentait bien que le regard de Derek n'était pas méchant mais trop en quelques minutes.

_ Eh bien infirmier en chef Whittemore ? Stiles entra dans la chambre en mimant le minaudement excessif de l'assistante infirmière.

_ Stiles ! Le grognement de Derek fit sursauter Jackson.

_ Adjoint Hale, je vous prierais de me parler autrement qu'en grognant, nous ne sommes pas dans une série teenager wolf…

_ Teen Wolf, rectifia John Stilinski qui entra à son tour dans la chambre. Ah tiens bonjour monsieur je suis … Jackson ? Jackson commençait doucement à se demander si Stiles n'avait pas ameuter tous les anciens du lycée Beacon Hills high School pendant le peu de temps qu'il était resté dehors.

_ Mon garçon je suis content de te voir en pleine forme. Jackson se tendit légèrement quand l'ancien shérif le prit dans ses bras pour une accolade qui se voulait surement détendu. Je suis content que tu ailles visiblement bien, que deviens tu ? Et …

_ Papa ? C'est fou quand même, depuis que tu es à la retraite forcée, j'ai l'impression que tu as pris ma place, tu parles beaucoup trop …

_ C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, s'exclama John en s'approchant de Peter et lui donna un soda.

_ Excusez moi ? Le silence se fit quand Jackson demanda l'attention. Je voudrais que toutes les personnes présentes sortent pour que je puisse examiner mon patient …

_ Sous quelle couture ?

Jackson se mit à frissonner violement. La voix de cet homme n'était pas humaine. Et puis cette question pleine d'ironie et de sous-entendu sarcastique ! Il ne devrait même pas parler, bouger. Tout chez Peter Hale, puait le sexe. Jackson aurait pu éjaculer dans son pantalon si Peter avait continué.

Jackson détourna le regard vers les personnes qui sortaient de la pièce pour éviter le regard amusé et intrigué de Peter. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux se poser sur ses jambes et remonter doucement sur son corps vêtu. Il avait l'impression d'être nu. D'être sans rien, ni artifice. Le regard de Peter s'attarda sur ses fessiers.

Jackson venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait mis un Jock Strap ce matin. Ce qui veut dire que si quelqu'un regarde bien, on peut voir son fessier musclé au travers du tissus bleu de se tenue.

_ Intéressant ! roucoula Peter.

_ Bon Monsieur Hale ? Je viens voir pour les examens post-op !

_ Je dois enlever ma jolie blouse blanche …

_ Laisser ! Jackson s'approcha de Peter et le réinstalla sur le lit confortablement. Il se mit à vouloir monter dessus et chevaucher l'étalon sur le lit. Secouant la tête Jackson prit connaissance du dossier.

_ Fracture au niveau du coude droit, fracture à la cheville droite, plusieurs cotes fêlé …

_ C'est la faute au père noël. Expliqua Peter alors que Jackson lui lança un regard torve. Oui j'ai glissé sur un père noël sur le toit. C'est bien sympa de mettre les décorations de noël mais nous sommes au moins de mars et Stiles ne les avait pas enlevées "parce que c'est trop mignon le boulot qu'a fait mon petit Derekinours. Peter s'arrêta devant la tête effarée de Jackson.

_ Oui ?

_ Stiles et Derek ? Demanda Jackson complètement estomaqué par la nouvelle. Il se souvient qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble au lycée, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ça durerait.

_ Oui Stiles et Derek. Donc j'ai dû les retirer et je n'avais pas vu un petit papa noël. J'ai marché dessus et j'ai dévaler le toit jusqu'à la devanture de premier étage et j'ai atterri dans les fourrés. Heureusement Mme-vielle-pie-Tognar la voisine qui adore nous épier et faire son rapport au révérend Harper, parce que nous sommes des "pêcheurs", à gentiment appeler des urgences, deux heures après. J'ai d'abord dû lui promettre que j'irais confesser mes pêchés.

Jackson pouffa légèrement, imaginer la scène lui rappela de bons souvenirs du temps du lycée avec toute la bande. Mais surtout le moment qu'il passait chez les Hale. Et principalement quand Peter était proche lui. Qu'il se penchait au-dessus de lui pour lui faire comprendre des exercices de littérature qu'il ne comprenait pas. Enfin qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre.

_ Et toi mon petit ange ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens. Toujours à la recherche de la perle rare ? Parce que j'imagine que tu es célibataire. Pas d'alliances. Pas de bijoux trop flagrants qui pourrait montrer "territoire conquis". Les infirmières qui passent devant la porte, te dévore des yeux. J'en serait presque jaloux.

_ Jaloux, je te laisse leur admiration. Je n'ai besoin de rien ni de personne dans ma vie pour me sentir bien …

_ Je n'ai jamais parler de ça Jackson. C'est fou ! Dix ans ont passé et à chaque fois que je te parle soit tu es gêné, soit tu prends la mouche. Peter grimaça quand il essaya de se réinstallait correctement sur le lit.

_ Attend gros malin, Jackson l'aida a se soulevait sans souffrir. Il réajusta son coussin et l'installa plus confortablement. Je suis désolé !

_ Ne t'excuse pas, c'est à moi de le faire. Tu étais jeune et tu as dû prendre mes intentions de façon déplacer. J'aimer charmer le monde, c'est mon truc, comme le babillage de Stiles, le manque de communication de Derek, le fouinage de Lydia etcétéra. Moi j'aime draguer, j'aime charmer et je suis tombé sur un petit con arrogant de dix-sept ans qui me regarder a peine alors que je n'avais qu'une envie s'était de lui faire découvrir toutes les facettes de l'amour. Peter plongea son regard dans le sien. Je faisais absolument tout pour que tu remarques ma présence, jusqu'à en faire trop. Peter ferma les yeux en souriant au moment qu'il avait passé à tenter d'avoir l'attention de Jackson. J'allais même jusqu'à m'incruster sur le Facebook de Stiles pour savoir ce que vous alliez faire. Si vous alliez passer au manoir. Et ces jours-là, je m'arranger pour y être. Mais jamais un regard, jamais …

_ Pourtant tu l'avais, tenta Jackson qui était au-delà de l'étonnement avec les aveux soudain de Peter Hale. Tu avais toute mon attention. Je ne vois que toi depuis mes seize ans. Quand j'ai fêter mon seizième anniversaire au manoir et que tu as squatter la piscine toute l'après-midi. Je n'ai vu que toi depuis ce jour-là.

Jackson avait fermé les yeux pour tentait d'endiguer les larmes de joie et celle tant retenue depuis des années. Celle du soulagement. Il sentit une main se posait sur sa joue et le caressait doucement. Il n'avait jamais connu de contact aussi doux.

_ Et si nous reprenions depuis le début, déclara Peter soudainement a l'étonnement de Jackson qui ne comprenait pas le sens de sa phrase. Je sors dans deux semaines, je le sais ! Jusque-là, faisons comme si nous n'avions pas évoquer le passé et quand je sors, je t'invite à boire un verre pour commencer et peut être, qui sait … la piscine du manoir est toujours là ! Peter fit un clin d'œil avant de s'assoir et se pencha sur Jackson.

Doucement les lèvres de Peter se posèrent sur les siennes et des millions de petits papillons multicolores s'envolèrent dans le corps de Jackson.

_ il a fallu que j'attende douze ans pour y avoir droit.

_ ça vaut le coup ? demanda Jackson

_ Je ne sais pas ! Il faut que l'on recommence pour que je puisse mieux me rendre compte.

Peter attira Jackson plus près de lui et approfondit le baiser. Baiser qui se voulut plus entreprenant, plus quémandeur, plus joueur, beaucoup sensuel. Mais vite interrompu.

_ Je le savais s'exclama Stiles, Je vais vous interdire à tous les deux de regarder les séries télé. Toi fini Teen Wolf et toi, dit-il en pointant un Peter souriant à la Joker mais en plus heureux devant un Jackson limite perdu. Je t'interdis de regarder Grey's Anatomy.

Ce qui était sûr pour Jackson, c'est que son futur amant, compagnon, ami, était de très loin le plus beau comparer à docteur Mamour et glamour réunit.


	23. Le chant des chateaux de sable

Hola mes licornes garous ...

Mon dieu je suis vivant et je poste.  
Mais oui !

En attendant vendredi que je poste les premiers chapitres interlude de la meute des petits chenapans, je vous publie un petit os qui m'est venu sur Facebook en faisant un jeu débile. trouver le titre d'un livre avec avec ton prénom et ta date de naissance et j'ai crée ceci. L'histoire est venu d'elle même. Bonne lecture a vous.

Rien ne m'appartient bien sur sauf l'histoire. A demain !

PS: Une petite rw ne fais pas de mal et vous pouvez aussi dire ce que vous en pensez, merveilleux non ?

* * *

Il inspira profondément, laissant pénétrer le souffle marin dans ses poumons. Les yeux fermés, il essaya de faire remonter à la surface de sa mémoire, des souvenirs lointains. D'un temps où tout était parfait. D'un temps où ils étaient là, tous les trois, riant, chantant, s'amusant.

Lui enfant, sautillant dans l'insouciante joie de vivre qui disparaîtrait quelques années plus tard. Souriant à celle qui lui avait donné la vie dont il profitait à chaque instant.

Observant les moindres faits et gestes de celui qu'il considérait comme son héros, essayant d'écouter attentivement ses directives pour réussir leur chalenge.

Il se souvint du rire de John alors que ce dernier le jetait dans l'eau. Il se remémora la caresse tendre de sa mère dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il rangeait les affaires dans la voiture en cette fin de journée à la mer. Et il se souvient de la phrase que Claudia a prononcée quand il l'avait vu fermer les yeux et tendre l'oreille vers la mer.

Il est là ! Il attendait ! Il essayait vraiment de se concentrer. Mais rien ne lui vint. Il ne l'entendait pas.

Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler. Elles tombèrent sur le sable chaud tout en s'évaporant rapidement.

Elle était partie la première. Laissant les deux hommes de sa vie, seuls, avec un sentiment d'abandon au fond du cœur. Tout cela avait été dur pour Stiles qui avait l'impression de perdre son père en même temps, tandis qu'il s'éloignait de lui.

Puis tout bascula. L'arrivée des Hale dans sa vie et celle de son meilleur ami Scott, avait tout chamboulé. Bien sûr il avait toujours eu peur de perdre son père dans toute cette folie du surnaturelle, il avait bien failli d'ailleurs avec la Darach. Mais malgré tout ça, il avait gagné une famille. Enfin presque. Vu les morts qui s'accumulaient derrière son sillage, il se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas maudit.

Stiles frissonna en revoyant les yeux azur qui perturbaient son équilibre mental depuis bientôt plus de 8 ans, malgré que le détenteur soit parti loin, le laissant se débrouiller avec les merdes surnaturelles de Beacon Hills.

Il se gifla intérieurement de penser à ce type après l'événement qui a conduit Stiles à cet endroit précis.

Lentement, il ôta ses chaussures et chaussettes, puis enfouit ses pieds dans le sable chaud de la plage. Malgré les yeux fermés, il écoutait les alentours et savait que personne n'était à ses côtés, ni dans son entourage immédiat. Cette petite crique était une sorte de secret avec ses parents. Eloignée de la plage où s'agglutinait familles et commerçants de gourmandises d'été, ils avaient été à l'abri, dans ce petit havre de paix.

Lentement, Stiles enleva son tee-shirt et dévoila au soleil brûlant sa peau claire et son torse devenu plus musclé qu'au début de ses aventures. A force de côtoyer le mal, il s'était forgé un corps qui lui permettait enfin de se battre en première ligne. Il s'était toujours battu en première ligne mais n'avait jamais eu le dessus. Aujourd'hui il peut finalement se battre au sens propre.

Il continua en retirant son pantalon et se retrouva en boxer sur la plage. S'asseyant sur le sol, il engouffra ses mains dans le sable fin.

Des bruits attirèrent son attention. Deux marches. Deux personnes. Ecoutant les bruits sur le sol, il sut qu'il s'agissait de deux hommes, dont un qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance. Il connaissait sa démarche, son pas ni trop lourd, ni trop léger mais avec une certaine retenue, comme dans ses gestes. Sauf avec lui.

La deuxième ne lui était pas étrangère mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Un pas sûr mais sans l'être. Un pied lourd mais tout en grâce. Une démarche féline et majestueuse.

Stiles souffla, il savait qui arrivait.

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche, seulement les mots ne voulurent pas sortir. Trop de choses à raconter, à dire, à demander, à cet étranger qu'il avait considéré comme un ami.

Stiles comprit bien que son meilleur ami laisserait "l'autre" parler et resterait en retrait.

"L'autre" resta debout à ses côtés. Il savait sans ouvrir les yeux que son "ami" observait les vagues à l'horizon, il se souvenait qu'au court d'une discussion, cet homme avait lâché qu'il aimait regarder "danser" les vagues et que cela l'apaisait légèrement.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il était resté au Mexique pensa Stiles, il y a de très belles plages.

Il sentit l'ancien alpha s'asseoir à ses côtés sans dire un mot. Puis il devina son regard perçant sur lui. Mais Stiles ne bougea pas, ne parla pas. Stiles attendait et écoutait. Il espérait quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas et sûrement qui n'arriverait jamais, mais il s'en fichait, il voulait essayer, car c'est aujourd'hui qu'il avait besoin de l'entendre.

_ Stiles…

_ Chut, coupa l'homme qu'était devenu Stiles. Silence, continua-t-il en chuchotant, j'écoute, j'essaie de l'entendre.

_ Entendre quoi ? continua Derek en prenant le même ton bas que Stiles.

Stiles réfléchit à la meilleure façon de répondre sans passer pour un fou. Quoique maintenant plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il avait mis ses études en standby depuis une semaine et il ne savait même pas s'il aurait le courage ou l'envie de continuer après. Ses amis s'étaient dispersés et ne les voyait que rarement. Sa vie était vide. Maintenant que John Stilinski était parti rejoindre sa femme.

_ J'essaie d'entendre le chant des châteaux de sable. Répondit naturellement Stiles comme si c'était une évidence naturelle.

Il sentit Derek tourner la tête vers Scott qui devait sûrement hausser les épaules.

Personne ne savait. Personne n'était au courant du secret de Claudia Stilinski. Personne sauf Stiles. Lui aussi voulait entendre le chant des châteaux de sable.

_ Quand j'étais petit, mes parents et moi venions sur ce morceau de paradis régulièrement, c'était notre monde à nous. Stiles baissa la tête et laissa s'échapper deux larmes. Mon père et moi construisions un château de sable à chaque fois que nous venions, c'était notre rituel.

Stiles avala la boule qui commençait à gonfler sur son cœur. D'un geste nerveux, il fit glisser ses doigts sur la sable pour tenter de se calmer.

_ A chaque fois que l'on repartait le soir, ma mère s'arrêtait un instant en haut du chemin, elle se retournait vers la mer, fermait les yeux et inspirait grandement.

Stiles ne put retenir ses larmes, il renifla et pencha la tête en avant. Il souffrait, il se sentait seul. Seul et abandonné comme il y avait quelque année. Il pensait avoir encore de nombreuses années avec son shérif de père, mais un accident est si vite arrivé. Aller chasser un oméga dangereux avec Christopher, arriver à le tuer et rentrer à la maison pour mourir bêtement en se cognant la tempe temps contre les escaliers en glissant sur le nouveau parquet de l'entrée. Il avait fait fort le paternel. Pourtant Stiles lui avait demandé de ne pas mettre de nouveau parquet, en plus il était moche. Maintenant ça lui donnait une excuse pour le virer.

Stiles sentit la main de Derek, glisser dans la sienne et la serrer doucement.

_ Si mon père n'était pas mort, serais-tu revenu Derek ?

_ Oui !

_ Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda Stiles alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux. La lumière était plus forte qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Laissant le sable a sa place, Stiles positionna sa main libre devant lui empêchant l'astre solaire de l'éblouir plus que de nécessaire.

_ Je voulais revenir avant, je ne voulais pas partir, mais j'avais besoin de me retrouver, de savoir qui j'étais et ce que j'allais bien pouvoir devenir…

_ Un coup de fil ? Un SMS ? un pigeon voyageur ? Des signaux de fumées ? J'ai tout attendu ! Tu étais mon ami et j'avais besoin de toi ! J'ai tenté de te joindre un millier de fois mais jamais tu n'as répondu. J'ai abandonné quand j'ai su que je ne comptais pas pour toi autant que tu comptes pour moi …

_ Stiles …

_ Non j'ai compris, pourquoi t'embarrasser d'un boulet inutile…

Derek grogna légèrement et le corps de Stiles se met à frissonner comme lors de leur rencontre.

_ J'ai eu peur Stiles !

_ Peur de quoi Sourwolf, tu es un battant, un Survivor, tu es un Hale, tu es Derek Hale …

_ J'avais peur de toi ! Lâcha Derek en retirant sa main de celle de Stiles qui sentit une vague de froid glisser sur son Corp.

Stiles tourna la tête vers Derek qui observait le sable avec une très grande attention. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Derek Hale pouvait avoir peur d'un petit être aussi chétif et bruyant que lui.

_ Oui j'avais peur de toi Stiles, peur des sensations que j'éprouvais pour toi.

_ Sensations ? Eprouvais ? Tu veux dire que …

_ Oui je suis amoureux de toi Stiles, depuis ce fameux jour dans la forêt, dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, j'ai su que j'étais foutu.

La main de Stiles s'engouffre dans celle de Derek alors que celui-ci tentait de se lever.

_ Tu vas continuer à fuir ?

_ Fuir ? Pourquoi fuir alors que le combat est perdu d'avance …

_ Vous êtes des loups stupides. Je croyais que Scott était le seul de la meute à être stupide et ne pas utiliser ses sens correctement.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je sais que tu es un handicapé sentimental mais pas un abruti, je suis amoureux de toi depuis ce même moment. J'ai toujours pensé que si tu me brutalisais légèrement c'est parce que tu l'avais senti et que tu voulais me repousser pour ne pas me le dire en face. Répondit Stiles et levant les yeux et croisant le regard légèrement perdu de Derek.

_ Je l'ai fait pour être plus proche de toi sans que tu te rendes compte de mes sentiments …

_ On est deux abrutis, ricana doucement Stiles. Serrant la main de Derek, Stiles pris appui sur ses pieds et se releva.

Ne lâchant pas le regard de Derek, Stiles sourit.

_ Bonjour je suis Stiles Stilinski, j'étais un adolescent pénible et bruyant, je suis devenu un homme seul mais toujours aussi bruyant. Je suis accro aux chips et au soda, j'aime les jeux vidéo, surtout ceux en ligne où on peut dégommer des zombies et autres créatures surnaturelles et je suis amoureux d'un loup garou.

Se prenant au jeu, Derek s'approcha encore plus près de Stiles et posa fermement ses mains sur ses hanches.

_ Bonjour, je suis Derek Hale, j'étais un loup perdu et assez brutal, je suis devenu un loup complet en quête de son âme sœur. Je suis accro à la musique country. J'aime les livres et le calme, surtout quand je peux écouter ta respiration qui me berce. Je suis amoureux d'un humain plein de ressources et courageux comme il en existe peu.

Stiles s'approcha de Derek et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, un léger baiser tant attendu mais simple. Front contre front, les deux jeunes hommes purent entendre un léger "yes enfin" sortir de la bouche de Scott qui avait observé avec attention et silence le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Stiles ricana tandis que Derek profitait de la proximité pour respirer l'odeur sucrée de son véritable compagnon.

_ Et si on partait, je ne suis plus seul à présent.

_ Tu n'as jamais été seul Stiles, tu as toujours été entouré mais les gens s'effacent pour ne pas t'étouffer ou te faire fuir.

Stiles releva la tête et observa l'homme devant lui. Il se dis que peut-être il avait raison. Parce qu'il savait que quand il rentrerait, tout le monde l'attendrait devant la porte de la maison Stilinski.

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut du chemin, Stiles se retourna et observa encore cette plage où il avait vécu de nombreux moments merveilleux avec ses parents. Il ferma les yeux et inspira à fond. Il se mit à sourire et comprit les paroles de sa mère.

* * *

_ Maman ? Demanda le petit garçon qui observait la femme à ses côtés.

_ Oui trésor ?

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Faire quoi mon amour ? demanda la mère en regardant son enfant avec des yeux pleins d'amour.

_ Quand on part, tu fermes les yeux, tu respires et tu souris.

_ C'est parce que j'écoute le chant des châteaux de sable.

_ C'est quoi ? Demanda l'enfant intrigué.

La mère reporta son attention vers l'horizon et baissa le regard sur la plage.

_ C'est un cadeau, un souvenir que je chéris au fond de ma mémoire, un moment de bonheur simple comme celui-ci.

L'enfant pencha la tête en essayant de comprendre la phrase de sa mère qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

_ Vous venez ? Demanda la voix forte de John Stilinski revenant sur ses pas alors qu'il venait de remplir la voiture. On revient dans deux semaines promis !

_ Ouiiiii ! S'écria l'enfant tandis que Claudia sourit à son fils, sachant bien que "peut-être" il n'y aurait pas de retour.

* * *

"Sois heureux mon petit garçon" chuchota une voix féminine portée par les vents.

"Prend soin de toi mon fils" souffla une voix masculine soufflée par les vents.

Stiles serra un peu plus la main de Derek qui le regardait avec amour, s'apprêtant à rentrer à Beacon Hills.


	24. Un amour vaste comme l'ocean

Sa vie d'adolescent avait été une torture. Abandonné par une mère dépressive et suicidaire ainsi que battu par un père alcoolique et violent. Si on rajoutait à ça, un frère aîné disparut à l'armée en Afghanistan, il pouvait dire qu'il aurait pus mal finir.

Les deux respirations à se côtés le fit sourire. Il était si bien avec eux. Tant d'amour et de douceur émanait d'eux alors que leurs vies non plus n'avait pas été tendre et enrobés d'arc-en-ciel et de licornes volantes montés par des bisounours au poitrail signé de cœur rose et étincelant.

Malgré le tanguement de la cabine, Isaac sourit de bien être, il ne pouvait pas bouger car les deux hommes à ses côtés dormaient du sommeil du juste. Le loup Peter Hale à sa droite, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Même pendant son sommeil, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de respirer son odeur. À sa gauche, le chasseur Christopher Argent, la tête posé à moitié sur l'oreillé et l'autre sur son bras, une de ses mains posées sur son ventre.

Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pu s'imaginer dans cette situation quelques années auparavant. L'un voulait le tuer pour être sortie avec sa fille et l'autre était complètement barge à vouloir tuer tout le monde pour le pouvoir. Et le voilà aujourd'hui en couple avec les deux hommes. Enfin d'après ce que lui avait dit Stiles, cela s'appelait un trouple. Nom bizarre mais quand on aime, on ne se posait pas trop de question sur les noms.

La lumière du soleil commençait à passé doucement par le hublot teinté. Donnant aux hommes endormis, une belle teinte dorée à la peau offerte à sa vue.

Il avait deux hommes aussi exhibitionnistes que malsains. Peter aimait plaire et savait jouer de son charme pour parvenir à ses fins. Et Chris avait une beauté timide qui faisait craquer n'importe qui. Et il avait réussi à les faire craquer tous les deux.

Bon ça n'avait pas été difficile quand on sait que Chris et Peter avait eu une aventure de quelques années pendant leur adolescence. Alors quand on avait deux hommes comme Peter et Chris qui vous regardait avec tant de passion dans le regard, plus rien d'autre n'existe.

Isaac avait toujours un comportement effacé, presque timide et légèrement maladroit dans ses relations sociales qu'il avait failli plusieurs fois en finir avec la vie. Mais il n'imaginait pas à l'époque devenir un loup garou sous la tutelle de Derek et l'instinct proche d'une mère de Stiles. Grâce à eux deux, il avait compris le sens du mot famille et compassion.

Seulement les événements qui firent de Beacon Hills, le centre d'attraction mortel préféré des monstres de tous poils, l'avait éloigné des gens qu'il aimait. De toute façon Derek était partie, puis ce fut Stiles, alors pourquoi rester quand ce qui nous retient quelque part s'en va. Il avait choisi à la mort d'Alison, de suivre Chris sur le chemin de la reconstruction en France.

Et quel fut sa surprise, quand il retrouva Peter Hale à Marseille alors que Chris, qui était devenu son amant et homme, se trouvait à Beacon Hills pour un problème avec de nouvelles créatures démoniaque voulant s'en prendre, encore à la meute de la ville.

L'ancien Alpha avait bien tenté de la draguer ouvertement mais surtout outrageusement, mais Isaac avait résisté tant bien que mal à ses avances alléchantes. Isaac n'était pas du style a trompé la personne avec qui il était, même si la relation qu'il avait avec Chris, s'apparentait plus à du sexe occasionnel qu'à autre chose.

Et le voilà maintenant, deux mois plus tard sur un bateau en direction des caraïbes pour des vacances en couple, non en trouple avec un loup frapadingue et un chasseur aux cœur tendre.

La vie lui paraissait bizarre sur certains points mais il s'en fichait royalement. Il aimait regarder les visages sereins des deux hommes quand ils dormaient. D'un geste tendre, il caressa le dos de Peter qui commençait doucement à se réveiller.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ses sens de loup pour comprendre que l'homme sortait des affres du sommeil. Non mais plutôt à la bosse proéminente qu'il sentait contre sa jambe. Et mon dieu quel engin, s'il n'avait pas été un loup, il n'aurait pas pu marcher ou s'asseoir pendant au moins deux bonne semaines.

Surtout que Peter était un mâle dans toute sa splendeur et qu'il aimait y allez à fond. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais il aimerait que parfois le loup sache se montrer un peu plus doux dans leur ébats un peu comme Chris.

Le chasseur était plus dans l'attention et la passion, il aimait prendre son temps et faire durer le plaisir, il était plus tactile et sensuel, il aimait par-dessus tous les préliminaires et les caresses. Pendant qu'ils font l'amour, Chris fais attention à chacun de ses gestes, il veille à ce qu'ils ressentirent tous les deux les sensations que procurait un coït a deux.

Par contre, Isaac venait d'expérimenter le sexe a trois avec ses deux loustics et mon dieu il en aurait redemandé encore pendant un long moment. Il avait passé une nuit extraordinaire. Comment deux opposés pouvaient l'envoyer dans les plus hautes sphères de l'orgasme masculin.

Mais le mieux, et ça jamais il ne l'aurait avec qui que ce soit, s'était quand il avait tenté la double pénétration. Sentir les deux hommes en lui, ne faisant plus qu'un avec eux était l'expérience la plus profonde et la plus jouissive qu'il ait connu.

Même son ancien plan a trois avec Erica et Jackson ne lui avait pas donné autant de plaisir et Erica savait y faire pour donner de sa personne. Jackson aussi et dans tous les sens du terme.

_ Dis-moi louveteau ? Marmonna la voix à peine sortit du sommeil de Peter. Tu ne devrais pas être exténué par notre nuit ?

_ Petit joueur Hale ! J'ai encore faim et franchement vous ne m'avez donné qu'un amuse-gueule et j'ai un grand appétit, tu peux demander à Mr Chris qui fais semblant de dormir. Ricana Isaac en tournant la tête vers l'intéressé qui ouvrit les yeux.

Jamais il n'avait pu s'exprimer librement, il s'était toujours bridé dans ses paroles et ses actes de peur qu'on le juge.

Puis il a rencontré Stiles qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler à tort et à travers de tout et de rien, partant dans des digressions sur des sujets qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir entre eux mais aboutissait à des résultats incroyables sur des hors sujets mais tellement drôle. Et il avait vite compris qu'il ne devait pas garder tous ses sentiments et ses pensées pour lui.

Il faut dire qu'avec un père comme le sien, qui n'hésitait pas une seconde à l'enfermer dans le congélateur inutilisé du sous-sol de leur maison dés qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour ne serais ce que demander du sel, n'aidait pas non plus.

Alors aujourd'hui il s'autorisait à exprimer ses sentiments à voix haute. Il se sentait en confiance avec ses deux hommes à lui. Il ne se sentait pas oppressé, ni par l'un, ni par l'autre et cela était nouveau pour lui.

D'autant que Peter lui avait demandé de s'exprimer à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Pour lui, qui avait été un enfant solitaire et introverti, avoir ce genre de relation avenant avec des hommes à fort caractère, surtout Peter Hale, était nouveau et salvateur.

Isaac se mit à frissonner agréablement quand il sentit la main de Chris s'amusait à caresser son nombril. Il ferma les yeux quand deux mains de chaque côté de son corps, descendirent vers son bas ventre et frôlèrent son pénis qui se gonfla d'excitation aussitôt.

_ Il me semble que notre petit louveteau a effectivement faim, qu'en penses-tu Chris ? Susurra Peter alors qu'il se redressa pour dévorer les lèvres d'Isaac qui se cambra pour approfondir les caresses.

_ Il me semble bien que tu aies raison et il se trouve que l'on a sauté le dîner d'hier soir et j'ai un appétit d'ogre se matin. Isaac sentit le corps de Chris se soulever du matelas et descendre vers son entre-jambe.

Le drap qui reposait sur lui disparut à une vitesse incroyable et la verge du jeune loup fut engloutit sous des bruits plus qu'indécent. Isaac ne put retenir un grognement de satisfaction qu'avala Peter.

Isaac allait être encore une fois comblé. Deux hommes lui donnait ce dont il avait besoin. De l'attention rien que pour lui. Du sexe à profusion et sans limite au milieu de la mer. Et un amour aussi vaste que l'océan. Il ne voudrait changer sa vie pour rien au monde.


	25. La passion inavouable de Peter Hale

Merci a Solène pour ta correction. Des bisous.

* * *

LA PASSION INAVOUABLE DE PETER HALE

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse ? La voix blasé et arrogante de Jackson irrita au plus haut point Derek. Comment il avait fait pour en faire son bêta. Il aurait dû réfléchir à plusieurs fois avant de la mordre mais bordel a l'époque il avait besoin d'une meute. S'était peut-être égoïste mais la raison n'en était pas tout autre.

_ Je te le demande parce que c'est quand même ton compagnon, donc tu devrais savoir où il se trouve et que j'ai besoin de réponses …

_ Maintenant tu as besoin d'aide ? Le grand Alpha Derek Hale a besoin d'aide et il vient me voir pour trouver mon "compagnon". Jackson releva la tête de son magazine de sport et se rendit compte qu'il était cerné. Enfin cerné ! Derek se tenait devant lui avec Stiles a ses côtés qui lui faisait les gros yeux. Non Stiles ne fait pas les gros yeux, tu as beau être le compagnon de Derek, n'empêche que …

_ Jacks ? Demanda Stiles en changeant de stratégie et coupa Jackson dans ses pensées. S'il te plaît ?

_ Tu n'as pas à le supplier, il va cracher le morceau ! Lydia venait d'intervenir à sa façon. Il la regarda s'avancer vers lui tout en le fixant.

Fut un temps où il aurait abdiquer face à cette Banshee-Folle-furieuse-de-la-mort. Mais aujourd'hui il n'en avait plus peur. Quand on a un compagnon comme le sien, plus rien ne pouvait nous faire peur.

_ Et si on lui mettait une puce GPS la prochaine fois qu'on le voit, comme ça…

_ Non Stiles ! Derek préférait éviter de savoir où le loup va pendant ses longues promenades. Il l'imagine arpentant les couloirs vides et sombres de l'asile Echein House. Quoi que ce serait tentant des fois.

_ Foutez lui la paix ! Répliqua Jackson qui commençait doucement à en avoir marre de leur connerie. Qu'il laisse son compagnon tranquille pendant au moins … Au moins deux jours, le temps que sa connerie à lui soit finit. Même le blond n'a pas envie de déranger Peter Hale quand il était avec ses secrets. Parce que le voir caresser ses trucs, comme s'il le caressait lui-même, ça en devenait dérangeant au bout de deux minutes, alors quand il le faisait pendant deux jours ça fait carrément flipper.

_ J'ai juste besoin qu'il m'aide …

_ Il ne sera pas disponible pendant deux jours ! Coupa Jackson en se levant du fauteuil de Peter dans le loft. Et ne me demander plus rien parce je l'imagine … Jackson eut un frisson d'horreur. Beurk, bordel fouter moi la paix !

Stiles soupira en baissant la tête défaitiste. Il aurait eu besoin des connaissances de Peter de suite, maintenant, là. Parce que s'il pensait ce qui était en train d'arriver … Mon dieu son père allait faire une syncope… Ou une crise cardiaque… Ou même les tuer, Derek et lui et se suicideraient.

_ Bon tu lui veux quoi ? Demanda Jackson qui voyait bien que Stiles n'était au mieux de sa forme. J'irais le voir même si je préférais éviter mais bon.

Stiles lui expliqua le problème en quelques mots et Jackson compris qu'il y avait une certaine urgence. Le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'humain et pris la direction de la porte d'entrée. Il récupéra les clés de la Porsche de son compagnon et sortit.

* * *

Il lui fallut deux heures pour arriver à destination. S'arrêtant sur le bas côté de la route, il descendit et claqua la portière. Vraiment, il n'aurait fait ça pour personne d'autre que Stiles.

La route de campagne de Beacon Hills s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Seules des parcelles de terrain agricoles et quelques maisons au loin bordaient le terrain goudronneux. Jackson s'approcha d'une barrière en bois qui longeait la route mais se recula vivement.

Il avait toujours eu un odorat affreusement développé mais devenant un loup garou, celui s'était accru considérablement et l'odeur du fumier lui piqua les narines. Jackson aperçut celui qui faisait battre son petit cœur arrogant et prétentieux de citadin.

Il sentit son sexe se gonfler à la vue de son homme transpirant et recouvert de diverse feuilles et herbes collé à son torse. Le petit short en jean que portait Peter laissait voir ses jambes musclée et ferme. Il se souvient de la première fois qu'il avait vu et touché se corps musclé et ferme. Il avait pu en goûter la saveur et lécher toutes les parcelles à sa guise faisant soupirer et gémir l'ancien Alpha.

Secouant la tête, il se reprit et siffla doucement, attirant l'attention sur lui. Quand Peter l'aperçu, le cœur de Jackson rata plusieurs battements devant le sourire enjoliveur et taquin de son homme qui s'approcha de lui dans une démarche féline et sexuel.

_ Salut toi ! Peter sauta la barrière et s'approcha de Jackson. L'enjoignant par les hanches, Peter colla son corps au sien.

_ Tu es poisseux ! Grimaça Jackson qui pourtant ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Il se colla un peu plus à lui.

_ Je sais que tu aimes ça … Es-tu heureux de me voir ou tu as une lampe dans ta poche ?

_ Sérieux Peter ? Elle est nulle cette phrase et franchement ma poche devrait être hyper grande pour que la lampe soit à cette endroit ! Ricana Jackson en se frottant un peu à Peter qui soupira d'aise au frottement de leur sexe.

_ Que fais-tu ici mon loup ? Je croyais …

_ Pas le choix ! Mais un jour tu devras m'expliquer ta passion pour ce truc ! Je comprends pour la Porsche mais ça ? Non ! Déclara le loup en pointant l'objet du doigt.

_ Ça ! Vois-tu c'est un Massey Ferguson série 7600 avec un moteur Agco Sisu Power …

_ Je ne veux pas savoir ! Jackson se colla encore un peu plus à Peter et posa sa main sur son torse poisseux. En tout cas je te trouve diaboliquement sexy comme ça ! Roucoula Jackson en se mordant la lèvres inférieur. Il savait que cela excitait Peter.

_ Tu es venu pour me détourner de mon nouveau jouet en m'excitant ? Parce que ça marche bien !

_ Merde ! S'écria Jackson, il avait zappé Stiles. Lui-même ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir. Nombre de fois ou Derek oublie les autres quand Stiles lui fait du rentre dedans de façon outrageuse.

_ Eh bien merci ! Peter s'écarta légèrement vexé par le comportement de son compagnon.

_ Non ! Non ! c'est juste que j'ai un message de la part de Stiles, il aurait besoin de tes compétences…

_ Et si tu es venu alors que tu as horreur de me voir avec mon tracteur chéri, c'est parce ?

_ Tu vas devenir grand tonton ! Et que j'avais aussi envie de toi !

Jackson observa Peter qui venait de beugger littéralement. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux, claqua des doigts, sautillant. Mais rien ne fit bouger le loup.

_ Bon ben j'ai cassé mon mec ! Jackson eut une idée. Il se colla à nouveau au loup et fit glisser sa langue sur son cou. Il put sentir Peter frissonner quand le blond se mit à mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

_ Qui sait, murmura Jackson. Peut-être que ton futur neveu ou nièce aimera les tracteurs ?

_ Toi ! Grogna Peter en soulevant Jackson qui crocheta ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Pour fêter ça, je vais te faire l'amour ici même !

_ Je ferais l'amour avec toi n'importe où Peter Hale, tant que m'emmène aux 7 ème ciel.

Jackson avait réussi à faire oublier le tracteur que Peter s'était offert en cachette pendant plus de deux heures. Mais à peine sur le départ que son loup repartit bichonner son engin que le blond qualifiait de démoniaque. Le tracteur bien sûr, pas autre chose.


	26. Une lettre simple

Merci a Zephire pour sa correction et ses suggestions. Merci. Des bisous pour tous.

* * *

UNE LETTRE SIMPLE

Scott est immobile devant le grand miroir reflétant sa mine triste en ce jour qui, pourtant, célèbre le plus important moment de sa vie.

Il regarde l'horloge qui lui indique 11h. Dans moins d'une heure, il devra être là-bas.

Toutefois, rien n'arrive à égayer son sourire, ni même son cœur. Il sent que quelque chose ne va pas et cela le mine profondément. Quasiment habillé avec son costume, il reste droit, sans bouger. Il ne lui manque plus qu'à attacher son nœud de papillon gris et à se coiffer pour que tout soit parfait. Seulement, il a une boule à l'estomac, qui grossit de minutes en minutes.

Le souvenir de la soirée d'hier est omniprésent. Il se touche les lèvres sans pouvoir retenir une larme de couler sur ses joues.

C'est censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie et pourtant, il n'arrive pas à effacer la douceur des lèvres de Stiles sur les siennes, ni même la douleur de son regard quand Scott l'avait gentiment repoussé. Malgré tout, il avait aimé se baiser, plus, bien plus que les baisers échangés avec sa future femme qui allait bientôt prendre la route en direction de l'église pour leur mariage.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Stiles puisse avoir des sentiments autres qu'amicales à son égard. Pourtant, Durant toute la nuit il avait réfléchit à ça, et tous leurs moments ensemble, toutes les pièces du puzzle de leur amitié, s'étaient réunies et emboîtées pour former une toute nouvelle image.

Ses petites crises de jalousie, à l'époque, envers Allison. Les remarques moqueuses de Jackson sur le comportement des deux jeunes hommes quasi inséparables. Les regards lourds de sens de sa mère et du père de Stiles quand les deux adolescents qu'ils étaient à l'époque, se retrouvaient collés l'un à l'autre pendant leur soirée DVD.

Les inquiétudes systématiques et les crises d'angoisses de Stiles quand Scott revenait blessés après les matchs de Lacrosse.

Même son envie de faire partie de l'équipe de sport dans laquelle Scott intégrer pour soi-disant le surveiller.

Mais surtout sa méfiance profonde pour toutes nouvelles personnes qui devenait un tant soit peu un nouvel ami.

Il avait tous les indices et il n'avait rien vu. Pas même la souffrance qu'éprouvait et qu'éprouve toujours Stiles, il avait été complètement aveugle.

Il se souvient encore du regard de son meilleur ami à l'annonce de son mariage avec Chloé, la jeune femme avec qui il partage sa vie depuis 5 ans. Un regard douloureux et empreint de souffrance.

_ Tu as une minute ?

Scott se tourne et le sourire de façade qu'il porte depuis son réveil s'efface bien vite quand il aperçoit le visage marqué par les pleures de son amie Lydia.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ? Normalement, c'est Stiles qui doit venir m'accom…

_ Tiens ! le coupe Lydia en lui tendant une enveloppe qu'elle a sûrement froissée, vu la raideur de ses membres.

_ Lydia ? s'inquiète Scott en récupérant le morceau de papier.

La jeune femme sortit rapidement de sa chambre et le jeune homme l'entendit descendre les escaliers en reniflant fortement.

Scott regarde avec appréhension l'enveloppe qu'il tient dans la main. Il ne veut pas l'ouvrir car il se doute de son contenu. Marchant comme un automate, il va jusqu'à son bureau où Stiles s'installait de temps en temps quand ils faisaient des recherches pour leur devoir en binôme. S'asseyant lourdement sur la chaise, il observe en fronçant les sourcils le morceau de papier dont il redoute les mots inscrits dessus.

Il ne veut pas l'ouvrir, il ne veut pas souffrir, il souhaite que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'il va se réveiller en sursaut avec Stiles … Non ! Chloé à ses côtés.

Ses mains tremblent alors qu'il déchire l'encolure de l'enveloppe. Son regard s'humidifie à mesure qu'il lit et ses larmes coulent.

Stiles est parti.

* * *

La tête penchée contre le hublot, Stiles regarde ses mains. Les mains qui ont transcrit ses sentiments sur papier. Ses mains qui ne peuvent plus s'empêcher de trembler tellement il souffre. Quelle idée avait-il eu hier soir d'embrasser Scott ? D'embrasser son meilleur ami depuis la maternelle. Un coup de tête. Une idée folle qui était venue lui murmurer que, peut-être… Oui, peut-être il y aurait une chance que Scott l'aime comme lui l'aime depuis leurs 12 ans.

Aujourd'hui, Stiles a 25 ans et il s'enfuit comme un gosse qui a fait une connerie. Il a bel et bien fait une connerie et il ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Il sait qu'il ne reverra plus jamais Scott et c'en est une torture.

Il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir de sentiments pour lui. Il aurait préféré continuer à faire semblant d'être amoureux de Lydia ou même en tomber réellement amoureux. Mais son cœur est toujours resté fidèle à Scott.

Il voit encore ses mains coucher sur le papier la douleur de ses sentiments et le sel de ses larmes. Il sent encore le gout acide de la colle quand il a passé sa langue sur l'encolure de l'enveloppe. Et il revoit le regard triste de Lydia quand il lui a remis la lettre cette nuit après être rentré de la soirée entre mecs que Danny avait organisé pour Scott.

Mais il ne peut plus faire face et aujourd'hui Scott va épouser une adorable jeune femme. Même Stiles ne peut le nier.

 _" Scott, c'est une lettre simple que je te donne  
Aussi facile qu'elle est tendre  
Tu sais, ce sont parfois les mots très simples  
Les plus difficiles à entendre_

Laisse-toi guider au bord des mots  
Et regarde au bout de tes pas  
Le gouffre profond où sont jetées  
Toutes ces phrases qu'on ne dit pas

Tous nos silences je les pardonne  
Laisse-moi les ramener à la vie  
Par une lettre simple que je te donne  
Toi qui fus mon meilleur ami

Depuis que les années ont passé  
Mon avenir s'est embrumé  
Regarde nous deux devenus victimes  
D'être tombés entre les lignes

Si chaque instant éveille mes regrets  
Si on n'se revoyait jamais  
Quand tu penseras à celui qui t'aimais  
Souviens-toi que je vis en toi

 _Tendrement Stiles "_

L'avion décolle, Stiles pose sa main sur son cœur qui se brise encore un peu plus à chaque secousse de l'avion.

Il a mal.

La voix fluette de l'hôtesse de l'air indique les marches à suivre en cas de dépressurisation de l'avion. Il s'en fiche, il a trop mal pour écouter cette femme, pour lui sourire. Il regarde sa montre et s'aperçoit que, bientôt, Scott échangera ses vœux de mariage.

* * *

Scott observe d'un œil étrange le Sherif, le père de son meilleur ami, sortir presque discrètement de l'église, avec son téléphone à l'oreille. Il n'arrive pas à se défaire de ce sentiment qui l'oppresse et le mine. Il se tourne vers Chloé qui le regarde avec inquiétude. Elle n'est pas dupe et il sait qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. L'absence de Stiles à ses côtés comme témoin est une preuve flagrante que quelque chose ne va pas.

Scott se tourne vers la porte de l'église. Le cri de détresse du shérif se répercuta sur les murs et atteint Scott en plein cœur. Lâchant la main de sa future ex épouse, le jeune homme court comme si sa vie en dépend. Son cœur bat tellement fort qu'il a l'impression de mourir à chaque seconde qui s'écoulent. Il court mais le temps passe au ralenti.

Il s'immobilise net. Le shérif est à terre, le téléphone toujours à l'oreille. L'homme de loi pleure. Scott n'a vu cela qu'une fois et c'était à la morte de Claudia Stilinski, sa femme. Le regard de l'homme s'ancre dans le sien. La détresse qui s'y lit, étouffe le jeune homme. Cela ne peut pas être vrai.

Il secoue la tête.

Il ne veut pas y croire.

C'est impossible.

Il marche doucement vers de l'homme de loi qui fut comme un père pour lui. Il s'accroupit et écoute les paroles de John qui explique que l'avion de son Stiles s'est écrasé en pleine mer.

_ Il n'y a aucuns survivants, souffle John dans ses bras, terrassé par la nouvelle.

Scott peut encore sentir les lèvres sur les siennes.

Il entend le rire cristallin de son meilleur ami lors de leur partie de jeu vidéo.

Le regard admiratif qu'il avait posé sur lui quand Scott avait réussi les tests de Lacrosse pour l'intégration de l'équipe.

Scott laisse ses larmes couler.

Il est seul maintenant. Il ne reverra jamais son meilleur ami. Il ne pourra plus lui parler. Il ne pourra jamais lui exprimer ses sentiments cachés. Il ne pourra jamais lui dire qu'il allait annuler le mariage. Il ne pourra jamais sonner à sa porte et l'embrasser. Le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aime en retour.

Tout cela n'arrivera jamais.

Il était seul.

Tout seul et pour toujours.

Stiles était mort.


	27. Sérieusement

Merci ma Solene pour ta correction. Des bisous a toutes et a tous. Pas de jaloux.

* * *

SÉRIEUSEMENT ?

_ Sérieusement ? Demanda Stiles la mine blasée devant Derek pris en faute. Veux-tu bien t'expliquer pour ton acte ?

Stiles ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais alors pas du tout. Pourtant c'était bien le loup qui lui faisait des remontrances tous les matins pour ça ! Lui expliquant par A + B que ses choses n'étaient pas bonnes. Qu'il ne fallait plus qu'il le fasse parce, Stiles cita ; _tu peux mourir de maladie grave comme l'obésité ou la dépendance aux sucres en avalant ses choses immondes et dégoûtantes._

Stiles l'avait pour une fois écouté et les avaient jetés sous le regard inquisiteur de son cher et tendre compagnon.

_ Alors j'attends Sourwolf ! Stiles croisa les bras et attendit. Il n'avait pas toute la journée, Scott et Lydia allaient bientôt débarquer et il voulait profiter de ses amis avant qu'ils ne repartaient tous à l'université.

Voilà un an que Stiles n'avait pas vu ses amis tous dispacher dans des universités différentes. Voilà un an que Derek était revenue, la queue entre les jambes, s'excuser et faire la cour à Stiles. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, Mr Sourwolf n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des remontrances sur son alimentation pas du tout équilibré et il le trouvait en train de se foutre de lui. Certes il était un loup garou, donc il avait un métabolisme qui éliminer facilement les graisses et sucre. Il était hyper bien gaulé et Stiles ne s'en plaignait pas. Mais il n'aimait pas qu'il se foute de lui comme ça.

_ Euh ? Commença Derek hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Mais il avait tellement faim et Peter n'était pas là pour faire le petit déjeuner.

_ Mmmrmrrrlmmph ? tenta le loup prit sur le fait.

_ J'ai tout compris Bad dog ! Derek savait que Stiles n'était pas content, mais alors pas content du tout. Son pied droit tapait frénétiquement sur le carrelage de la cuisine et son œil droit sautait sous la colère.

Derek déglutit nerveusement, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Pourtant s'était lui le loup, s'était lui le mâle de la maison, le chef quoi ! Et il baissa la tête. Derek entendit Stiles soupirer et se détourner pour sortir de la cuisine.

_ Profite bien de ton petit déjeuner Hale ! Grinça Stiles laissant Derek pantois. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Stiles partirait comme ça, sans s'énerver un peu plus. Profite en bien !

Derek sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, Stiles allait se venger et ce n'était pas bon du tout pour lui.

* * *

La journée avait commencé désagréablement, surpris par son compagnon de mal bouffe alors qu'il lui avait lui-même interdit, Derek passa sa matinée dans les meilleurs hospices.

Devenu Adjoint du Sherif, donc de son beau-père, après le départ de Jordan, John l'avait invité à déjeuner dans le meilleur fast Food de la ville et s'était fait plaisir.

Triple hamburger avec montagnes de frite sur lesquelles coulait une rivière de fromage fondu accompagné d'un soda XXL. Et pour finir Derek s'offrit un Milkshake Banane Nutella éclat d'amande en grand format.

Sa journée continua dans la joie quand il s'offrit pour le goûter quatre donut au sucre fourré au beurre de cacahuète qu'il engloutit avec un bon café noir.

Alors comment pouvait-il se douter de ce qui l'attendait chez lui le soir quand il rentra.

_ Bonsoir ! Derek se stoppa net en voyant Stiles uniquement vêtu d'un boxer couleur or a bandelette noire sur le côté. Il se mit à grogner d'excitation. Cette vision lui donna chaud, son sexe se mit à palpiter et il se lécha les lèvres. Alors qu'il s'avança vers Stiles se dernier fronça les sourcils et recula.

_ Je t'arrête de suite Derek, ceci. Stiles montra son corps avec ses mains. N'est pas pour toi !

Derek s'immobilisa net. Comment ça, ce n'était pas pour lui, que voulait dire son compagnon. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à son homme. Oubliant un instant le corps presque nu de Stiles, il se mit grogner sévèrement.

_ Au panier le clebs ! Ce soir je sors avec Lydia et Scott ! Nous allons au Jungle et toi mon cher, tu vas bosser …

_ Je viens de me taper 14 heures de travail et tu veux que j'y …

_ J'ai eu mon père au téléphone figure toi. Derek se tendis. Zut. Et il m'a raconté tes facéties culinaires aujourd'hui, je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui me fait la leçon de morale dès que je m'écarte d'un bon régime alimentaire, tu te fais plaisir …

_ C'est …

_ Tutututu ! Mon père ne se sent pas bien ce soir donc il m'a demandé si tu pouvais le remplacer cette nuit. Stiles se mit à sourire et Derek n'aimais pas ce sourire. Je lui ai bien sûr répondu que tu te ferais une joie de la remplacer cette nuit. Stiles se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain du loft ou il avait préparé ses affaires et laissa le loup digérer les informations.

_ Ah au fait ! Tu finis à 8 heures demain matin mais tu garde quand même tes horaires de la journée donc tu reprendras à 12h pour finir à 22 heures. Quand Stiles sortit de la salle de bain, habillé dans une tenue plus qu'indécente. Un jean ultra moulant noir qui mettait ses formes plus qu'en valeur d'où suspendait des brettelles couleur or, un marcel noir épousant ses nouvelles formes sculpté par les sports qu'il pratiquait désormais sur lequel Stiles avait enfilé un gilet noir a bande argentée.

_ Bon je te laisse, ton repas et prêt dans la cuisine …

_ Tu comptes sortir comme ça ? Pour Derek, il était hors de question que son compagnon sorte dans cette tenue. Pas sans lui.

_ Mais bien sûr mon amour ! Roucoula faussement Stiles en passant à ses côtés tout en lui claquant les fesses avant de disparaître. Derek était choqué, certes il avait mérité une punition mais pour lui s'était devenu une torture. Et sa soirée ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Il devait être maudit par les dieux pour avoir mangé tant de saloperies. Ou bien par Stiles lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. D'habitude, les gardes de nuits étaient rythmées par divers abrutis qui appelaient pour tout et pour rien.

Souvent pour des tapages nocturnes entre voisins. Des trous du cul qui faisaient du bruit avec leurs motos dans les rues pavillonnaires. Ou des collègues qui appelaient à cause de mecs trop bourrés qui voulaient jouer a fast & Furious.

Le must ce fut quand une femme mariée avait appelée pour dire que son mari s'était taper le baby-sitter pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Pas "La" mais bien "Le". Cela avait fait doucement sourire Derek jusqu'à ce qu'elle déclare qu'elle allait les tuer. Heureusement la patrouille qu'avait envoyé Derek été intervenue avant le massacre. Massacre aux couteaux de cuisine bien aiguisé. Surtout celui qui était planté dans la porte d'entrée.

Mais ce soir ? Rien ! Que Dalle ! Nada ! Personne ne faisait le con, ni n'avait envie de taper son voisin.

Il était 00h quand les choses commencèrent à se gâter. Le portable de Derek se mit à sonner. Ouvrant sans même regarder, un grognement fit sursauter son co-équipier a quelques bureaux du sien.

_ Tout … Tout va bien Derek ? Demanda taquin l'agent Harkness en souriant devant la tête de Derek. Je suppose que Stiles te fais encore des misères ?

Derek ne répondit pas et ferma son téléphone un peu brutalement. Jack secoua la tête devant son collègue. Il avait l'air de s'amusait comme un petit fou. Était-il au courant de ce qu'avait prévu Stiles pour le punir. Fallait dire que depuis leur rencontre, Stiles et Jack étaient devenu presque inséparable. Presque trop pour Derek qui les avaient même soupçonné d'avoir une liaison. Mais le compagnon de Jack était trop adorable et canon pour que son collègue aille voir ailleurs. Il aurait pu dire la même chose de Stiles.

_ Bon je vais me chercher un café au Starbucks de nuit, tu veux quelque chose ? Un beignet ? Deux beignets ? Une boite complète …

_ Tu me cherche Jack, tu vas me trouver …

_ Allez détend toi un peu grincheux ! Des fois j'ai l'impression de voir un loup enragé, mon dieu que tu es susceptible des fois, allez j'y vais !

Derek ne savait quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jack faisait ce genre d'allusions. Et souvent il faisait mouche sans s'en rendre compte. Ou alors il jouait bien la comédie.

Le loup souffla et s'étendit sur sa chaise histoire de défaire ses muscles tendus. Il resta assis parce que voilà, il avait un autre muscle de tendu mais pas à la bonne place. Maudit Stiles et ses vengeances. Celle-ci se plaçait très haut. Il espérait que ce soit …

Son téléphone se remit à vibrer, peut être que Stiles se sentait con d'avoir fait ça … MAUDIT HUMAIN MAUDIT COMPAGNON, hurla Derek dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas hurler dans le poste, Charlène la standardiste était à son poste et Dante le petit nouveau classait des dossiers.

Maudissant Stiles est ses photos dénudées, il faisait exprès de la chauffer pour le punir. Stiles savait très bien que Derek démarrait au quart de tour quand il s'agissait du corps du jeune homme, il aimait lécher chaque parcelle de peau de son corps, il prenait un plaisir immense a … Et voilà, il avait une putain de barre dans le caleçon que son pantalon d'uniforme était … Déformé.

Un troisième texto arriva avec … Quoi ?

Une photo du boxer de Stiles complément déformé par son sexe en érection avec pour message " _j'ai grave envie d'avoir ta bouche sur ma queue"_.

Derek se leva prestement faisant tomber sa chaise au sol. Dante sursauta derrière son bureau et jeta un œil à son collègue. Heureusement pour Derek, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas voir son pantalon. Partant en direction des toilettes, le téléphone de Derek vibra une nouvelle fois.

Une photo des doigts de Stiles s'enfonçant dans … Non il n'avait pas fait ça dans les toilettes du Jungle ? Le message était clair. _"j'ai envie de te sentir bien au fond de moi, je veux que tu me culbute jusqu'à que je puisse plus m'asseoir sans penser à toi"_

Derek défit la ceinture de son pantalon et le baissa brutalement quand enfin il entra dans les toilettes du poste. Glissant sa main dans son boxer, il commença à se masturber.

Vibreur. Nouveau message. Vidéo. Derek l'ouvrit en baissant le son au maximum. Ayant une ouïe sur-développer, il pouvait entendre … Stiles gémir son nom en se doigtant. Puis plus rien, la vidéo remonta sur le visage de Stiles les yeux embué de luxure.

_ Hey Sourwolf, tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques ! Tchao !

PUTAIN DE STILES. PUTAIN DE COMPAGNON.

Derek du se faire plaisir tout seul. Dans l'étroite cabine des toilettes.

Il en sortit dix minutes plus tard. Il n'était ni repu, ni rassasié, ni même détendu. Il était énervé, frustré et même en colère sous le regard moqueur de Jack. Comment Stiles pouvait lui faire un truc pareil. Il décida qu'il aurait le cul de son compagnon quand ils rentreraient.

* * *

Il était 8h13 quand enfin Derek rentra. Il avait conduit comme un malade avec une gaule d'enfer en repensant au message de Stiles, oubliant qu'il était l'adjoint du shérif. Là, il était surtout en manque. Derek trouva son compagnon nu sur le lit, dormant sur le ventre un drap entremêlés dans ses jambes, cachant juste ce qu'il fallait de son fessier.

Derek pris finalement son temps pour se déshabiller, caressant des yeux les courbes de son compagnon. Il était 8h15 et il reprenait à 12h, il avait largement le temps de faire hurler Stiles a l'orgasme au moins deux ou trois fois.

Une fois nu, Derek monta sur le lit et se plaqua doucement contre son homme. Il sentit Stiles se réveiller alors que le loup frottait son sexe contre ses fesses.

_ Tu sais ce qui arrive au compagnon qui frustre leur loup ? Murmura Derek sensuellement a son oreille avant de la mordre délicatement. Stiles se mit à gémir, il se tourna partiellement et embrassa furieusement Derek et mordit ses lèvres.

_ J'attends de voir ! Parce que je voulais juste te punir pour hier matin, mais depuis hier soir j'ai eu du mal à ne pas venir au poste pour que tu me baises. Derek s'écarta et retourna Stiles pour être face à lui. Dieu qu'il désirait se corps et il allait le dévorer.

_ Alors prépare toi, je vais te baiser comme jamais. Derek se baissa vers son oreille et murmura. Et je peux te promettre que tu ne pourras pas t'asseoir avant un moment.


	28. La fin d'une histoire

Le jour se levait à peine, malgré la lumière qui teintait le salon du loft d'une belle couleur orangé, le jeune homme ne s'apercevait de rien. Perdu dans ses pensées, l'humain tentait de garder ses résolutions quant à son avenir.

Il n'avait plus de doute sur celui qu'il avait épousé voilà maintenant cinq ans. Il connaissait ou pensait bien connaître le loup mais il y a des fois où on peut se tromper ou être trompé. Stiles n'a pas de preuve flagrante ou de prise sur le fait mais l'absence et les mensonges ainsi que la mauvaise foi du loup avait peu à peu ébranlé sa confiance en l'amour.

Assis sur une chaise face à la baie vitrée, les pieds sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Stiles tenait ses genoux contre son torse, la tête baissée, le visage sans expressions, ses pensées et ses choix tournaient en boucle. La plupart de ses affaires avaient quitté le loft le jour précèdent. Il ne restait qu'à prendre ses deux valises dans l'entrée et disparaître de la vie de son mari.

Il avait été en amour face à cet homme mystérieux et torturé, malheureusement quand on arrive à un cap de sa vie, on ne veut plus de disputes violentes, plus de grognements de colère. On cherche la paix et une relation à peu près saine.

Mais Stiles ne supporte plus ce loft vide, il n'aime plus se sentir seul et étranger à sa propre maison, ni même à son propre mari. Cinq mois que le loup passait en coup de vent dans ce qui avait été leur nid d'amour. Plus de geste amoureux l'un envers l'autre, plus de baiser sur le front en se souhaitant une bonne journée, plus de câlin devant la télévision en se moquant de participant d'émission débile, même plus de petit repas en couple pour leur anniversaire.

L'année qui venait de s'écouler avait été une torture pour Stiles, il venait d'entrer en dernière année de journalisme et son stage dans un journal sportif lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Mais le loup n'avait fait aucun effort de son côté pour faire durer la magie de leur histoire alors que Stiles avait sacrifié beaucoup de temps et de travail à tenter de garder leur amour fragilisé à bras le corps.

Une semaine qu'il était revenu pour les vacances et aucun loup en vue. Son mari pourtant savait qu'il était là mais il n'avait pas dénié quitter son amant pour lui. Le cœur de Stiles était à présent brisé et piétiné mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Void avait raison, Stiles ne serait jamais heureux.

Stiles souffla et se leva, il était temps pour lui de quitter la scène et d'ouvrir un nouveau chapitre de sa vie. Son père avait bien tenté de lui faire changer d'avis mais Stilinski junior ne voulait plus faire de compromis, plus de larmes versées. Fini, il en avait fini avec tout ça.

Attrapant l'enveloppe qu'il avait laissée sur la table toute la semaine, attendant que Derek rentre ne serait-ce qu'une heure, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la grande porte en fer grinça fortement. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir demandé à Derek de la changer ou de lui mettre un peu d'huile, jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il n'était pas un loup et n'avait pas leur force, donc il ne s'en était jamais occupé. Mais Stiles reconnaissait les personnes à leur manière d'ouvrir cette satanéé porte.

Alors c'est toi ? Stiles ne s'étonnait même plus des choix de Derek sur ses amants mais il aurait préféré qu'il le fasse ailleurs que dans la meute et dans ce qu'il pensait être ses amis. Secouant la tête, dépité, le jeune humain entendit la respiration rapide de l'homme devenu l'amant de son mari.

Stiles ? Mais …

Je le pensais stupide mais cette fois tu me déçois Isaac ! Stiles se tourna et fit face à celui qu'il avait appelé son louveteau des années auparavant.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, l'humain parcourut la distance qui les séparait rapidement et se posta devant lui. Stiles lui tendit l'enveloppe qui l'avait rendu nerveux toute la semaine. A l'intérieur des papiers qui allaient changer et bouleverser toute une vie. Une vie à reconstruire et dont il fallait bâtir les fondations nouvelles et saines sans peur ni souffrance.

Tu lui donneras ça ! Je pense que tu le vois plus souvent que moi ! Stiles lui donna l'enveloppe et sans perdre de temps, sous les yeux coupables et choqués d'Isaac, il prit ses deux valises et son sac de voyage, puis sans un mot, ni même un regard en arrière, sortit de la pièce.

Un pas après l'autre, Stiles s'avançait vers l'inconnu, vers ce qui lui semblait être la meilleure chose à faire. Mais d'un autre côté, il souffrait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Avait-il imaginé que cela finirait de cette façon ? Ils s'étaient juré amour et fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

Finalement ce n'était pas la mort qui les avaient poussés de chaque côté d'une belle histoire d'amour. Non c'est les mensonges, les tromperies qui avait mis fin à cette histoire.

Tu vas rester caché longtemps chez nous ?

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que Stiles était chez des amis, il avait abandonné l'appartement que Derek lui avait acheté au début de ses études afin qu'il n'ait pas à prendre une chambre d'étudiant et qu'il économise l'argent qu'il touchera sur ses stages et petits boulots d'à côté.

Il ne voulait plus rien avoir en rapport avec son futur ex-mari, qui selon son avocat n'avait toujours pas retourné et signé la demande de divorce que Stiles avait donnée à Isaac.

Il s'était réfugié chez une personne qui au fil des années était devenu un ami même si le copain de celui-ci était un trou du cul assuré. Ethan avait bien voulu l'héberger le temps de l'été qui se profilait et qui étouffait de sa chaleur les habitants de New York. Pourtant malgré son humeur maussade, Jackson avait été d'accord avec cette demande, il ne pouvait rien refuser à son homme même s'il s'agissait de Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles souffla, lassé par les questions stupides de Jackson, non il ne se cachait pas. Enfin pas vraiment. Il avait besoin de recul pour digérer le fiasco de sa vie sentimentale et maritale. Il devait à présent tout reprendre à zéro. Ethan avait bien tenté de le faire sortir en boite mais le jeune humain n'était pas prêt à sortir ni même à rencontrer du monde, quel qu'il soit. De toute façon, il avait un mémoire à écrire et des recherches d'emploi à faire, il ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire. De plus il avait une chambre d'étudiant a trouver ou même un logement décent mais à bon prix.

Tu m'écoutes ? Réponds-moi au moins Stilinski, je …

Je ne me cache pas, je cherche une solution pour que tu puisses te débarrasser de moi au plus vite. Coupa Stiles passablement irrité par le comportement pénible de son ancien camarade de classe. Comme ça je ne serais plus un poids pour toi …

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme débilité encore ?

Je sais bien que je t'ennuie et que ma présence t'emmerde …

Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis cette idée en tête mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Coupa Jackson en croisant les bras alors que Stiles détournait son regard de son ordinateur pour le poser sur Jackson Whittemore dans toute sa splendeur, malgré la tenue qu'il portait.

Stiles ne pouvait nier que le jeune homme, malgré son short de basket trop large pour lui et son tee-shirt sans manche aussi grand que le short, avait toujours été attirant et même sexy. Leur caractère totalement opposé et le comportement du blond avait simplement fait en sorte que les deux jeunes hommes ne s'entendent pas plus que ça.

Pourtant depuis son arrivée ici et même les deux ans qui s'étaient écoulés alors que Stiles avait retrouvé Ethan dans sa fac, Jackson avait quelque chose dans le regard et dans sa façon d'agir avec les gens, de plus apaisé et de plus serein, moins désinvolte mais surtout moins arrogant.

Si j'avais voulu que tu dégages je te l'aurais dit et il me semble n'en avoir rien fait jusque-là ! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu te caches chez moi ? Parce que je viens d'avoir mon père au téléphone, il m'a annoncé que tu divorçais et ce n'est pas ce que tu nous as dit ! Jackson se pencha légèrement pour regarder derrière Stiles. De plus, d'après ce que je vois tu recherches un appartement alors que Derek t'en a acheté un et si tu divorces tu peux le récupérer …

Je ne veux rien qui lui appartienne ! Claqua Stiles dont le visage s'assombrit. Il ne voulait pas parler de Derek, ni même de mariage, il voulait simplement réfléchir à son avenir et à la manière de procéder pour tenter de vivre sans celui qu'il avait dans la peau et dont la marque de dent titillait sa nuque. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse pour être tranquille ?

Stiles regarda Jackson s'approcher avec une expression presque de pitié et s'agenouiller devant lui. Ce simple geste contracta Stiles, il se souvient de la demande en mariage de Derek et il ne veut pas, il ne veut plus, il en a assez.

Ecoute ! La voix de Jackson était douce mais autoritaire, Stiles se demandait si ce n'était pas Ethan qui l'avait envoyé pour le faire changer d'avis sur son divorce. Parce que si Jackson était au courant, Ethan l'était aussi et l'ancien Alpha n'aimait pas que ses amis se séparent. Quoi qu'il se soit passé avec Isaac.

Il me trompe avec Isaac depuis des mois ! Voilà, c'était sorti, il l'avait dit. Il gardait ce secret depuis bien trop longtemps. Son ami, son louveteau s'envoyait en l'air avec son mari. Qui sait s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait dans le lit conjugal. Eventuellement même sur la table à manger ou sur l'îlot central de la cuisine. Stiles ne sait plus quoi penser, quand il arrive à penser correctement.

Boucle d'or ? Mais il n'est pas censé être en couple avec …

Je sais pas, je ne les ai pas pris en flagrant délit, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont partis en France pendant trois semaines en Avril, puis une semaine en juin et une autre quand je suis venu donner à Derek les papiers du divorce.

Mais … Mais … Stiles voyait à la tête de Jackson que lui aussi était perdu. Mais Stiles avait perdu bien plus le jour où il avait découvert les escapades de son mari avec une autre personne en France à Paris. Et le pire c'est quand il avait vu débarquer Isaac avec des sacs de voyages alors qu'il devait sûrement rentrer de l'aéroport.

Je suis désolé ! Grogna Jackson furieux devant la tête baissée de Stiles qui retenait le flot de larmes qui tentait par tous les moyens de s'échapper encore une fois. Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait pleurer autant et avoir encore des larmes à verser.

Allez ! Jackson se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter violemment Stiles sur sa chaise. On va faire un tour, je sais où je vais t'emmener mais tu n'en parles à personne sinon, soit je te tue, soit je nierais complètement.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de protester que Jackson l'entraînait déjà dans le couloir du duplex vers la porte d'entrée.

Le cœur léger et les yeux pleins d'étoiles, Stiles entra à son tour dans le duplex d'Ethan et de Jackson. Stiles perdu dans ses pensées, percuta de plein fouet le dos de Jackson qui s'était immobilisé net devant lui.

Aie ! Jackson qu'est-ce …

STILES ? JACKSON ? La voix du petit ami de Jackson s'éleva dans le couloir. Stiles aurait pu mettre sa main à couper que le jeune homme avait fait quelque chose de mal. Les intonations de sa voix montant dans les aigus et les trémolos de ses mots lui envoyaient des signaux forts.

Après avoir passé autant de temps avec les loups garous et autres créatures surnaturelles, Stiles avait développé des dons pour déchiffrer presque toutes les expressions faciales, les divers grognements de son homme et des loups de la meute mais surtout les intonations de voix. Et la voix d'Ethan était inquiète et apeurée, comme si …

Oui on est rentré ! Souffla Jackson devant lui. Stiles pouvait voir tous ses muscles se tendre en une fraction de seconde. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Trop tôt apparemment ! Continua Jackson en se tournant vers Stiles. Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs boire un verre ? Et ne me demande rien, partons avant que cela ne devienne gênant.

Stiles regardait le blondinet avec une expression de surprise sur le visage. Il espérait que le petit-ami de Jackson ne le trompait pas à son tour. Il devait porter la poisse et traînait la malchance derrière lui. Il songea à prendre ses affaires l'espace d'une seconde avant que Jackson l'arrêtât dans ses pensées.

Il ne s'agit pas d'Ethan mais …

Stiles ! Alors la voilà la raison de la subite demande de Jackson. Derek Hale se trouvait derrière Jackson. Son regard posé sur lui avec tant de choses non dites que Stiles aurait aimé entendre. Tant de petits souvenirs qui reviennent le hanter chaque nuit. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas sur le visage de Derek. Stiles crut percevoir de la fatigue, du soulagement et autre chose que Stiles n'avait jamais vu sur son visage.

Stiles écarta doucement Jackson qui se laissa faire mais qui resta à ses côtés. Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour avoir Jackson-Je-Me-La-Pete-Whittemore à ses côtés pour le soutenir dans quoi que ce soit. Mais aujourd'hui son soutien était le bienvenu.

Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Mieux encore comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Si c'est pour le divorce, tu pouvais les envoyer à mon avocat, je ne veux rien de toi qu'une signature et tu seras libre …

Tu n'y es pas du tout Stiles ! Commença Derek qui avait l'air … Gêné, c'était ça l'expression que Stiles ne trouvait pas, Derek était gêné. Derek n'a jamais été gêné, pas devant lui en tout cas. C'est quelque chose que Stiles trouvait flippant. Derek était gêné. C'est Scott qui m'a dit où tu te trouvait !

Tu parles d'un soi-disant meilleur-ami. Persifla Stiles en fronçant les yeux de colère. Quand je pense qu'à vos débuts, vous ne pouviez pas vous piffrer et aujourd'hui vous êtes de connivence, d'ailleurs tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu étais là …

Derek ? Jackson dû sentir Stiles, car la seconde qui suivit, il se tenait derrière lui prêt à le maintenir debout s'il s'effondrait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Derek lui faisait ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien put faire à l'ancien Alpha pour qu'il mérite une punition pareille. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal intentionnellement pour avoir à supporter cette douleur qui le tiraillait et le tirait constamment vers les abysses du malheur. Etait-ce dû au mal que Void avait commis ? Il savait qu'il avait sur la conscience de nombreux morts et sur les mains, plus de sang que les vampires en ont dans la bouche. Mais de là à devoir être puni de cette façon, soit il avait un karma de merde, soit il subissait les malheurs de ses vies antérieures.

Il va se réveiller et je ne suis pas doué avec …

Vous vous foutez de moi ? La voix de Stiles grinça et les loups autour de lui frissonnèrent. Stiles pouvait le voir. Mais il s'en foutait. Il était en colère. Furieux d'avoir été trompé par son mari. Trompé par son louveteau. Trompé par son ami. Stiles ne voulait pas subir, ni même voir l'échec de son mariage. Encore moins voir la personne qui l'avait détruit.

Stiles attend je peux …

Isaac tu n'as pas à te justifier ! Derek ne détourna pas le regard de Stiles. Le jeune humain se sentait seul et son cœur se serrait de minutes en minutes.

Il n'avait jamais autant eu mal de sa vie et aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir rencontrer Derek Hale, ce qui aurait sûrement empêché de souffrir autant. Seulement, si la rencontre de Derek ne s'était pas faite, qui sait ce qui serait advenu de Scott ? Ou même d'Isaac ?

Malgré la situation, Stiles se souvient du père violent et brutal qu'était le géniteur Lahey ! Un monstre lunatique et violent qui frappait son fils pour se défouler d'un mariage minable et d'une vie pourrie.

Tu n'y es pas du tout Stiles ! Répéta Derek en continuant à l'observer de loin. Il n'y a rien entre moi et Isaac …

A d'autres Hale, je ne suis plus un adolescent que tu peux manipuler ou bien tromper avec tes yeux à tomber par terre, j'ai 28 ans et je ne suis pas débile …

C'est bien l'une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à t'aimer et t'épouser Stiles. Derek s'arrêta, tentant de trouver les mots justes. Stiles tenta de reculer mais butta sur Jackson qu'il avait complètement oublié. Avant de partir je dois te dire quelque chose d'important, ou bien te le redire car il semble que tu l'aies oublié. Stiles observa Derek prendre une grande bouffée d'air et se lancer.

Il y a un an, presque jour pour jour, tu m'as dit quelque chose qui m'a travaillé pendant tout ce temps. Je pensais que l'on n'était pas prêt pour cela mais en y réfléchissant bien et en prenant en compte nos vies, j'ai estimé que l'aventure pouvait se faire et que l'on était prêt à passer un cap. J'ai perdu ma famille biologique mais grâce à toi j'ai trouvé des personnes qui m'apportent chaque jour un peu plus de confiance et d'amour. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée depuis la mort de ma famille et je sais que quelque chose nous manque à tous les deux.

Stiles se demandait où voulait en venir Derek. Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire qui soit si important ? Même en essayant, Stiles n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. Mais il pouvait dire que les paroles de Derek le touchaient plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire.

Peut-être s'était-il trompé sur Derek ? Même sur Isaac ? Mais alors pourquoi toutes ses cachotteries ? Pourquoi l'ignorer et lui faire mal comme ça ? Que voulait dire ses voyages à Paris ? Que voulait dire toute cette mascarade ?

J'ai essayé par les moyens conventionnels mais malgré les lois en vigueur qui sont passées, il était toujours difficile de le faire et d'être accepté. Derek baissa la tête, Stiles ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vulnérable mais surtout il n'avait jamais entendu Derek parler autant depuis 12 ans qu'il le connaissait.

Alors quand Isaac m'a parlé de loups orphelins, je n'ai pas hésité et je suis parti en France tenter ma chance et te faire une surprise … Le cerveau de Stiles perdit le fil de la conversation. Avait-il bien compris ? Ça ne pouvait pas être ça ? Maintenant il se souvient de cette fameuse conversation.

Ils étaient assis dans le nouveau parc de Beacon Hills quand Stiles avait aperçu un couple avec un nouveau-né dans les bras, se promenant et vivant presque dans une bulle indestructible. Et Stiles avait parlé à voix basse, s'interrogeant sur leur avenir. Il avait débuté par un monologue sur l'homoparentalité et leur possibilité d'avoir des enfants. Il avait même commencé à rigoler en trouvant des prénoms aussi stupides les uns comme les autres. Pourtant Stiles avait souhaité de tout cœur avoir une famille avec Derek.

Deux enfants. Un garçon d'abord, qu'ils auraient prénommé Claude et ensuite une fille, Lara, qui aurait été choyée par les trois garçons de la famille. Stiles s'était déjà imaginé la scène du bal de promo de Lara, avec son cavalier qui se ferait dessus face à Derek et Claude tandis que lui rirait et prendrait des photos. Il avait déjà prévu les études de médecine de sa fille et la carrière de mannequin de son fils qui serait le portrait craché de Derek.

Mais tout cela n'était qu'un rêve impossible qu'il effleurait du doigt avec son imagination. Une illusion qu'il gardait serrée comme un cocon dans le creux de son cœur. Une image rêvée de sa vie avec l'homme qu'il aimait et des enfants qu'il rêvait d'avoir.

Stiles ? Tu …

Tu … Tu … Tu as adopté … Un enfant ? S'étrangla Stiles qui avait du mal à réaliser. Il ne voulait pas d'espoir hâtif, il ne voulait pas encore se faire des films ni même souffrir une nouvelle fois.

Non ! Pas moi ! Nous ! Et ce n'est pas encore définitif, tant que tu n'auras pas signé les papiers, nous ne serons pas encore parents, je …

Tais-toi ! Stiles s'avança et percuta Derek de plein fouet qui recula sous la surprise. Stiles prit d'assaut ses lèvres, accrochant ses bras autour de son coup, Stiles sentit les bras de Derek se refermer sur lui et le tenir fermement contre lui. L'humain sentit un grondement sourd faire vibrer tout le corps de son mari. Cela semblait lui faire une éternité qu'il n'avait pas été comme ça. L'un contre l'autre. S'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Je suis désolé ! Souffla Derek alors qu'ils s'étaient séparés pour pouvoir respirer. Vraiment je vais devoir travailler ma communication…

Moi aussi ! Ricana Stiles soulagé que tout cela ne soit qu'un énorme malentendu.

Euh ! Vous êtes mignons tous les deux mais il y a un bébé qui s'est réveillé et qui demande de l'attention, vous ferez des câlins de réconciliation plus tard ! Sourit Ethan qui entra dans le couloir avec une petite chose dans les bras.

Stiles ne quitta pas les bras de Derek alors qu'Ethan s'approcha d'eux. Il sentit un frôlement quand Jackson passa à ses côtés pour se prendre Ethan dans ses bras. Il jeta un œil à Isaac qui n'avait rien dis jusque-là et lui sourit en se promettant de discuter avec lui plus tard.

Seulement là, il était bien. Derek dans son dos, les bras posés sur son ventre et Stiles qui prenait avec une très grande précaution leur futur premier enfant.

Finalement, Stiles se dit que ce n'est pas la fin d'une histoire mais bien le début d'une très grande histoire, voire même le début d'une nouvelle aventure.

Tu veux toujours divorcer ? Chuchota amusé Derek à son oreille alors que Stiles n'avait d'yeux que pour la petite chose fragile dans ses bras.

Tais-toi donc ! Je vais être papa ! Sortit bêtement Stiles alors que l'enfant attrapa dans ses minuscules petites mimines son doigt et se mit à rire, illuminant la vie des cinq personnes présentes. Bienvenu mon enfant.


	29. Licornes et Louveteaux Part 1

Il était plus qu'impatient, il s'agitait plus que d'habitude mais tout cela était normal, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un mois.

A cause de son travail d'écrivain, les tournées internationales, les dédicaces, les hôtels miteux dans les petites bourgades, les hôtels luxueux dans les grandes villes, les serpents dans son entourage, les faux semblants, il devait être quasiment par monts et par vaux et ne le voyait pas autant qu'il le voulait.

Ce monstre de tendresse et d'amour, ce bonhomme qui était le rayon de soleil à travers la grisaille de ses jours, la lune resplendissante de ses nuits.

Il accéléra impatient mais décéléra de suite, le Shériff Stilinski n'apprécierait pas qu'il dépasse les limites de vitesse et se ferait un malin plaisir de le mettre au frais pendant quelques heures, l'empêchant de passer du temps avec son bébé d'amour, son poussin, l'homme de sa vie.

Jackson s'impatientait de plus en plus, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait eu au téléphone le soir précédant, entendre sa voix le calmait et le surexcitait en même temps.

Il était entré quelques années auparavant dans sa vie pendant une période où il allait très mal, une période sombre, une période de doutes, un moment dans sa vie où il avait l'impression de n'être rien d'autre qu'un raté.

Il avait été victime d'une injustice sentimentale, la personne qui avait partagé sa vie depuis la faculté, l'avait honteusement trompé et le pire, c'est que le mec avec qui elle l'avait trompé faisait partie d'une meute rivale.

_ _Que veux-tu que je te dise, l'amour ne choisit pas ses victimes_ , la jeune femme s'éloigna de lui en prenant son nouvel amour par le bras, laissant le jeune dévasté et sans voix.

Pendant des mois, il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme profond, se laissant mourir à petit feu.

Ses amis, sa meute, sa famille tentaient malgré tout de faire en sorte que le jeune homme sorte de sa léthargie, mais rien ne fit.

Lors du quatrième mois, son ami, son alpha, celui qu'il considérait comme l'être le plus attentionné de la meute, sa ma' lui annonça la plus extraordinaire des nouvelles et fit entrer dans sa vie, celui qui devint depuis ce jour, l'être le plus important de sa vie.

Il était devenu la personne la plus importante, le noyau déclencheur de toute sa vie, il s'était repris, sortait à nouveau, avait repris le sport et faisait des petits plats.

Grâce à lui, il décida de se lancer dans l'aventure de l'écriture de livres pour enfants et surtout il retrouva l'amour.

Jackson se gara devant le manoir Hale, celui-ci avait été rénové depuis bien des années grâce à la participation de toute la meute comme étant un exercice de consolidation des liens entre les deux meutes de Beacon Hills.

La meute Hale et la meute McCall devaient se souder en la meute Hale-McCall, une seule unité face à l'adversité mais surtout face à un Stiles Stilinski très mais très énervé face aux comportements trop territoriaux des deux alphas, surtout envers le jeune hyperactif.

L'un étant son meilleur ami, son frère, son best pour la vie et l'autre sa moitié, son amour, son compagnon, son Sourwolf.

Il fut intégré à la meute de Derek Hale après son retour d'Angleterre.

Il avait assisté à une sacrée bataille rangée, entre ses frères de meutes, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Lydia et la meute de Scott, Liam, Hayden, Mason et Corey.

Puis vint la colère de Stiles Stilinski, une colère puissante et dévastatrice, Scott et Derek durent s'exiler hors de Beacon Hills pendant deux semaines.

Quand l'émissaire et compagnon de Derek, les autorisa à revenir se fut sous certaines conditions.

Conditions que les deux alphas s'empressèrent d'accorder, ils savaient tous les deux que Stiles pouvait être diabolique et pervers pour les punitions qu'il donnait à tous ceux qui l'énervaient.

Les deux meutes s'unirent pour n'en devenir qu'une seule, et Stiles leur donna pour mission de reconstruite le manoir Hale et de retaper certaines parties de l'immeuble où se trouvait le loft pour que la meute ait un endroit à eux, rien qu'à eux.

Jackson sonna à la porte, il voulait lui faire une surprise, il tenait dans ses mains un objet que son petit roi allait beaucoup aimer.

Un hurlement de joie retentit dans le manoir et Jackson se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, il avait dû le sentir de l'endroit où il était.

Jackson entendit des bruits de pas précipités à travers la maison, accompagnés de jurons très colorés.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, il le regarda avec bonheur et lui sauta dans les bras.

Jackson le serra fortement dans ses bras, humant l'odeur de menthe fraîche et d'innocence, il se détendit immédiatement.

_ _Tonton Jack !_ Le petit bout d'homme d'environ 7 ans qu'il serrait fort dans ses bras lui avait beaucoup manqué, cet être pur et sincère qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie, ce petit louveteau au caractère bien trempé et jovial, le croisement parfait entre ses deux alphas, ses deux amis, Stiles et Derek.

_ _Bonjour mon rayon de soleil_ , Jackson tenant Tolan Hale Stilinski, aperçut le deuxième rayon de soleil de sa vie lui sourire un peu plus loin dans l'embrasure de la porte menant au salon, son cœur rata un battement tellement il était beau, félin et majestueux.

Tous les deux avaient eu des vies pas si faciles que ça, tous les deux avaient été des tueurs sans vraiment le vouloir, tous les deux s'étaient trouvés, cherchés et puis finalement aimés.

Il observa avec amour son compagnon Peter, qui s'approchait de lui et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Tolan gloussa dans ses petites mains en regardant ses deux tontons se faire des bisous d'amour.

_ _Moi aussi że veux des bizous !_ Réclama le petit garçon.

_ _Tolan ?_ Gronda légèrement Peter.

_ _Désolé, moi aussi że veux des bizous … s'il te plaît !_

Jackson se mit à rire devant la tête de son compagnon et embrassa le petit garçon toujours tenu dans le creux de son bras, il s'amusa a lui fais des chatouilles dans le cou, ce qui le fit rire aux éclats.

Tolan descendit sur la demande de Peter et s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses parents qui attendaient dans l'arrière-jardin, mais revint en traînant des pieds en observant quelque chose dans les mains de Jackson.

Il sautillait sur place, il ne voulait pas embêter tonton pet' mais ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup.

Jackson s'accroupit et tendit l'objet vers lui, l'enfant regarda Peter, attendant son accord, l'oncle acquiesça et l'enfant courut, prit la peluche et fit un gros bisou bien baveux à tonton Jack en le remerciant puis s'élança vers le jardin criant sa joie.

_ _Tu sais qu'ils vont râler !_ Demanda Peter en embrassant plus férocement l'homme en face de lui, il lui avait manqué pendant ce mois de tournée.

_ _Allons ce n'est qu'une peluche !_

 __ Oui mais une licorne, sérieusement, une licorne …_

 __ Jackson Whittemore, veux-tu bien venir ici, j'ai deux trois mots à te dire, sur la signification du NON pas de licorne !_ Hurla le shériff Stiles depuis le jardin.

_ _Je t'avais prévenu_ , Peter s'écarta pour laisser passer son jeune compagnon, tandis que lui sortit pour prendre les bagages de Jackson.

_ _Lâcheur …_

 __ Ah non, je te l'avais dit, la dernière fois que j'ai fait une réflexion sur la moustache de Derek, j'ai eu droit à de l'aconit violet mélangé à je sais plus quoi dans mon café, j'ai fini aussi poilu que Chewbacca, alors là, tu te débrouilles_ , ricana Peter en s'éloignant.

 __ Bon ben si tu te retrouves veuf avant de m'avoir fait ta demande ce soir, se sera ton problème …_

 __ Qui ?_

 __ Stiles !_

Peter entra en furie dans la maison criant au scandale, ce qui fit rire Jackson qui avait trouvé le moyen d'être tranquille avant qu'il ne se rende compte que Stiles n'avait rien dévoilé, non pas du tout, c'est Tolan qui avait lâché le morceau au téléphone.

_ _Mon dieu que j'aime ma vie_ , Tolan courut et sauta dans ses bras en riant, Peter se faisait gronder par Stiles, Jackson se mit en route pour voir ça.


	30. Licornes et Louveteaux Part 2

**Licornes et louveteaux – Expédition plage**

Téléphone éteint _–_ _check_

Ordinateur fermé et verrouillé– _check_

Livre, serviette de plage dans le sac en bandoulière BB8 que Peter lui a offert pour noël – _check_

Bouteille d'eau, glaces et sandwichs dans la glacière – _check_

Appareil photo et chargeur portable _–_ _check_

Jackson fit l'inventaire de tout ce dont il avait besoin et observa le calme avant la tempête dans le manoir Hale, deux petites bouilles de 10 et 4 ans allaient bientôt se réveiller. Alors adieu tranquillité et paix.

Mais Jackson s'en foutait royalement, il avait attendu ce jour depuis trois semaines, trois longues, très longues semaines, trop longues pour lui mais voilà, il y était.

Il avait pris une semaine de congé, son époux avait dégagé trois jours et avait laissé sa galerie d'arts à son assistante Mlle frigide, ce n'était pas son nom mais Jackson la trouvait assez froide et elle sentait la menthe glaciale alors ça lui allait bien à "Brigitte".

Jackson regarda sa montre et se mit à compter … Trois … Deux … Un …

_ PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! TONTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Et voilà, Tolan était réveillé, ce qui voulait dire …

_ PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! TONTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Ça voulait dire que sa puce suivrait.

Depuis trois ans, quelques mois après leur mariage, Peter et Jackson furent les heureux parents d'une petite Clarissa, un petit bout d'amour qu'une louve leur avait confié avant de mourir, assassinée par des chasseurs immondes. Malgré la situation, Jackson avait accueilli la petite louve dans la famille en l'adoptant avec Peter.

Le couple ne pouvait plus s'en passer, s'amusant avec elle pendant des heures. N'allez pas croire que Jackson laissa Tolan de côté, non il ne pouvait décemment pas. En plus le petit garçon avait accueilli l'enfant à son tour avec joie.

Aujourd'hui le petit monstre avait 4 ans et pour fêter ça, Jackson, Peter, Stiles, Derek, Lydia et Erica avait prévu une surprise, ne pouvant aller à la plage, il avait amené la plage à eux.

Derek avait réussi à transformer le petit lac pas loin du manoir en plage privée et bien sûr, Jackson savait que sa petite Clarissa aimait beaucoup la mer. Ils l'y avaient emmené pendant les grandes vacances et la petite princesse avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quand il avait fallu partir, ce qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Jackson monta les marches deux par deux, ouvrit la porte et découvrit Tolan mettant son maillot de bain, au motif d'un loup hurlant à la lune d'une main, la casquette des mets sur la tête, sa serviette de bain autour du cou, son masque et son tuba dans l'autre main.

_ _Tolan_ , réprimanda doucement Jackson, _tu n'as pas_ _déjeuné_ _et tu n'es pas_ _passé_ _par la case salle de bain !_

 __ J'ai pris ma douche hier soir et j'ai pas faim_ , ce à quoi répondit son estomac en gargouillant monstrueusement _, enfin pas beaucoup ?_

Clarissa se mit à rire devant les bêtises de son cousin et sortit de son lit pour se mettre devant son papa et tendit les mains montrant son envie d'un câlin.

_ _Papa jasson ?_

 __ Oui Princesse … Non Tolan enlève ton maillot, va à la douche après tu pourras mettre ton maillot,_ se détournant de son neveu, Jackson souleva sa fille et la porta.

La petite fille se mit à rigoler quand son père lui fit des papouilles alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de bain suivit par un Tolan bougon.

Après avoir préparé Tolan et Clarissa, Jackson descendit au salon avec sa puce et son neveu dans les bras.

_ _Tu seras bientôt trop grand pour être porté pti loup_ , déclara Jackson alors qu'il le déposa arrivé dans la cuisine.

_ _Non !_ _Je_ _serais toujours petit !_ S'écria Tolan qui courut dans les jambes de Derek qui tentait de savourer son premier café du matin.

 __ Tu ne veux pas devenir aussi grand et fort que papa_ , demanda Stiles alors qu'il beurrait les tartines de son fils.

_ _Ben si ! Mais je veux que tonton Jack, il me porte encore longtemps !_

 __ Imagine que bientôt tu pourras porter tonton jack !_ Annonça Stiles à son tour, _tu pourras le pousser dans la piscine, tu pourras courir aussi vite que tonton Peter et tu gagneras toutes les courses que vous faites._

Le petit garçon se mit à réfléchir pendant que Derek l'installait à table à côté de Clarissa qui dévorait déjà son chocolat chaud.

_ _Je pourrais toujours faire des bisous_ à _tonton ?_ demanda le garçon en pleine réflexion.

_ _Bien_ _sûr_ _mon poussin_ , s'écria Jackson comme si la réponse était évidente.

_ _Ok ! Je veux bien grandir alors !_

_ _WOUAAAAAW !_ Tolan s'extasia devant le décor surréaliste qu'était devenu le petit lac, _c'est trop Coool !_

Du sable avait été disposé sur une grande partie du terrain autour du lac donnant au lieu l'impression d'être dans une oasis entourée de forêt.

Alors que Tolan se dandinait entre les mains de Stiles qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui mettre de la crème, loup ou pas, papa Stiles met de la crème, on ne sait jamais, Clarisse était en admiration devant le lieu, les yeux ronds comme des billes flashèrent d'un jaune d'or sous l'émotion.

_ _Heureuse ma princesse ?_ Demanda Peter qui arriva à son tour entourant les hanches de son compagnon et embrassa sa petite reine sur le front.

L'enfant hocha la tête si vite que Jackson crut qu'elle allait se détacher, il eut un petit rire amusé quand il l'a déposa à terre et qu'elle se mit à trottiner jusqu'au bord de l'eau.

_ _Princesse ?_ La gamine tourna la tête vers ses papas et revint vers eux, _d'abord il faut mettre ta bouée et tes brassards_ , dit Peter en se baissant à son niveau alors qu'il ouvrait le sac de bain.

_ _Et spécialement aujourd'hui tu as de nouveaux brassards et une nouvelle bouée_ , la petite fille s'émerveilla devant les objets que Peter sortit.

_ _La bouée c'est moi_ , hurla Tolan content de l'effet que lui procuraient les cadeaux.

Clarissa était au paradis, elle sautilla de joie en voyant la bouée en forme de licorne arc-en-ciel et les brassards flamand rose. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à son cousin à qui elle fit un gros bisou bruyant.

_ _Les brassards_ _sont de papa et moi_ , sourit Jackson en admirant sa princesse heureuse.

_ _ET NOUS ?_ Hurla Stiles qui faillit se vautrer en courant avec un sac rose dans les mains sous le regard exaspéré de son mari.

_ _Doucement Stiles, tu vas encore tomber, ça t'a pas suffi ce matin en sortant du lit …_

 __ Comment on peut se vautrer à la sortie du_ _lit_ ? Rigola Erica qui à son tour arriva avec Lydia.

_ _Il s'appelle_ _Stiles et_ _il s'emmêle_ _les pieds dans les draps_ , répondit Derek sous le regard furibond de son mari. Erica et Lydia éclatèrent de rire alors que l'hyperactif les bouda et donna le sac à Clarissa.

 __ Tiens ma belle, joyeux anniversaire !_

 __ Joyeux anniversaire_ , s'écrièrent Derek, Erica et Lydia.

La petite fille ouvrit le sac et cria de joie à la vue de son nouveau maillot de bain à l'effigie d'Ursula de la petite sirène, Clarissa aimait beaucoup, même beaucoup trop les méchantes de Disney, un point commun qu'elle avait avec Peter qui trouvait les princesses fades et insipides, pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, Jackson n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire aimer une princesse.

Clarissa sautilla, sautilla et sautilla encore tandis que Jackson essayait de lui enfiler son maillot de bain qu'elle faillit se vautrer sur le sable, puis après avoir enfilé ses brassards et sa bouée, elle suivit Tolan de près quand ils entrèrent dans l'eau sous la surveillance militaire de tata Erica.

Jackson s'installa sur sa serviette et observa sa fille s'amuser avec son neveu. Il sentit Peter s'agenouiller derrière lui et l'entourer de ses bras. Jackson soupira de contentement et embrassa le bras de son mari.

_ _Je suis heureux Peter !_

 __ Moi aussi amour, qui aurait cru après tout ce qu'on a traversé que nous trouverions la paix et l'amour mais surtout une famille._

 __ Stiles !_

Peter se détacha au grand malheur de Jackson et s'installa en face de lui.

_ _Stiles ?_

 __ Oui Stiles, il me l'a dit, quand je suis parti en Angleterre, il m'a fait comprendre que mon avenir était ici sous mes yeux mais que je n'étais pas encore prêt à le voir, alors il a décidé de me laisser partir,_ _à_ _l'époque je me suis moqué de lui mais au final, il avait raison et à savoir comment il l'a compris avant nous, bonne question, que veux-tu c'est Stiles !_ Fini Jackson avec un sourire amusé quand Derek passa à leur coté avec un Stiles pas content sur ses épaules qu'il jeta dans l'eau.

Peter se pencha et embrassa le véritable amour de sa vie.

 __ Quoique les méchantes de Disney ont tort sur une chose !_ Jackson l'écouta et attendit la réponse, _l'amour est une faiblesse, je ne suis pas d'accord, l'amour est une force et_ , il se tourna vers Clarissa s'amusant avec Stiles dans l'eau, _vous êtes ma force et je vous aime._

Jackson embrassa délicatement Peter, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui dans ce geste d'amour.


	31. Licornes et Louveteaux Part 3 et Fin

OS III Sexy, Licorne Et Louveteaux 

_ Intense ! S'exclama Mason en fixant les deux hommes très proches l'un de l'autre.

Il ne savait pas qui ils étaient mais voir ses deux adultes aux formes plus que parfaites excitait son … petit cœur d'adolescent.  
A ses côtés Liam et son copain Corey ricanaient sérieusement, eux savaient et attendaient la réaction du petit-ami de Mason qui baissait la tête.

Aujourd'hui avait lieu une rencontre sportive et éducative organisée par l'établissement scolaire Beacon Hills High School.

La directrice Lydia Martin avait pensé qu'une rencontre de ce genre rapprocherait parents/professeurs et étudiants dans ce genre d'activité mais ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer ses amis.

Derek se préparait à affronter en combat de groupe n'importe quel adversaire en basket, son sport favori sous l'œil gourmand de son mari de shérif.

Stiles foudroyait toute personne s'approchant d'un peu trop près de son mari parfait. Le souci c'est que personne ne venait lui parler, normal quand vous êtes shérif, vous faites fuir un peu tout le monde.

Jackson était présent aussi, une serviette autour de la taille, se préparant pour son activité favorite, la natation. Seulement voilà quand on s'appelle Jackson Whittemore-Hale et qu'on est foutu comme un dieu ça attire l'œil et pas que du côté féminin si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Peter lui, préférait les arts et discutait peinture moderne et art contemporain avec des jeunes de tous sexes, affolaient par ses muscles saillant sous un tee shirt sans manche blanc et un bermuda gris assez proche du corps.

Plus loin Scott papotait de Lacrosse avec des jeunes filles admirant plus son physique avantageux, qu'écoutant ses bafouilles sur les techniques de défense.

Erica était positionnée un peu plus loin vers les gradins et apprenait aux filles à utiliser leurs atouts mais aussi à pousser les plus complexées à montrer leurs valeurs avec des conseils beauté et vestimentaires.

Kira, elle s'amusait comme une folle, elle était près du stand déguisement et accessoires, celle qui était devenue en quelques années la nouvelle costumière en vogue du cinéma fantastique, donnait quelques conseils aux mamans et adolescentes sur les meilleures façons de modeler un vêtement simple en tendance.

Isaac, assis près d'un arbre sur la belle pelouse toute fraîche, était en train de lire un livre à des adolescents subjugués par sa diction, tous pendus à ses lèvres et surtout à ses yeux. Il avait choisi le nouveau livre de Jackson qui s'était mis à la littérature fantastique MXM.

Plus loin observant les parents et adolescents, l'ancien shérif, son épouse Mélissa McCall-Stilinski, Christopher Argent et Allan Deaton discutaient en buvant une bonne tasse de café bien chaude. Ils étaient fiers de ce qu'étaient devenus leurs enfants et apprentis.

_ Intense, reprit Mason, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.  
Le grand blond avait les muscles qui roulaient sous ses yeux, le tee-shirt du grand brun moulait son corps à cause de la transpiration, son mari était shérif mais il était tout autant bien foutu avec sa petite chemisette bleu-pastel moulante, celui qui était au stand peinture était tout aussi beau avec ses tempes grisonnantes et ce corps d'apollon malgré son âge.

_ C'est vrai que tu es presque encore dans cette ville, rigola Liam en observant Tolan qui voulait se fondre dans le sol et se faire dévorer par la terre.  
Il se doutait qu'il était gêné par toutes les phéromones de Mason, étant ensemble depuis deux semaines, il n'avait pas annoncé à ses parents sa mise en couple, même s'ils devaient s'en douter. Il n'avait surtout pas dit à Mason leur petit secret.

Liam et Hayden étaient aussi submergés par les doses d'hormones que leur jeune ami dégageait mais ils étaient habitués maintenant et surtout ils arrivaient à faire abstraction, ce que Tolan n'arrivait pas à faire en tant que puceau de 16 ans.

_ Toto ! Cria une petite voix à quelques mètres d'eux faisant relever ses yeux qui pétillèrent de joie, six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Oncle Jackson et Peter habitaient à New York et venaient plus rarement maintenant, le boulot les obligeant à beaucoup voyager, et son petit trésor lui manquait énormément, sa petite licorne rien qu'à lui.

Il ouvrit les bras et sa cousine s'y engouffra violemment, les faisant chuter tous les deux à terre en rigolant.

_ Eh bien vous ne faites pas semblant de vous aimer tous les deux, ria Stiles qui arriva à leur hauteur suivit d'un Derek torse nu s'essuyant le front avec son tee-shirt déjà trempé.

_ Normal, les louveteaux ça s'aiment comme des frères et sœurs, répliqua Jackson qui avait enfilé un short court sur son maillot de bain, torse nu, une serviette de bain sur la tête, frottant sa tignasse blonde.

_ Tu ne veux vraiment pas poser pour moi amour, tu es …

_ Tais-toi donc gros pervers, il y a des enfants, claqua amusé Jackson qui souriait sous le regard amoureux de son mari.  
Même après toutes ses années leur amour était comme au premier jour, ils avaient certe des disputes comme tous les couples, mais jamais rien qui ne pourrait les séparer, Jackson en était sûr.

_ Attend tu les connais ?

Tous se retournèrent vers le petit nouveau, un jeune métis mignon comme tout aux côtés de Tolan les fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

_ Euh …

_ Qui est ton ami Tolan ? Demanda Stiles amusé de la situation, Derek lui avait déjà parlé de l'odeur de réglisse et de menthe qui entourait leur fils comme une bulle la semaine dernière.

_ Salut moi c'est Mason, je suis le petit-ami de … HUMMM, la main de Tolan se posa brutalement sur ses lèvres, et d'ailleurs quelles lèvres, Tolan ne s'en lasser pas mais là tout de suite …

_ C'est le petit ami de Tolan, cafta Corey avec un petit sourire diabolique. Tolan savait qu'il n'était pas le préféré de tante Lydia pour rien celui-là.

_ Oh ! Fit Stiles exagérément sous le regard septique de son fils, bonjour Mason je suis Stiles et voici mon mari Derek, Derek qui se mit à grogner légèrement face à celui qui sortait avec son fils, un coup de coude rapide le calma, nous sommes les parents de Tolan …

_ Quoi ? Mason se tourna vers son petit-ami et le regarda avec stupeur, mais … mais …

_ Mais quoi ? demanda Tolan en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu aurais pu me le dire depuis le début, ça m'aurait évité de m'humilier depuis tout l'heure, s'énerva Mason qui le planta là et partit en direction des vestiaires.

_ Tu attends quoi Tolan Claude Talia Hale ? Cours-lui après et excuse toi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais excuse-toi …

_ Tu l'aimes bien ? Tolan tourna la tête vers sa licorne qui posa la question a un million, elle semblait réfléchir à ses propres paroles, tu l'aimes comme moi ou comme papa aime daddy ?

Les adultes le regardèrent amusés mais inquiets des émotions qui passait chez Tolan puis sans un mot il se mit à courir à son tour vers les vestiaires.

Utilisant son flair, Tolan trouva Mason assis par terre, recroquevillé, ses bras autour de ses jambes ramenées contre son torse, le jeune homme sentait la honte et la colère avec un soupçon de remords.

_ hey, soupira doucement Tolan alors qu'il se baissait devant lui, je suis désolé …

_ Je suis un imbécile, j'ai cru mourir de honte devant tes parents …

_ Ce n'est rien Mas', Tolan caressa la peau douce de son …

_ Non ce n'est pas rien, ils sont sexe, ils sont torrides et je me suis ridiculisé devant eux et devant toi …

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tolan pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire.

Il ne l'avait jamais fait au lycée, ni devant qui que soit, hormis ses amis et ses cousines et cousins, mais la peur et la honte qui s'échappait de Mason lui fit mal, alors pour calmer ses mauvaises ondes il prit la décision de le faire quitte à en payer les conséquences, les jeunes étaient aussi cons que dans les histoires de ses parents. Il s'éloigna et observa le regard paniqué de son petit-ami, même si son léger sourire en coin lui réchauffait le cœur.

_ Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Imagines que Dorian et Drew nous voient …

_ Je m'en fiche, je leur mets leur raclée quand ils veulent ces bouffons, ce qui m'importe c'est toi. C'est à moi de m'excuser, tu es parfait et mes parents sont, disons comment dire ça … Spéciaux, mon père Stiles est un énergumène qui ne sait pas se taire et mon père Derek est une tombe, soit il grogne soit il dit rien mais il aime faire rougir ses yeux …

_ Rougir ses yeux ?

Oups, pensa Tolan en entendant son paternel grogner de sa bêtise, il fit une grimace quand Stiles lui en claqua une sur la tête. Des parents de fou, marmonna Tolan.

_ C'est une expression, si tu restes assez longtemps avec moi, tu verras ça, sourit Tolan en entendant Stiles lui dire qu'il pouvait compter sur ses deux pères pour être adorables, puis une seconde claque sur la tête de Derek claqua qui continuait à grogner.

_ Bordel Derek, c'est son premier petit ami soit gentil, et puis arrête de grogner si tu ne veux pas que notre fils finisse dans les ordres... quoique ce serait drôle un prêtre loup garou …

Tolan ne l'écouta plus, son père pouvait partir dans des réflexions abracadabrantesques.

_ Ecoute je t'ai…

_ Tiens tiens tiens, j'avais raison Drew tu me dois 50 billets, le negro et le fils du shérif sont bien des tantes et elles sont ensemble, susurra méchamment Dorian Took, élève de dernière année, adepte du football américain et bulldozer ambulant du lycée, connu pour être homophobe et violent accompagné de Drew Culter, l'élève le plus stupide du lycée mais aussi brute que son camarade, alors les filles on se fait des bisous …

Alors qu'il allait se lever, Tolan vit Dorian se ramasser une magistral tannée, il tituba quelque peu essayant de se maintenir debout sous le regard effrayé de Drew.

_ Bordel Godzilla ! s'écria Drew, alors que Dorian revenait à la charge mais s'immobilisa devant la terreur arc-en-ciel du lycée et sa copine.

Penelope Mira, élève de troisième année, championne de Lutte gréco romaine, pesant bien ses 100 kilos, cheveux noirs coupés en brosse et des mains à la Stallone, croisa les bras et le fixa durement. A ses côtés, la nouvelle reine des abeilles, Lolita Northman, s'accroupit à côté de Mason et posa sa main sur son épaule.

_ Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ces deux boulets ? Mason hocha de la tête négativement mais son esprit était captivé par la présence de Penelope alias Godzilla.

_ Le premier qui cherche des noises à Mason, Tolan ou qui que ce soit, je lui refais la face à grands coups de pelle dans la gueule, que même sa mère ne pourra pas l'identifier à l'autopsie, la voix grave de la jeune fille étonnait toujours Tolan.

Dans le Lycée, Penelope Mira était crainte et admirée, la jeune femme d'un mètre quatre-vingt et pesant un peu plus de 100 kilos de muscles faisait peur à tous les loustics qui voulaient jouer les caïds, malheureusement pour Drew et Dorian, c'était leur tour et vu la peur qui se dégageait d'eux, pénélope avait réussi.

_ Dégagez ! Grogna Godzilla.

Tolan sursauta légèrement en voyant la couleur jaune or briller fugacement dans ses yeux. Mason aussi le remarqua mais ne dit rien.

Penelope tendit la main à Mason qui le prit, puis le tira légèrement, mais vu le poids de Mason, il s'envola quelque peu.

_ Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle-moi …

_ Je n'ai pas ton numéro, coupa Mason.

_ Appelle-moi tout simplement comme tu pourrais le faire avec Tolan ! Penelope regarda Tolan yeux dans les yeux. Ils se comprirent sans se parler.

Et elles partirent sans un mot de plus, laissant Mason avec beaucoup de questions et Tolan heureux de savoir son petit-ami plus serein mais surtout avec des alliés comme Penelope Mira et Lolita McDougall.

_ Viens ! Je vais te présenter mes parents comme il se doit, et aussi oncle Peter et oncle Jackson … Et oncle Scott et tante Kira, y a aussi tante Erica, mais tu connais tante Lydia …

Mason se figea.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tante Lydia, Lydia Martin, comme la directrice du lycée ?

_ Ben oui, je te l'avais pas dit ?

_ Euh non !

_ T'inquiètes, elle n'est pas si effrayante dans la vraie vie, Mason souffla, elle est pire …

_ HEY ! S'écria Mason encore plus stressé.

_ Il y a aussi Oncle Isaac, oncle Vernon, Tolan prit la main de son petit ami et tira, il y a oncle Jordan, cousins … Et il y a ma licorne, mon trésor, souffla Tolan envoyant courir Clarissa dans leur direction, c'est ma famille, mon tout, il se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, tu en fais partie.

Derrière eux, Clarissa cria qu'elle aussi voulait un bisous, Derek grogna plus légèrement, agaçant Stiles et faisant rire toutes les personnes qui composaient sa famille.

Tolan savait qu'il allait avoir de nombreuses aventures, entouré de ses amis et de sa famille mais tant que Mason restait là, il se sentirait plus fort et plus courageux.

FIN DES OS

Il se peut, si l'accueil des nouveaux personnages sont bien accueillit que dans un avenir proche, une fiction TW!Enfantsdespersonnagesprincipaux naissent, car j'aime beaucoup ce que j'en ai fait et je crois qu'une petite fiction pourrait leur être dédié.


	32. La promesse d'un ange est eternelle Sceo

Defi Halloween sur le theme de la resurrection.

Salut mes licornes garous, voici un os special halloween sur la resurrection d'un personnage. Cet OS suit Sad Christmas parring SCEO que j'ai ecrit en debut d'année.

Vous pouvez le lire a part mais il vaudrais mieux lire Sad Christmas en premier au cas ou. Il se trouve dans mon recueil d'OS.  
Bonne lecture et joyeux haaaaaaaaaaaalloweeeeeeeeen !

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

* * *

"- Dans les temps anciens, cette journée était une journée spéciale et honorée.

Dans le calendrier celtique, c'était l'un de jours les plus important de l'année, représentant le milieu de l'année, Samhain ou "fin de l'été". Cette journée marquait le tournant de l'année, la veille de la nouvelle année qui commence avec le début de la phase sombre de l'année.

Et même si elle était célébrée par les celtes, l'origine de cette journée a des liens avec d'autres cultures, comme l'Egypte, et le Mexique comme la Dia de la Muerta ou le jour des morts.

Les Celtes croyaient que les lois normales de l'espace et du temps étaient en suspens pendant ce temps, créant une fenêtre spéciale où le monde des esprits pouvait s'entremêler avec les vivants.

Il s'agissait d'une soirée où les morts pouvaient traverser le voile et retourner au pays des vivants pour célébrer avec leur famille ou leurs proches. "

"- Originaire du folk irlandais, le citrouille-lanterne était utilisé comme lumière pour l'âme perdu de jack, un arnaqueur notoire, coincé entre deux mondes. Jack aurait piégé le diable dans le tronc d'un arbre encerclé de plusieurs croix pour l'empêcher d'en sortir.

A cause de ses farces, il n'a pas eu le droit d'aller au paradis, et le diable ne l'a pas laissé accéder à l'enfer, donc Jack est devenu une âme perdue, pris au piège entre les mondes. En guise de consolation, le diable lui a donné une seule braise pour éclairer son chemin à travers les ténèbres entre les mondes.

Originaire d'Irlande, des navets ont été sculptés et des bougies ont été placé à l'intérieur sous forme de lanternes allumés pour aider à guider l'esprit de Jack chez lui. Plus tard, lorsque les immigrants sont arrivés dans le nouveau monde, les citrouilles sculptés étaient plus facilement disponibles."

* * *

— Après l'église a commencé à prendre racine en Europe et a adopté les anciens rites païens en les transformant en fêtes pour les morts bienheureux, les morts sanctifies et la renommée Toussaint.

Stiles ferma le livre qu'il avait emprunté chez Deaton et regarda l'auditorium qui l'écoutait attentivement, même si certains ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient là et en quoi ses vieilles histoires sur halloween les regardaient.

— Aujourd'hui, nous avons perdu la signification de cette période qui est la plus importante de l'année. Elle s'est transformée en fête déguisée pour les enfants et certains adultes où l'on offre des bonbons …

— En quoi ça nous concerne cette vieille histoire ? Grogna ouvertement Derek qui semblait fatigué d'écouter l'émissaire de la meute alors que Ethan son compagnon lui jeta un œil noir. Quoi ? Je ne suis pas le seul à m'endormir …

— Si je t'emmerde pourquoi tu restes là Hale-Abruti ! Gronda furieusement Stiles.

À son grand étonnement, Derek baissa la tête et il put sans mal, dire que l'adulte se sentait bête malgré l'air ennuyé qu'il affichait sur son visage presque parfait. Stiles avait passé près de six mois à parcourir grimoires et livres anciens à la recherche de réponses, de sort et potions pour ce moment. Il avait dû jongler entre ses nouvelles études de journalisme, sa descente dans les profondeurs de la magie et son arrogant de mec.

Et aujourd'hui il touchait au but, alors ce n'est pas un loup grognon qui allait lui manquer de respect. Surtout que la santé d'un homme en dépendait.

Scott avait abandonné les études avant même de commencer. Il avait abandonné son travail à la clinique vétérinaire auprès de Deaton et s'était trouvé un petit boulot dans le garage de la ville. Travaillant jusqu'à pas d'heures, exploité pour un salaire de misère qui ne l'aidait pas à vivre mais à survivre. Le jeune homme ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'il était, abattu, morose, taciturne. A côtés Derek était un bisounours, celui avec l'arc en ciel sur le bidon.

Même Melissa ne savait plus quoi faire, son fils ne lui parlait plus sauf pour les politesses d'usage et encore quand il ne grognait pas pour répondre. Scott devenait bien plus sauvage que Malia sous forme de Coyote. Et tout ça, s'était de sa faute à lui, il n'aurait jamais dû jouer avec des forces qui à l'époque le dépassait. Maintenant à lui de réparer ses erreurs.

— Lydia ? Tu t'occupes de préparer la fête dans la maison du lac. Liam ? Va voir Scott et fais-lui tes yeux de bébé loup pour qu'il accepte de venir sinon je vais être obligé d'y envoyer mon père. Corey a une mission spéciale ! Jackson va passer voir Deaton pour récupérer tous les ingrédients qu'il me manque pendant que moi je dois allez faire une petite course à Salem je serais de retour dans quatre jours …

— Et moi, grogna de nouveau Derek

— Tu viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de deux gardes du corps surnaturels pour m'accompagner et qui serait le mieux placé qu'un alpha et de son compagnon ancien alpha pour m'escorter dans la nouvelle demeure de Deucalion ?

— DEUCALION, Stiles tu ne m'as pas dit que …

— Calme toi Jackson, il sait que je viens et si j'y vais c'est parce qu'un des ingrédients se trouve sur son nouveau territoire et qu'il me doit plusieurs services !

Stiles coupa son compagnon sans même le regarder. Il se leva de son siège et déposa le livre dans sa bibliothèque aussi précautionneusement car il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable.

— Deucalion te doit des services ? Et depuis quand puis-je savoir ? Stiles pouvait sentir la colère et l'anxiété de son compagnon mais pas seulement. Isaac qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce se tendit violemment à l'énoncé du nom.

— On en discutera plus tard ! Souffla Stiles en sortant de la pièce sans un regard pour qui que ce soit.

Lydia observa Stiles sortir de la pièce. Elle l'observait depuis un an, elle regardait devenir l'ombre de lui-même depuis le fameux soir où ils avaient compris qu'en voyant Scott, le visage ravagé par le chagrin et leur expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé le jour de noël.

Lydia et lui avaient joué avec des forces qui les dépassaient, ils avaient voulu voir s'ils pouvaient ramener l'esprit d'êtres chers à leur cœur pour quelques minutes. Pouvoir leur dire au revoir, leur dires quelques mots, revoir leurs sourires ou entendre le son de leurs voix une dernière fois.

Mais finalement, ils avaient invoqué Theo Raeken. S'était de la faute à Stiles, il avait pensé à Scott à ce moment-là et sûrement que son vœu pour que l'alpha soit en paix avec lui-même avait déclenché le sort. Depuis ce jour-là, Stiles culpabilisait. Il se rend responsable de l'état de Scott. Déjà qu'il culpabilisait depuis qu'il l'avait fait sortir de chez lui le soir où il s'était fait mordre. Alors sur ce coup, Lydia ne sait pas comment faire pour l'aider.

Même Jackson qui était dans la confidence, sentait que son compagnon s'éloignait de plus en plus de la réalité. Mais peut être que cette fois ci il allait pouvoir l'aider dans sa quête de rédemption. C'était quand même lui qui avait eu l'idée de tout cela. Grâce aux comptines et histoires que lui racontait sa mère adoptive quand il était enfant pendant les périodes d'Halloween.

— Prions pour que tout cela marche ! Siffla Jackson en suivant son compagnon hors de la pièce.

Il savait que si cela ne marchait pas, l'avenir serait bien plus sombre qu'à présent et ce n'était pas la joie.

Jackson suivit l'odeur âcre de Stiles jusque dans le salon du manoir. Le jeune homme était à genoux devant la grande cheminée, il semblait hypnotisé par la danse lugubre des flammes qui caressaient les bûches de bois. Il se balançait doucement en marmonnant des phrases que ne put comprendre son compagnon, malgré son ouïe lupine.

Il vit Stiles tourner légèrement la tête, signe qu'il savait qui était là.

— Stiles …

— C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute, si seulement je ne l'avais pas emmené ce soir-là dans les bois, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé, il n'aurait pas perdu Alison, il ne serait jamais devenu un loup garou alpha et Theo ne serait jamais revenu, il ne l'aurait pas perdu aussi …

— Tu as également sauvé des personnes Stiles …

— QUI ? hurla Stiles en se levant et tournant son visage ravagé par les larmes et la honte de lui-même. Qui j'ai sauvé ? On a perdu Alison ! Aiden ! Erica ! Boyd ! Et tellement d'innocents par la même occasion, des gens qui n'avaient rien avoir avec notre histoire sont morts Jackson ! J'ai plus de sang sur les mains que n'importe qui ! J'ai transformé Lydia en Banshee ! Derek à fait de la prison et a été accusé du meurtre de sa sœur !

— Tu m'as sauvé ! Coupa Jackson furieux de l'autoflagellation de son compagnon. Tu as sauvé Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Derek, Lydia et tous les autres un nombre incalculable de fois, alors arrête de te flageller ou de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Jackson était à bout.

Six mois qu'il prenait sur lui, mais aujourd'hui il n'arrivait plus à contenir ses émotions trop longtemps refoulées par peur de blesser ou de contrarier Stiles.

— Que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé pour Erica ? Elle serait morte à cause de son épilepsie. Boyd se serait sûrement suicidé à cause de tous les ennuies qu'il avait, devoir porter à bout de bras toute une famille entière a 16 ans. Isaac serait sûrement mort sous les coups de son père ou alors asphyxier dans ce foutu congélateur. Ne vois-tu pas qu'indirectement tu as sauvé tous tes amis ? Que serais-je devenu si tu n'avais pas sorti Scott de son lit ce soir-là et que vous n'étiez pas allez dans cette forêt pour trouver le corps de la sœur ? Je continuerais de me cacher derrière mon arrogance et jamais je n'aurais jamais su que je peux aimer autant une personne.

Jackson s'approcha de Stiles et posa ses mains sur son visage, soulevant doucement pour ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.

— Même si tu t'en veux, tu ne peux pas changer le passé ! Mais tu peux améliorer l'avenir, alors même si je ne suis pas heureux que tu ailles à Salem voire Deucalion et encore moins savoir qu'il te doit des services, fais-en sorte que Scott ait son happy end comme tu le dis souvent. Jackson lui fit un léger sourire que Stiles lui rendit.

Jackson enveloppa son compagnon dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Il avait bien senti le reste de la meute, caché dans le couloir qui écoutait leur conversation. Même Ethan versait sa petite larme, caché plus loin dans son bureau, tout en étant dans une étreinte réconfortante de Derek. Lydia était partie à la fin de la conversation accompagné de Liam, Corey et Malia. Isaac était accroupi dans les bras de Brett. Tous avaient un lourd passé tumultueux dans cette ville et tous ne rêvaient que d'un happy end. Malheureusement tous ne l'avaient pas. Scott McCall par exemple.

"-"

Tout ne s'était pas exactement passé comme prévu durant la semaine et Stiles avait dû improviser sur tous les ponts même s'il avait anticipé le souci avec Scott. Il savait qu'envoyer Liam ne suffirait pas à forcer l'Alpha à venir à la fête d'Halloween chez Lydia. C'était pour cela qu'il avait confié la tâche difficile de réveiller Scott, à Isaac.

Puis la mission spéciale de Corey s'était soldée par un échec la première fois car l'objet qu'il devait dérober, était en permanence sur Scott. Donc il avait fallu voler la pièce en pleine nuit, faire un double rapide chez Christopher avant de remettre la copie le jour même aux côtes du loup.

Et sa mission a lui s'était soldé par une association des plus étrange avec Deucalion. Seulement il avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il faisait froid dans cette forêt, Stiles avait la mauvaise impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant il avait tout bien préparé et Jackson surveillait ses arrières à quelques mètres de lui. Après avoir tracé un cercle magique dans la terre meuble pas loin du Nemeton, puis il avait disposé les ustensiles dont il avait besoin à l'intérieur. Cinq bocaux de verre avec des ingrédients spécifiques pour son rituel.

Il devait réussir ce rituel, il le devait et semblait sûr de lui mais au fond il était terrorisé, faire appel à un dieu n'était pas sans conséquences. Mais s'était impératif de réussir pour lui. Pour Scott. Pour retrouver son Scotty.

D'un geste vif, Stiles s'entailla le doigt et laissa quelques gouttes de sang tomber dans le vieux chaudron en fer ancien qui chauffait au milieu du cercle.

— " Oh toi Dagda, dieu parmi les dieux, j'implore ta magnanimité et ta bienveillance. J'accueille ta punition et ta sentence. J'accepte que ta vigueur me foudroie pour te prouver ma valeur. Je prie ton nom et honore ta parole. "

Remuant lentement la mixture faites de plantes, celles-ci venant principalement d'Irlande il avait mis quatre mois a trouver et faire venir jusqu'à lui grâce à Deaton, d'entrailles fraîche d'animaux que Jackson avait chassé pour la plupart dans la journée et d'autres qu'il avait dû chasser avec Deucalion à Salem.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortie une chaînette en argent d'où pendait une belle clé, vestige d'un souvenir et d'une promesse que Theo avait faite à Scott. Ils se retrouveraient et ça, Stiles s'y engageait. Stiles, la chaînette au bout des doigts, fit glisser la clé dans le chaudron bouillonnant dont les effluves piquaient les narines. Il avait l'impression de cuire un mauvais ragoût ou sentir les odeurs de la nourriture de son père.

— " Par "Undry" le saint graal, ouvre la porte des morts pour conduire Théo Raeken dans le monde des vivants. "

Stiles sentit une énergie considérable lui parcourir le corps. Plus les secondes passaient plus l'énergie qui affluait, le brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur. Stiles sentit Jackson s'approcher, mais il se confrontait à une barrière magique autour de lui. Le loup grogna alors que Stiles se contracta violemment.

— " Et je te conjure d'ouvrir les voiles de la mort pour laisser passer celui que je cherche. Dagda, grand dieu tout puissant maître des druides, toi qui commande au temps et aux éléments, puisse-tu entendre ma complainte et accepter mon humble demande. "

Stiles hurla à la mort quand l'énergie lui brûla le corps, des griffes spirituelles s'enfonçaient sur son torse et laissaient des marques, déchirant sa peau et le vêtement qu'il portait. Tandis que Stiles hurlait, le vent se mit à souffler assez fort pour éjecter Jackson a quelques mètres.

Après quelques minutes où le hurlement du vent se mêla aux hurlements de Stiles, le silence se fit. Stiles reprenait sa respiration laborieuse alors qu'il cherchait Jackson des yeux. Il le trouva à genoux près de la barrière, aussi proche de lui que le sort pouvait lui permettre.

— Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Jackson inquiet, rapprochant sa main de la barrière sur la terre.

— Ça peut aller, mais tant que tu es là, je suis plus fort, lui répondit Stiles en souriant.

— Mon dieu que vous êtes chou tous les deux ! Ricana une voix masculine sortit de nulle part.

Stiles se tourna rapidement pour apercevoir …

— Mais vous êtes à poil ? Sérieux mec ! On est en pleine forêt, il est minuit et …

— D'où vous sortez ! Grogna Jackson qui souhaitait s'interposer entre Stiles et un jeune homme blond d'environ 20 ans complètement nu.

— Ah zut ! Fit l'homme qui s'observa sous toutes les coutures en rigolant. Je suis partie de ma soirée à l'improviste à cause de vous donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer.

Stiles ne put détacher ses yeux de la proéminence qui pendait devant son regard. Stiles n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grosse surtout au repos. Il se souvient qu'en lisant les données sur le dieu qu'il devait invoquer il avait lu des informations sur les dimensions impressionnantes de son pénis. Finalement, si c'était bien le bon dieu ses informations s'avéraient exacte. Jackson sentit le regard de Stiles et grogna à son intention.

— Quoi ? Fit Stiles de façon faussement innocent mais totalement grillé.

L'homme claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une tenue romaine avec une couronne de laurier posé sur sa tête. Stiles en fut presque déçu mais le sexe au repos dépassait légèrement de la jupette romaine, il avait chaud et espérait que tout cela finisse vite pour pouvoir se retrouver seul avec Jackson.

Reprenant contenance Stiles fit observer au jeune homme qu'il était bien diffèrent des représentations que les livres faisait de lui. Sa réponse ne l'étonna pas.

— Quand les crétins, enfin les catholiques sont arrivés, ils ont transformé nos uses et coutumes en rites païens puni par leur abruti de seigneur, donc nous les dieux, avons dû improviser et vivre comme les mortels parce que leurs prières ne nous étaient plus destiné. Le jeune homme blond aux cheveux long leur sourit.

— Alors ? Vous allez nous aider …

— Une seconde mon petit papillon sexy … Grogne pas sur un dieu créature à poil ou je te transforme en lapereau a peine née et je t'avale. Les yeux du dieu s'illuminèrent en même temps que la tension dans la forêt s'intensifia.

Jackson se calma mais garda ses crocs sortis. Un long grondement sourd venant du dieu resta en suspens. Avant de disparaître quand une claque lui brûla douloureusement l'arrière du crâne. Stiles lui en avait mis une, même si l'émissaire regardait avec appétit le dieu, il ne toucherait jamais quelqu'un d'autre que son louloup.

— Si vous n'êtes pas venu nous aider, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda légèrement insolent Stiles mais il n'avait d'autre choix que de provoquer un peu le dieu pour avoir des réponses.

— Insolent ? Je t'aime bien mais ne tente pas trop ta chance mon garçon, je suis magnanime et très presser de retourner à ma soirée ou de jeunes tendrons n'attendent que ma tige pour les satisfaire, qu'ils sont insatiables c'est délicieux humains et tellement serrés, que j'adore ça …

— Ok ! Stiles leva les mains vers ses oreilles ne voulant pas attendre plus que ses oreilles ne pouvaient en supporter.

Dagda, le dieu celte, fit apparaître une tablette numérique qu'il consulta rapidement. Stiles lui jeta un regard étrange que le dieu prit avec amusement en lui signifiant qu'il n'était plus au temps des feuilles de papier. Le dieu ricana en observant les deux presque humains aux visages affligés.

— Je vous aime vraiment bien tous les deux alors ! Dagda consulta vite fais son registre, son visage se décomposa légèrement et il jeta un œil à Stiles. Vous voulez vraiment que je fasse revenir ce genre de type ? Parce que d'après ce que je vois, ce n'est pas un enfant de cœur …

— Je vous arrête tout de suite, je sais ce qu'il est, j'ai vécu tous les événements qu'il a déclenché ! Mais j'ai vu aussi les ravages que son départ a provoqué. Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est que je pense qu'il mérite une seconde chance et que Scott pourra brider son envie de faire des conneries ! Je vous en supplie …

— Ok ! Ok ! Ok ! Abdiqua le dieu. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre s'il fait des conneries …

— Je le surveillerai de près pour que cela n'arrive pas et je pense qu'il fera un effort si c'est pour Scott…

Stiles faillit chuter lorsque le sol trembla brutalement. Le jeune humain observa alors une énorme fissure s'ouvrit dans la terre laissant s'échapper une épaisse fumée blanche a l'odeur âcre et prenante.

Stiles vit alors un corps s'extirper difficilement de la fissure et s'écrouler à genoux devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu sur le coup mais il s'agissait bien de Theo. Theo Raeken, méconnaissable sous la barbe épaisse qui lui mangé le visage, le regard perdu et hagard cherchant quelque chose qui devait le terrifier. Ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang, déchirés et mouillés comme s'il avait séjourné dans une grande mare d'eau.

— Que ? Qu'est-ce que ? Stiles ?

— Hey Buddy ! Bienvenue parmi nous …

— Ce n'est pas que vos retrouvailles m'ennuient mais j'ai envie de baiser, alors tchao…

— ATTENDEZ ! S'écria Stiles paniqué. Il avait une dernière demande à formuler mais ne savait pas si ce serais pris pour un excès de zèle, cependant il devait tenter le coup.

— Je ne peux rien faire de plus ! Répondit le Dieu comme s'il lisait en lui. Elle n'est pas entre deux mondes. Elle est là où elle est censée être et je ne peux rien y faire. Stiles était déçu et triste, il n'allait pas pouvoir la revoir, ni même lui parler une dernière fois et s'excuser. Il allait devoir porter ce fardeau jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il aurait aimé la voir une dernière fois et lui dire tellement de choses, que sa poitrine se serra sous l'émotion.

Stiles sentit un grand froid quand soudainement le dieu partit sans demander son reste, laissant les trois hommes seuls dans la clairière.

"-"

Scott était rarement en colère. Enfin ça s'était avant, car depuis bientôt un an, il ne cessait de décolérer, il n'arrivait pas à vivre une journée sans pouvoir s'énerver sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait quitté la clinique de Deaton parce que ça lui rappelait certains moments avec Theo. Ils s'étaient éloigné de ses amis parce que les voir lui rappelait que s'était en partie de leur faute a tous comme à lui, s'il avait dû envoyer la chimère au purgatoire. Il n'arrivait même plus à se regarder dans un miroir sans y voir le visage de Theo.

Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était cette clé. Clé qu'il était revenu chercher dans sa chambre. Aller a la soirée de Lydia avait été une erreur, il n'aurait jamais dû remettre les pieds dans cette maison. Il se sentait coupable, coupable de vivre alors que Theo était un vivant dans un monde de mort, revivant en permanence le même cauchemar.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il saccageait sa chambre, jetant au sol tous les objets qui n'étaient pas la clé. Soulevant le lit et le jetant au milieu de la pièce. Sa chambre ressemblait à s'y méprendre a son cœur et sa vie. Un chantier balayé par une tornade.

Las et perdu, Scott se laissa choir au sol. Entouré d'une multitude d'objet divers et de vêtements déchirés, le jeune homme laissa ses larmes couler. Il s'en était empêché depuis onze mois, retenant son envie de hurler à la mort. Bridant son loup par la même occasion.

La discussion qu'il avait eu avec Derek à ce sujet était encore frais dans son esprit. Brider l'esprit de son loup c'était comme tenter de se suicider, lui avait-il dis ! Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il voulait finalement. Mourir. Mourir de désespoir. Seul, abandonner de tous. Non il n'était pas idiot, il ne l'avait pas abandonné mais lui les avait abandonné. Seulement que pouvait-il faire dans son état ? Il n'arrivait plus à regarder ses amis dans les yeux alors comment pouvait-il diriger une meute ?

De rage il attrapa le premier objet à sa porté et le jeta. Mais l'objet en question traversa la vitre de sa chambre.

— Aie ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Scott bondit en deux secondes sur ses jambes et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Cette voix. Oui cette voix grave et pénétrante. Il la reconnaissait mais cela semblait impossible. Littéralement impossible.

Et là son regard s'ancra dans le sien. Ce bleu vert profond qui vous happe et vous englobe, ce regard perçant et caressant à la fois.

— Salut !

Scott n'osa pas bouger, ni même répondre au jeune homme qui lui fit un signe de la main. Le visage légèrement gêné et inquiet de la réaction du loup. Scott sauta de sa fenêtre et se laissa atterrir deux mètres face à lui. Il pensait rêver. Encore.

— Utilise tes sens Scott ! Tu verras c'est bien moi …

— C'est cruel ! Rétorqua Scott en coupant la parole. C'est cruel de me faire revivre ça. Tu vas partir et je vais rester ici, seul …

— Tu n'es plus seul maintenant, enfin si tu veux toujours de moi parce que je vais nulle part. Scott observa méfiant, Theo qui s'approcha de lui, les bras levés comme pour montrer patte blanche. Je suis revenu pour de bon Scott, je ne partirais plus, je te le promets.

L'Alpha sentit les mains chaudes de Theo lui prendre le visage en coupe. Il se sentit bien, il se sentit en paix, son loup ronronna presque comme un chaton à qui on lui rendait son jouet préféré. Jamais il ne racontera cette métaphore à Theo. L'alpha frissonna quand le souffle chaud sortant des lèvres de Theo lui caressa la joue.

Il ferma les yeux alors que les lèvres de la chimère se déposèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Prenant son temps, Theo déposa des petits baisers sur sa bouche. Scott agrippa soudainement et fermement les hanches du jeune homme et rapprocha leur corps. Il avait faim de lui, une faim qu'il devait rattraper.

Le doux baiser se transforma rapidement en ballet furieux, le plaisir et la douleur ne firent qu'un. La brutalité de Scott pendant se baiser ne dérangeait nullement Theo, ils en avaient sûrement besoin autant l'un que l'autre.

Se séparant pour reprendre le souffle, Scott ne lâcha pas pour autant Theo, il avait peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve ou une hallucination.

— Je ne pars plus…

— Comment ? Comment tu as fait ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Comment être sûr que tu ne repartiras pas au lever du soleil ? Je veux dire …

— Je te promets que je reste avec toi ! Quelqu'un s'est assuré que je puisse faire amende honorable en vivant auprès de toi chaque jour qui vont passer …

— Va falloir que je le rencontre pour le remercier …

— D'abord si tu m'expliquer pour tu lances ton téléphone par la fenêtre…

Scott éclata de rire mais se sentit mortifié par le bordel sans nom qui régnait dans sa chambre. Mais il s'en foutait, il avait enfin une seconde chance d'être enfin heureux.

— Allez entre ! Scott claqua les fesses de Theo qui sursauta en riant devant l'audace de l'Alpha. Tandis qu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, il sentit une présence dehors. Il rouvrit la porte et sortit en trombe. Cette odeur de jasmin et de rosée du matin, une seule personne la portée et elle était morte.

— Alison ? Susurra Scott en cherchant partout autour de lui. Alison ?

Un léger vent frais lui caressa le visage comme une dernière parole, une dernière promesse, celle d'être heureux. Car la promesse d'un ange était éternelle.

 **FIN**


	33. Rien ne va plus Part 1 Stackson

Defi Prompt pour le groupe facebook Scott Pack diriger par notre chef bien aimée Darness.

Image numero 4 prompt 12 - "Paire et Lunettes"

Le jour où Jackson a demandé à participer aux réunions de meute, personne ne croyait qu'une semaine plus tard, il serait copain comme cochon avec l'Alpha. Une complicité qui pourrait bien faire quelques jaloux. - par Stelaire Oriane

Il est en deux partie pour la raison que je ne l'ai pas finie, donc demain ou apres demain je vous posterai la suite.

Bisous et bonne lecture mes licornes garous.

Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

* * *

Stiles se stoppa net en entrant dans le loft de Derek. La meute derrière lui était tendue et appréhendait la suite. Bien que beaucoup ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ce genre de spectacle, certains avaient bien sentis les odeurs des deux jeunes hommes à la limite de l'imprégnation.

Et pour une certaine blonde, elle aurait préféré éviter ce spectacle ridicule et puéril. Mais surtout elle aurait aimé que Stiles ne tombe pas amoureux de celui qui devenait de plus en plus proche avec l'alpha Hale.

Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ce genre de scénario, Jackson Whittemore, son ex-petit arrogant et prétentieux jouant à la PS4 sur un jeu de Football avec Derek Hale grognant et riant aux éclats devant la défaite de son bêta installé à ses côtés sur le grand canapé du salon. Mais le visage de Stiles lui fit beaucoup de mal, elle avait beau ne pas être un loup, elle pouvait deviner les sentiments qui l'habitaient.

Ils avaient discutés longuement quelques semaines plus tôt, et le jeune homme avait révélé la nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Jackson. Elle avait d'abord été stupéfaite et légèrement mal à l'aise face à lui mais finalement avait compris pourquoi Stiles la suivait de près depuis de nombreuses années.

Lydia avait pu remettre les pièces du puzzle "Stiles" en place. Son soi-disant béguin pour elle, n'était rien de plus qu'une façon que Stiles avait trouvé pour rester près de celui qui faisait battre son petit cœur d'humain. Elle avait été déçue au premier abord mais elle réalisa qu'elle aurait fait la même chose si elle avait été à sa place.

Malheureusement, pour Lydia et Stiles qui avait concocté un plan pour que Jackson tombe sous le charme de l'humain, les choses s'étaient gâté quand Jackson avait demandé au mois de Juin, s'il pouvait venir assister aux réunions de la meute.

Cela les avait au début tout simplement estomaqué, car Jackson aimait être un solitaire et rester à l'écart de la bande, estimant qu'il était bien trop classe pour traîner avec la bande de loser comme eux. C'était ses propres paroles, alors imaginez leurs surprises quand Jackson-je-suis-trop-bien-pour-des-losers leur avait ordonné plus que demander de venir avec eux pour la réunion "spécial vacances d'été à Beacon Hills".

Le pire du pire, ce fut quand Jackson aperçut la console de jeu que Stiles avait ramené chez Derek pour le sociabiliser et que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient fait une partie et par le plus grand des hasards, Jackson et Derek se mirent à discuter ensemble sur les différentes équipes qui pourraient leur convenir. Depuis, ces deux-là, ne se quittaient quasiment jamais et vivaient de jeux vidéos et de pizzas.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Mais Lydia pouvait voir que Stiles n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Elle pouvait même dire qu'il dépérissait presque. Elle connaissait cet état chez lui, les cernes qui commençaient à noircir sous ses yeux, ses yeux qui sautaient sous la fatigue, ce sourire presque effacé qui ne pointait presque plus le bout de son nez, son sarcasme avait également disparu.

La nuit précédente, Lydia avait réuni deux personnes dans le salon de sa mère. Deux personnes qui pourraient l'aider dans son nouveau plan. Mais cela avait échoué car les deux hommes malgré leur proximité avec Stiles et Derek, ne savaient pas comment les aider sans se mettre l'Alpha à dos. Scott, le meilleur ami de Stiles lui avait clairement dis qu'il ne s'en mêlerait pas car il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami souffre plus que de raison.

— Il se fera à l'idée que Jackson n'est pas fait pour lui et trouvera quelqu'un d'autre …

— Tu es un idiot McAbruti ! Répliqua Lydia qui fronça les sourcils fraîchement épilés. Je te signale que tu étais amoureux de Peter depuis le début et malgré le fait que tu sois sorti avec Allison et Kira, tu n'as jamais cessé de penser à lui et aujourd'hui tu es en couple avec un homme qui a essayé de te tuer à plusieurs reprises, désolé Peter …

— Pas de soucis ! Déclara le plus âgé pas le moins du monde choqué par les paroles de la banshee. C'est on ne peut plus exact mais à la différence de Jackson et Derek, je suis conscient de l'attirance de Scott à mon égard et c'est réciproque. Peter envoya un regard lourd de sens à son compagnon qui fut son premier bêta.

Celui-ci rougit fortement car il savait qu'il allait passer à la casserole et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire même si Peter était un loup insatiable et terriblement vorace.

— C'est réciproque bande de loups obsédés de la queue en tout genre, je vous signale que …

— Je sais très bien que Jackson est aussi attiré par Stiles, coupa Peter en détournant la tête de son compagnon qui, aux révélations, lui lança un regard étrange.

— Stiles ? Amoureux de Jackson ? Mais je croyais que c'était fini …

— Pardon ? Coupa à son tour Peter. Que veux-tu dire par là ? De plus en plus intrigué par les paroles de son jeune amant.

Bien trop jeune si on en croit les règles de la société mais pour Peter Hale qui aimait transgresser toutes les règles en générale, c'était un plaisir d'avoir ce jeune véritable Alpha entre ses bras la nuit ou même être en ses cuisses musclées et fermes à lui faire l'amour de toutes les façons possible et inimaginable.

Ce jeune loup était autant endurant que performant, il savait jouer de ses charmes de faux naïf ainsi que de sa bouche devenue experte jusqu'à son bassin et ses fesses accueillantes. Il était un régal du haut jusqu'en bas et Peter en était fou. Complètement marteau de ce loup. Son loup.

Mais des fois Scott McCall pouvait être d'une bêtise sans nom et d'une tête en l'air absolue, c'est ce qui faisait parti de son charme. Quelquefois.

— Ben ! Scott baissa la tête confus de devoir révéler un secret régi par le bro code. Il est amoureux de Jackson depuis des années et s'il s'est rapproché de toi c'est parce qu'il pouvait être proche de Jackson sans passer pour un … Gay !

— Il est gay ! Répliqua cinglement Lydia qui commençait à en avoir marre de Jackson et de Stiles. Deux imbéciles aux œillères en plomb.

— Lydia, toi et Jackson avaient commencés à sortir ensemble au 8th Grade, alors tu imagines bien que déjà pour lui qui est hyperactif, ce n'était pas toujours drôle, alors avouer à ce moment qu'il était gay n'était pas une bonne option. Il a préféré passer pour un amoureux transi d'une fille qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, plutôt que d'être catalogué "gay" amoureux d'un mec qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, s'emporta Scott défendant crocs et griffes son meilleur ami.

Lydia l'observa avec un sourire attentionné et protecteur. Elle comprenait que Stiles soit toujours avec Scott et inversement d'ailleurs. Les deux garçons se protégeaient mutuellement depuis bien des années et elle jalousait un peu leur amitié. Elle aurait aimé connaître plus tôt Allison et la garder un peu plus longtemps pour avoir un jour ce genre de relation.

— Mais ils n'ont plus 14 ans, ils en ont 17, s'écria Peter qui fit sursauter les deux jeunes.

— Stiles a perdu beaucoup de confiance en lui depuis la mort de sa mère, les absences de son père, le fait que Derek le rabaisse en permanence et l'éloignement de certains de la meute après la mort d'Allison n'ont pas arrangé les choses.

— Tu parles d'Isaac ? Demanda septique Lydia.

— Oui ! Souffla le jeune Alpha. Ils avaient une étrange relation tous les deux et Isaac était une sorte d'ancre pour Stiles, je sais "et moi", moi c'est diffèrent je suis son "bro" tandis qu'Isaac était une personne dont Stiles pouvait s'occuper, il avait besoin d'attention que Stiles pouvait lui donner.

— Mon dieu le bordel dans cette meute ! Souffla Peter désespéré du contexte bordélique de la situation catastrophique.

Après un long silence où chacun remettaient en place ses pensées chamboulées par tant d'informations, Peter annonça qu'il partait sous le regard perdu de Lydia. Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce loup. Tantôt serviable mais avec avantage pour lui, ou parfois psychopathe mais avec avantage pour lui. S'il n'y avait pas de gains pour lui, Peter ne s'en mêlait pas. Mais Lydia savait que si quelque chose mettait en danger Stiles, il devrait se mettre du côté de Scott.

Elle observa le véritable alpha se lever à son tour et partir en lui souriant bêtement alors qu'il suivait Peter de très près. Après leur départ, elle passa la soirée au téléphone avec Malia en discutant des options qu'elle avait pour aider Stiles mais surtout planifier la prochaine escapade au centre commerciale pour une journée shopping, ce qui fit souffler, las et angoissé, la coyote au bout du fil.

Mais à présent, à l'entrée du loft, aux côtés de Stiles, elle voyait bien toute la détresse de Stiles. Elle connaissait aussi les expressions et chaque tics nerveux de Jackson. Et elle savait que tout cela était calculé. Mais dans quel but ? Était-il si stupide que ça ? Non elle le connaissait bien mais ne comprenait pas le sens de son jeu.

Un mouvement rapide à ses côtés et Stiles disparut de son champ de vision. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir partir Stiles, s'engouffrant dans le couloir de l'immeuble et disparaître dans les escaliers devant les visages intrigués et perdu des membres de la meute présent.

Liam et Theo grimacèrent de concert en entendant le cou de la banshee craquer quand elle tourna la tête trop rapidement vers le canapé où les deux jeunes hommes avaient cessés de jouer à leur maudite console de jeu que Lydia avait envie de détruire et de sauter à pieds joints pour en faire un haché d'électronique.

Malia et Scott s'écartèrent de son chemin quand elle avança d'un pas lourd et vers Jackson.

Peter qui sortit de la cuisine, intrigué par le silence et l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait en maître dans le loft, porta sa main contre sa joue et grimaça quand la blonde leva la main vers Jackson. Mais finalement elle laissa son geste en suspend devant Jackosn qui resta abasourdie par son regard meurtrier.

Derek fronça les sourcils car lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lydia voulait frapper Jackson.

— Jackson tu me déçois au plus haut point ! Grinça Lydia. Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, actuellement Jackson Whittemore ne serait plus de ce monde indubitablement.

— Que tu joues à ce jeu avec moi quand on était ensemble, passe encore, mais Stiles n'est pas fait sur le même modèle que moi, ni sur le même modèle que nous tous. Tu devrais avoir honte de ta conduite, tu as beau montrer ta face de connard fini, il sait qu'il n'en est rien et pourtant Dieu sait que tu joues très bien la comédie. Si tu ne veux pas que je transforme ce qui te rend si fier … Lydia pointa l'entrejambe de Jackson …

— En bouillie, tu te lèves de ce p****** de canapé, tu prends ta p****** de testostérone mobile et tu vas voir Stiles et lui faire des p******s d'excuses et surtout lui dire tes p******s de sentiments.

Lydia reprit peu à peu son souffle et son self-contrôle, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas perdu comme ça, mais assister à ce genre de conneries lui mettait les nerfs en pelotes et là elle avait craqué.

— Peter ? Puis-je avoir un verre d'eau s'il te plaît ?

— Euh ! Oui bien sûr ! Lydia regarda Peter disparaître dans la cuisine et revenir vite avec un verre d'eau qu'elle engloutit rapidement.

La meute n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis leur arrivée. Liam dans les bras de Theo. Malia main dans la main avec Kira. Seul Scott avait contourné le champ de bataille pour être à proximité de Peter qui recula de Lydia pour se mettre à ses côtés.

Lydia pouvait sentir que Derek avait beaucoup de choses à dire sur son comportement mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'écouter. Comment on pouvait être l'Alpha principal de cette meute sans se rendre compte des problèmes qui y régnaient.

— Derek ? Pourquoi crois-tu que Jackson ait eu envie soudainement de venir aux réunions de la meute alors qu'il n'y a jamais mis les pieds ?

Lydia attendait patiemment que le loup mette son cerveau en état de marche après des heures à jouer au football virtuel sur un écran géant. Mais le loup le regardait avec un air étrange sur le visage. Mélange de honte et de culpabilité. OH MON DIEU !

— Derek Hale ne me dit pas que tu participes à ÇA ? La voix de Lydia monta dans les aigus et cela ne sonnait jamais bon pour qui que ce soit. Encore moins pour les victimes de ses colères. Pourtant tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas mettre Lydia Martin en colère. Surtout maintenant qu'elle possédait et maîtrisait les pouvoirs des banshee. Seul Peter aimait ça et s'en amusait mais Lydia le savait et restait calme quand il faisait ses blagues bidons et puérils.

Lydia sentit sa colère et ses pouvoirs prendre le dessus sur elle et libérer une vague d'énergie autour d'elle. Sa colère, brûlante d'animosité, hérissait les poils des loups autour d'elle. Elle observait Jackson baissait la tête mais sans jamais ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser ou avoir une parole apaisante. Derek se crispa sans jamais briser leur contact visuel.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, malgré les vibrations que diffusait la jeune femme, Peter s'était approché d'elle et maintenait fermement son épaule. Elle sentit des ondes de calme se répandre dans tout son corps, comme si l'ancien Alpha avait la capacité de la calmer. Étrange fait, mais elle se calma rapidement et se tourna vers Peter qui sourit en regardant Derek.

— Et si vous lui disiez la vérité les garçons ! Demanda calmement Peter. Lydia pouvait quand même apercevoir des tensions dans la nuque du loup.

— La vérité ? Demanda Liam dont le corps était tendu à l'extrême sous les ondes négatives de Lydia. Heureusement pour lui Theo savait comment le détendre mais sur l'instant un petit massage discret entre les omoplates lui faisait du bien. Parce que là, je ne comprends plus rien !

— En fait, Jackson est venu aux réunions pour se rapprocher de Stiles, il en a parlé à Derek qui est son alpha et ils ont établis un plan pour le rendre légèrement jaloux ! Déclara fière d'elle Malia avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

— T'es au courant ? S'écria Lydia de plus en plus paumé dans cette histoire. Mais qui savait quoi ? Pourquoi personne n'a rien fait ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle s'en mêle ?

— Bien sûr que je suis au courant, je le suis depuis le début … Mais avant que tu me coupes, ce n'est pas à moi de m'en mêler, si Jackson veut casser ses chances d'être heureux c'est son problème et puis Stiles sera bien mieux sans cet abruti de première …

— Hey ! Hurla Jackson qui ouvrit enfin la bouche depuis vingt minutes. Je ne suis pas un abruti et je suis sûr de rendre heureux Stiles bien mieux que toi la sauvageonne …

— Tu veux te battre, on va voir qui de nous deux peux protéger Stiles de la meilleure façon, parce qu'à part avoir de l'argent, tu ne sers pas à grand-chose "Golden Boy" ! Répliqua Malia qui commençait à se transformer.

Theo et Liam l'entourèrent pour la retenir et Jackson fut encerclé par Derek et Peter, Scott bloqua la queue de Kanima qui venait de déchirer le pantalon du jeune homme.

— On se calme ! Cria Lydia. Bon ! Ok j'ai compris pour le plan de Jackson, mais je veux savoir la suite, parce que d'après les dire de bébé loup et malgré mes discussions avec Isaac, Lydia sentit Derek se tendre à son tour et les regards de Peter sur son neveu lui confirmer ses soupçons. Vos odeurs sont mêlées et Stiles n'est pas un loup-garou, donc il ne peut pas les sentir, à quoi … Vous êtes des abrutis tous les deux. Dit-elle en pointant Derek et Jackson.

— Je vous signale que Scott, Peter, Malia et moi-même sommes au courant des sentiments de Stiles pour Jackson et que je suis au courant des sentiments de Jackson pour Stiles, il n'y a que vous qui ne communiquez par correctement ensemble, alors ça ne sert à rien de mêler vos odeurs pour que les louveteaux aillent raconter à Stiles, qu'ils pensent que vous couchiez ensemble. Railla Lydia. Donc votre pitoyable combine ne marche pas, alors vous vous démerdez comme vous le voulez mais vous réglez la situation demain avec Stiles quand il reviendra car je sais qu'il va revenir ce maso.

Lydia partit sans se retourner tout en marmonnant des insultes envers les loups et leur stupidité. Laissant là la meute réfléchir à ses paroles.

Jackson ne savait plus où se mettre son plan pour rendre jaloux Stiles se retournait contre lui. Il était persuadé que l'humain en pinçait pour Derek et Derek pensait qu'il en pinçait pour lui.

— Et utilisez vos sens, à quoi ça sert d'être un loup-garou et d'avoir des super-pouvoirs comme l'ouïe hyper-développer si ce n'est pas pour s'en servir ? Ils sursautèrent persuadé que la jeune femme était partie. Puis Jackson vit des cheveux blonds passer la porte et disparaître comme Stiles quelques minutes plus tôt.

Pouvait-il encore réparer son erreur ? Il l'espérait vraiment !


	34. Bad Romance Stackson

Hello hello hello mes licornes garous. Voici le premier OS de l'année.  
un petit Stackson pas joyeux mais qui fini bien. ET il y a des petites choses qui ne sont pas exploitées dans cet OS qui pourraiy bien debouché sur une toute petite fiction.

Bonne lecture a toutes et a tous. Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

Une petite rw ne fais pas de mal au contraire. Merci a ma muse Julia pour sa correction.

* * *

_ L'acétate d'isoamyle... Commença le professeur Harris qui nota le nom au tableau.

_ Les esters sont des composés organiques volatils souvent utilisés pour produire des arômes et des fragrances synthétiques, ici la saveur et l'odeur de la banane. Continua-t-il alors que Stiles regardait dehors en espérant que le temps passe vite et qu'il puisse s'échapper de cet enfer.

Il avait attendu avec une certaine impatience, la sortie sur Netflix, les nouveaux épisodes de sa série du moment. Il n'avait qu'une envie, sortir de cette classe et filer en voiture chez lui pour se poser devant son ordinateur avec un chocolat chaud et des bonbons.

Son père n'étant pas là ce soir, il savait qu'il pourrait regarder sa série tranquillement. Scott ne viendrait pas non plus, réunion de meute oblige. Stiles n'avait pour une fois pas fait d'esclandre au fait qu'il n'était pas invité. Pas qu'il s'en fichait mais il savait qu'au moins Derek ne le brutaliserait pas pour une fois, après une de ses remarques sarcastiques.

_ Je veux que vous observiez la réaction de synthèse de l'acétate d'isoamyle et le mécanisme réactionnel, puis vous me ferez une synthèse par chauffage à reflux ainsi qu'une synthèse par micro-ondes. Finit le professeur en jetant un œil à Stiles qui se remit droit sur sa chaise sentant le regard de Mr Harris sur sa personne.

Hors de question de donner à ce chacal une bonne raison de lui mettre une heure de colle. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne trouvait personne pour coucher avec lui et ôter toute sa frustration qu'il déversait sur lui en permanence.

_ J'ai fait des équipes de deux et seule Mlle Martin fera son devoir seule car je préfère qu'elle ait une bonne note sans donner d'avantage à ses camarades. Stiles avait aperçu très brièvement un sourire de joie sur les lèvres du professeur. Ou était-ce du sadisme ?

_ Mr McCall ?

_ Oui ! Répondit son meilleur ami à ses côtés qui n'avait pas encore parlé de l'heure. Même pas à lui.

Il savait que quelque chose turlupinait Scott mais n'en avait encore rien dit car tant que Scott ne se confierait pas, il ne le pousserait pas à s'exprimer. Il ne voulait pas que son Bro se braque et se renferme sur lui-même. Depuis la mort d'Alison et le départ de Kira, le jeune homme ne s'épanchait plus sur ses histoires sans lendemain qu'il pratiquait de temps en temps. Et Stiles ne voulait pas qu'il lui échappe des mains, c'était son ami et il voulait le garder le plus longtemps possible.

Seulement il y avait bien quelques regards entre lui et …

_ Vous ferez équipe avec Mr Mahealani !

_ Oui, monsieur ! Et voilà le sourire débile qu'il affichait quand il s'agissait de Danny ! Stiles ne pouvait que se réjouir que ses deux amis soient si proche, même très proche d'après les gestes que Stiles avait décelé et aperçut depuis trois semaines.

_ Mr Whittemore ?

_ Oui ?

Ah oui ! Voilà quelqu'un que Stiles aurait aimé ne jamais revoir ! Enfin pas vraiment mais presque. Jackson Whittemore de retour à Beacon Hills. Il était revenu depuis un mois et ne semblait pas avoir changé malgré les objections de Scott et Derek. Mais Stiles voyait pertinemment les regards meurtriers que lui lançait le blond. Toujours la langue aussi acerbe et coupante. À croire qu'il avait toujours eu l'âme d'un serpent en lui. Désagréable, hautain et blessant, une vraie langue de vipère, ce type.

Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de converser avec lui-même pour être amoureux de Jackson, parce que oui, Stiles savait bien que son cœur se serrait quand il s'agissait de Whittemore Junior. Depuis bien longtemps il essayait d'enfouir ses maudits sentiments qui lui pourrissaient la vie. Faisant semblant et se convainquant qu'être amoureux de Lydia était la meilleure chose qu'il avait à faire. Que le ciel lui tombât sur la tête quand Mlle Martin se mit en couple avec Jackson. Jamais il n'aurait cru sa possible, son fantasme numéro qui sortait avec celle qui s'efforçait d'aimer.

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se forcer à l'aimer, car Stiles "aimait" Lydia, mais pas de la façon dont on l'entend. Il aimait cette jeune femme pour son intelligence et sa beauté, il trouvait qu'elle avait du mérite pour jouer la femme stupide et beaucoup de force pour supporter de n'être qu'une potiche alors qu'elle était bien plus intelligente que tout le bahut.

_ Vous ferez votre binôme avec … Mr Stilinski …

_ QUOI ? S'écria Jackson qui se releva en faisant sursauter la classe quand sa chaise heurta le sol violemment.

_ Vous avez quelque chose à dire Mr Whittemore ?

_ Tout mais pas lui ! Siffla Jackson brutalement, brisant le cœur de Stiles qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche alors que tous les élèves l'observaient, y compris Scott à ses côtés qui tenait fermement son tee shirt comme si le jeune homme allait s'envoler ou disparaître.

_ Jackson ! vous avez beau être le maître des élèves dans l'établissement, mais dans ma classe c'est moi le patron, c'est moi qui décide de qui fait quoi et vous …

Stiles n'y tint plus, il se leva à son tour, renversant par sa force incontrôlée, table et chaise. Plongeant son regard dans celui de Jackson, il s'efforça de ne pas pleurer, ni même de montrer ses émotions et pourtant il avait une envie folle d'être engloutit dans le sol. Il s'était déjà humilié tout seul, se faire humilier par les autres aussi, c'était son quotidien et il s'en était fait une raison.

Mais Jackson l'avait littéralement humilié à un stade plus personnel. Dans quelques instant la cloche allait sonner et tout le lycée serait au courant que Mr Whittemore avait fait un scandale pour ne pas faire un devoir de chimie avec Stiles. Et qu'il préférait le faire avec n'importe qui mais pas lui.

Il savait qu'il a beaucoup à gérer. Ses problèmes d'attention, ses émotions souvent négatives du moment. Ses regrets et sa peine qui le rongeaient de plus en plus, ainsi que l'impression d'être un monstre qui ne servait à rien et à personne. Mais Jackson était passé à un stade supérieur.

_ Mr Stili…

_ Mettez moi un zéro je m'en fiche ! Cracha Stiles qui ne lâchait toujours pas Jackson du regard.

_ De toute façon ! Je préfère ça que de me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'une personne qui se croit supérieur aux autres alors qu'il n'est qu'une belle gueule avec de fric… Continua Stiles qui sentait Scott tentait de l'arrêter.

Malheureusement, même si ces mots sortaient et qu'il savait qu'il le regretterait un jour, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

_ Fric qui ne lui appartient pas, mais qui appartient à papa et maman … Ah non, qu'est-ce que je raconte, papa et maman sont morts …

_ Stiles ! Gronda Scott, le faisant sursauter.

Le jeune homme se reprit brièvement et sans un regard pour personne, sortit de la salle de classe, n'emportant que sa veste en jeans, laissant son sac de cours et ses affaires là ou elles étaient tombées.

Il se fichait qu'il ait fait du mal à Jackson, même si parler de ses parents n'était pas un sujet qu'il aurait dû aborder. Il se fichait que la classe le regardait comme un fou sorti de l'asile. Il se fichait aussi du regard de Mr Harris quand il était sorti, comme il se fichait royalement de la mauvaise note qu'il allait se taper. Son père serait encore déçu, ce n'était pas la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière. De toute façon il décevait tout le monde. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il était vivant.

"-"

Heureusement personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Ou Malheureusement. Stiles ne savait plus trop quoi penser de sa situation. John Stilinski s'était plongé dans une affaire bien terrestre pour changer, il avait bien tenté de faire participer son fils pour une fois mais le jeune homme avait décliné en baratinant qu'il réorganisait le bestiaire de Peter pour la meute.

Mensonge encore. Mais Stiles n'avait pas le cœur à dire la vérité à son paternel. Vérité que lui-même avait encore du mal à digérer. Le retour de Jackson à Beacon Hills l'avait plus chamboulé qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

De toute la meute, seules Malia et Lydia s'étaient aperçut que le jeune homme s'était renfermé et qu'il ne communiquait plus vraiment. Il répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait mais n'argumentait plus sur des digressions diverses et hors sujets dont il avait le secret. Enfin, c'était ce que Stiles pensait. Il ne savait pas que si la meute se réunissait c'est temps ci c'était pour parler de lui et le surveiller le soir venu.

Pourtant Stiles faisait de plus en plus de cauchemars et n'arrivait presque plus à percer le voile entre la réalité et les rêves. Il se surprenait souvent à compter ses doigts alors qu'il était réveillé et pensait que la vie était blessante pendant ses songes.

Il s'amusait à penser qu'il était un ninja tant sa capacité à cacher ses émotions aux autres comme à son père était incroyable. Il pouvait dire merci aux plantes que Deaton lui avait donné afin de cacher sa fatigue et ses cernes. Malheureusement les effets secondaires n'étaient pas négligeables. Énervement rapide, sautes d'humeurs excessives, violence accrue. Mais le jeune homme s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette.

Stiles monta à l'étage et ouvrit brutalement la porte. Il sursauta comme un damné face à un chasseur quand il aperçut Derek Hale l'attendant tranquillement sur son lit.

_ Bordel, Derek ! Tu vas me tuer un de ses jours, je croyais que tu avais une réunion de meute aujourd'hui, alors si tu veux bien te donner la peine de faire ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure mais dans le sens inverse c'est-à-dire sortir de ma chambre mais cette fois ci par la porte, se serait génial ! Stiles n'attendit pas de réponse et s'enferma dans la salle de bain attenant à sa chambre et s'adossa à la porte.

Se laissant glisser, l'humain ne put retenir les larmes qu'il contenait depuis un bon moment déjà. Il avait mal, tellement mal qu'il ne savait plus comment gérer cette situation. Il aurait tellement aimé mourir avec le Nogitsune. Mais ses amis avaient estimé qu'il devait vivre.

À cause de lui, tant de gens qu'il aimait été morts. Tant de personnes innocentes lui manquaient. Il aurait voulu que Scott le sacrifie plutôt que de le garder en vie. Mais s'était du Scott tout craché, vouloir sauver tout le monde à tout prix, même si Stiles, enfin Void ! Stiles avait tué son premier amour et celui de Lydia.

Il lui arrivait de revivre la scène avec tellement de réalisme qu'il s'y perdait. Les sensations étaient telles qu'il pensait que Void était revenu même si la réalité en était tout autre.

Cela lui prit une bonne demi-heure pour se calmer. Il se releva et décida de prendre une bonne douche. S'apercevant qu'il n'avait plus de serviette, il sortit de la salle de bain.

_ Mais b***** ! Sursauta encore Stiles en voyant que Derek n'avait pas bouger d'un millimètre depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Le regard du loup était impressionnant. Bleu limpide mais avec une grande pointe de tristesse. Pourquoi le loup était triste. Mais surtout pourquoi venait-il ici ?

_ Assis ! Demanda Derek lui faisant un signe de tète l'enjoignant à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Stiles était complètement perdu face au comportement du loup. D'habitude Derek ordonnait et la meute exécutait même si c'était Scott l'Alpha. Son meilleur ami avait décidé qu'étant sur le territoire de Derek, il serait profitable pour tout le monde que Derek soit en quelque sorte le chef par intérim le temps que Scott apprenne à gérer son loup, sa position et ses pouvoirs.

Le jeune homme souffla et s'installa à ses côtés, il n'avait pas envie d'une énième dispute, il était fatigué, épuisé, il ne voulait qu'une chose s'était avoir la paix. Peut-être définitive.

_ Quand je n'étais qu'un louveteau et que j'avais du mal à gérer mes émotions, ma mère me prenait dans ses bras et me bercer pour me calmer. Stiles écoutait Derek lui parler, il était subjugué par l'homme qui se livrait à nu devant lui.

Derek était un homme brisé de bien des manières et pourtant, il lui parlait de son enfance, de sa famille aujourd'hui disparut. Il savait que cela devait coûter beaucoup au bêta, il se demandait pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant.

_ En grandissant je suis devenu plus arrogant, ouais je sais, étonnant hein ? Passons ! Mais aussi bien plus émotif que la plupart des garçons de mon âge. Peut-être, est-ce dû au fait que j'étais attirer par les deux sexes …

_ Tu … QUOI ?

_ Ne me coupe pas ! Grogna Derek ! Tu me poseras les questions que tu veux plus tard, mais d'abord écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. Le loup lui lança un regard auquel Stiles ne put qu'abdiquer.

_ J'ai aimé une autre personne quand je suis tombé amoureux de Paige, il s'appelait Robbie LETTERS, s'était le meilleur ami de Paige et c'est pour lui que je me suis rapprochait d'elle. Mais les choses sont telle que Robbie s'est tuer quelques jours plus tard après ma déclaration.

_ Désolé ! Souffla Stiles qui se rendait compte que le loup était bien plus qu'un tas de muscles ultra sexy avec une veste en cuir.

_ C'est la vie m'a dit ma mère quand je lui parlé de lui ! Elle m'a consolé pendant des heures, mais ce n'était pas la seule à le faire. Toute ma famille s'est jointe à nous.

_ Pourquoi tu me racontes ça Derek ?

Stiles le vit alors se tourner vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Vissant son regard dans le sien, Stiles pouvait admirer ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il pourrait s'y noyer facilement.

_ Parce que tu ne vas pas bien ! Parce que tu es triste ! Parce que tu as des envies qui ne devraient même pas te traverser l'esprit ! Tu es le jeune homme le plus fort et le plus admirable qui m'est été donné de rencontrer Stiles. Peu importe tes pensées noires, tu dois te ressaisir car tu es une personne indispensable à cette meute, à son alpha et … à moi !

Stiles pourrait presque s'effondrer en pleurant face à cet homme qui lui faisait une déclaration magnifique s'il n'était pas épuisé de tout. Malgré tout se qui arrivait, Stiles aimait ses amis, tous ses amis mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il souhaitait que tout cela cesse. Les cauchemars, la honte et les regrets mais surtout la culpabilité.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Stiles se sentit envelopper dans une brume de chaleur. Une chaleur réconfortante. Les bras de Derek l'enveloppaient complètement et avec une grande douceur dont Stiles ignorait l'existence chez le loup, ils se retrouvèrent allongé sur le lit.

Stiles laissa ses vannes s'ouvrirent et pleura. Les bras de Derek le serrèrent un peu plus fort mais jamais brutalement. Il se sentait bien, libre de pleurer à l'abri entre les bras de son ami.

_ Tu es le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu Stiles, je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive et si tu as besoin de moi, je serais là, on sera tous là !

_ Sauf Jackson ! Lâcha involontairement Stiles qui commençait à s'assoupir, bien à l'abri et au chaud.

_ Lui, j'en fais mon affaire ! Murmura Derek qui sentit le jeune homme s'endormir.

Derek attira le jeune homme près de lui et posa la tête de Stiles contre son torse. D'un geste de la main, Derek tira sur la couette qui se déposa sur eux. Il voulait tellement que Stiles redevienne le garçon insouciant qu'il était à leur rencontre. Foi de Derek Hale, il allait parler à Jackson dont il connaissait le secret. Il était gardien d'un secret qui rongeait Jackson Whittemore. Malheureusement cela rongeait aussi Stiles. Son frère de cœur.

"-"

Derek se devait d'agir vite. Il lui était impensable de laisser Stiles dans cet état encore longtemps. Il avait dû se résoudre à laisser Stiles aux bras des loups de la meute. Encore endormi après quatre heures de sommeil sans mauvais rêves, le loup avait appelé la meute à la rescousse. Pas de réunion ce soir hormis celle qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais en tête à tête. Il aurait préféré largement un autre tête à tête avec l'humain qui était devenu "son humain".

Cela aurait été plus facile s'il avait s'agit de Stiles mais son cœur s'était entiché du chasseur dès leur premier regard. Après avoir bataillé des années avec son sentiment naissant et les femmes qui lui avaient pourri la vie, Derek s'était lancé et l'humain lui avait donné l'occasion de le courtiser. Malgré son jeune âge, Derek avait en lui les valeurs que sa mère lui avait inculqué.

Cela avait fait beaucoup rire Christopher sur le coup mais s'était vite rendu compte qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Vu leur passif respectif, leur histoire aurait pu tourner court et ne jamais naître, mais Derek était devenu plus patient en côtoyant Stiles, mais surtout avec les conseils de Lydia en matière de séduction, cela s'était soldé par une nuit fabuleuse mais surtout il avait réussi à accorder leur désir et leur amour naissant.

Oui, Lydia avait participé à tout cela, la jeune femme était beaucoup trop perspicace pour être honnête, mais la jeune femme avait vu juste et savait comment faire avec les êtres humains malgré sa façade froide et sans émotion, qu'elle aimait afficher.

Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas son humain qui le préoccupé, mais bien l'humain de la meute. Celui qui l'avait touché par sa sincérité et sa valeur au sein de leur étrange groupe. Même s'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il représentait pour l'ensemble des personnes qui l'entourait, Stiles avait une valeur non négligeable pour ses amis. Sa famille. Et surtout pour Derek, qui voyait en lui un pilier sur lequel compter en cas de problème.

Jamais il n'avait dit merci. Jamais il ne s'était excusé pour son comportement, ce n'était plus dans sa nature et pourtant Stiles le mérité amplement. Il avait dû mentir pour eux. Il leur avait sauvé le vie un nombre incalculable de fois sans jamais rien demander en retour simplement leur présence. Il avait été battu, trompé, ignoré et pourtant l'humain revenait toujours vers eux. Aucun sens de la préservation.

Quand Derek frappa à la porte de la grande maison, le loup fut frappé par les odeurs qui y régnait. Seulement deux. Jackson et l'homme, d'environ trente ans, qui vint lui ouvrir.

_ Bonsoir Mr ?

_ Mr. Hale ! Derek Hale ! Répondit-il à l'homme au sourire franc et sincère.

_ Mr Hale ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

_ Je souhaite parler avec Jackson d'un léger souci avec un de ses camarades de classe …

_ Vous me voyez désolé de ne pouvoir accéder à votre demande, Mr Whittemore est souffrant ce soir et ne souhaite recevoir aucune visi…

_ Mr, sans vouloir vous offenser, ramener Jackson tout de suite je ne souhaite pas me battre avec vous pour lui parler. Derek fit rougeoyer ses yeux et l'homme baissa la tête en la penchant sur le côté.

Quand il remonta son regard vers lui, ses yeux prirent un éclat jaune doré signe d'un loup respectueux envers un alpha.

_ Il n'est pas ici Mr, cela fait une heure qu'il est sorti …

_ Où ? Derek avait un très mauvais pressentiment et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

_ Au cimetière Mr Hale, voir ses parents !

Voila quelque chose auquel Derek ne s'attendait pas du tout. Les parents Whittemore étaient décédés ? Comment personne n'était au courant. Que se passait-il ?

_ Pas les Whittemore, Mr. Hale ! Ses parents biologiques, il a été beaucoup affecté par ce que Mr Stilinski lui a dit. Derek observa l'homme face à lui et se demandait ce que pouvez bien savoir le majordome.

Il avait la sensation qu'il lui caché des informations ou la véritable nature de sa présence dans les lieux. Pourtant l'odeur qui se dégageait de la maison Whittemore, lui indiquait qu'il était là depuis longtemps. Mais pourquoi Jackson lui avait caché cette personne.

L'homme, droit comme un "i", ne le regardait pas avec déférence mais avec un profond respect. Il n'émanait de lui aucune agressivité, ni animosité. Seulement du respect et une dévotion envers Jackson. Mais quelque chose clochait chez lui et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Derek inspira profondément pour se calmer de la sourde angoisse qui pointait le bout de son nez au creux de son cœur et comprit.

Il portait la même odeur que Jackson, pas celle qui se mélange chez deux êtres qui s'accouple. Mais comme celle de deux personnes de la même famille.

_ Mr Hale, je vous prierais de ne rien dire et de partir, Jackson est au cimetière si vous le cherchez, maintenant j'ai un repas à faire et je dois encore m'occuper de préparer celui de demain, Mr et Mme Whittemore rentrent de leur séjour en France …

_ Il le sait ?

_ Qui ? Et Quoi ? Répondit l'homme sans jamais sourciller, Derek était impressionné par sa capacité à réguler ses sentiments et ses émotions. Cet homme était incroyable.

_ Jackson sait qui vous êtes et ce que vous êtes ?

_ Il sait ce que je suis ! Il s'en fiche tant que le ménage et fait et que son repas est préparé tous les soirs…

_ Et …

_ Il n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus ! Maintenant j'ai à faire, bonne soirée Mr, L'homme ferma la porte avec une légère révérence.

Mais avant que la porte ne se ferme, il entendit une demande des plus explicite. Il hocha la tête et lui accorda sa requête.

_ Soyez en sûr ! Et il partit laissant le frère aîné de Jackson retourner à son occupation.

"-"

Stiles frissonna et remit correctement sa veste sur ses épaules. Comparer à sa situation d'il y a quelques minutes, l'air extérieur lui semblait glaciale. Se réveiller sous une couette chauffante et vivante était bien étrange, mais il n'avait pas fait de mauvais rêves.

Il avait simplement ouvert les yeux et avait découvert Scott, Danny, Lydia, Theo et Liam, entremêlés les uns aux autres autour de lui. Il se gardait bien de dire plus tard de ce qu'il pensait des Scott et Danny, collé ensemble en cuillère, l'hawaïen tenu par les bras protecteur de Scott.

Il se souvint qu'à l'origine, s'était avec Derek qu'il s'était endormi. Le loup lui avait fait des confidences et s'était occupé de lui en le rassurant. Enfin il avait essayé tout du moins. Il avait encore en lui des graines de culpabilité et de désespoir qui ne demandaient qu'a germer et l'attirer dans les racines noires de son subconscient.

Il marcha. Longtemps. Il se laissa porter par le vent et suivit instinctivement le chemin qui le conduisit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte aux portes du cimetière. Son esprit lui jouait-il des tours ? Essayait-il de lui dire quelque chose ?

Prudemment il ouvrit la grande grille en fer forgé aux courbes arabesques qui défendait le cimetière. Le crissement du portail le fit grincer des dents quelques secondes. Entrant d'un pas silencieux sur la terre sacré des êtres partis trop tôt pour certains, il essaya de ne faire aucun bruit même si les personnes qui dormaient du sommeil du juste ne risquaient pas de lui en vouloir.

Connaissant le chemin par cœur, pour y être venu deux à trois fois par an depuis 6 ans, Stiles s'enfonça dans le lieu de repos éternel et s'avança presque à reculons vers l'emplacement où Claudia Stilinski sommeillait en paix.

Il se stoppa brusquement. La tête baissait vers le sol humide par les pluies qui tombaient depuis deux jours, il ne savait pas comment il le savait, mais quelqu'un se trouvait sur son chemin. Il soupira las, il pensait être le seul à venir tard le soir, il ne s'attendait pas trouver un individu dans ce cimetière à une heure avancée. Sa respiration se coupa quand il leva la tête. Devant son regard abasourdi, la vision d'un Jackson assis en tailleur sur l'herbe trempée, face a une double tombe en pleurant.

Stiles était tiraillé par plusieurs sensations. La curiosité de savoir sur qui Jackson pleurait. Pourquoi Jackson pleurait. L'envie de courir le réconforter. Prenant soudainement conscience qu'il ne devrait pas reste là à observer le blond dans un moment pareil. Il n'aimerait pas que quelqu'un l'épie alors qu'il était sur la tombe de sa mère.

Reculant lentement pour ne pas indiquer sa présence dans le saint lieu, Stiles souffla doucement. L'humain se figea brutalement à l'instant même où Jackson se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

Son cœur se contracta quelques secondes avant de partir dans des cavalcades brutales quand Jackson se leva hâtivement et s'approcha de lui rapidement pour se stopper à quelques centimètres de lui. Stiles ne sut pas pourquoi il remarqua ce détail, mais il avait grandi et dominait Jackson de quelques centimètres de hauteur. Peut-être était-ce le fait que le blond était voûté par le chagrin ou bien la lueur de peine qui ternissait l'étincelle bleue qui éclairée son visage d'ordinaire.

Stiles, d'un geste hésitant mais serein, posa ses mains en coupe sur la nuque du blond qui ferma les yeux et grogna un son appréciateur au touché. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il ne le repoussait pas quand le blond s'approcha plus près et lui entoura la taille de ses bras pour se caler contre lui. Au contraire d'un instinct qu'il ne compris pas vraiment, il referma ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'enferma dans une étreinte douce et bienfaisante.

D'une certaine façon, Stiles n'avait plus froid, il était serein et calme, presque à sa place avec Jackson dans ses bras qui pleurait silencieusement. De là où il était, le brun pouvait apercevoir sans mal le nom qui se trouvait sur les tombes sur lesquelles Jackson pleurait seul. Gordon et Margarett Miller. Stiles compris de qui il s'agissait, Jackson était venu se rendre sur la tombe de ses parents biologiques.

_ Je suis désolé ! Murmura Jackson enfermé dans les bras de Stiles. Tenant entre ses mains les bords de sa veste, le blond s'écarta doucement et plongea son regard profondément dans le sien.

_ Je ne voulais pas te blesser de cette façon !

_ Alors pourquoi ? Demanda juste Stiles qui voulait comprendre le comportement du jeune homme perturbant face à lui. Tant de violence dans ses paroles et dans ses actes et pourtant tant de vulnérabilité dans son regard et ses gestes.

_ Parce que … Disons que …

_ Je suis si irrésistible que ça ? Ricana Stiles qui s'étouffa quelques secondes plus tard en voyant les rougeurs sur le visage de Jackson qui baissa la tête.

_ Attend Jackson ! J'ai peur de comprendre …

_ Non ! S'écria Jackson qui s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de l'humain.

_ Non tu ne comprends pas ! Je suis amoureux de toi depuis le jour où tu es rentré dans nos vies à Lydia et moi, j'ai mis du temps et beaucoup d'énergie à repousser cette attirance qui ne devait pas naître. Je ne pouvais pas, je ne devais pas. Mes parents ne le toléreraient pas.

Stiles observa Jackson consterné par ses paroles, comment pouvait-il se faire souffrir comme ça, pourquoi s'infligeait-il autant de douleur ?

_ J'ai même voulu devenir un loup garou pour que tu me regardes, pour que tu ne regardes que moi mais il y en avait que pour Scott, encore et toujours. Scott et Lydia, tu ne voyais qu'eux.

Jackson regarda ses mains trembler comme s'il allait s'effondrer au sol de catatonie.

_ Maintenant j'ai du sang sur les mains après ce que m'a fait Matt ! J'ai failli faire pire avec Gerard !

Jackson levait les yeux vers lui et Stiles put voir tous les sentiments qui brûlaient son âme. Tous ses ressentiments qu'il essayait d'enfouir encore plus profondément que lui-même. Ils étaient deux cas sociaux brisés de l'intérieur par la perte de parents, d'amis qui avaient laissé un vide, un trou que rien ne pouvait remplir.

_ Quand enfin j'ai cru que j'allais pouvoir mourir, c'est ton nom qui m'est apparu et je me suis relevé. Mais je ne pouvais pas t'approcher sans avoir envie de te mordre, de te marquer, de me frotter à toi jusqu'à ce que mon odeur se soit ancré dans ta chair. Et je ne pouvais pas faire ça, ni à toi ni à Lydia.

_ Alors tu as fui ? Grinça Stiles qui en avait marre que les gens pensent pour lui. Qu'ils prennent des décisions qui influes sur sa vie, sur son avenir.

_ Tu crois que j'avais le choix ?

_ OUI ! Hurla Stiles. Jackson recula sûrement de stupeur devant sa flagrante colère trop longtemps retenue.

_ J'en ai marre que tout le monde pense pour moi, je ne suis pas en sucre ni stupide ! Stiles s'avança vers Jackson qui ne bougeait plus, perdu dans les sentiments complexe qu'éprouvaient Stiles.

_ Si tu avais utilisé tes pouvoirs de loup quand Derek t'a entraîné avant ta fuite pour Londres, tu te serais aperçu que c'est toi que je voulais, toi et rien que toi Jackson. Je t'ai dans la peau, abruti ! Les rares fois où j'arrive à dormir tranquillement c'est grâce a toi, c'est toi que je vois dans mes rêves. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai embrassé la première année, pour un pari stupide ? Tu y as cru ? Je suis impulsif et crétin parfois, mais je ne fais rien qui pourrait nuire à ma vie … Ouais oublie la dernière phrase ! Ricana Stiles en oubliant qu'il côtoyait des loups-garous, les kanimas et autres créatures dangereuses.

Stiles les sentit plus qu'il ne les vit. Dans un soupir de bien-être, Stiles goûta délicatement les lèvres de Jackson qui se posèrent avec finesse sur les siennes. Les bras du blond l'entourèrent de nouveau à la taille et Stiles passa les siens autour des épaules de Jackson qui se colla un peu plus à lui.

Le baiser de Jackson se fit plus impérieux après quelques secondes. Quelque chose de plus brutal, de plus intense. Stiles lui céda sa demande, il ouvrit les lèvres et sa langue rencontra celle du blond. Celle-ci était chaude brûlante même , elle jouait doucement avec la sienne, pas de bataille, pas de dominance, rien que de la douceur et des gémissements de plaisir qu'avala Jackson.

À court d'air, Stiles stoppa leur baiser sans s'éloigner pour autant. Il avait dû mal à reprendre son souffle mais il s'en fichait, il était là ou il le voulait et rien ne pourrait l'en séparer. Hormis le fait qu'il était dans un cimetière et que s'était inapproprié. Son père pourrait les arrêter mais pour le moment Stiles s'en fichait. Enfin, presque.

_ Qui est là ? Cria une voix masculine que Stiles reconnut comme étant celle du gardien. Gardien qui ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et qui pourrait leur causer de sacrés problèmes s'il les trouvait à se peloter dans son cimetière. Parce qu'encore un peu et Stiles aurait sauter sur Jackson qui ne demandait que ça, vu son sourire coquin.

_ Viens ! Chuchota Stiles en croisant ses doigts au siens et l'emmena en courant vers la sortie du cimetière.

Stiles entendit Jackson rigoler doucement en le suivant à travers le labyrinthe de pierres tombales. Ils ne voulaient pas leur manquer de respect mais ils voulaient sortir d'ici et fêter le début de leur vie.

Derrière un arbre, Derek les regarda partir un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'intervenir avec ses deux crétins. Cependant, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour le frère de Jackson. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien à faire. Il veillait sur son petit frère de là où il était et s'était sûrement son souhait. Veiller sur celui qui nous tient le plus à cœur sans se dévoiler.

Derek reçu un texto et son sourire s'agrandit, il sortit de sa cachette et se mit en route vers l'appartement de son chasseur. Il avait bien mérité une bonne nuit dans les bras de son compagnon. Ses bras puissants et protecteurs lui avaient manqué pendant les trois semaines où il était parti en France régler un problème. Mais ça, il ne l'avouera jamais, il s'était déjà trop exposé ce soir. Il espérait que Stiles ne se souviendrait pas de grands choses.

L'avenir lui donna tort mais ceci est une autre histoire.


	35. OS NOEL 2018 (1)

L'ORGUEIL PIQUE AU VIF – 17 DECEMBRE 20XX

Ils allaient le regretter amèrement. Comment avaient-ils osé lui faire ce genre de plan.

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé et voilà qu'elle prenait une tournure dont il aurait pu se passer. Lui, le grand, le puissant, le magnifique Peter Hale. Ces deux créatures insignifiantes allaient payer pour leur affront.

Bon, dans un sens, c'était de sa faute. Enfin, plutôt celle de son ego surdimensionné, mais cela revenait au même. Lui si fier. Si beau. Si majestueux. Si attentionné. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller dans une salle de sport pour maintenir son sexe appeal et sa forme physique que même les dieux enviaient grâce à ses dons de loup. Il avait une plastique de rêve et faisait fantasmer tous les humains et les créatures vivantes.

Un visage brut et sans défauts rehaussait sa beauté et son charisme. Des bras musclés, qui d'ordinaire n'avait aucun défaut pour son cher et tendre quand celui-ci le prenait dans ses bras ou le prenait tout court. Un fessier d'enfer que son homme et toutes personnes normalement constituées mataient sans vergogne et dont il était fier. Mais ce dont il était le plus fier, c'était ses attributs dont la nature l'avait gâté et desquels ses anciens amants et maîtresses ne tarissaient pas d'éloges. Surtout qu'il savait s'en servir pour donner le plus de plaisir et des orgasmes fulgurants.

Seulement, il avait fallu que ses deux abrutis, principalement un, fasse une comparaison et une démonstration pour que le loup soit furieux.

John Stilinski avait débarqué comme une fleur dans la salle de gym ou lui et Chris s'entraînaient régulièrement et avait enfilé une chose que jamais il n'aurait cru voir sur le shérif. S'il était honnête, le shorty court de l'homme de loi était ultra sexy sur lui. Le seul souci était que Chris avait été subjugué par ce qui était caché par le morceau de tissu un peu trop tendu sans effort. Peter s'était sentit étrangement jaloux alors qu'il était plus que bien membré. Mais l'homme de loi n'était qu'un pauvre petit humain et qu'il était aussi bien gâté que lui.

Malheureusement cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Il avait fallu que Chris face une petite réflexion qui avait remis en question ses positions.

_ Je peux t'assurer que John sait se servir de son engin et qu'il n'a rien à envier aux autres… même à toi !

Et sur cette phrase, Peter vit rouge et tourna son regard sur son homme qui courrait sur le tapis de course sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Peter vit rouge. Au sens littéral, parce qu'il n'était pas un alpha mais son honneur et sa virilité avaient été remis en doute pour un simple humain et son homme sentait la luxure à plein nez. Comment son homme pouvait avoir des envies de baise avec John Stilinski alors qu'il était à ses côtés ?

L'homme de loi était très bien entretenu pour son âge et il était plus que désirable. Mais sincèrement, qui voudrait d'un choix médiocre alors qu'il avait une bavette premier choix certifiée qualité rouge à ses côtés. Sans dire un mot, Peter arrêta son tapis et partit furieusement vers les vestiaires. Il ne pouvait pas continuer davantage.

Se faire coiffer au poteau sur le plan des pouvoirs d'alpha par un petit merdeux de 17 ans nommée Scott McCall, il pouvait à peu près le gérer parce que, dans un sens, c'était de sa faute : il l'avait mordu. Rencontrer des jeunes qui étaient un peu plus intelligent que lui, comme Stiles Stilinski ou Lydia martin, à la rigueur, il pouvait l'encaisser. Mais être comparé à John Stilinski par son compagnon et sentir qu'il était attiré par cet homme, ça non ! Définitivement non, il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

_ Hey ! interpella Christopher quand il rentra dans les vestiaires où Peter s'était réfugié.

_ Dégage ! répliqua Peter en se déshabillant pour aller prendre une douche et se calmer avant de faire un massacre dans la salle de gym.

_ C'est quoi ton problème, Peter ? Je te fais un compliment et toi…

_ Un compliment ! Premièrement, me dire que le shérif est mieux monté que moi, n'est pas un compliment, cracha violemment Peter dont les yeux bleuir sous l'émotion.

_ Deuxièmement, sentir ton excitation en regardant John, n'est pas agréable du tout et pire, je me sens rejeté. Alors tu m'excuseras, mais je vais prendre ma douche et me casser avant que mon loup et moi-même ayons envie de massacrer un homme que nous considérons comme notre rival…

Peter vira son boxer et prit la direction des douches. Il avait besoin d'une douche froide pour reprendre ses esprits, pas comme la première fois où il avait baisé -parce que c'était de la baise- Chris dans les douches de la salle de sport quelques mois plus tôt.

Après avoir ouvert les vannes, Peter se glissa sous l'eau gelée et grimaça. Il était un loup et ne craignait pas les températures, mais aujourd'hui ça claquait sur sa peau comme une violente morsure.

_ Il reste de la place ? demanda Chris en s'accoudant au mur à ses côtés.

Peter tourna la tête pour lui lancer un regard mortel mais il se figea en apercevant Chris, nu et apparemment bien dur de partout, qui le fixait avec son petit sourire aguicheur. Et Peter ne pouvait pas résister à ce sourire tentateur et cette langue qui glissait sur ses lèvres. Chris était un appel au sexe sur pattes et Peter ne pouvait contester l'effet que son compagnon lui faisait. De toutes façons, son corps réagissait et il ne pouvait pas se mentir, ni même lui mentir. Seulement, il était furieux et n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'odeur qu'il avait ressenti en regardant son homme mater le shérif.

_ Je te signale que je ne matais pas John…

_ Mon odorat…

_ Je pensais à la nuit dernière ! le coupa Chris.

Peter s'immobilisa.

Il gloussa comme un collégien devant sa première fois réussit. Et en parlant de ça, c'était Chris qui lui avait offert sa première fois. Il avait laissé l'humain le dominer dans tous les sens possibles. Peter avait pu dire qu'il avait aimait ça, même si son loup n'avait pas été d'accord au début. Ils avaient pris cher, mais bordel qu'ils avaient été repus après. Chris savait y faire et l'avait besogner et combler toute la nuit. Il n'aurait presque pas pu remarcher s'il n'avait pas été un loup-garou.

_ Mais…

_ Je me suis trompé dans la phrase, je voulais dire que le shérif avait beaucoup à t'envier ! déclara Chris en se collant à lui suggestivement. J'ai envie de toi ! Susurra-t-il alors qu'il sentait Peter se tendre quand il attrapa fermement sa queue bien dure dans sa main. J'ai envie de te prendre de ma bouche et que tu me gaves jusqu'à ce que tu sois obligé de me porter car je ne pourrais plus marcher ! continua-il tout en massant la verge de Peter. Je veux que tu me dises des trucs sales quand tu me prendras contre le mur en carrelage, encore et encore !

_ Bordel Chris, je vais venir sans avoir rien fait ! couina Peter qui sentait la fin approcher alors que ça venait à peine de commencer.

Il savait que Chris était fort à ce jeu. Il avait le don de l'exciter et de le faire venir rien qu'en lui parlant comme ça. Le seul souci, c'était que ça durait très peu de temps et que Peter n'était pas rassasié pour autant. Il avait un mec diabolique. Mais diaboliquement sexy. Chris continua à le masturber en lui susurrant salement à l'oreille.

Son homme lui mordilla l'oreille en prenant leurs deux verges pour les frotter l'une sur l'autre dans un mouvement ample et doux. Peter sentait la fin arriver et se contracta.

D'un geste rapide et ferme, Chris coinça ses bras avec sa main au-dessus de sa tête et le fixa son regard dans ses yeux. Le loup était hypnotisé, il ne pouvait pas se défaire de ce regard bleu-gris envoûtant.

Peter ferma les yeux et Chris approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

_ Jouis pour moi, mon loup, jouis !

Peter ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il sentit ses yeux changer de couleur sous le plaisir. Il ne put retenir un grognement sortir de ses lèvres, ce qui fit sourire Chris. Son corps se relâcha après avoir éjaculer de longs jets de sperme chaud dans la main de son amant.

Poussant un long soupir de bien être, Peter attrapa Chris par les hanches et le retourna contre le mur.

_ J'en ai pas fini avec toi…

_ Je pense que si, messieurs, car j'aimerais prendre une douche et filer manger de la nourriture bien grasse avant que mon ingrat de fils ne m'oblige à avaler de la nourriture saine ! coupa la voix bien connue du shérif qui entra dans les douches communes sans un regard pour eux et absolument pas gêné de leurs actes ni de leurs nudités.

Peter ouvrit les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise et tenta de les fermer, mais impossible. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Mais quelle sorcellerie était-ce ? La verge du shérif était pourtant en repos, mais elle mesurait quelques pouces de plus que la sienne dans le même état. Vaincu, Peter sortit, traumatisé parce qu'il venait de voir, il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. C'était un affront personnel à sa condition. Un humain mieux membré que lui, créature virile et mystique. Il devait boire, ou bien se droguer, pour oublier.

_ Si vous pleurez pour ça ! rit John en montrant ses attributs. Vous allez vouloir sauter sur une mine remplit d'aconit parce que mon fils est pareil !

Humiliation ultime, un gamin était mieux membré que lui !

Chris soupira en le regardant presque pleurer pour une broutille, selon lui.

_ Oh, les loups et leur ego !

_ Fallait prendre le chien de l'enfer, il est plus sauvage et moins porté sur l'ego ! chuchota John en sortant de la douche, laissant Chris à sa réflexion.

Le shérif Stilinski et l'adjoint Parrish ? Cette ville pervertissait tout le monde...

_ Je vous vois à Noël ? demanda le Sherif, finissant de s'habiller devant Peter, assis sur un banc, perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Oui ! acquiesça Chris. Nous avons reçu l'invitation et Peter s'est fait une joie d'y répondre, mais je sens que ça va être compliqué, maintenant ! soupira-t-il en imaginant la tête de son homme devant un jeune Stilinski aussi bien monté que son paternel.

Peter en était finalement heureux d'avance. Il allait devoir passer à la casserole pour faire oublier à Chris l'affront qu'il venait de recevoir. Enfin, il s'en fichait, il adorait ça, mais quand même. Mon dieu, quel désastre quand l'orgueil est piqué au vif.


	36. OS NOEL 2018 (2)

Mauvaises gourmandises – 18 Décembre 20XX

La démarche conquérante, le sourire fier et le décolleté plongeant, Mlle Martin ne s'était jamais sentit aussi désirée et désirable. Elle se savait au top dans tous les domaines. Que ce soit avec ses notes largement au-dessus de la moyenne en cours ou même dans sa popularité. La jeune femme savait ce qu'elle voulait et rien ni personne ne pouvait l'empêcher de le posséder.

Depuis quelque temps, elle possédait quelque chose d'inestimable qu'elle n'avait même pas eut à chercher. L'amour d'un homme. Oui, car Aiden Steiner n'était pas un adolescent comme les autres. Il était un homme. Mature. Serviable. Indépendant. Fier et macho. Tout ce qu'elle aimait chez un garçon.

Elle avait rencontré beaucoup de garçons de passage. Certains dans sa vie, beaucoup dans son lit, mais tous en dehors du lycée car elle n'aimait pas les gamins immatures. On aurait pu la traiter de nympho ou d'autres mots plus grossiers, mais elle préférait se qualifier comme étant simplement gourmande. Les hommes n'étaient qu'un dessert qui assouvissaient ses petits creux ou ses ennuis à certains moments. Et elle aimait ça, soyons honnête !

Et voilà qu'un jour, anodin en son sens, arriva dans son lycée une bombe sexuelle. Une créature virile en cuir chevauchant une moto à gros cylindre. Lydia joua les inaccessibles comme à son habitude, mais craqua assez vite devant ce regard fier et ce corps sentant à plein nez la folie sexuelle. Elle avait réussi à le faire mariner quelques jours, jouant les effrontées idiotes.

Malheureusement cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté et elle se retrouva vite vraiment idiote devant ce jeune homme au visage brut de décoffrage. Aiden la mit rapidement au pied du mur. C'était bien la première fois qu'un garçon lui mettait un ultimatum. Personne ne s'était permis ce genre de comportement à son égard. Lydia en fut, au début, blessée et outrée, mais se ravisa quand elle comprit qu'Aiden était sincère et qu'il ne cherchait pas à la mettre dans son lit le premier soir.

Non ! Monsieur la sortit. Il l'invita au resto et se comporta comme un gentleman. Courtois, poli et serviable. Elle s'était tout d'abord demandé s'il ne jouait pas la comédie pour mieux la sauter le plus rapidement possible. Mais le jeune homme resta le même toute le soirée et pire, de son point de vue, il l'embrassa sur la joue en la raccompagnant chez elle avant de partir.

Cela dura quelques temps ! Jusqu'à ce fameux jour ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pour être précis. Lydia voulait se détendre et quoi de mieux qu'une journée shopping entre copines avec son petit ami qui porte leurs sacs sans rechigner alors qu'elles papotent sur leurs possibles cadeaux de Noël ?

Qui de mieux qu'Erica, sa louve blonde sulfureuse et Malia, sa coyote au tempérament de feu, pour l'accompagner dans ses moments depuis le départ d'Alison en France pour les vacances de Noël. D'autant qu'Erica et Malia ne pouvaient être présentes pour le repas de Noël organisé par Stiles. Erica partait avec ses parents pour le Wisconsin dans sa famille et Malia suivait son père dans un road trip hivernal annuel.

Mais toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, avait dit sa grand-mère un jour sans sourire, ce qui était rare chez elle. Et ce jour était arrivé pour Lydia.

_ Eh beauté fatale ! La jeune femme s'immobilisa net et soupira fortement en sachant qui la hélait dans la rue.

Elle aurait dû se douter que passer par ce quartier ne serait pas sans risque mais elle devait en passer par là, pour aller chez son bijoutier favori afin de montrer à Aiden le cadeau qu'elle voulait. Mais elle pensait sincèrement qu'il avait déménagé depuis le temps. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait espéré étant donné qu'il n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis des lustres. Enfin depuis quelques mois.

Stéphane Soiver l'une de ses conquêtes masculines qui lui avait fait découvrir les joies de certains plaisirs sexuels dont la jeune femme raffolait. Le seul souci avec lui, c'était que le jeune homme de vingt-sept ans voulait une relation durable. Lydia n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se mettre en couple avec qui que ce soit. Avant Aiden, bien entendu. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs même pas encore consommé pour être franc. Le jeune femme souhaitait être à la hauteur du jeune homme même si elle se sentait au-dessus de tout le monde.

Pour la première fois de sa vie d'adolescente, de pré-adulte plus précisément, elle souhaitait que les choses se fassent dans un ordre précis et le sexe n'était pas au programme même si Aiden se montrait très en demande ces temps. Elle avait menti en disant qu'elle ne couchait pas le premier soir. Enfin pas avec lui pour qui elle avait de véritables sentiments et pas juste un besoin à assouvir. Elle voulait que les choses soient bien faites, c'était le but en quelques sorte de cette sortie.

Elle demandait souvent l'avis du jeune homme, après celui de ses copines bien entendu, sur les tenues qu'elle achetait. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps dans les rayons sous-vêtements car la jeune femme avait préparé une surprise pour son homme et voilà qu'un grain de sable venait bloquer les rouages de son plan si bien ficelé.

_ Alors on m'évite, ma créature ! demanda Stephane avec un accent français bien prononcé, ce qui avait fait craquer Lydia au premier abord mais qui l'agaçait aujourd'hui.

_ Steph ? se stupéfia faussement Lydia, papillonnant des yeux et souriant au jeune homme. Mon dieu ! Comment vas-tu ? dit-elle en se crispant alors que le jeune homme l'étreignait.

_ J'ai tenté de t'appeler plusieurs fois mais tu as dû changer de numéro de téléphone…

Bien sûr qu'elle avait changé de portable, crétin, elle ne supportait plus ces petits mots d'amours mielleux et insipides qu'il lui envoyait tous les jours. Ça l'irritait et l'agaçait prodigieusement. Elle avait fait couper sa ligne par sa mère, prétendant avoir perdu son portable quasiment neuf. Par chance, le nouveau portable dernier cri sortait à ce moment-là et sa mère s'était fait une joie, un peu feinte quand même, de le lui acheter.

_ Désolé Steph ! Minauda-t-elle, sentant le regard perdu et un peu furieux d'Aiden posé sur eux et entendant surtout le rire de ses amies s'approchant d'eux.

_ Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! Sourit, charmeur, le français en ignorant Aiden, action qui crispa un poil Lydia.

_ Je voudrais te présenter Aiden, mon petit ami ! continua Lydia qui vit le sourire de Stephane s'effacer pour une moue colérique.

Quand Aiden fut à ses côtés, elle sentit le loup garou très énervé et prêt à mordre au moindre souci. Elle aimait la jalousie de son homme mais elle ne devait pas tenter le diable, surtout avec le frenchie qui tenterait n'importe quoi pour faire disparaître Aiden du paysage.

Elle se souvenait assez bien de la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec Stéphane et Jackson au Jungle. La manipulation du jeune homme qui croyait dur comme fer que Jackson était son petit ami caché et avait fait en sorte de le faire expulser de la boite pour n'avoir Lydia que pour lui en lui mentant, prétextant que le blond avait dû partir avec une autre jeune femme. Lydia n'était pas idiote. Oh non, loin de là ! A cette époque pas si lointaine, Jackson n'avait d'yeux que pour Stiles qui feignait l'ignorance dans le but de punir le blond pour des paroles blessantes. Alors l'explication de Stéphane n'avait pas tenu pas la route.

_ Mon dieu, tu te rappelles les soirées de folie qu'on a passé ensemble, ma belle…

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite Stephane ! coupa Lydia qui vit rouge.

Comment pouvait-il espérait quoi que ce soit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas compris quand elle lui avait présenté Aiden ? Était-il idiot à ce point ? Les hommes étaient-ils tous cons ou bien leur cerveau était-il seulement atrophié par la testostérone ne fonctionnait plus comme juste après une éjaculation. Et à ce propos, Stéphane n'avait pas été un bon coup, elle avait dû utiliser un sex-toy plusieurs fois après son départ pour prendre du plaisir. Finalement, il n'y avait que son accent qui l'avait charmé. Le charme de l'exotisme.

_ Lydia est à moi et si tu veux pas finir défigurer au point que même ta mère pourra pas te reconnaître et que seul le médecin légiste pourra t'identifier, je te conseille de dégager vite fait bien fait.

Lydia sourit de toutes ses dents en clignant des yeux comme une écervelé assez fière de son homme.

_ Mais …

_ Dégage ou je t'explose, minable ! grogna Aiden qui s'était retenu jusqu'à maintenant.

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment puis partit presque en courant et Lydia comprit que son petit ami avait fait luire ses yeux d'un rouge sang sans le vouloir mais elle trouvait ça très sexy et sensuel. Elle se sentit tout excitée d'un coup. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dandiner presque comme une pucelle devant sa première…

_ Lydia ! ricana Erica qui pouvait sentir son excitation à des kilomètres tandis que Malia fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension devant son visage dégoûté.

_ Quoi ? fit faussement la jeune femme qui fixait Aiden, se contractant en sentant la même chose.

_ On est en pleine rue et heureusement que je suis la seule louve du groupe et que c'est gênant…

_ Je comprends pas ? s'étonna Malia qui n'avait pas les mêmes capacités qu'Erica et Aiden.

_ Elle pue le sexe ou plutôt, l'envie de sexe ! expliqua la blonde, dégoûtée par l'odeur que dégageait Lydia puis Aiden, mais amusée par leurs regards de chiens battus qui ne pouvaient pas s'envoyer en l'air là tout de suite maintenant.

_ C'est pas ma faute si…

_ Bon Malia, on est pas loin de chez toi ? coupa Erica fatiguée, mais qui savait ce qui allait arriver.

_ Oui mais …

_ On y va ! déclara la blonde en attrapant ses sacs des bras d'Aiden qui n'avait plus l'air de voir autre chose que Lydia.

La jeune banshee remercia ses amies de la tête sans lâcher le regard envoûtant de son loup-garou ultra sexy. Elle le désirait tant et depuis le début. Mais il avait fallu qu'il soit jaloux et ultra protecteur pour mettre le feu, au sens figuré, à son tanga en dentelle.

_ Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir tenir jusque chez moi ? demanda-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres de façon inconsciente.

Elle regarda le loup chercher autour de lui et fixer un point derrière elle. Il fit non de la tête et l'entraîna vers une ruelle sombre. Elle se sentit soudainement sale mais constata qu'elle aimait ça. Pour la première fois qu'elle allait le faire avec quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, ce serait presque en publique. Excitée par la peur de se faire surprendre.

Finalement, la jeune femme avait adoré ça. Elle avait réitéré l'expérience à plusieurs reprises avec son homme. Un peu partout dans Beacon Hills, d'ailleurs et ils s'étaient même fais surprendre par le shérif Stilinski dans une position acrobatique des plus souples. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.


	37. OS NOEL 2018 (3)

Envieuse – 19 Décembre 20XX

Elle avait pourtant tout pour être heureuse. Tout. Une famille aimante. Une mère adorable qui lui donnait tout l'amour qu'elle avait. Un père présent, même s'il travaillait beaucoup pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Un petit frère adorable, bien qu'un peu perturbateur, qu'elle devait réprimander souvent, mais qui était un amour quand il le voulait. Un groupe d'amis éclectiques et variés. Une meute un peu dysfonctionnelle, mais sur laquelle elle pouvait compter en cas de coup dur. Et un petit ami merveilleux. Enfin presque.

Elle avait presque tout.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul hic dans toute cette histoire. Minime hic. Presque infime. Mais un hic quand même. Voilà quelques jours qu'elle tombait par hasard, vraiment par hasard sur quelque chose de nouveau et inattendu. Scott McCall n'était pas vraiment son ami mais il était une connaissance proche par extension grâce à Stiles. Stiles Stilinski qui était son premier coup de cœur. Non partagé mais le tout premier garçon sur lequel elle avait flashé et qui ne la regardait pas de travers et ne s'était jamais moqué à l'époque où elle n'était pas une louve et faisait des crises d'épilepsie. Alors, voilà Scott McCall était quand même dans son entourage.

Que venait faire cet abruti de latino dans l'histoire ? L'Alpha latino à la mâchoire de travers et à l'intelligence limitée se trouvait être, de façon cachée, avec quelqu'un. Et malgré qu'il le cachât à tout le monde -allez savoir pourquoi- surtout à Stiles, il avait l'air attentionné et attentif aux moindres désirs de la personne avec qui il sortait. Et Mlle Reyes en devenait envieuse. Envieuse au point de pister le latino et sa conquête.

Elle avait pris la fâcheuse habitude depuis un mois et demi de suivre le nouveau couple et de noter tout ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était féru de Yaoi et de porno gay, non pas du tout mais elle voulait savoir pourquoi eux étaient comme ça et pas Boyd. Gay ? Eux ? La jeune louve avait découvert que Mr McCall, Alpha de mon cul sortait avec le jumeau Steiner. Ethan Steiner Alpha Omega.

Ils avaient beau se voir en secret, ils affichaient tout de même tout le temps un sourire ce qui faisait penser qu'ils nageaient dans un bonheur mielleux, presque écœurant. Le jeune femme essayait de comprendre comment ils pouvaient être aussi amoureux, aussi proches, et surtout aussi attentionnés l'un envers l'autre. Parce que Scott était sorti avec Alison Argent pendant des mois. Erica l'avait donc toujours pensé hétéro et fier de son sexe appeal masculin, mais surtout, très amoureux de la chasseuse. Comment pouvait-il changer aussi facilement de bord ? Peut-être qu'à force de voir des bites et des culs tout le temps dans les vestiaires son envie sexuelle s'en était trouvée altérée ? Peut-être avait-il eu honte et s'était-il caché derrière une façade de convenance ? Ou peut-être était-il bi ? Mais pourquoi le cacher, alors ?

Non, de toutes ces questions, elle s'en fichait au fond. Ce qu'elle voulait comprendre, c'était comment un typer aussi débile que Scott pouvait avoir à sa place ce qu'elle désirait le plus au plus profond d'elle.

Elle était amoureuse et heureuse, mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Boyd était un dieu vivant et une bombe de sexe. Il la comblait dans bien des domaines du point de vue sexuel. Mais le jeune homme se renfermait automatiquement devant les attentions en publique et se transformait en ce qui s'approchait d'une huître citronnée un soir de réveillon. La jeune femme se sentait frustrée sur ce point.

Ce n'était pas le seul problème pour elle. Boyd parlait très peu, alors qu'elle aimait dialoguer et pouvait saouler souvent son entourage de ses badinages incessants -hormis Stiles, bien entendu-. Quand les deux jeunes parlaient de Bds, de comics, d'animés ou de cosplay, ils partaient dans des discussions très animés. Ils s'étaient fait plus d'une fois expulser du loft de Derek parce qu'ils partaient dans des délires imaginaires et se hurlaient dessus pour émettre leur point de vue.

Boyd n'était pas un jeune homme qui aimait sortir, alors qu'elle était une vraie girly de la nuit. Heureusement pour elle, Lydia aimait aussi ce genre de sorties et pouvait s'en donner à cœur joie. Seulement elle aurait aimé sortir avec Boyd. Même faire des sorties en amoureux dans la forêt. Ou un restaurant qui finirait en balade dans le parc.

Le black n'était pas non plus démonstratif et Erica était tactile. Elle adorait les câlins et les gestes tendres qui semblaient banals mais qui pour elle avaient une importance. De ce côté, Isaac était le roi des câlins mais elle le considérait comme son frère. Comme Scott et Stiles. Un frère de cœur.

Plus elle traquait -parce que c'était bien de la traque à ce niveau- Scott et Ethan, plus elle se rendait compte que Boyd était un garçon très distant. Elle n'avait pas encore rencontré ses parents alors que le jeune homme connaissait la famille Reyes et l'adorait. Elle ne savait plus comment décrire sa relation. Était-ce seulement du sexe pour du sexe ? Parce que fallait être honnête, la jeune femme aimait ça et un poil de violence dans les rapports l'excitait. Surtout avec Boyd qui ressemblait à un nounours mais qui était une véritable furie dans un lit. Heureusement qu'elle était une louve, sinon elle aurait fini plusieurs fois à l'hôpital au service des urgences.

_ Je ne croyais pas Ethan quand il me disait être suivi par une louve blonde à l'odeur mélancolique !

Erica sursauta au son de la voix amusée de Stiles et se retourna vivement, prise sur le fait.

_ Mais …

_ Mais ?

_ Tu es au courant ?

_ Au courant de ?

_ Joue pas les idiots, on sait tous les deux que tu es le plus intelligent de la meute avec Lydia ! cracha Erica qui n'aimait pas qu'on joue à l'imbécile avec elle.

_ Tu parles des deux amoureux transi qui pensent que personne n'est au courant alors qu'ils ne sont pas discrets ? Melissa les a grillé dans un restaurant, il y a trois semaines. Derek, Peter, Aiden, Isaac et Boyd l'ont senti. Mon père les a pris en flague en train de s'embrasser, mais n'a rien oser dire. Lydia le sait par Aiden, mais s'en doutait avant. Malia s'en fiche. Danny sort avec Isaac, donc ça ne le dérange pas ! énuméra Stiles d'un air amusé.

_ Et toi ?

_ Moi ? Je le sais depuis le début, mais genre le début du début, quand Alison était encore là, leurs regards ne pouvaient pas me tromper ! Et Puis, Ethan est venu me demander si je ne voyais aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il sorte avec Scott.

_ Tu n'es pas furieux que Scott ne t'es rien dis ?

_ C'est Scott, il le fera quand il se sentira prêt, je ne lui ai pas encore dis pour Jackson !

Stiles haussa les épaules mais son regard triste fit tiquer Erica.

_ Mais au fait, explique-moi ce que tu fais ici à les épier ? demanda Stiles avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Sourire qui disparut quand la louve se pencha de la terrasse ou elle s'était perchée afin de les espionner. Elle n'écoutait pas leur conversation. Elle observait juste leur gestuelle et les attentions qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Les sourires timides de Scott quand Ethan lui faisait, ce qu'elle pensait être des compliments. Les œillades coquines de Scott quand il mangeait une glace. Les frissons qu'ils avaient quand ils se frôlaient pendant leurs ballades à travers les rues désertes de la vieille ville de Beacon Hills.

_ Ne serais-tu pas un peu jalouse ?

Erica se tendit. Il ne l'avait pas dit avec moquerie ou méchanceté, elle l'avait senti. Il l'avait annoncé comme une évidence pleine de tristesse. Elle le sentit s'approcher et s'installer à ses côtés. Une délicieuse odeur de frites fraîches baignant dans de la sauce au fromage lui titilla les narines quand soudainement un met succulent lui apparut devant le nez.

_ Je me suis dit, autant grignoter pendant qu'on mate en se moquant d'eux, mais maintenant je veux voir ce qui te rend malheureuse ! exposa Stiles en posant la barquette de frites devant elle.

_ Je me dis simplement que Boyd n'est pas comme ça ! soupira-t-elle déçue.

_ Normal ! s'écria le futur émissaire de la meute McCall/Hale.

Erica se tourna vers lui tandis qu'il fixait avec une certaine curiosité Scott et Ethan dans ce qui semblait être un rendez-vous amoureux.

_ Normal ? questionna-t-elle, presque choquée de la réponse.

_ Oui ! Normal ! Boyd a toujours été un garçon introverti et solitaire dans une famille dysfonctionnelle et grande, il s'occupe de ses six frères et sœurs tout le temps parce que ses parents travaillent à longueur de temps et quand il a du temps libre, il travaille à son tour pour aider.

Stiles ricana en voyant Ethan donner la becquée à la cuillère à Scott. Une glace fondante sous le soleil.

_ Du jour au lendemain, il se retrouve avec une meute soudée mais bizarre, des pouvoirs qu'il doit gérer pour ne pas blesser sa famille, des amis chelous et encombrants et une petite amie ultra sexy qui parle beaucoup, qui est tactile à mort et surtout, qui souhaite avoir quelque chose qu'elle a déjà.

_ Tu me trouve sexy ?

_ Me pique pas ma réplique, c'est ma mienne ! rit Stiles en se tournant vers elle.

_ Je sais pas si tu as remarqué Erica. Reprit Stiles. Mais quand tu entres dans une pièce dans laquelle Boyd se trouve, il pourrait y avoir un camion transporteur de billets de banque qui se viderait devant lui, il ne verrait rien. Il ne voit que toi, il ne vit que par toi, mais le pire, c'est qu'il se retient à longueur de temps de te prendre dans ses bras, c'est flagrant et évident, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne t'aime pas, au contraire, c'est parce qu'il a peur. Erica Reyes, tu es une tornade et il a simplement peur de toi, même s'il t'aime à en crever !

_ Tu vas devenir le psy de la meute ! rit aux éclats, Erica sans se soucier de qui pouvait l'entendre.

_ Je le suis déjà, Erica, sauf que je suis plus discret que toi ! déclara Stiles en éloignant la jeune femme de la terrasse s'apercevant que le couple Scethan -comme le nommait si bien Lydia- cherchant du regard d'où pouvait bien venir le rire tonitruant qui résonnait dans les hauteurs de la ruelle.

_ A ta place, j'irais voir Boyd et je discuterais avec lui. Il n'y a rien que vous ne pouvez surmonter tous les deux !

Erica regarda Stiles partir sans rien ajouter d'autre. Elle se demandait d'où pouvait bien sortir cette sagesse et ses réflexions sur Boyd. Elle le savait observateur et intuitif, mais à ce point, s'en était surnaturel. Elle renifla et soupira de soulagement. Pas de loup-garou. Stiles loup-garou, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Jetant un dernier regard en bas, elle s'aperçut que le couple était partit, sûrement après son éclat de rire. Soupirant une seconde fois, elle s'aperçut en réfléchissant bien que son couple était parfait. Certes son petite ami n'était pas autant tactile, ni même bavard ou encore romantique, que d'autres mais cela lui suffisait.

Parce que dans les silences de Boyd se trouvaient tous les mots d'amours qu'il n'exprimait pas à voix haute. Dans son regard, se voyait tous les gestes tendre qu'il lui portait. Elle remarqua aussi que les attentions de Boyd n'arrivaient vraiment que quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Elle sourit en pensant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls souvent et qu'il fallait qu'elle remédie à ça. Réfléchissant rapidement, Erica se souvint que Boyd finissait bientôt de bosser. Elle décida de lui envoyer un message. Elle regarda la réponse et sourit.

Oui elle avait été envieuse quelques jours. Mais en définitive, c'était elle la plus heureuse, elle n'avait pas à se cacher pour vivre son bonheur.


	38. OS NOEL 2018 (4)

Vive les oursins – 20 Décembre 20XX

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Tate ?

Jackson soupira longuement en voyant la coyote débarquer avec son petit air coincé.

Déjà, Lydia était en retard et ne répondait pas au téléphone, de plus, s'il devait se coltiner la fille de Peter Hale sur le dos pour une raison ou une autre, il allait exploser son thermomètre de mauvaise humeur. Bon, il n'y avait pas que ça qui le gonflait. Non, il y avait son poussin. Enfin poussin…, oui son poussin. Stiles Stilinski. Stiles qui venait de le remettre à sa place parce qu'il avait voulu officialiser leur couple alors que Stiles préférait mettre d'abord leurs parents au courant avant leurs amis.

Stiles avait toujours eu peur de la réaction de son père sur tout et n'importe quoi, alors imaginez sa tête quand il apprendrait que son enfant chéri sort avec le mec qui a failli l'envoyer en prison pour l'avoir enfermé dans un fourgon blindé. Mais le pire était pour Jackson. Il se fichait -enfin pas vraiment mais ça irait- de l'avis de ses amis. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus était la réaction de son propre père. Sûrement pire que celle du shérif.

Allez expliquer à Mr Porter Whittemore, l'avocat le plus froid de tout Beacon Hills, que son fils sort avec le fils du shérif qui l'avait enfermé dans un fourgon blindé à moitié nu en pleine nuit. Sa mère était au courant et l'avait étrangement bien pris. Elle les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser à perdre haleine sous le perron alors que les jeunes les pensaient partit pour un repas. Après une fuite aussi rapide que Flash dans les rues de la zone résidentielle de la ville, Jackson dû s'expliquer auprès de sa mère, certes d'adoption, mais sa mère quand même.

La suite, il l'avait vécue comme un rêve. Porter avait dû annuler leur dîner à la dernière minute alors Catherine Whittemore avait passé une partie de la nuit à discuter avec lui. Ils n'avaient jamais passés autant de temps ensemble, ni même partagés autant de souvenirs et d'anecdotes. Jackson en avait appris plus sur son père et avait découvert une autre facette de lui. Mais lui dire qu'il sortait et aimait un garçon, surtout quand il s'agissait de Stiles Stilinski, était compliqué, il ne savait pas comment réagirait Porter Whittemore. Catherine l'avait pourtant rassuré, mais il était réticent malgré tout.

Donc pour en revenir au principal, Jackson et Stiles s'étaient disputé le matin même. Jackson voulait attendre avant de le dire aux parents, préférant justement commencer par leur amis mais Stiles était resté campé sur ses positions en déclarant que les parents étaient la première étape.

Alors Jackson était au beau milieu du centre commercial pour faire ses achats de noël, attendant Lydia Martin mais se retrouvant avec Malia Tate à ses côtés.

_ Je vais avoir une réponse ou tes huit ans passés en coyote dans le monde sauvage des animaux t'ont rendu sourde ? Un grognement lui répondit.

Il haussa les épaules se fichant que la jeune femme se fasse griller auprès des humaines du centre commerciale, mais se souvint qu'il était en sa compagnie et qu'on pourrait donc l'associer à elle. Il n'était pas question qu'il finisse en animaux de Zoo pour des manants et des prolétaires en manque d'exotisme dans leur vie minable de pauvres sans le sous.

_ Baisse d'un ton la …

_ Je suis là à cause de Lydia alors me prends pas la tête Whittemore, je sais pas ce que Stiles te trouve, vraiment. Je suis mieux que toi et je suis une fille. On pourrait construire une famille…

_ Tu cherches les ennuis ? Grogna Jackson de plus en plus furieux.

_ Non, je suis venu t'aider parce que Lydia ne peut pas se lever de son lit depuis deux jours ! Lâcha Malia dont le visage n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière.

_ Quoi ? Elle est malade, elle…

_ T'inquiète pas « ce sont les coït à répétition qui m'empêche d'aller aider Jackson à chercher le cadeau de Stiles, alors si tu pouvais le rejoindre et l'aider je t'en serais redevable » !

Jackson était vraiment stupéfait. Malia venait de sortir son portable et lisait à voix haute le message que Lydia lui avait envoyé.

Cette morue s'était tellement envoyée en l'air avec Aiden qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider à choisir un cadeau. Il était nul à ça, c'était pourquoi il lui avait demandé de l'aider. Il avait beau sortir avec Stiles, il n'arrivait jamais à trouver le bon cadeau. Il avait continuellement l'impression sournoise et tordue que le cadeau qu'il faisait ne plaisait pas à Stiles.

La montre Cartier qu'il lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire, il n'avait jamais mise. Le foulard Hermès qu'il lui avait offert à l'occasion de leur six mois ensemble -obligation de Lydia- Il ne l'avait jamais porté. Ni même le parfum qu'il lui avait offert pour le plaisir de lui faire un cadeau, comme ça sur un coup de tête, il ne l'avait jamais senti sur lui. Rien ne semblait donc lui convenir, il avait cette moue gênée qu'il portait quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il voulait éviter de blesser la personne.

Comme la fois où Scott portait ce pull immonde qu'Alison lui avait offert et qu'il lui avait posé la question de savoir si ça lui allait. Mon dieu il voyait encore sa tête avec ce sourire forcé et contrit quand il avait répondu : à merveille ».

_ Comme j'ai pas le choix, je suis venue ! Déclara Malia en haussant les épaules, indifférente.

_ Comme si toi tu pouvais m'aider à choisir un cadeau pour Stiles ! Souffla Jackson de plus en plus énervé mais aussi stressé, ça partait en live cette histoire.

_ Pas ma faute si mes cadeaux plaisent plus à Stiles que les tiens ! Jackson se tourna soudainement vers la coyote, la jeune femme le regardait, blasée, mais avec une honnêteté flagrante.

_ Tes cadeaux ?

_ Oui mes cadeaux ! Le sac à dos des Mets qu'il prend en ce moment pour les cours, la coque de son portable à l'effigie de Deadpool et les comics Batman qu'il lit en ce moment au loft !

_ Attend il aime tes cadeaux et pas les miens ? Jackson se sentait de plus en plus mal, comment Stiles pouvait aimer les cadeaux de l'animal sauvage et pas les siens.

Y avait-il anguille sous roche sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Non, il n'était pas revenu d'Angleterre pour lui pour se retrouver sur le carreau à cause d'une coyote sauvage ?

_ Je peux être mis au courant de cette histoire ?

Jackson sursauta violemment et se retourna nerveux et mal à l'aise. De tous les centres commerciaux de la ville. De tous les étages. De tous les coins. Il avait fallu que ses parents se trouvent là aujourd'hui, principalement son père et qu'il entende la discussion. Le visage furieux de Porter Whittemore et l'odeur âcre de déception qu'il dégageait allait contraindre Jackson à une discussion parentale et à fournir des explications. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, il ne voulait pas décevoir cet homme qui l'avait hébergé, nourrit, blanchit pendant toutes ses années.

_ C'est pas ce que tu crois…

_ Mon garçon, vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu t'arrêtes immédiatement de parler ! Coupa Porter qui le fusilla du regard. Bonjour Mademoiselle Tate ! Salua l'avocat à la jeune femme.

_ Bonjour ! Répondit-elle devant Jackson qui savait qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire, légèrement gênée de se retrouver dans ce genre de problème.

_ Bonjour Malia ! Sourit Catherine en s'avançant vers elle pour la saluer chaleureusement. Comment va ton père ?

_ Bien madame, il vous remercie pour l'aide que vous lui avez apporter la semaine dernière !

_ Bien, j'en suis heureuse, tu lui diras que s'il a besoin de quelque chose, qu'il me le fasse savoir !

_ Oui je lui dirai ! La coyote les salua avant de s'éclipser rapidement en lançant un regard moqueur à Jackson qui voyait rouge tout en sentant la fin.

Son père allait le renvoyer en Angleterre manu militari sans moyen de revenir. Il était foutu, il devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir et de voir Stiles. Il sentait son self contrôle partir à volo et son ancre n'était pas présente. Penser à lui était souvent suffisant mais sa présence était mieux.

Jackson Gordon Miller Whittemore, je pense qu'il est temps de mettre les choses au clair ! Porter soupira et indiqua à Jackson un endroit plus discret pour parler.

Parler, ou l'assassiner plutôt. Honte sur les Whittemore même si Catherine lui avait révélé quelques petits secrets, cela ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à plaider sa cause en sa faveur auprès de Maître Whittemore. Pourtant le visage de Catherine n'exprimait aucune inquiétude. Avait-il une chance ? Lui avait-elle tout raconté ?

_ Sache mon garçon que je n'aime pas découvrir des choses sur le tas et notamment que mon fils sort avec celui du shérif !

Et voilà, il était foutu, Jackson baissa la tête et attendait la sentence de l'homme de droit.

_ Figure-toi que la semaine dernière, j'étais en déjeuner d'affaires avec un client et que j'ai eu la surprise de voir mon fils embrasser à pleine bouche celui du shérif de la ville sur le trottoir d'en face et qu'en rentrant chez moi, j'en ai touché deux mots à ma femme qui m'a confirmé que mon fils était amoureux de Stiles Stilinski !

Merde ! Merde ! Et merde ! Ils s'étaient fait griller comme des débutants. Mais la faute à qui ? Stiles bien sûr ! Il avait eu le délicieuse idée de porter un boxer transparent et lui avait promis un show personnel après le dîner et ce salopiot l'avait chauffé sur la route en se dandinait devant lui avec ce pantalon étroit plus qu'indécent pour un adolescent plein d'hormones qu'il était. Et paf ! Il l'avait attrapé par le col de sa chemise et lui avait roulé une pelle d'enfer en plein milieu de la rue. Heureusement pour eux, la rue en fin de soirée était déserte. Malheureusement, les restaurants n'étaient pas déserts et Porter était juste dans celui d'en face.

_ Mais tu as rien dis...

_ Jackson, ce n'est pas à moi de dire quoi que ce soit, j'estime que si mon fils doit venir me voir et m'annoncer qu'il est bi ou gay, qu'il sort avec un garçon ou une fille ou même qu'il est amoureux du fils Stilinski, c'est à lui de le faire et pas à moi de l'y obliger !

Jackson releva la tête et s'aperçut que son père avait l'air contrarié mais n'était pas en colère.

_ Maintenant je vais te dire une petite chose, ou plusieurs, je connais John Stilinski depuis le lycée, j'ai connu Claudia Stilinski bien avant et nous avons été amis, alors je peux t'assurer que tes cadeaux sont un peu trop pour ton petit ami.

Jackson savait que le shérif, sa femme et ses parents avaient été amis à l'époque du lycée mais il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait lui dire son père sur ses cadeaux. Rien n'était de trop pour son poussin.

_ Stiles n'a pas été habitué à tout ce luxe et je sais que Claudia lui a toujours appris les bases sur le comportement avec l'argent !

Jackson sentit le regard soutenu et plein de sous-entendu de son père alors que Catherine se retenait de rire.

_ Je t'ai habitué à tout obtenir que ce soit par la force, par l'argent mais aussi par la fourberie. Je suis avocat, on fonctionne pratiquement tous comme ça, mais Stiles est diffèrent !

L'attention de Jackson fut soudainement attirée. Déjà comment son père pouvait savoir le fonctionnement de Stiles et son rapport avec l'argent ? Il ne pouvait pas le voir ni le supporter. Il espérait secrètement que sa carte bleue ne lui soit pas retirer. Mais choisir entre Stiles et sa carte bancaire serait aussi facile que… Non il ne trouva rien en comparaison mais c'est Stiles qu'il choisirait.

_ Si Stiles apprécie les cadeaux de Mlle Tate, c'est parce qu'ils sont choisis en fonction de lui et pas d'elle ! Expliqua Catherine.

Là, Jackson était largué. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? En fonction de lui et pas d'elle. Il savait ce qui faisait plaisir ou pas ! surtout à son poussin.

_ Je vois que tu ne comprends pas ! Soupira son père.

_ Malia a acheté ses cadeaux en fonction des goûts et du budget de vie de Stiles et non pas parce qu'ils étaient beaux, chers ou de marque ! Tenta Catherine qui regardait Jackson réfléchir comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

_ Donc, Stiles n'aime pas mes cadeaux parce que je les ai choisis en fonction de ce qui me ferait plaisir et non en fonction de lui ? Demanda Jackson qui comprenait enfin le visage gêné de Stiles à chaque fois qu'il recevait le cadeau en question.

Il aurait dû le savoir, Stiles était plus un garçon aimant les attentions simples qu'un garçon vénal qui aimait le luxe et les objets chers. Il était tombé sur la perle rare et il le savait. Comment ne pas s'en rendre compte. Stiles aimait partager la note d'un repas même si le restaurant était au-dessus de ses moyens. Il pestait à chaque fois que Jackson payait en secret la note du bar où ils allaient boire un verre à deux. Il râlait quand Jackson réglait les divers achats quand ils partaient faire un musée ou un parc d'attraction. Et s'était aussi l'une des raisons de la bouderie actuelle de Stiles.

_ Tu comprends ? Demanda Porter qui posa la main sur son épaule.

_ Oui mais ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne sembles pas contre le fait que je sois avec lui, alors que tu ne l'aimes pas particulièrement, ni le shérif !

_ Tu sais, ça mon grand, ça vient de ton sourire ! Déclara Porter.

Jackson n'en sut pas plus car ses parents s'éloignaient déjà vers la boutique de bijoux de luxe. Jackson était sur le cul mais ne savait toujours pas quoi acheter à Stiles pour Noel. Un déclic se fit et le loup garou su exactement quoi faire pour le Noël de Stiles. Il se trouvait fabuleux et extraordinaire. Qui de mieux que lui, pouvait combler son poussin. Pas une maudite coyote sauvage, c'est sûr. Enfin, il l'espérait. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, cette année il aurait des oursins dans les poches.


	39. OS NOEL 2018 (5)

L'envie d'avoir envie … Ou pas – 21 Décembre 20XX

Stiles examina pour la quarantième fois son portable. Lassé, il le jeta sur sa table de nuit et remonta la couverture sur sa tête comme quand il était enfant et que sa mère l'appelait pour qu'il se lève. Excepté qu'aujourd'hui, Claudia n'était plus parmi eux et que le jeune homme ne voulait pas se cacher mais refouler son envie de tuer quelqu'un. Deux personnes, pour être exact.

Jackson Whittemore, son petit ami narcissique et imbu de lui-même pour commencer. Bordel qu'il aimait ce type même si des fois l'envie de l'enterrer dans un trou remplit d'aconit tue loup le démangeait furieusement. Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir à quel point ses cadeaux et certaines de ses attentions le mettait mal à l'aise ? Il n'avait pas les mêmes moyens que lui et des fois cela le pesait psychologiquement quand il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait pas lui payer un restaurant digne de son rang. Il s'agissait de Jackson Gordon Miller Whittemore, le fils adoptif de l'avocat Porter Whittemore et de la secrétaire du maire Catherine Whittemore, merde ! Il était fier de ses parents, mais n'avait pas les mêmes moyens financiers que lui.

Il comprenait que son blond avait peur de perdre l'estime de ses parents en leur avouant qu'il sortait à Stiles mais le jeune homme ne voulait plus vivre dans la clandestinité comme Scott et Ethan, il en avait marre de se cacher comme eux même si toute la meute le savait. Pour Ethan et Scott bien sûr, car de son côté, Jackson était tellement prévoyant que seuls Malia, Lydia et Aiden étaient au courant. Bon Danny aussi, mais Danny était un cas à part car il était le meilleur ami de Jackson et les deux ne se cachaient rien.

Seulement au jour d'aujourd'hui, Stiles se sentait étranger à son propre couple, s'il pouvait appeler ça un couple, il se sentait plus entretenu qu'égal. Il trouvait la montre Cartier sublime mais avait peur de la casser et vu le prix qu'elle coûtait -parce que oui, Stiles était allez voir le prix sur internet- et de son incroyable capacité à créer des catastrophes en tout genre, l'objet de luxe finirait en miettes à la première occasion et pas question de casser le premier cadeau de Jackson.

Et sérieusement ? Un foulard Hermès ? Mais Jackson le prenait pour qui ? Jackie O Kennedy Onassis en version mâle ? Il était un bonhomme pas une demoiselle à choyer. Il s'était trouvé ridicule avec son cadeau à la main quand Jackson avait ouvert le sien. Il avait trouvé amusant de lui offrir une clé USB à l'effigie du personnage de Roy Harper dans la série « Arrow » dont la ressemblance avec son petit ami était frappante pour Stiles. Clé USB qui contenait toutes les photos et vidéos d'eux. Et deux inédites qu'il avait fait spécialement pour lui malgré sa timidité et son complexe corporel, pour les jours où ils ne pourraient pas se voir. Même le parfum n'avait pas quitté sa boite par peur de casser le flacon dans un mauvais mouvement.

Et maintenant, monsieur Whittemore junior ne répondait même plus au téléphone alors que c'était lui qui était en colère. Pas vraiment en colère, mais déçu. Déçu et triste que Jackson ne comprenne pas son point de vue et s'entête dans sa façon de penser et de faire les choses à sa manière comme de payer à chaque fois les verres qu'ils prenaient quand ils étaient ensemble. Il n'aimait pas le sentiment qu'il éprouvait même s'il l'aimait au-delà de toute raison.

Mais le pire du pire était John Noah Stilinski. Alors lui, Stiles était furieux. La colère qu'il éprouvait pour son père était phénoménal et Stiles n'arrivait pas à se raisonner sur ce sujet. Il avait même réussi à se disputer avec Scott à cause de cela et les deux garçons étaient légèrement brouillés. Stiles aurait pu laisser couler mais Scott lui avait répliquer que cela ne le regardait pas. Cela ne le regardait pas ? Mais qui ose dire ça à son meilleur ami, à son best, à son frère, surtout quand ça concerne la vie de son père.

Stiles avait toujours la manie de fouiner dans les endroits qu'il ne devrait pas et pourtant, cela lui avait permis d'aider et de protéger sa meute de bien des dangers. Humains ou êtres surnaturels. Bon ce n'était pas sa meute à proprement parler mais il les considérait comme tel. Et un merci de temps en temps lui aurait fait plaisir mais il n'arrivait jamais.

Mais de là à découvrir une vérité sur son père qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée, c'était le comble de la fin de sa vie. Il exagérait sévèrement, car d'un côté, son père était heureux et Stiles ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Mais le mettre devant le fait accompli en débarquant dans son bureau alors qu'il embrassait à pleine bouche l'objet de ses désirs et que l'homme nie tout en bloc, blessant par la même occasion la personne qu'il enlaçait quelques instants plus tôt, cela le mettait hors de lui. Il n'aurait en aucun cas pensé que son paternel puisse agir de la sorte.

De quoi avait-il peur ? Stiles lui avait dit pour lui et Jackson, alors à quoi bon cacher cet état de fait à son fils et surtout nier l'évidence de ses sentiments. Car Stiles avait bien compris que depuis un moment, son père sortait avec quelqu'un. Il était souvent dans la lune à la maison, textotait tous les jours et affichait un maudit sourire niais figer sur son visage, l'éblouissant en permanence. Son père se mettait à siffloter et chantonnait en partant au boulot et en revenait le visage un peu déçu avant de glousser comme un adolescent amoureux pour la première fois quand il recevait un texto dès le pas de la porte passé.

Stiles avait tout d'abord pensé à Natalie Martin, mais le jeune homme l'avait aperçu embrassant un jeune homme de deux fois son cadet. Puis vint l'idée saugrenue et folle que ce soit Melissa McCall. Cela aurait été officiel et Scott et lui seraient devenus frères pour de bon. Mais non, Mme McCall venait de divorcer officiellement de cet abruti de Raphael McCall, géniteur stupide de son Brother et Melissa ne souhaitait entretenir aucune relation en ce moment, retrouvant enfin son célibat. Il n'y avait pas énormément de femmes dans leur entourage qui aurait pu plaire à son père.

Il en avait parlé à Scott. Il voulait que l'alpha qu'il était, enfin plutôt le loup qu'il était, trouve avec qui son père sortait. Et son frère de cœur, plutôt le traite de frère avait refusé catégoriquement de s'impliquer dans cette histoire, avait refusé. Lâche de frangin. Et pour couronner le tout, Scott lui avait expliqué que cela ne le regardait pas. D'où cela ne le regardait pas ? Et bien finalement, il aurait eu mieux fait de l'écouter en vérité. Parce que découvrir que son paternel sortait et couchait avec Jordan Parrish était un peu déconcertant, mais aussi terriblement excitant parce que soyons honnête, L'adjoint Parrish était une bombe sexuelle et Stiles s'était toujours demandé ce que cela ferait de coucher avec un chien de l'enfer.

Stiles soupira en entendant la porte d'entrée se fermer dans le silence de la maison. Un pas lourd et hésitant retentit dans les escaliers. Il se demandait ce que son père allait lui sortir comme excuse bidon après le flagrant délit qu'il avait fait. En plus Jackson qui ne répondait pas depuis deux jours, Stiles commençait sérieusement à être éprouvé de la mauvaise fois masculine. Il aurait eu mieux fait de sortir avec Malia, elle était pas compliqué et connaissait ses goûts.

Une légère frappe à la porte et Stiles entendit son père entrer avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés. Le jeune homme ne baissa pas pour autant la couette. Il était en colère et furieux, il ne comptait pas se laisser attendrir par le visage déconfit et peiné de son père. Même pas en rêve.

_ Quand j'ai rencontré Claudia pour la première fois, j'avais 14 ans et je débarqué en ville avec mes parents pour une nouvelle vie à Beacon Hills.

Stiles tendit l'oreille car s'était la première fois depuis des années que John Stilinski parlait de sa femme, mais surtout il n'avait jamais entendu cette histoire.

_ Ta mère habitait juste en face de chez nous et je peux te dire qu'elle faisait tourner en bourrique ton grand-père chaque fois qu'elle le voulait, il était en amour devant sa fille qui n'hésitait pas à transgresser les lois qu'il faisait appliquer dans la ville en tant que Sherif.

Stiles baissa un peu la couette qui lui arriva sur le front. Il était intrigué par l'histoire, surtout savoir sa mère complètement rebelle l'enchantait.

_ Donc quand je suis arrivé, elle s'est jeté sur moi en faisant croire à son père que j'étais son nouveau petit ami parce qu'elle ne voulait pas expliquer à grand-père Georges qu'elle sortait avec un petit voyou bien connu des forces de police, à l'époque.

John se dandina sur le lit et Stiles baissa un peu plus la couette qui lui arriva finalement aux sourcils.

_ C'était mon premier baiser et ta mère savait y faire car je suis tombé sous le charme de cette furie aux boucles brunes dont le regard ambre m'avait hypnotisé instantanément. Elle était magnifique et inaccessible pour moi, je n'étais qu'un petit intello arrivé de la grande ville pour s'enterrer dans une ville moyenne et elle, elle était la fille du shérif, la rebelle de la ville et reine des abeilles du lycée.

Stiles baissa enfin sa couette au niveau de son nez et s'aperçut que son père fixait le mur face à lui, perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Pourtant quand je suis arrivé au lycée, j'ai décidé de reprendre les choses en main, je suis devenu un sportif tombeur pour que ta mère me remarque enfin pour de vrai.

Le jeune homme attendit la suite qui ne semblait pas venir tant John s'était perdu dans le fil de ses pensées.

_ Et ? Demanda Stiles intrigué et captivé par le récit de son père, voulant savoir où cette discussion allait l'emmener.

_ Pardon ! S'excusa John avant de se tourner vers son fils qui avait baissé complètement sa couette au niveau de son torse.

_ Et j'ai réussi à avoir Claudia, même si j'ai dû la travailler au corps pour lui prouver que j'étais l'homme qu'il lui fallait dans sa vie. Un an après notre rencontre, nous sommes sortis ensemble et nous ne nous sommes jamais quittés. Nous nous sommes mariés, avons eus un magnifique garçon et malheureusement, elle nous a quittée.

Stiles glissa sa main dans celle de son père car il savait que s'était encore dur pour lui mais aussi pour John. La disparition de Claudia avait détruit quelque chose dans leur équilibre familial et dans le cœur de l'homme qui s'était plongé dans le travail pour ne pas faire son deuil.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu de relation après ta mère par respect pour elle et pour toi, pas que j'en ai pas eu l'occasion mais je ne voulais pas t'imposer quelqu'un dans notre vie et jamais jusqu'à présent je pensais rencontrer quelqu'un.

_ Mais papa …

_ Encore moins un homme, Stiles ! C'est tout nouveau pour moi et je ne sais pas comment gérer cette histoire, je suis pourtant bien avec lui, mais c'est un chien de l'enfer, un homme et bien plus jeune que moi !

Stiles ricana car John se prenait la tête pour des raisons qui étaient justifiables et pour lesquelles n'importe qui se poseraient les mêmes questions. Même les gens normaux.

_ Papa, je t'aime et je me fiche que tu sortes avec quelqu'un même si c'est un homme, il te rend heureux pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte, de plus tu vas faire des jalouses parmi la gente féminine avec un mec aussi sexy à tes côtés ! Rigola Stiles devant la tête épouvantée de son père.

_ Stiles ! Réprimanda John en rougissant.

_ Et au moins, je suis rassuré ! Lâcha Stiles soudainement sérieux.

John le regarda étrangement mais Stiles était vraiment soulagé de savoir son père avec Jordan.

_ Parrish est quelqu'un de sérieux et c'est un être puissant, je vais pouvoir partir à l'université en sachant que tu es protégé par quelqu'un d'invulnérable !

Il avait eu peur. Peur de laisser son père seul dans cette ville de malades et de créatures surnaturelles psychopathes et sociopathes.

Stiles observa son père se détendre avant de prendre son propre portable et d'envoyer un message.

_ Dis-lui qu'il est invité à Noël et pas d'excuses bidons, surtout que tu vas aller t'excuser…

_ Fils, nous n'aurons pas cette conversation toi et moi…

_ Non nous ne l'aurons pas mais tu vas m'écouter, je t'aime et je pense que lui aussi. Même toi tu l'aimes, alors je veux que pour Noël que vous soyez heureux, alors tu t'excuses et tu l'invites !

John regarda son fils qui le fixait sérieusement avant de soupirer, vaincu. L'homme de loi se leva et s'avança vers la porte de la chambre. Il se retourna vers lui.

_ Je t'aime fils !

_ Je t'aime …

Le téléphone de John sonna et l'homme décrocha avant que son fils ne puisse répondre. Stiles ricana en voyant son père rougir en bégayant quand il décrocha. Son père sortit de sa chambre comme un délinquant prit sur le fait d'une bêtise et disparut dans le couloir sous les éclats de rire de Stiles.

Alors que Stiles se levait pour prendre une douche et préparer finalement le réveillon de Noël, car il ne lui restait que trois jours avant les festivités et surtout que rien n'était vraiment prêt, la sonnerie de son téléphone se mit à retentir dans la chambre et il répondit sans regarder qui l'appelait. Lydia devait le joindre pour lui donner quelques indications pour le repas donc il ne se méfia pas.

_ Salut poussin !

Stiles sourit, oubliant sa colère et sa déception. Que le voix de Jackson lui avait manquée pendant ces deux jours. Il se dit que finalement, il ferait avec le comportement de Jackson car il était comme ça et qu'il l'aimait comme il était. Il devait s'adapter s'il voulait une belle histoire comme celle de ses parents.

_ Salut Jacks ! Sourit-il en grimaçant. Il s'était vu dans le miroir et avait l'air débile. Débile mais heureux.


	40. OS NOEL 2018 (6)

Sentiment inattendu d'une sourde colère – 22 Décembre 20XX

Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de sentiments jusqu'à maintenant même quand son père était en vie. Peur ? Oui ! Le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place dans ce monde, aussi. Même le sentiment d'inconfort dans l'univers familiale et scolaire, bien entendu. Mais ce sentiment douloureux de rejet amoureux s'était bien la première fois. Son cœur était en mille morceaux comme un miroir brisé que les anges du Seigneur s'amusaient à piétiner en riant de son malheur et ses déboires amoureux. Pourtant il avait toujours réussi à relativiser de ses erreurs et surtout de ses sentiments non partagés mais aujourd'hui il n'arrivait plus à cacher ni même à dédramatiser sa situation.

Il avait pourtant réussi à parler à son crush de cours, le beau et aimé Danny Mahealani. Malheureusement celui-ci, après quelques semaines de romances en montagnes russes, avait remis en question leur couple et avait préféré rompre plutôt que d'arranger les choses pour que leur histoire continue. Il avait prétexté qu'Isaac trouverait quelqu'un de mieux dans son monde car Danny ne se sentait pas en sécurité entouré de créatures tels que les loups garous et autres semblables magiques. De plus, la famille de Danny devait déménager à Atlanta car Mr Mahealani avait trouvé un poste plus intéressant là-bas.

Isaac était malheureux. Vraiment malheureux et ne trouvait personne pour l'aider à passer ce cap. Il ne voulait pas déranger Stiles qui se démenait pour préparer les fêtes de Noël et le repas pour la meute. Il l'avait d'ailleurs renvoyé au loft en grognant presque comme Derek.

Scott était trop occupé avec Ethan. Sérieux les mecs, croyaient qu'ils étaient discrets comme Stiles et Jackson c'est comme si un ancien clown débarque dans un entretien d'embauche en costard mais avait oublié d'enlever son maquillage et son nez rouge.

Erica était déjà partit avec sa famille. Il aurait pu l'appeler, mais il ne voulait pas attrister sa sœur de meute et lui donner l'envie de revenir le câliner même s'il en aurait bien besoin.

Malia venait de démarrer son Road trip avec son père, mais elle n'aurait été d'aucun secours pour lui, ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour avoir ce genre de relation. Quoi que la coyote avait souvent de bonnes idées même si elles étaient inconscientes.

Alison était partit en France rejoindre de la famille pour Noël. Depuis la séparation de Scott et Alison, la jeune femme était devenue presque une confidente pour lui, ils pouvaient parler de tout et n'importe quoi sans jugement ou appréhension de la part ou de l'autre.

Christopher n'était pas vraiment disponible en ce moment, Peter l'accaparait en permanence. Isaac préférait éviter de retomber sur la scène gênante qu'il avait vécue en les trouvant nus en pleine action sur le bureau du chasseur. Même s'il avait trouvé ça existant sur le moment, la gêne et le dégoût avaient vite repris leur place.

Il ne pouvait pas en parler avec le shérif ou Melissa, il avait l'impression de les déranger même si ce n'était pas le cas. Il aimait discuter avec eux, car leur expérience de la vie pouvait l'aider à surmonter ses inquiétudes dans le quotidien ou personnel.

Il avait essayé de voir Lydia, seulement, la jeune femme lui avait claquée la porte au nez, prétextant être malade. Mais quand son ami a un odorat de loup-garou, il vaut mieux très bien mentir. L'odeur qui sortait de cette maison était tout sauf celle de la maladie. Ou peut-être de la nymphomanie. Mais était-ce une maladie ? Qui dit Lydia occupée, dit Aiden occupé, mais dans un sens cela l'arrangeait il n'aimait pas les jumeaux. Enfin Aiden précisément car Ethan était remonté dans son estime quand il l'avait aidé pendant une bataille avec des sirènes.

Jackson était aux abonnés absents, mais leur relation ne lui permettait pas de dialoguer sans vouloir l'étriper. Isaac lui reprochait d'accaparer Stiles alors qu'ils faisaient semblant de ne pas sortir ensemble. Le blond arrogant attirait toujours l'attention de son ami et Stiles n'avait plus de temps pour les autres.

Énervé comme jamais il ne l'avait été, il ouvrit la porte en fer du loft avec colère. Il n'avait pas senti que Derek était présent et faisait une sieste dans le canapé que Stiles lui avait obligé à acheter pour le confort des loups et des humains.

C'était quand même fou l'influence qu'avait Stiles sur la meute même s'en sans rendre compte. L'humain râlait de devoir batailler en permanence avec Derek ou Peter pour faire sa place, mais il était tellement obnubilé par cette petite rancœur qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que Derek approuvait la plupart de ses idées, certes en râlant mais il acquiesçait, comme pour l'achat du canapé, de la grande télévision dans le salon, de la console et des jeux vidéo, pour quand les louveteaux, comme Stiles aimait les appeler, venaient ici.

Idem pour Peter. Même si lui s'amusait à énerver Stiles. Il aimait les confrontations intellectuelles et les joutes verbales avec l'émissaire de la meute. Ils se comportaient comme des enfants et Peter aimait ces moments-là.

S'immobilisant sur place, Isaac observa Derek dormir malgré le boucan qu'il venait de faire. Derek Hale, son Alpha. Derek Hale son tuteur. Derek Hale son premier crush non réciproque. Malgré l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour Danny, Derek resterait son seul vrai coup de cœur. Il était amoureux de la seule personne qui ne voyait en lui qu'un bêta.

Son cœur rata un battement quand le loup bougea légèrement pour s'étirer et bander ses muscles visibles. Derek avait la fâcheuse habitude, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, de vivre ou de dormir à moitié nu. Toujours torse nu, avec un short bien trop ample pour cacher quoi que ce soit sous le morceau de tissu. Isaac avait bien remarqué que son alpha mettait rarement des boxers ou des sous-vêtements. Il faisait aussi les lessives.

En réfléchissant bien, Isaac se demandait comment un loup-garou de naissance pouvait réussir à ne pas remarquer que le bêta craquait pour lui. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas de lui non plus ? En tant que bêta oui mais pour compagnon, non. Compagnon ! Voilà un terme que Stiles lui avait expliqué mais qui n'avait de sens que le terme employé car pour Isaac, cela restait bien abstrait. Personne ne voulait de lui tout simplement. Et pourtant après la morsure, il avait pris de l'assurance et du sex-appeal. Il voyait bien les regards sur lui. Les envies des humains transpiraient de leurs pores à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce. Et pourtant. Pourtant il se retrouvait seul.

Il y avait bien une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu mais Boyd était indisponible pendant deux jours. Il s'occupait de ses frères et sœurs pendant que ses parents travaillaient.

Le jeune loup soupira en s'approchant du canapé dans lequel dormait Derek. Il l'observa bien attentivement, il était rare de voir Derek aussi vulnérable et serein. Isaac le trouvait encore plus beau comme ça. C'était un fait unique de pouvoir approcher son Alpha sans se recevoir un regard meurtrier ou des grognements furieux. Mais ce qui était encore plus exceptionnel, c'était que le loup semblait parler dans son sommeil car ses lèvres bougeaient.

Isaac s'approcha de lui en s'agenouillant au sol et tendit l'oreille.

_ Bordel Isaac, tu fais un de ses boucans, veux-tu bien venir te reposer sinon je vais devoir t'égorger avec mes dents !

S'était étrange qu'il parle de lui pendant son sommeil. Surtout pour lui demander de dormir avec lui. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il prononçait sa phrase culte réservée à Stiles. L'émissaire n'avait plus l'exclusivité et Derek parlait d'Isaac dans son sommeil. Peut-être avait-il une chance ?

_ Tu traînes trop avec Stiles ! Souffla Derek qui ouvrit les yeux brutalement.

Surpris et effrayé, Isaac tenta de reculer mais se retrouva coincé contre la table basse de salon un peu trop lourde qu'ils avaient dû tous porter avec difficulté malgré leur force de loup.

_ Tu as pris cette désagréable habitude de parler à voix haute !

Isaac baissa les yeux devant le regard inexpressif du loup et ne sut quoi répondre sans mettre en colère son alpha.

_ Isaac je suis fatigué d'avance pour les prochains jours, alors viens te reposer avec moi et tu me diras ce qui ne va pas plus tard ! Proposa Derek qui s'écarta pour lui laisser de la place.

Isaac était abasourdi par la proposition de son alpha et allait décliner. Il savait très bien que son alpha faisait ça pour le réconforter, ce que fait tout bon alpha. Mais le jeune homme savait aussi pertinemment que s'il y allait, un flue énorme de phéromones s'échapperaient de son corps pour inonder les narines du loup de naissance et il découvrirait la nature de ses vrais sentiments.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Isaac fut surpris par une main qui l'attira sur le canapé. Enveloppé par des bras musclés, le corps d'Isaac se raidit un instant ne sachant quoi faire. Sentir le corps de Derek derrière lui, lui fit tourner de la tête. Il ne bougea plus et tenta de bloquer sa respiration.

_ Tu me prends vraiment pour loup à peine né ? Demanda Derek dont le souffle dans sa nuque le fit frissonner. J'ai reçu un appel de Stiles qui m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec Danny et j'en suis bien content !

_ Tu…

_ Je n'aurais pas réussi à me contenir d'avantage si vous aviez continué à vous voir, je préfère voir mon protégé avec moi plutôt qu'avec un autre homme ! Coupa Derek qui se colla à Isaac sans vergogne.

_ Mais !

Le loup ne sut que dire. Avait-il bien entendu ? Fantasmait-il ? Était-ce une hallucination ou faisait-il un cauchemar dans lequel Derek allait se transformer en monstre pour l'avaler tout cru en riant aux éclats comme la vieille sorcière du film Hocus Pocus que Stiles l'avait obligé à regarder avec Lydia et Erica ?

_ Me crois-tu stupide pour ne pas ressentir ton désir à des kilomètres ? Le seul à être au courant pour mes sentiments envers toi, c'est Stiles et je ne veux plus jamais revivre cette conversation de toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais autant entendu de scènes de torture aussi imagées et créatives depuis que ma mère m'a montré le manuel de torture des chasseurs et encore, ils pourraient prendre des notes sur lui !

_ Tu...

_ Isaac ! Souffla Derek en retournant le jeune homme pour qu'il puisse le regarder en face. Si tu es le premier que j'ai transformé, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Je t'avais déjà choisi comme compagnon à l'époque, mon loup n'a pas supporter la terreur dans laquelle tu vivais et mon côté humain ne rêvait que de te choyer. Malheureusement tu étais mineur et techniquement tu l'es toujours, mais tu es bientôt majeur et je peux enfin te le dire !

_ Me le dire ? Demanda abasourdi le jeune homme aux boucles blondes.

_ Oui ! Je t'aime Isaac Lahey et je ne veux plus te voir avec un autre homme que moi, sinon je vais être obligé de devenir un criminel et partir en cavale ! Sourit Derek, éblouissant Isaac qui se demandait dans quelle dimension il était tombé.

_ Pince-moi parce que je dois rêver … Aie !

_ Quoi ? tu m'as demandé de te pincer !

_ Mais …

Isaac ne continua pas sa phrase car les lèvres de son alpha se posèrent sur les siennes avec une douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais décelée chez Derek. Se laissant faire, il accorda à son « homme » l'accès à l'antre chaud de sa caverne buccale alors que Derek commençait à se frotter à lui sensuellement.

_ Je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas, mais quand tu es dans ce petit polo beige et ce pantalon indécent, j'ai toujours envie de te dévorer tout cru ! Susurra Derek à son oreille.

Soudain Isaac repensa à Stiles et à sa façon de le renvoyer de chez lui. Il avait cru rêver en voyant un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Tout était prémédité, enfin du côté Stilinski. Mais il avait eu raison de l'écouter finalement parce que les choses s'arrangeaient

_ Bordel ! Soupira le loup en sentant la langue râpeuse de Derek à moitié loup sous l'excitation, lécher un de ses mamelons durcit.

_ Attend, tu n'as rien sentit, je vais enfin t'emmener au septième ciel mon louveteau ! Promis Derek qui se leva et retira son short.

Isaac avait encore raison, son loup, son alpha, son compagnon ne portait pas de sous-vêtements sous son short. Et ? Oh mon dieu, il allait déguster. Mais en salivait d'avance. Il avait son cadeau de Noël en avance mais savait qu'il allait pouvoir le déballer quand il le voulait.

_ Je suis à toi ! Murmura-t-il alors que Derek retirait ses vêtements.

_ Tu es à moi ! Confirma Derek alors que le loup s'installa entre ses jambes, frottant leur deux érections.

Oh oui ! Il était à lui comme l'inverse était vrai ! Isaac ne serait plus jamais malheureux. Ça il en était sûr, sinon Stiles veillerait à le venger, ça aussi il en était convaincu.


	41. OS NOEL 2018 (7)

Plaisir coupable – 23 Décembre 20XX

Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais seigneur c'était bon à chaque coup. Scott s'effondra comme de rien sur son homme, haletant et transpirant des efforts qu'ils venaient de faire. Il aurait aimé que cela dure plus longtemps mais quand on fait ça deux fois d'affilé, à un certain moment, les réserves s'épuisent plus rapidement la seconde fois. S'il était en forme, il en redemanderait bien une troisième dose mais son petit ami secret était aussi épuisé que lui. Se décalant légèrement sur le côté pour laisser respirer Ethan, Scott repensa à la fois dont les choses s'étaient enclenchées sans qu'il ne le veuille mais il était si heureux.

Il avait pensé pendant des années être heureux avec Alison avec qui il sortait depuis trois ans. Mais les sentiments s'étiolaient des deux côtés et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les gestes de tendresse et les câlins s'espacèrent avant de devenir qu'un simple souvenir. Un bon souvenir mais un souvenir quand même. Ils arrivaient à faire bonne figure avec leurs amis, seulement, quand on est entouré de loups-garous, il est difficile de faire croire à des balivernes surtout avec Scott qui ne savait pas mentir. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Un beau jour, arriva dans son lycée deux jumeaux loups-garous. Abandonnés par les leurs, ils avaient erré jusqu'à se poser à Beacon Hills. Ils avaient senti qu'ils pouvaient se poser ici sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. C'est ce qu'Ethan lui avait expliqué après leur premier baiser cachés sous les gradin du terrain de sport.

Tout ne fut pas rose à leur arrivée quand même. Scott ne sut pas de suite pourquoi son loup était si hargneux et mécontent de les voir débarquer comme ça. Plus tard il comprit que la proximité d'Ethan sans contact mettait son côté loup furieux. Il sentait l'odeur de son compagnon mais ne pouvait l'avoir à ses côtés. Scott ne sut, pour sa part, pas quoi pensé de leur arrivée, mais trouvait génial de découvrir et de rencontrer de nouveaux loups dans la ville, malgré les réticences de ses amis et notamment de Derek et Stiles. Ils avaient bien réintégré Jackson a la demande de Stiles alors pourquoi ne pas entretenir de bonnes relations avec les nouveaux.

Question entretenir de bonnes relations avec eux, c'était réussi, car dès la première semaine, Ethan le dévorait des yeux et il n'était pas insensible aux charmes du loup aux yeux de braise. Pourtant deux choses le freinaient. L'une s'appelait Alison pour qui le jeune alpha avait encore quelques sentiments et le simple fait de penser à la tromper alors qu'ils étaient toujours en couple mettait Scott mal à l'aise. La deuxième ? Son hétérosexualité. Il n'avait jamais eu de regards ou de pensées pour un autre garçon jusqu'à présent et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ethan lui faisait cet effet à chaque regards croisés. Il n'était pas mal à l'aise avec ça, il était juste perdu de ressentir d'autres émotions que de la camaraderie pour un garçon.

Scott ne savait pas si Stiles l'avait remarqué mais durant une discussion bien placée entre l'humain, Derek et Peter, le latino comprit qu'il existait un terme qui s'appelait « Pansexuel ». Les pansexuels n'aimaient pas un sexe, qu'il soit homme ou femme, il aimait une personne quel que soit son genre et cela fit un déclencheur dans sa tête. Peut-être était-il comme ça après tout car il ne s'était jamais vraiment défini. Il avait été humain avant d'être mordu par Peter pour devenir un loup-garou. Après quoi, il était passé de Bêta à Alpha par sa propre volonté d'aider son prochain. Et puis il était tombé amoureux d'une apprentie chasseuse de loup-garou, alors qui mieux que lui pouvait parler de diversité d'action. Pourquoi pas la pansexualité ?

Un soir, il avait tenté de discuter avec Alison et les deux jeunes avaient bien compris que leur parcours amoureux ressemblait à une rivière calme. Bien trop calme, sur laquelle aucun vent ne soufflait. Soulagé et apeuré quand même, Scott expliqua à celle qui devint sa nouvelle meilleure amie, le problème qui se posait à lui concernant Ethan. La jeune femme fut douce et tendre avec lui, elle lui donna quelques règles de base quand on devenait attiré par quelqu'un d'un autre sexe. Elle-même avait expérimenté cette situation avant de venir à Beacon Hills et pouvait donc aisément comprendre son embarras.

Ce ne fut que deux semaines plus tard, après un match amical interclasse de Lacrosse que le premier baiser avait eu lieu. Scott fut désigné pour récupérer toutes les balles envoyées trop loin et perdues sous les gradins. Quelle idée avait eu le coach pour mettre Ethan dans l'équipe adverse et de plus en mini short avec poutre apparente. Le loup avait été déconcentré tout le long du jeu. Ethan faisait exprès de le frôler à longueur de temps et lui était complètement fébrile, perdant sa concentration du jeu.

Finalement, Scott trouva toutes les balles mais perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas qu'une personne le suivait en le matant allégrement sans personne autour vu que les joueurs étaient retournés aux vestiaires et les spectateurs étaient retournés en classe tandis que d'autres étaient partis.

_ On joue à cache-cache !

Malgré le ricanements, Scott frissonna au son de la voix suave qui venait de raisonner sous les gradins.

Scott se retourna et croisa le regard amusé d'Ethan, adossé à un poteau de soutien des gradins. Il déglutit avec beaucoup de mal devant ce mâle torse nu en short trop court pour ses pauvres yeux.

_ Tu ne devrais pas être aux vestiaires, le coach ne va pas aimer qu'il manque …

_ Le coach est obnubilé par les fesses de Greenberg aujourd'hui grâce à mon petit stratagème bien ficelé pour être tranquille ! Le ricanement avait disparu mais Scott vit dans ses yeux une lueur vorace et taquine.

_ Que veux-tu Ethan ? Demanda Scott en tentant de paraître sûr de lui et de ne pas avoir l'air de ressembler à un petit agneau à l'approche d'un grand méchant loup qui allait le dévorer tout cru. Même si Scott ne demandait que ça en vérité.

L'alpha observa son homologue s'approcher tranquillement de lui, sûr de son sex-appeal et de ses chances. Scott recula d'un pas avant de butter et de se retrouver coincé contre un pilier adjacent.

Ethan continua de marcher en dévorant du regard ses lèvres. Il mordilla les siennes et Scott pouvait sentir toute l'envie et l'excitation du loup. Il pouvait aussi la voir son excitation. Quel engin dans ce short et Scott déglutit bruyamment ce qui fit rire Ethan.

_ Je ne ressemble en rien à mon jumeau ce qui concerne le concept de la chasse mais quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois sautant joyeusement de ta moto, j'ai su que tu étais fait pour moi ! Ethan avança encore un peu !

_ Je n'ai rien tenté car tu étais avec ta chasseuse, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait de la dévorer pour avoir le champs libre !

Scott pu sentir la jalousie suinter quelques secondes du loup mais il se reprit bien vite quand il descendit le regard sur sa nuque.

_ Quand j'ai su que vous aviez rompu, j'ai sauté de joie et j'ai décidé de te laisser du temps, car c'est dur une rupture, mais bordel que cela a été difficile.

Scott ferma les yeux et frissonna d'une violence quand il sentit le souffle chaud du jumeau sur sa nuque.

Ses mains glissèrent sous le maillot de sport et caressèrent sa peau délicatement. Scott leva la tête en sentant Ethan glisser sa bouche sur sa nuque et presser son corps contre le sien. Dans un sentiment de bien-être et d'appartenance qu'il n'avait jamais connu, Scott entoura les épaules du loup de ses bras et se pressa encore plus contre lui. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait enfin à sa place et il avait envie de plus de contact.

_ Aujourd'hui ! Continua Ethan qui frissonnait à son tour en sentant la queue de Scott frotter contre la sienne sans vergogne en grognant de façon primaire. Aujourd'hui je t'ai vu, je t'ai senti, j'ai su que je pouvais t'avoir et je te veux ! Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Voilà comment leur histoire avait débuté et depuis ils se retrouvaient partout et nulle part. Ils se baladaient et apprenaient à se connaître sans se presser. Ils avaient envie de faire les choses bien pour ne pas finir leur histoire avant de l'avoir commencer. Même si leurs ébats sexuels étaient torrides et qu'ils les pratiquaient partout où ils en avaient envie, en général de préférence, là où la meute ne mettait pas les pieds. Scott ne voulait pas encore leur annoncer, il ne savait pas comment ils pourraient réagir, déjà que Stiles et Derek ne faisaient pas confiance aux jumeaux au départ. Alors comment dire que l'alpha sortait avec l'un d'en eux ?

Étrangement Stiles n'était plus aussi réfractaires aux jumeaux depuis quelques temps. Sûrement parce que Lydia lui avait soufflé dans les bronches quand il avait tenté d'émettre un avis sur son couple avec Aiden et qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos leur meilleure amie. Valait mieux pas s'ils voulaient rester en vie assez longtemps pour finir en maison de retraite pour loups-garous. Et Derek semblait préoccupé par quelque chose qui ne lui permettait pas de réfléchir à autre chose. Scott trouvait étrange le silence du loup depuis quelque temps mais ça l'arrangeait d'une certaine façon.

Scott reprit difficilement sa respiration et tourna la tête vers Ethan qui le regardait en souriant avec tant d'amour qu'il détourna la tête, rougissant. Il ferma les yeux et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il n'arrivait pas encore à dire ces petits mots, malgré cela, il savait qu'Ethan ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Le jumeau était plus dans les actes et les actions que dans les mots vains.

Alors qu'il tenta de se lever, parce soyons juste, deux fois d'affilés même pour un loup-garou aux capacités régénérantes rapides, il faut du temps pour se remettre de ce genre d'ébats.

Ethan était insatiable et terriblement doué dans l'art de donner du plaisir. Scott ne s'était même pas posé la question du qui fais quoi dans leur couple car les rôles s'étaient imposées à eux dans une coordination naturelle. Scott était l'alpha, son alpha et son compagnon, mais dans leur vie sexuelle, il aimait être dominé par Ethan qui le lui rendait bien. Actif et dominant avec les filles, enfin Alison vu qu'il n'avait connu qu'une seule fille dans sa vie amoureuse et sexuelle, il était devenu un dominant passif avec Ethan qui était d'une douceur et attentif à tous ses désirs.

_ Je suis exténue ! Souffla son compagnon en attrapant Scott pour le remettre sur le lit et s'allonger sur lui.

_ Je peux sentir ça ! Rit Scott avec sarcasme en sentant la virilité de son homme entre ses jambes.

_ Si j'étais pas aussi épuisé, je recommencerais tout de …

_ OH GOD ! S'écria une voix masculine qui ne leur appartenait pas.

Scott se figea tandis qu'Ethan recouvrit leurs corps rapidement du drap jeté au sol quelques heures plus tôt qui le dérangeait dans ses envies soudaines.

_ Bordel, je suis désolé ! S'excusa la voix de Stiles derrière la porte entrouverte alors que Scott ne savait quoi dire à son meilleur ami qui l'avait vu nu avec un autre garçon qui ne faisait pas encore partie officiellement de la meute mais surtout avec un autre garçon.

_ Scott, si tu répondais au téléphone quand on t'appelle, je n'aurais pas été obligé de voir ça… Salut Ethan !

Scott s'étonna de la facilité dont Stiles faisait preuve pour ne pas devenir rouge de colère ou atterré par la situation. Malgré le choc de la découverte, Stiles semblait bien prendre la situation, car il ne ressentait aucun jugement dans sa voix mais plutôt de l'amusement. Il se tourna vers Ethan qui ne disait rien et avait l'air un peu coupable.

_ Tu crois que je serais sorti avec toi sans l'accord de Stiles ? Répondit le jumeau en le dévorant des yeux, essayant sûrement de faire passer la pilule de la trahison.

Enfin si trahison y avait, car Scott trouva attendrissant de la part de son compagnon d'avoir demandé à Stiles, son frère de cœur, la permission de sortir avec lui. Comme un futur marié demande au père de la fiancée, la permission de l'épouser. Enfin ce système était vieux jeu mais Scott était un grand romantique et aimait ce genre de chose.

_ Euh ! C'était pour te dire que j'avais discuté avec mon père et que les choses se sont arrangées et que je suis en couple avec Jackson !

Scott pris une claque mentale dans la gueule mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, il sentit Stiles détaler comme un lapin pris sous les phares d'une voiture en pleine nuit d'orage. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Qu'il ait discuter avec son père alors qu'il lui avait dit de laisser tomber, même s'il savait pertinemment que Stiles le ferait, curieux comme il était ou bien l'annonce qu'il venait de lui balancer à la gueule avant de partir comme un voleur sans lui laisser le temps d'avoir une explication.

_ A demain ! Cria Stiles à voix forte sûrement à la porte d'entrée.

Une claquement de porte confirma ses pensées. Scott resta assis immobile quelques instants avant de se retourner vers Ethan qui n'avait pas bougé. A vrai dire, les pensées de Scott disparurent d'un seul coup. Ethan, allongé à ses côtés, se tenant la tête dans une main, le coude contre le lit dans une position nonchalante avec un drap à moitié posé sur lui, le fit buguer.

_ On reprend là où on en était ? Aguicha Ethan en lui mordillant la peau du dos.

Toutes pensées cohérents finirent par s'envoler et Scott frissonna. Finalement il était peut-être prêt pour un troisième round. Scott se rallongea à ses côtés pour mieux profiter des lèvres de son compagnon. La caresse d'une main attrapant sa verge à moitié gonflée fini par le faire soupirer.

A partir de maintenant, terminé les plaisirs coupables caché au reste du monde. Aujourd'hui commençait les plaisirs autorisés et il s'en fichait si quelqu'un le voyait. Ah non, pas si sûr !

_ Scott ! Cria la voix de sa mère qui était arrivée sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Je viens de voir … Oh mon dieu !


	42. OS NOEL 2018 (8)

Tous ensemble – 24 Décembre 20XX

Stiles s'installa dans la chaise à bascule que son père avait acheté à sa mère quand elle était enceinte et qu'il venait de retaper pour les longues soirée d'étés. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la 24 décembre et que malgré la saison, il faisait certes frais mais tout de même assez bon pour en profiter. Le jeune homme écoutait les rires qui raisonnaient et emplissaient sa maison en ce soir de réveillon de Noël. Il aimait cette période de l'année où tous les gens qu'ils aimaient étaient réunis et profitaient de ce laps de temps pour décompresser sans qu'une merde surnaturelle débarque. Même les méchants avaient besoin de jour de congé. Sauf Grinch, bien sûr.

Stiles bougea légèrement et fit basculer la chaise doucement en repensant à cette soirée riche en événements. Finalement, il avait bien fait de débarquer chez Scott en sachant pertinemment qu'Ethan était là pour bouger un peu son meilleur ami et qu'il dise la vérité sur son nouveau couple. Bon, leur vie amoureuse était cachée comme un secret de polichinelle, mais au moins, il avait fait avancer les choses pour que Scott se lance. Tout le monde avait joué le jeu, même si Lydia était mauvaise comédienne et son expression de surprise était complètement nul. Il devrait sûrement lui apprendre à le faire pour les prochaines fois.

Scott était heureux et cela se voyait, alors il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de son ami. Il était entre de bonnes mains même s'il aurait préféré ne pas voir les deux garçons nus et sortant d'une partie de jambes en l'air. Il frissonna en revoyant la scène d'un Scott essoufflé et transpirant sous le corps d'Ethan, totalement nu et suintant. Beurk, il allait devoir se laver les yeux à la javel ou pire se les crever.

La deuxième solution était sûrement la bonne car son père donnait un spectacle inédit, mais totalement interdit au mineur. Pour un homme de loi, il était assez démonstratif avec Jordan. Certes il avait donné son aval, mais le lavage d'amygdale n'était pas obligé devant ses pauvres yeux innocents et chastes. Il devait quand même avouer que son père, éméché, avec un Jordan coincé devant la meute était tordant quand celui-ci demandait des bisous. Il n'avait jamais vu son père comme ça. Et n'espérait jamais le revoir de sitôt.

En parlant d'écœurement, quelle idée saugrenue d'avoir invité Peter ? Bon s'il voulait que Chris ne reste pas seul pour noël, il devait inviter l'aîné des Hale. Mais bordel, quelle plaie ce loup. Vouloir jouer à qui embrasse le mieux entre son père, lui avait déclencher certains fous rires mais aussi une grande gêne chez les jeunes de la meute. Gêne provenant de Derek qui haussait encore plus les sourcils devant la bêtise de son oncle. Même si le loup avait une bonne diversion personnelle.

Quelle surprise pour Stiles de découvrir que Derek sortait avec Isaac. Non vraiment ! Ah ! Vous sentez le sarcasme. Non ! Stiles était bien le premier à voir que Derek en pinçait pour son louveteau aux belles boucles blondes. Le premier, même avant que Derek le remarque. Il avait vraiment usé de toute sa diplomatie et de tact pour faire prendre conscience au loup grincheux de son affection pour Isaac. Le loup le savait, mais l'humain avait du mal. Alors il avait tenté de parler de la pansexualité afin de contraindre Derek à voir la vérité en face et arrêter de se voiler la face. Pour une fois, Peter avait servi à quelque chose hormis dire des sonneries.

Finalement, c'était bon d'avoir un peu insisté auprès de Mme Martin pour quelle vienne même si Stiles aurait préféré qu'elle ne voit pas le spectacle Jordan/son père et Peter/Chris. Au moins elle avait pu accompagner Melissa durant le soirée. Une Melissa encore traumatisée par la scène dont elle avait été témoin en rentrant chez elle après son départ précipité. Scott lui avait tout raconté et Stiles en riait encore tout seul quand il y repensait. Il avait aperçu quelques regards furtifs que Melissa donnait au couple formé par son fils et Ethan, et Stiles apercevait une rougeur de honte pointer son nez sur ses joues. Pauvre Melissa.

Jetant un regard par la fenêtre, Stiles observa ses amis riants et chantants. Il n'avait jamais vu Lydia aussi épanouie depuis le début de cette histoire de surnaturelle. Elle s'était enfin affranchie de cette chape de plomb qu'elle portait en permanence pour avoir l'air stupide. Elle était enfin la jeune femme libérée de ses propres démons et vivait comme elle l'entendait, pas comme les autres voulaient qu'elle soit. De plus, Aiden aidait beaucoup à son épanouissement et il l'en remerciait tous les jours.

Le seul regret de Stiles était qu'il manquait des gens. Il manquait des membres de la meute. Erica était partie avec sa famille dans le Wisconsin pour les fêtes. Malia avait préférée partir avec son père pour une sorte de road trip de retrouvailles. Alison était partie rejoindre de la famille en France et renouée avec ses racines. Boyd n'avait pu se joindre à eux parce qu'il passait Noël en famille mais il passerait demain pour leur faire un coucou et ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Oui, Stiles avait fait des folies cette année. Il avait acheté un cadeau pour tout le monde en économisant toute l'année et travaillant dans un petit restaurant pendant les vacances et les week-end. Mais cela lui faisait plaisir de pouvoir le faire. Il était heureux et triste aussi. C'était la dernière année où ils pouvaient se retrouver tous ensemble avant de prendre la direction de la fac.

Pas mal de membres de la meute partaient loin, comme Alison qui allait partir en France pour faire ses études.

Isaac s'envolait pour l'Angleterre, sûrement suivit de Derek qui n'allait plus le lâcher maintenant. Derek avait même le projet de reprendre ses études d'architecture qu'il avait dû arrêter à la mort de Laura. Stiles était fier de le voir enfin reprendre goût à la vie.

Scott partait pour le Canada pour faire la meilleure université qui proposait le meilleur diplôme de vétérinaire. Ethan le suivrait sûrement ou ne serait pas loin.

Lydia partait pour Harvard et Aiden avait prévu de faire une formation pour apprendre les bases de l'économie sportive pour ouvrir une salle de sport.

Erica n'allait pas loin, à Sacramento pour faire son école de stylisme et Boyd avait déjà trouvé un travail dans une boutique de livres à Beacon Hills. Il ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner de sa famille et aimait les livres, alors il avait fait un choix.

Malia avait décidé de prendre une année sabbatique après l'année scolaire pour profiter de son père et voyager avec lui histoire de rattraper le temps perdu. Huit ans était assez long quand même.

Et Jackson allait partir pour Yale faire ses études de droit pénal. Stiles eut un pincement au cœur. Il s'était certes réconcilier avec son petit ami, et penser qu'ils allaient être séparés pendant des mois ou des années le minait. Il avait aussi postulé à Yale pour ses études de journalisme mais il n'avait encore reçu de réponse alors que ses amis avaient déjà préparé leur passage à la fac.

Il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire si les universités auxquelles dans lesquelles il avait postulé ne lui répondaient pas favorablement. Il devrait sûrement restez vivre chez son père. Trouver un travail minable pour subvenir à ses besoins. Trouver un petit logement. Il soupira, déjà las de la suite et malgré cela, c'était lui le plus optimiste de la bande. Enfin le plus réaliste peut être.

_ Alors poussin, tu déprimes ? Stiles pencha la tête en arrière et sourit en voyant Jackson sortir de la maison avec un petit sac à la main.

Le blond se baissa et embrassa son front dans un moment de tendresse. Stiles aimait Jackson, toutes ses facettes, ses qualités et un peu moins ses défauts, mais il le prenait entièrement. Seulement ces petits moment-là, rien que tous les deux étaient spéciaux. Jackson ne portait pas de masque, il était naturel et ne se forçait pas à paraître parfait, il était parfait.

Jackson s'installa sur la banquette remplie de coussins que Lydia lui avait demandé d'acheter cet été quand ils avaient commencé à réviser pour la rentrée. Confortable et spacieuse pour y accueillir au moins trois personnes. Seulement, Lydia s'étalait de tout son long, ce qui rendait difficile de s'y installer après. Le blond enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea de façon à être en face de Stiles. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et l'humain ne se fit pas prier pour le rejoindre.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, Stiles profitait de ce moment de calme avec son petit ami dans un silence apaisant malgré le bruit de ses convives à l'intérieur de la maison. Le nez de Jackson frottait délicatement dans sa nuque, il savait que son petit ami adorait respirer son odeur. Les mains droites jointes, son dos contre le torse du blond et les yeux rivés vers le ciel clair, Stiles était au paradis, il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose et profitait au maximum de ses moments à deux, l'un avec l'autre où ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

Les mots étaient devenus superflus pour eux car ils arrivaient à ses comprendre sans exprimer la moindre parole. Stiles devinait dans la gestuelle de Jackson toutes ses envies, ses phrases muettes ou même ses interrogations, le jeune blond était très expressif corporellement et cela plaisait à Stiles car il n'aurait pas supporter un deuxième comme lui, il n'aurait jamais pu en placer une.

_ Tu es inquiet ? Demanda Jackson en serrant plus fortement Stiles qui frissonnait un peu, la température venait de descendre et Stiles n'était qu'humain.

_ Non ! Menti Stiles qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de gâcher Noël avec ses inquiétudes.

_ Stiles ! Gronda doucement Jackson. Je sais et sens que tu mens…

_ Maudit loups-garous avec vos super pouvoirs de l'enfer ! Ronchonna Stiles qui malgré sa saute d'humeur se pelotonna un peu plus dans les bras de Jackson.

_ De plus, je te sens tendu donc, même si je n'avais pas utilisé mes pouvoirs, je l'aurais su quand même !

_ Je vais me retrouver tout seul dans un appartement minable avec un job minable, manger avec mon père et mon beau père tous les midis pour être sûr qu'il ne dévore pas des cochonneries parce que je sais que Jordan lui laissera passer n'importe quoi, je vais finir par acheter une vingtaine de chats pour ne pas vivre seul et je mourrai seul dans une maison de retraite pathétique, seul et abandonné…

_ Et moi, je suis où dans tout ça ? Demanda Jackson qui devait sûrement sentir sa tristesse.

_ Ben tu m'auras abandonné parce que je serai devenu pauvre et que je n'aurai pas fait de haute études, ensuite tu auras épousé un autre homme plus beau, intelligent et classe que moi pour finir par devenir associé dans un grand cabinet d'avocats très réputé et tu auras des enfants avec ton époux parfait !

Stiles sentait que Jackson se moquait de lui, finalement, mais ne s'en formalisa pas car il comprenait que ses peurs étaient ridicules et que son raisonnement n'était qu'une pitrerie de sa part. Seulement, il avait vraiment peur de finir seul.

_ Dans ton raisonnement quelque chose cloche !

_ Lequel ?

_ La personne qui va partager ma vie est déjà le plus beau, le plus intelligent et le plus classe. Jackson tourna doucement Stiles pour le regarder en face. Si je veux me marier et avoir des enfants, ce n'est qu'avec une seule personne et ce n'est pas un inconnu, c'est toi et… Jackson tendit le bras vers le sac en plastique duquel il retira deux enveloppes, dont une cachetée…

_ Si tu peux prendre ça au cas où tu deviennes pauvre, ce sont les tickets d'achats de tes cadeaux, tu pourras te faire rembourser ! Dit Jackson en ouvrant la petite enveloppe. Mais ! Je pense que tu n'en auras pas besoin ! Déclara-t-il en donnant la seconde enveloppe à Stiles qui s'aperçut qu'elle venait de Yale.

_ Mon dieu c'est …

_ Oui c'est ! Alors ouvre-la !

_ Mais si c'est …

_ Tu ne le sauras qu'en l'ouvrant !

_ Non j'ai peur, ouvre-la ! Demanda Stiles en se levant et tendant la réponse pour son avenir à Jackson.

Stiles observa le visage de son homme. Le bruit du papier déchiré le fit frissonner mais pas dans le bon sens. Il avait une horrible appréhension comme quand Derek l'avait envoyé chercher Peter qui était blessé chez Chris. Il avait eu raison ce jour-là, parce que retrouver le chasseur chevauchant le loup, nus sur le perron de la zone résidentielles de Beacon Hills n'était pas un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Même si les regarder faire avait été hypnotisant dans un sens.

_ Stiles ?

Le regard de Jackson n'augurait rien de bon et la façon dont sa voix avait tremblé dans les aigus ne lui donnait pas de bon départ.

_ Oui ! Demanda Stiles au bord des larmes.

_ Je suis désolé, mon cœur…

_ Je le savais ! Réussit-il à dire tant sa gorge était serrée.

_ … Mais tu vas devoir venir avec moi à YALEEEE !

Stiles regarda avec stupéfaction son homme qui venait de le tromper allègrement en se foutant de lui, mais il s'en fichait. Il était accepté à Yale. Ils partaient à Yale. Tous les deux. Ensemble. Il ne sera jamais seul. Il…

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Vous faites plus de bruits que les morveux à l'intérieur ! S'écria Chris en sortant, prendre l'air sûrement.

_ Je … Je vais à Yale ! Déclara Stiles encore sous le choc, le regard rivé sur la lettre d'admission qu'il tenait fermement entre ses mains.

_ Félicitation Stilinski ! Congratula Peter en sortant à son tour.

_ Faut que je voie mon père ! S'écria soudainement Stiles en disparaissant dans la maison.

_ Un coup de pouce ? Demanda Peter à Jackson en lorgnant le fessier de Chris.

_ Même pas eu besoin, il était sur la pile du haut quand j'ai demandé à mon père !

_ Donc il a gagné sa place ?

_ Il l'a méritée, sa place ! Reprit Jackson qui grimaça en entendant les hôtes de son petit ami hurler de joie face à la bonne nouvelle.

Oh oui ! Stiles méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait et Jackson allait faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Et personne ne pourrait le contraindre à ne plus l'aimer, même après la mort. Stiles était le pivot de cette meute. Il était le centre de sa vie. Il ferait en sorte que son petit ami ait tout ce dont il pourrait rêver. Même la lune, s'il le fallait. Comme disait Stiles, Foi de Whittemore, il y arriverait.


End file.
